B For C
by Aybaekxing
Summary: [SUDAH DIBUKUKAN] [END] [RE-UPLOAD] Cinta, adalah caraku bercerita tentang dirimu. Caraku menatap kepergianmu, dan caraku tersenyum saat menatap indah wajahmu. [CHANBAEK] [GS]
1. B FOR C CH 00

Aybaekxing & Baekyeolliiee

**Present**

**~ B For C ~**

"Cinta adalah caraku bercerita tentang dirimu, caraku menatap kepergian mu dan caraku tersenyum, saat menatap indah wajahmu"

**Main Cast :**

**B**yun **B**aek **H**yun As **B**aekhyun

**P**ark **C**han **Y**eol As **C**hanyeol / **L**oey

**Rate : M**

**Genre :** **R**omance / **F**rienship / **H**urt

**Warning :** **G**enderSwitch / **M**iss Typo

**Disclaimer :**

Budayakan setelah membaca meninggalkan jejak, cerita ini murni dari imajinasi author sendiri. Author hanya meminjam nama para pemeran disini, selebihnya mereka milik Tuhan, orang tua dan agensi masing-masing. Segala bentuk kesamaan ide cerita hanya kebetulan semata tanpa ada unsur kesengajaan. Author tidak bertanggung jawab jika ada anak dibawah umur yang membaca cerita ini cukup kembali kepada kesadaran diri kalian sendiri apakah kalian layak atau tidak membaca cerita bergenre dewasa ini. Terima Kasih.

Happy Reading Guys...

**~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\- Prolog -**

_**Aku akan selalu menyimpanmu didalam sebuah kotak yang aku namakan dengan kenangan**__**.**_

"S-siapa kau?,"

"Kenalkan aku Loey! Kau bisa memanggilku Loey."

_**Hujanpun datang dengan berjuta-juta rintikan, menggigil dalam dingin seolah menghampiriku, aku yang begitu sangat mencintaimu mengapa takdir mempermainkan diriku**__**.**_

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun semua ini aku lakukan karena aku tidak ingin kau menjauh dariku,"

"Apa dengan cara berbohong padaku?."

"Karena hanya itu satu-satu nya cara kau bisa menerima kehadiranku dan mencintaiku benarkan?."

_**Tuhan hanya ingin mempertemukan dan bukan mempersatukan. Takdir seolah mempermainkan cinta kami**__**.**_

"Kau tidak bisa menikah dengan nya! Derajat kita berbeda dengan nya, dia orang miskin. Aku tidak mau mempunyai menantu orang miskin seperti dia! Cari wanita lain atau kau bukan lagi anakku,"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku bukan lagi anakmu."

"Park Chanyeol jangan membangkang pada ayahmu sendiri,"

"Kau bukan lagi ayahku."

_**Ditengah kesepian ini hanya bersamamu yang akan selalu membuatku bahagia**__**.**_

"Loey hikss hikss,"

"Baekhyun ingatlah satu hal, tolong jaga anak kita dan aku mencintaimu sayang,"

"Andwae Loey hikss ... Park Chanyeol bangun hikss,"

_**Cinta tentang seberapa kuat kau mampu bertahan mengahadapi segala rintangan nya, karena rasa rindu yang terpendam membuat rasa cintamu semakin kuat.**_

'_Anakku, maafkan daddy nak. Tunggu daddy dan mommy kembali pada__mu__ sebentar lagi. Daddy dan mommy akan bersama-sama denganmu lagi__ nak, kami janji__.' – Park Chanyeol._


	2. B FOR C CH 01

_**Happy Reading…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Maaf tuan, maafkan saya!." seorang pelayan membungkuk sopan 90 derajat, untuk meminta maaf kepada seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi yang terkena tumpahan air yang dia bawa.

"Gunakan kedua matamu jika sedang berjalan!." lelaki itu mengelap jas nya "Kau tau berapa harga jas ku?." bentak nya

"Maafkan saya tuan saya tidak sengaja." kembali pelayan itu membungkuk meminta maaf

"Gajimu setahun saja tidak akan mampu mengganti jas mahal ku ini, asal kau tau itu." Lelaki itu menatap sinis dan membuang lap yang dia gunakan dengan kasar ke lantai

"Saya akan mengganti nya tuan,"

"Dengan apa kau menggantinya? Kau itu hanya seorang pelayan dan aku yakin kau itu orang miskin! Cihh orang miskin sepertimu mau mengganti jas mahal kekasihku? Dengan cara apa? Dengan menjual tubuhmu?," kini wanita yang sedari tadi bersama si lelaki ikut berbicara dan menghakimi pelayan tersebut.

Pelayan dengan name tag bertuliskan Byun Baekhyun, itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tidak suka pada kedua orang yang baru saja menghinanya. Dengan kesal dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya lalu menatap remeh kedua orang itu.

"Apa begini cara kedua orang tua kalian mendidik anak-anaknya? Merendahkan dan meremehkan pekerjaan seorang pelayan, mengatainya orang miskin yang tidak memiliki apa-apa?,"

Semua orang yang sibuk dipesta itu, kini menatap kearah sumber keributan yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa orang, yang menghadiri sebuah pesta mewah di sebuah aula rumah sakit Haneul Hospital.

"Kau dan kau," Tunjuk Baekhyun pada si wanita dan lelaki yang dia tumpahi dengan air "Kalian berdua itu hanya mampu menghabiskan uang kedua orang tua kalian, jika dibandingkan denganku kalian justru lebih miskin dariku." ucap nya lantang yang sukses membuat si wanita mengangkat tangannya hendak melayangkan tamparan pada Baekhyun.

Namun..

Baekhyun menahan lengan wanita itu lalu menghempaskannya sekaligus, membuat si wanita hampir terjatuh.

"Kau boleh menghinaku tapi tidak dengan menamparku, karena kedua orang tuaku saja tidak pernah memukul atau menamparku," Baekhyun membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum kemudian memilih pergi mengabaikan teriakan wanita yang hendak menamparnya.

Semua orang hanya memperhatikan sekilas sebelum kembali pada rutinitas masing-masing, mengabaikan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Orang-orang memilih cuek ketimbang ikut campur dalam permasalahan orang.

Tapi tidak untuk seorang lelaki tampan yang sedang memperhatikan Baekhyun sejak dirinya melihat insiden tadi, lelaki itu berdiri tidak jauh dari arah keributan yang baru saja Baekhyun perbuat, menatap bagaimana Baekhyun meminta maaf tapi malah mendapat penghinaan dan hampir saja mendapat tamparan.

Lelaki itu mengikuti Baekhyun yang berjalan ke luar dari ruangan pesta mewah itu. Baekhyun berjalan kearah atap rumah sakit, lelaki yang diam-diam mengikuti Baekhyun menjaga jaraknya agar tidak diketahui Baekhyun kalau dia mengikutinya.

Sesampainya disana Baekhyun berjalan kearah sebuah bangku dan duduk sambil memejamkan kedua bola matanya, menghirup udara malam yang cukup dingin menyerbu tubuh kurusnya. Tempat itu adalah tempat yang biasa Baekhyun datangi jika suasana hatinya sedang kalut, atau saat sedang istirahat kerja.

Baekhyun hanya seorang pegawai biasa, lebih tepatnya dia hanya seorang _Office Girls_ yang malam ini ditugaskan untuk menjadi pelayan diacara pesta penyambutan direktur baru rumah sakit tempat dia bekerja. Dia memang dari keluarga tidak berada, orang tua nya sudah meninggal setahun lalu saat dia berada dibangku semester awal perkulihannya karena kecelakaan.

Karena itulah Baekhyun yang tidak mampu membiayai kuliahnya memilih bekerja dan mengambil cuti untuk sementara waktu, sampai uang nya terkumpul untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya.

"Eomma, Appa, aku merindukan kalian," gumam Baekhyun masih memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Sedang apa seorang pelayan berada disini? Apa kau tidak takut jika atasanmu nanti memecatmu?," suara bass itu berhasil membuka kedua bola mata Baekhyun, ia langsung membulatkan kedua bola matanya begitu menyadari asal suara itu dari seorang pria yang sudah berada dekat didepan nya, dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit membungkuk, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun sampai membuat Baekhyun kaget, sebelum akhirnya mendorong tubuh itu.

"Si-siapa kau?." Tanya Baekhyun gugup

Lelaki itu menjulurkan tangan nya, untuk memperkenalkan diri pada Baekhyun.

"Panggil aku Loey, kau bisa memanggilku Loey." ucapnya masih menjulurkan tangannya menunggu Baekhyun membalas jabatan tangan nya itu.

_'Sebenarnya nama asliku Chanyeol tapi itu nama panggilanku.'_ ucap Chanyeol dalam hati

Namun Baekhyun yang menyakini akan satu hal yang selalu dia ingat dalam hidupnya, _'jangan bergaul dengan orang kaya, karena mereka semua sombong dan jahat, suka menindas orang tidak berada'_ membuat enggan membalas jabatan tangan lelaki yang mengaku bernama Loey itu, padahal nama aslinya adalah Chanyeol.

"Apa kau salah satu tamu dipesta malam ini?," bukannya menjabat uluran tangan Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun justru bertanya seolah sedang mengintrogasi seorang penjahat yang tertangkap basah.

Karena tidak mendapat balasan uluran tangan dari Baekhyun untuk berkenalan, Loey alias Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan memilih duduk ditempat sebelumnya Baekhyun duduk. Dengan gagah Chanyeol duduk disana dan memandang Baekhyun yang berdiri.

Menatap Baekhyun mulai dari ujung kaki sampai ke atas, menilai bagaimana penampilan Baekhyun dan menilai tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang seolah merasa di telanjangi oleh tatapan intens lelaki itu menyilangkan kedua tangan didepan dadanya, menutupi sesuatu yang menjadi aset berharga nya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?,"

Chanyeol tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Baekhyun

"Aku bukan sedang berniat melecehkanmu dengan tatapanku, aku hanya sedang mencari tau kau bekerja sebagai apa dirumah sakit ini?," jelas Chanyeol

"Aku hanya _Office Girls_ yang sedang ditugaskan menjadi pelayan malam ini! Memang nya kenapa? Apa kau salah satu atasan dirumah sakit ini?," Baekhyun masih dengan tatapan tidak akrab nya.

"Maafkan aku, karena yang aku tahu hanya atasanku di _Office Girls_ selebihnya aku tidak tahu, jika kau memang atasanku dan hendak memecatku karena berlaku tidak sopan tolong jangan lakukan itu, karena aku membutuhkan pekerjaan ini dan aku minta maaf atas sikapku," Baekhyun membungkuk "Maaf aku harus segera kembali ke bawah sebelum atasanku yang lain memarahiku, permisi."

Belum sempat Baekhyun beranjak tangan nya sudah dipegang oleh Chanyeol, dan detik berikutnya Baekhyun dibuat kaget atas tindakan lelaki itu.

"Malam ini dingin sekali, dan aku yakin kau menahan hawa dingin sedari tadi," Chanyeol memakaikan jas nya pada tubuh kurus Baekhyun "Tenangkan saja dulu pikiranmu, setelah nya baru kau turun ke bawah. Aku yakin kau masih kesal karena kejadian tadi." Chanyeol tersenyum manis, membuat Baekhyun semakin membeku ditempatnya.

"Aku duluan! Sampai bertemu lagi nanti Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol menyempatkan melirik _name tage_ Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya diam sambil memandangi tubuh tegap itu menghilang dibalik pintu. Baekhyun bukan kaget dengan Chanyeol yang tampan, tapi Baekhyun hanya tidak menyangka kalau masih ada yang perduli padanya, setelah Luhan sahabatnya. Karena yang Baekhyun rasakan setelah kehilangan kedua orang tua nya adalah, dia tidak mengenal apa itu kasih sayang sebuah keluarga atau pun teman.

Baik kerabat dekat nya atau teman-teman nya sewaktu kuliah, hanya mendekati Baekhyun saat kedua orang tua nya masih hidup, karena semua orang tau siapa orang tua nya.

Keluarga Byun dipandang karena perusahaan nya yang bisa dibilang masuk kategori perusahaan sukses di Korea Selatan. Tapi semuanya berubah semenjak orang tua nya meninggal, kerabat dekatnya memperebutkan posisi tinggi diperusahaan, sampai akhirnya paman nya menyalahgunakan wewenangnya dan membuat perusahaan Byun Corp bangkrut hanya dalam kurun waktu setengah tahun.

Beruntung nya Baekhyun yang biasa hidup dengan didikan orang tuanya untuk bersikap sederhana, tidak terlalu terpuruk saat keluarganya bangkrut. Walau akibatnya, berat badan nya turun drastis karena melupakan pola makan nya yang biasa teratur kini menjadi sangat tidak teratur.

Pola makan Baekhyun sekarang menjadi sangat buruk, Baekhyun hanya akan makan 1 kali sehari dengan nasi, selebihnya dia hanya akan memakan roti, cemilan kecil atau bahkan tidak makan sama sekali karena nafsu makan nya yang tidak dia rasakan lagi seperti dulu.

Bagi Baekhyun prinsipnya saat ini adalah, makan atau tidak makan yang terpenting dia sehat dan kuat bekerja. Beruntung nya lagi fisik Baekhyun yang memang bisa dibilang kuat karena terbiasa berolahraga rutin sewaktu dulu.

Tapi bukankah tubuh seseorang itu juga bisa lelah, jika memang kita tidak benar-benar menjaga pola makan dengan baik. Seperti yang Baekhyun rasakan sekarang, Baekhyun akan merasakan nyeri diperut bagian lambung nya, mungkin itu karena dia yang tidak mengatur pola makan nya dengan benar.

Tapi Baekhyun yang keras kepala akan mengabaikan semua itu dan hanya akan meminum pil pereda nyeri, setelahnya tubuhnya akan kembali membaik dengan sendirinya, walau akhirnya saat pulang kerja Baekhyun akan terbaring lemah dikasur nya dan bahkan sering tidak sadarkan diri.

Tapi bukankah sudah dikatakan tadi kalau Baekhyun itu keras kepala! Ya dia keras kepala bahkan untuk kesehatannya sendiri dia mengabaikannya begitu saja.

Bagi Baekhyun takdir seseorang itu tidak akan pernah berubah jika bukan dirinya sendiri tidak merubahnya. Dan Baekhyun saat ini sedang berusaha merubah takdir nya untuk kembali bangkit dari keterpurukan.

"Huh ternyata masih ada yang memperdulikanku," ucap nya lirih sebelum kemudian pergi dari sana untuk kembali ke aula pesta.

-o0o-

"Semalam kau membuat keributan yang sangat fatal Byun Baekhyun!," seorang wanita tengah menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun yang hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," ucap Baekhyun penuh penyesalan.

"Untung saja Presdir baru kita tidak melihatmu, kau tahu jika dia tahu dan melihatmu kau pasti sudah dipecat semalam! Dia orang yang paling benci jika pegawai nya berbuat salah, dia tidak segan-segan untuk menendang orang itu dari rumah sakit ini, kau tidak mau kehilangan pekerjaanmu kan?,"

"Maaf," Sekali lagi Baekhyun meminta maaf.

"Dan kau juga beruntung Baekhyun, karena Presdir baru kita semalam langsung mengganti jas orang yang kau kotori itu menggunakan uang pribadinya dan dia tidak memintaku untuk memotong gajimu, bahkan dia memarahi wanita yang hampir menamparmu! Kau harus meminta maaf dan berterima kasih padanya saat kau bertemu dengan nya nanti," ucap wanita itu lagi "Sekarang kembalilah bekerja dan jangan kembali membuat kesalahan."

Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari ruangan atasan nya dengan pikiran berkecambuk.

"Apa aku harus menemui Presdir baru itu dan meminta maaf sekaligus berterima kasih padanya?," gumam nya pelan "Tapi apa _Office Girls_ sepertiku apakah bisa menemuinya dengan mudah?."

Baekhyun hanya mondar mandir di tangga darurat, memikirkan cara bagaimana agar dirinya bisa langsung menghadap direktur baru itu tanpa harus berhadapan dengan sekretaris didepan ruangan Presdir nya.

Karena setau Baekhyun sekretaris nya adalah orang yang paling Baekhyun benci, karena wanita yang menjadi sekretaris itu adalah anak dari paman nya, paman yang sudah membuat dirinya sengsara, dan Baekhyun yakin akan ada banyak pertanyaan jika dirinya berkata langsung ingin bertemu Presdir baru dari Haneul hospital.

Bingung dengan cara apa Baekhyun harus kesana, tiba-tiba ada seorang Ahjumma yang ia kenali tengah kesulitan membawa peralatan kebersihan dengan nafas yang kelelahan.

"Bibi Jung!," teriak nya "Bibi kenapa? Apa bibi sakit?,"

"Aigoo Baekhyunie tadinya bibi mau beristirahat sebentar disini? kau sedang apa disini nak?,"

"Ahh aku hanya sedang berpikir sebentar! Bibi mau membersihkan dimana? Biar aku saja yang mengerjakannya, bibi istirahat saja karena sepertinya bibi sedang kurang sehat," Baekhyun mengambil alat-alat pembersih itu.

"Apa tidak merepotkanmu nak?,"

"Anio, bibi tenang saja aku sedang tidak banyak pekerjaan! Jadi ruangan lantai berapa yang harus aku bersihkan?," Baekhyun sudah mengambil alih troli berisi alat-alat pembersih itu.

"Gomawo cantik! ruangan Presdir baru kita yang harus di bersihkan."

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar jawaban Ahjumma yang dia panggil Bibi Jung itu.

Apa ini takdir? Bukankah sedari tadi Baekhyun mencari cara untuk pergi ke sana, dan sekarang jalan keluarnya datang sendiri pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang sebelum kemudian mengangguk, dan segera pergi dari sana untuk membersihkan ruangan Presdir baru nya sekaligus meminta maaf dan berterima kasih saat dia bertemu dengan Presdir nya. Semoga saja dia berhasil bertemu dengan Presdir baru nya itu.

Dengan langkah percaya diri Baekhyun menuju lantai teratas, dimana ruangan Presdir berada, untung nya dia sedang menjalankan pekerjaan nya jadi tidak akan ada banyak pertanyaan dari sepupunya itu nanti saat mereka bertemu didepan ruangan Presdir tersebut.

"Permisi saya akan membersihkan ruangan Presdir, bolehkah saya masuk kedalam ruangan nya?," ucap Baekhyun setelah sampai didepan sepupunya yang sedang menatap layar ponsel.

"Kau," tatapannya tidak suka "Kau mau apa kesini?." tanyanya sinis

"Maaf nona bukankah sudah saya katakan kalau saya akan membersihkan ruangan direktur!,"

"Ah benar kau kan _Office Girls_! Masuk saja presdir sedang diluar, jangan lupa bersihkan dengan sangat bersih jangan sampai ada noda tertinggal,"

"Presdir tidak ada?," Baekhyun kaget mendengarnya, bukankah niat nya untuk bertemu Presdir barunya itu untuk meminta maaf dan berterima kasih, lalu kalau dia tidak ada untuk apa dia kesini.

Rupanya takdir belum memperbolehkan dirinya untuk sekedar membalas kebaikan orang yang telah menolong nya.

"Wae?," sepupunya menatap curiga pada Baekhyun.

"Ah ani, tidak ada apa-apa!," Baekhyun memilih segera masuk karena enggan mendengar banyak pertanyaan lain nya.

Baekhyun melihat sekeliling ruangan itu, alisnya mengeryit saat indera penciuman nya mencium wangi farfum yang seolah tidak asing baginya. Tapi Baekhyun lebih memilih mengabaikannya daripada dia mendapat omel atasannya, lebih baik mengerjakan apa yang memang menjadi tugas nya.

Mungkin lain kali dia akan bisa bertemu dengan Presdir barunya itu, dan mengucapkan terima kasih sekaligus mengembalikan jas nya yang masih ada padanya.

40 menit kemudian Baekhyun sudah selesai membersihkan ruangan itu, dengan sedikit kesusahan dia kembali ke ruang _Office_ untuk mengambil bekal nya, karena ini sudah jam 3 sore dan sebentar lagi waktunya jam pulang kerja, tapi Baekhyun belum memakan apapun sedari pagi, karena terlalu banyak kerjaan yang menunggunya.

Seperti kebiasaannya selama hampir 1 tahun bekerja di Haneul hospital, Baekhyun akan selalu memakan bekal makan siang nya di atas atap gedung Haneul Hospital.

"Selamat makan." ucap nya setelah membuka bekal yang isinya ternyata hanya satu gulung sushi ber isikan telor dadar dan bayam, yang tadi pagi dia buat sendiri. Dengan lahap Baekhyun memakan nya sambil membuka aplikasi instagram di ponselnya.

Tapi menurut nya tidak ada yang menarik, karena isinya hanya photo teman-temannya atau lebih tepatnya mantan teman nya yang sedang memamerkan barang-barang berharga milik mereka, atau sekedar photo perjalanan liburan mereka, mengingat jika dia masih dibangku kuliah saat ini adalah waktunya libur semester.

Baekhyun selesai memakan sushi nya, dia memposisikan dirinya tiduran diatas bangku itu dan mendengarkan musik yang mungkin bisa menenangkan pikiran nya, ya Baekhyun sangat menyukai musik karena baginya, saat dia mempunyai masalah hanya dengan mendengarkan music pikiran nya akan tenang walau hanya untuk sesaat.

Terlalu hanyut karena musik dan angin yang berhembus disore hari itu, Baekhyun jatuh tertidur lelap dan tidak menyadari jika hari sudah semakin sore.

"Astaga aku tertidur," Baekhyun sontak bangun dan melihat sekeliling, kedua bola matanya sukses membulat begitu melihat hari sudah gelap.

Tanpa menunggu lagi Baekhyun segera beranjak dari sana, dan untung nya semua pekerjaan sudah Baekhyun selesaikan, mulai dari mengepel lorong dan membersihkan toilet rumah sakit. Sehingga Baekhyun bisa segera pulang.

Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya begitu tiba di pintu lobi rumah sakit, seraya berjalan ke arah halte bus. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari seseorang tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

-o0o-

"Hei kau sudah gila senyum-senyum seperti itu," Lelaki berwajah tampan dan memiliki kulit sangat putih bagaikan salju, menatap ngeri teman nya yang tak lain adalah Park Chanyeol alias Loey, lelaki yang tempo hari bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

"Dia sepertinya bertemu orang gila saat di rumah sakit tadi, makanya dia ketularan gila." ucap lelaki lain berwajah belasteran Korea – Amerika.

"Yakk kalian berdua seenak nya saja! Aku tidak gila," Chanyeol menatap sengit kedua teman nya.

"Biasanya orang gila itu awalnya suka senyum-senyum sendiri seperti kau Loey,"

"Kau yang gila Johnny," Elak Chanyeol

"Aku?," Johnny, itulah namanya. johnny menunjuk dirinya sendiri "Jelas aku masih waras." ucap nya enteng sambil menyesap americano nya.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua yang mulai gila dan hanya aku yang waras," ucap lelaki berwajah pucat itu.

"Ya ya ya," Chanyeol

"Oh Sehun yang selalu benar," Johnny memutar bola matanya jenuh.

"Aku bertemu dengan wanita yang sangat menarik dan juga unik," Chanyeol kini mulai bercerita.

"Kau yakin dia manusia?," Johnny memicing curiga.

"Tentu saja manusia bodoh," Chanyeol berdecih mendengar pertanyaan teman nya yang menurut nya kurang waras itu.

"Karena setau ku kau selalu bertemu wanita, tapi bukan manusia melainkan hantu. Karena mereka selalu datang dan pergi darimu sesuka hati mereka," kini Sehun ikut menimpali.

"Kau meledekku Oh Sehun,"

"Hanya berpendapat bukan meledek," Johnny mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sedikit memanas karena perkataan Sehun.

"Sama saja sialan," Jika bukan sahabat nya mungkin Chanyeol akan menendang dua manusia laknat yang ada diruangan nya saat ini juga.

Tapi sayang nya mereka terlalu berharga untuk Chanyeol, karena keberadaan dua sahabatnya inilah membuat hidupnya menjadi lebih berwarna dan kedua sahabatnya ini yang selalu membantunya jika dia sudah berurusan dengan harimau tua yang ada dirumah nya, alias Ayah nya sendiri.

"Jadi seberapa menarik dan unik nya wanita ini?," Johnny kembali pada topik pembicaraan Chanyeol.

"Aku bertemu dengan nya saat pesta penyambutan ku kemarin, kami berbicara diatas gedung rumah sakit, saat itu dia sedang mendapat masalah,"

"Lalu bagian mana yang menarik?," Tanya Sehun

"Dia manis dengan wajah mungilnya, tapi saat melihat kedua matanya yang sipit, aku seperti melihat banyak sekali beban yang dia tanggung dengan sikap nya yang cuek mampu menutupinya," Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kemudian menatap kedua sahabatnya.

"Tapi tetap saja aku yakin dia akan menangis jika aku memeluk dan memaksanya bercerita," Chanyeol bercerita sambil membayangkan wajah Baekhyun semalam.

"Apa dia salah satu anak dari kolega rekan bisnis ayahmu?," Johnny mulai tertarik dengan cerita Chanyeol.

"Bukan! Dia pegawai _Office Girls_ dirumah sakit ini,"

BYURR

"Yakk Oh Sehun kau cari mati," Chanyeol memandang kesal Sehun dengan tangan yang sibuk mengelap wajahnya, karena kena semburan _bubble tea_ yang Sehun minum.

"Respek yang berlebihan," Johnny tertawa melihat Chanyeol yang kena hujan semburan dari Sehun.

"_Sorry_ hehe! Aku hanya kaget kau tertarik pada pegawai kebersihan, bukankah seleramu itu anak dari kalangan atas atau bahkan model? Ya walaupun semuanya berakhir dengan dirimu yang dimanfaatkan oleh mereka," Sehun kembali meminum jus nya.

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padanya,"

BYURR

"Yak Johnny. Aishh brengsek kalian berdua," murka sudah Chanyeol saat ini, karena dua kali kena semburan dari Sehun dan Johnny.

Chanyeol berdiri dan membuka kemeja nya, karena baju nya sudah menjadi korban hujan semburan dari kedua sahabatnya. _Bubble tea_ dan _Americano_ sungguh dua minuman yang akan Chanyeol benci mulai saat ini.

"Loey apa namanya Byun Baekhyun?," Tanya Johnny yang saat ini tengah memegang secarik kertas kecil ditangan nya.

"Dari mana kau tahu? Aku belum mengatakan namanya!," Sahut Chanyeol dari arah pintu dibelakang kursi kerja nya.

"Tuan Presdir yang terhormat, terima kasih karena sudah menolongku malam itu, dengan mengganti jas tamu yang saya kotori dengan minuman, sebagai ucapan maaf saya karena telah membuat keributan saya bersedia menerima hukuman nya. Besok saya akan menghadap Tuan untuk menerima hukuman nya. Terima Kasih dari Byun Baekhyun," Johny membaca isi kertas kecil itu.

Chanyeol yang mendengar nya segera menghampiri Johnny untuk mengambil kertas itu dengan cepat.

"Apa dia tidak memiliki ponsel? Kenapa dia tidak menyimpan nomor ponsel nya sekalian!," Gerutu Chanyeol

"Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa wanita itu! Melihat dari surat kecil yang kubaca barusan dan mendengar cerita darimu sepertinya dia wanita baik-baik," Sehun mengangguk-ngangguk setuju dengan pernyataan Johny.

"Aku harus bagaimana besok? Aku tidak mau dia tahu kalau aku orang yang bertemu dengan nya malam itu," Chanyeol mengacak rambut nya frustasi lalu sebuah ide terlintas dipikiran nya.

"Johnny, besok sore kau kemari dan berpura-pura menjadi Presdir saat Baekhyun kemari,"

"MWO? Kenapa aku?," Johnny protes kenapa dirinya yang berpura-pura menjadi Chanyeol.

"Tidak mungkin kalau Sehun karena dia seorang dokter bedah dirumah sakit ini, dan jelas semua orang akan mengenali dia termasuk Baekhyun."

"Kenapa kau harus bersembunyi? Kenapa tidak kau tunjukan saja dirimu didepan nya, aku yakin dia tidak akan mati saat melihatmu," Ucap Johnny

"Yakk! Aku tidak mau Baekhyun menjauhiku. Yang aku lihat dari sorot matanya dia membenci orang kaya seperti kita,"

Sehun dan Johnny seketika menganga mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya dia memiliki masalah dengan masa lalunya yang berhungan dengan uang dan kekayaan, aku jelas melihat dia anti berteman dengan orang seperti kita. Saat bertemu denganku saja dia berusaha menghindar dariku."


	3. B FOR C CH 02

_**Happy Reading…**_

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di apartemen Baekhyun bergegas mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Tubuhnya sangat lelah karena dipaksa untuk bekerja seharian. Dibawah guyuran shower Baekhyun berpikir tentang insiden yang terjadi saat acara penyambutan Presdir rumah sakit yang baru.

"Aaarrgghhhhh! apa yang kau lakukan Baekhyun-ah! Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kau dipecat oleh atasan mu, bagaimana jika kau kehilangan pekerjaan mu? Kau sungguh bodoh!," ujar Baekhyun sambil memukul kepalanya.

"Semoga besok presdir berbaik hati memberikan maafnya kepadaku!." Baekhyun mendesah pelan.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Baekhyun membersihkan diri, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar dengan memakai hotpans dan kaos kebesaran andalan nya. Baekhyun berjalan menuju dapur, perutnya telah meronta-ronta minta diisi karena Baekhyun hanya memakan sepotong sushi sejak tadi siang. Baekhyun memasak sebungkus ramen karena hanya itu makanan yang tersisa dilemari dapurnya.

Baekhyun memakan ramen yang telah dimasaknya diatas meja makan dengan nikmat. Ia bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena hari ini ia masih diberikan kesempatan untuk bisa menikmati makanan, meskipun dengan makanan yang seadanya.

Setelah selesai makan Baekhyun langsung menuju kamar kesayangannya. Baekhyun berbaring di atas tempat tidur yang sempit itu dan bergelung didalam selimutnya yang hangat, karena cuaca diluar memang cukup dingin karena telah memasuki musim hujan.

Ya, hidup Baekhyun yang sekarang jauh berbeda dengan kehidupan nya yang dulu, dimana dia dulu tinggal di mansion yang sangat mewah, fasilitas yang sangat lengkap. Mungkin jika dulu paman nya tidak membuat perusahaan peninggalan orang tua nya bangkrut, dia masih bisa menjalankan perusahaan itu.

Tapi paman nya tidak mau bertanggung jawab sama sekali terhadap Baekhyun, bukan nya meminta maaf, paman nya justru mengusir Baekhyun dari mansion nya sendiri dan bahkan jika mereka berpapasan ditempat umum pun paman nya menganggap Baekhyun bukan siapa-siapa. Sepupunya yang serakah tentu saja sama dengan paman nya, bahkan sesekali Baekhyun selalu mendapat perlakuan yang sungguh diluar batas kemanusiaan oleh mereka.

Baekhyun berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat dengan sesosok laki-laki tampan yang sewaktu acara pesta, menghampirinya diatas atap rumah sakit.

"Siapa lelaki itu sebenarnya? mengapa dia begitu perhatian kepadaku? bahkan dia rela memberikan jas mahal nya kepadaku," Baekhyun berpikir mungkinkah lelaki itu merasa simpatik padanya atau mungkin karena kasihan saja.

"Ahh molla kenapa aku harus memikirkan nya, semua lelaki itu sama saja, ia baik pasti karena ada maunya, tak mungkin dia tulus menolongku apalagi menolong gadis miskin sepertiku!," Baekhyun mengangguk-ngangguk

"Besok aku harus mengembalikan jas nya, tapi bagaimana caranya aku mengembalikan jas nya? bahkan aku tidak tau dia bekerja dimana dan aku hanya tau namanya saja! Aishhh aku bisa gila,"

Karena terlalu lama berpikir dan karena tubuhnya juga sudah lelah, tanpa terasa akhirnya Baekhyun tertidur dengan ditemani dinginnya semilir angin musim gugur, membuat gadis itu semakin meringkuk didalam selimutnya yang hangat.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari kejadian pertemuan nya yang tidak terduga dengan lelaki itu perlahan-lahan mulai mengahangatkan hatinya, menyentuh hatinya yang selama ini membeku karena sesosok lelaki yang telah menolongnya hingga mengetuk pintu hatinya, sesosok lelaki yang bernama Loey.

Baekhyun berharap semoga takdir tidak mempermainkan nya setelah apa yang dia alami dalam kehidupan nya.

Pagi telah menjelang. Baekhyun menggeliatkan badan nya, merasakan terpaan sinar matahari yang menyeruak berlomba-lomba masuk melalui celah jendela kamar dan mengenai kedua kelopak mata indahnya, sehingga mengganggu tidurnya yang lelap.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya, mulai menyesuaikan cahaya yang perlahan-lahan masuk kedalam retina nya. Setelah tersadar dari tidurnya, Baekhyun menoleh kearah jam yang terletak diatas meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Ommo sudah jam berapa sekarang? Sepertinya aku terlambat," dengan secepat kilat Baekhyun bangun dari tempat tidur, menyambar handuk yang terletak dibelakang pintu kamar dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Tidak sampai lima menit Baekhyun telah menyelesaikan mandinya, dengan tergesa-gesa ia segera berpakaian, pakaian seragam _office gilrs_ nya, memakai bedak dan _lipbalm_ seadanya dan tak lupa pula ia memakai sweater untuk mengahangatkan tubuhnya yang memang tidak tahan terhadap udara dingin.

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap Baekhyun berangkat ketempat kerja, bahkan ia pun tidak sempat lagi untuk membuat makanan untuk bekal makan siang nya nanti dirumah sakit. Baekhyun berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menuju halte bis yang jarak nya lumayan jauh dari apartemennya. Jarak apartemen dan halte bis membutuhkan waktu sekitar 10 menit jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki.

Apartemen Baekhyun terletak di pinggiran kota, karena ia hanya mampu menyewa apartemen kecil yang jauh dari perkotaan, dan tentu saja dengan biaya yang murah. Ingat dia ingin menyelesaikan kuliah nya, jadi dia harus berhemat dalam segala hal.

"Ahjussi, ahjusii, tunggu aku ahjussi, " Baekhyun berteriak memanggil supir bis yang baru saja berangkat dari halte tersebut.

Beruntungnya ahjussi supir bis tersebut mendengar teriakan Baekhyun, sehingga ia mengehentikan bis nya. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada Baekhyun berlari menuju bis yang telah berhenti tersebut dan segera menaikinya.

"Mianhe ahjussi, maaf telah berteriak-teriak seperti tadi, aku sudah sangat terlambat untuk pergi ke tempat kerjaku," Ujar Baekhyun kepada ahjussi baik hati yang telah memberhentikan bis dan menunggu dirinya.

"Nee tidak apa-apa anak muda, aku mengerti, tapi lain kali jangan diulangi, kau tadi membuat ku terkejut untung saja aku mendengar teriakanmu, kalau tidak kau harus menunggu bis selanjutnya yang akan datang 15 menit lagi," ujar Ahjussi itu sambil melajukan bis nya.

"Nee ahjussi kamsahamnida, aku mengucapkan terimakasih banyak kepada ahjussi karena mau menungguku," ujar Baekhyun sambil membungkuk dan memperlihatkan eye smile nya yang berbentuk bulan sabit.

Tak terasa telah 30 menit waktu yang ditempuh Baekhyun untuk mencapai tempat kerjanya, Baekhyun pun segera bersiap-siap untuk turun dihalte yang berada di depan Hanuel hospital.

"Kamsahamnida ahjussi." Ucap Baekhyun setelah dia turun dari bis sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kepada ahjussi tersebut.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada ahjussi tersebut Baekhyun segera berlari menuju rumah sakit, karena dia memang sudah terlambat dan ia juga takut dimarahi oleh atasannya. Baekhyun berlari-lari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan tiba-tiba saja,

Brukkk..

"Awwwww," jerit Baekhyun yang tidak sengaja telah menubruk seseorang sehingga menyebabkan ia terjatuh kelantai, Baekhyun segera bangkit dan langsung membungkuk meminta maaf kepada seseorang yang telah ditabraknya, tanpa melihat rupa dari orang yang telah ia tabrak tersebut.

"Joesonghamnida joesonghamnida tuan, maaf karena telah menabrak tuan, aku sedang terburu-buru sehingga aku tidak melihat keadaan sekelilingku, sekali lagi aku mohon maaf tuan," ujar Baekhyun.

Belum sempat orang tersebut membalas perkataan Baekhyun, Baekhyun telah berlalu dari hadapan nya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, seseorang yang telah ia tabrak tersebut, tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari tubuh mungilnya yang tengah berlari-lari kecil menuju ruangan _office girls_.

Sosok tersebut menyeringai melihat kepergian Baekhyun, sambil memegang dadanya, merasakan jantungnya yang tengah berdegup kencang.

"Yakk Byun Baekhyun kau terlambat," teriak seseorang dan Baekhyun tahu siapa dia.

Baekhyunn berbalik dan benar saja, disana ada Do Kyungsoo, atasan nya.

"Maaf kan aku," Baekhyun membungkuk pada Kyungsoo "Aku tidak akan mengulangi nya lagi."

"Ingat ya hari ini kau ku ampuni karena suasana hatiku sedang baik, tapi ingat jika kau mengulangi nya lagi aku akan memotong gaji mu," Kyungsoo berlalu pergi setelah memarahi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas, saat teringat jika dia telah terlambat Baekhyun kembali berlari.

"Aisshhh," gerutu nya sepanjang koridor rumah sakit.

Sesampainya Baekhyun di ruang ganti karyawan rumah sakit, ia segera meletakkan barang-barang bawaan nya kedalam loker yang telah disediakan. Baekhyun pun segera mengambil alat-alat kebersihan yang terletak digudang belakang rumah sakit, lokasi nya pun cukup sepi jarang ada orang yang lewat kecuali karyawan dari rumah sakit.

Setelah mengambil alat-alat yang dia butuhkan ia pun memulai pekerjaan nya sebagai _office girls_. Baekhyun mengepel lorong rumah sakit sambil sekali-kali mengelap tetesan keringatnya. Baekhyun juga mengambil sampah dari tiap-tiap kamar serta menyapu dan mengepel kamar-kamar tersebut.

Ketika ia sedang membersihkan kamar terakhir Baekhyun meringis sambil memegang perutnya yang kini mulai terasa sakit.

"Aiissh kenapa perutku sakit, apa karena tadi malam aku hanya memakan ramen dan tadi pagi tidak sempat sarapan? tapi kenapa ini rasanya sakit sekali? Apa mungkin magh ku sedang kambuh?," pikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera membereskan alat-alat kebersihannya dan menyimpan alat tersebut kembali ke gudang sambil menahan sakit. Setelah Baekhyun membereskan semua alat dan hendak menutup pintu gudang, tiba-tiba rasa sakit diperutnya bertambah parah, keringat telah mengucur dari dahi dan seluruh tubuhnya sehingga membuat baju yang tengah dipakainya basah.

Baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis karena menahan rasa sakit nya. Bahkan untuk berteriak minta tolong pun dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi, sampai akhirnya ia pun rubuh tak sadarkan diri didepan pintu gudang tanpa ada seorang pun yang mengetahui nya.

Sementara itu Chanyeol sedang memeriksa berkas-berkas diruangan nya, sambil sekali-sekali tersenyum karena teringat peristiwa tadi pagi dilorong rumah sakit, dimana Baekhyun yang secara tidak sengaja menabrak dirinya sehingga menyebabkan gadis itu terjatuh.

Ia tersenyum geli mengingat dirinya yang bahkan tak sempat mengucapkan sepatah katapun kepada Baekhyun, karena gadis itu segera berlari meninggalkan dirinya bahkan menatap wajahnya saja tidak. Chanyeol memikirkan bagaimana reaksi gadis itu seandainya gadis itu tahu yang dia tabarak adalah dirinya, apakah masih dengan tatapan dinginnya, ataukah berbeda.

Chanyeol tahu dibalik tatapan dingin gadis itu tersimpan luka yang sangat dalam, tapi gadis itu mencoba tegar dan tidak memperlihatkan kelemahan nya dihadapan orang-orang. Dan hal itu pula lah yang membuat Chanyeol semakin penasaran dan ingin mengenal gadis itu lebih dekat, menjadikan Baekhyun kekasih nya mungkin, agar dia bisa melindungi Baekhyun dari roda kehidupan yang sangat kejam ini.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan nya dibuka secara tiba-tiba oleh orang yang Chanyeol sendiri sudah tahu siapa pelaku nya

"Hey bro!," Sehun datang dengan masih menggunakan jas dokter nya dengan mulut nya yang melahap sandwich.

"Mau apa kau kemari?," Tanya Chanyeol ketus.

"Mengunjungi teman ku yang sudah mulai setengah gila sepertinya," ujar Sehun polos tanpa dosa.

"Yakk Oh Sehun kau mau kehilangan pekerjaan mu hah," Chanyeol melempar pulpen yang dia pegang kearah Sehun, untung saja Sehun dengan sigap menangkap nya.

"Kau itu sejak kemarin senyam senyum sendiri Loey, aku bahkan mengira kau kesambet setan rumah sakit ini,"

"Sialan! Pergi sana kau itu dokter bukan nya memeriksa pasien mu tapi malah keluyuran,"

"Aku baru selesai dari ruang operasi, pasien ku yang lain bisa diperiksa anak buahku, kau tenang saja aku tak akan membuat rumah sakit mu ini terkena berita miring karena seorang pasien meninggal akibat tidak di urus oleh ku! Justru yang ada berita tentang pasien yang cepat sembuh karena di tangani olehku, Oh Sehun dokter tampan dari Haneul Hospital," Sehun tersenyum bangga.

"Ini masih pagi Oh Sehun, jangan sampai aku memuntahkan kembali sarapanku! Cepat pergi aku sedang bekerja," Chanyeol sudah akan mengusir Sehun dengan cara menyeret nya keluar, namun sebelum itu terjadi sudah ada manusia biang onar lain yang sudah Chanyeol tunggu-tunggu.

"Kalian sedang apa? Apa kalian sedang berlatih drama?," Johnny datang dan langsung duduk di sofa ruangan Chanyeol, Sehun yang melihat Johny datang ikut bergabung dengan Johny.

"Oh Tuhan aku bisa mati muda jika begini," Chanyeol mengusap kasar wajah nya kemudian membuang nafas nya panjang-panjang sementara dua mahluk didepan nya malah tertawa sambil bersorak.

Waktu perlahan berjalan tanpa terasa hari sudah menjelang sore, Sehun sudah kembali ke rutinitas nya sesudah mereka bertiga makan siang di salah satu café didepan rumah sakit, sementara Johnny masih bberada diruangan Chanyeol untuk merencanakan bagaimana nanti saat Baekhyun menemuinya, ralat maksud nya Johnny yang berpura-pura menjadi Chanyeol.

"Loey kapan dia kemari? Ini sudah hampir jam pulang," Johnny dan Chanyeol tengah menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun, namun sudah hampir jam pulang Baekhyun belum datang sama sekali ke ruangan Chanyeol sesuai dengan janji nya kemarin.

"Aku juga tidak tahu! Apa dia berbohong padaku?," Chanyeol sudah mondar mandir sedari tadi .

"Aku pulang saja!," Johnny sudah berdiri dan hendak pergi, namun Chanyeol telah lebih dulu berlari ke luar ruangan dan menguncinya dari luar agar Johnny tidak pergi kemanapun.

"Yakk Loey apa yang lakukan brengsek," Johnny berusaha membuka pintu itu namun tidak dapat terbuka.

"Kau diam disini, jangan kemana-mana sebelum aku kembali," Chanyeol pun pergi meninggalkan Johnny yang sudah meraung-raung seperti singa yang ingin lepas dari kandang nya.

"PARK CHANYEOL, KELUARKAN AKU SIALAN," Johnny berteriak kencang didalam ruangan Chanyeol namun Chanyeol tak menghiraukan nya, dia berpikir Johnny itu kan laki-laki bukan perempuan kalau pun dikurung juga tidak akan mati dalam waktu beberapa jam.

Yang ada dipikiran Chanyeol saat ini adalah menemukan Baekhyun dan kenapa dia tidak dating sesuai dengan janjinya kemarin. Chanyeol pergi ke atap untuk memastikan apakah Baekhyun ketiduran lagi disana atau tidak.

Namun sesampainya dia di atap, tidak ada Baekhyun sama sekali, Chanyeol mulai merasa frustasi. Tapi kalau dia terang-terangan datang ke bagian _Office Girls_, pasti ada yang mengenali nya sebagai pemilik rumah sakit ini dan Chanyeol tidak mau Baekhyun tahu.

-o0o-

"Kenapa dia?," Sehun datang dengan tergesa-gesa ke UGD begitu melihat seorang gadis digendong dan dibawa ke UGD dengan terburu-buru "Bukankah dia pegawai kebersihan rumah sakit!."

"Benar dokter dia seorang _Office Girls_! Dia ditemukan pingsan didepan gudang belakang rumah sakit," ucap salah satu _Office Boys_ dengan name tag Kim Jongin itu, seperti nya Jongin ini cukup dekat dengan Baekhyun, karena dia terlihat hawatir melihat Baekhyun yang tergeletak lemas tidak berdaya.

"Siapa namanya?," tanya salah satu suster yang datang bersama Sehun untuk mencatat nama Baekhyun dibuku pasien.

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun" ucap Jongin.

Sehun yang tengah mengecek kondisi Baekhyun mengehentikan kegiatan nya.

"Apa? Kau bilang siapa namanya? Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun pada Jongin.

"Nee dokter, namanya Byun Baekhyun," Sehun sedikit kaget mendengar nya, dia mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Baekhyun dan langsung kembali mengecek keadaan Baekhyun.

_'Jadi dia Byun Baekhyun__,__ orang yang berhasil membuat Loey jatuh cinta lagi__.__'_ ucap Sehun dalam hati

"Lakukan pengecekan _MRI_ dan _Endoskopi_ padanya, berikan padaku hasilnya," ucap Sehun pada suster yang membantu nya mengecek kondisi Baekhyun

Sehun keluar dari UGD dan mengambil ponsel nya untuk menelpon seseorang.

"Loey sebaiknya kau ke UGD sekarang juga," ternyata Sehun menghubungi Chanyeol

"_Memang nya ada apa_?," tanya Chanyeol

"Kau itu banyak tanya sekali! Sudah cepat kesini saja nanti kau akan tau sendiri jika sudah disini, kau harus kesini karena ini penting bagimu." Sehun memutus panggilan telepon itu secara sepihak.

Tak lama kemudian Chabyeol datang dengan berlari kecil menghampiri Sehun.

"Ada apa sih? Aku sedang mencari Baekhyun kau mengganggu saja," Chanyeol memasang wajah kesal nya.

"Baekhyun ada didalam, dia ditemukan pingsan di depan gudang belakang rumah sakit."

"MWO?," Chanyeol kaget tapi tersenyum miring kemudian "Kau jangan bercanda Oh Sehun memang kau tahu Byun Baekhyun yang mana orang nya?."

"Bertubuh mungil, hidung mancung, bibir tipis dan mata nya yang sipit, dan satu lagi dia seorang _office girls_ yang membuat ku yakin kalau dia Byun Baekhyun mu,"

Chanyeol menatap Sehun, semua ciri-ciri yang Sehun sebutkan persis sama dengan Byun Baekhyun nya.

"Kau tidak bohong kan?," tanya Chanyeol ragu

"Dia disana, kau lihat saja. Tapi kusarankan jangan menampakan dirimu dulu karena ada teman nya disana, aku takut dia mengenalimu,"

Chanyeol pun perlahan mendekat ke arah pintu yang menghubungkan dia dengan ruang UGD, dan kedua iris matanya membulat, dadanya terasa sesak begitu mendapati sosok yang tengah ia tunggu, ia cari sedari tadi tengah terbaring di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit dengan lengan nya yang di infus dan alat bantu pernafasan di hidungnya. Dia Byun Baekhyun nya.

"Dia- dia kenapa Sehun?," Chanyeol menatap Sehun meminta jawaban "Jawab Oh Sehun dia kenapa?,"

"Dia... diaa..," Sehun berusaha bicara namun Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu mencengkram kerah Sehun

"Dia kenapa hah? Cepat jawab Oh Sehun!,"

"Dia...,"


	4. B FOR C CH 03

_**Happy Reading….**_

**.**

**.**

"Cepat katakan dia kenapa?," Chanyeol mencengkram bahu Sehun, menuntut jawaban tentang kondisi Baekhyun.

"Aiisshh. kau ini lepas kan tangan mu," Sehun menepis kedua tangan Chanyeol "Bahu ku bisa cidera jika kau terus mencengkram nya."

"Kau membuat kesabaran ku habis! Cepat katakan dia kenapa apa susah nya sih," Omel Chanyeol karena sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap Sehun.

"Dia tidak kenapa-kenapa, sepertinya dia punya penyakit lambung makanya dia pingsan karena menahan sakit dilambung nya, aku sudah menyuruh mereka melakukan tes _MRI_ dan _Endoskopi,_ aku akan memberitahumu saat hasilnya keluar nanti." jawab Sehun panjang lebar.

"Penyakit lambung? Maksudmu _Magh_?,"

"Iya _Magh_! Kemungkinan _magh_ nya kambuh dan itu menyebabkan radang lambung, hal itu juga disebabkan oleh pola makannya yang tidak teratur dan juga stres."

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan sedari tadi, kau membuatku jantungan,"

"Kau saja yang berlebihan! Sesuka itu kah kau padanya sampai membuat mu seperti orang gila," ejek Sehun.

"Diam kau!," Chanyeol berjalan ke arah pintu UGD "Kenapa kau diam disitu?."

"Memang nya aku harus kemana?,"

"Periksa dia, aku ikut dengan mu,"

"Aku sudah memeriksanya jadi untuk apa memeriksa nya dua kali?," Sehun bingung.

"Aishhh kau ini, aku ingin melihatnya tapi aku tidak mempunyai alasan untuk melihat nya. jadi kau periksa lagi aku ikut bersama mu," jelas Chanyeol.

"Eoh! Bilang dong dari tadi, jangan bikin orang kebingungan," Sehun memutar bola matanya menanggapi tingkah Chanyeol. Mereka pun masuk dengan Sehun yang berjalan didepan Chanyeol.

Menyadari pimpinan rumah sakit mereka datang berkunjung ke ruang UGD, sebagian dokter dan perawat membungkuk pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sampai di ranjang tempat Baekhyun terbaring, betapa ingin sekali Chanyeol memeluk tubuh kurus mungil Baekhyun, melihat Baekhyun yang terbaring lemah dengan bibir pucat dan tubuh nya yang cukup kurus, tapi cocok dengan tubuh nya yang mungil. Namun tetap saja itu terbilang kurus untuk ukuran gadis seumuran Baekhyun.

Sehun kembali mengecek Baekhyun dan mulai bertanya pada Jongin mengenai kehidupan Baekhyun sehari-hari.

"Apa kau tahu dia memilki penyakit _Magh_?," tanya Sehun pada Jongin.

"Saya tidak tahu dokter, saya tidak terlalu dekat dengan Baekhyun. Tapi saya memang cukup dekat dengan Baekhyun, hanya saja Baekhyun tidak se-terbuka itu dengan orang lain- hingga menceritakan tentang penyakitnya." jawab Jongin.

"Sepertinya, penyakit _Magh_ nya kambuh, dan ini sudah memasuki tahap magh kronis sehingga membuat lambung nya mengalami peradangan," ucap Sehun.

"Wajar sih kalau Baekhyun punya penyakit _Magh_, karena dia selalu melewatkan sarapannya dan bahkan makan siang saja dia hanya memakan roti, atau bibimbap. itu yang sering saya lihat," tambah Jongin. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan menatap miris pada Baekhyun.

"Apa gaji yang ku berikan pada pegawai ku kurang, sampai dia tidak pernah makan nasi?." celetuk Chanyeol membuat beberapa perawat atau pun dokter disana berhenti dari aktivitas nya, dan menengok pada Chanyeol yang hanya menatap Baekhyun.

"Ahh itu mmm, apakah tuan presdir yang baru itu?," tanya Jongin karena saat pesta penyambutan Jongin sedang tidak ditugaskan, jadi dia tidak tahu seperti apa Presdir baru nya saat itu.

"Ya dia presdir baru disini," Sehun menjawab nya.

"Jawab lah, apakah gaji yang kuberikan kurang?," tanya Chanyeol lagi pada Jongin.

"Ahhh tidak tuan, itu sudah cukup bahkan sangat cukup," Jongin berdiri sebentar dan membungkuk pada Chanyeol "Bahkan gaji yang tuan berikan sangat lebih dari kata cukup."

"Lalu kenapa dia tidak sarapan dan bahkan makan siang hanya dengan roti, sushi atau bibimbap?," Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun yang masih belum sadar "Kalau dia sudah sadar dan sehat, bilang padanya kalau dia harus menemuiku. Aku akan menghukum nya, karena sudah membuat malu rumah sakit ku dengan pingsan karena kekurangan gizi." ucapan Chanyeol membuat Sehun dan Jongin menganga, bahkan semua orang yang mendengar disana cukup takut dengan perkataan Chanyeol.

"Dengar semuanya, kalau kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi aku akan membuat peraturan baru buat kalian! Jadi jangan sampai hal seperti ini terjadi lagi." Chanyeol melangkah meninggalkan UGD, karena jujur saja dia sudah tidak tahan melihat keadaan Baekhyun.

"Hahaha jangan dengarkan dia, dia memang sedikit arogan jika sedang emosi hahaha," Sehun berusaha mencairkan suasana tegang d ruang UGD karena perbuatan Chanyeol.

"Awasi dia, panggil perawat atau dokter yang berjaga jika dia sudah sadar," ucap Sehun pada Jongin.

"Baik dokter, terima kasih." Jongin membungkuk dan Sehun pergi karena mau menyusul Chanyeol.

Sehun mencari Chanyeol, untung nya Chanyeol masih terlihat berjalan di koridor rumah sakit dan terlihat tengah mengusap kasar wajah nya.

"Aku tahu kau marah seperti itu karena menghawatirkan nya," Sehun berjalan ber iringan dengan Chanyeol.

"Apa dia se-egois itu? Sampai melupakan kesehatan nya sendiri," gumam Chanyeol.

"Mana aku tahu, aku kan tidak dekat dengan gadis mu itu! Tahu wujud nya saja baru sekarang," Sehun mengangkat bahu nya.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu," Chanyeol mendekati jendela rumah sakit yang memperlihatkan keadaan diluar.

"Kau tahu Sehun, baru pertama kali nya dalam hidupku jantung ku berdetak sangat cepat ketika melihat nya, dan baru pertama kali juga aku sekhawatir ini, padahal aku baru mengenal nya."

"Kalau jantung mu tidak berdetak berarti kau mati." Chanyeol menatap tajam Sehun.

"Maksudku bukan berdetak seperti biasanya bodoh," Chanyeol menjitak kepala Sehun.

"Berhenti menjitak kepala ku," Sehun memegang kepalanya "Kau tahu otak ku ini sumber uang bagi rumah sakit mu." Dan Chanyeol kembali menjitak Sehun

"Yakk berhenti sialan," gerutu Sehun tidak terima "Sekarang apa? Rencana kau dengan Johnny selanjutnya bagaimana?."

Dan Chanyeol baru ingat kalau dia mengunci Johnny diruangan nya.

"Aku baru ingat kalau aku mengurung Johnny diruanganku," celetuk Chanyeol

"MWO?" kaget Sehun. Mereka pun bergegas menuju ruangan Chanyeol, sebelum Johnny menghancurkan se isi ruangan Chanyeol.

-o0o-

"Eunggh," leguhan itu terdengar dari bibir mungil Baekhyun begitu dia berusaha membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang semula terpejam damai.

"Baek, Baekhyun," Jongin memanggil-manggil Baekhyun.

"Aku dimana?," Baekhyun sudah membuka kedua kelopak mata indah nya, dan sedikit heran dengan keadaan sekitar nya. Yang terakhir dia ingat, dia pergi ke gudang belakang RS saat selesai melakukan tugas nya.

"Kau di UGD Baekhyun, tadi kau pingsan dan kata dokter magh mu kambuh, dokter juga bilang sepertinya kau terkena radang lambung," Jongin membantu Baekhyun duduk.

"Kau kenapa tidak makan secara teratur Baekhyun-ah, aku jarang sekali melihatmu makan nasi! Kau tau akibat pola makan mu yang buruk itu kau kini mengalami radang lambung, kalau hal ini terjadi terus-menerus dan kau tidak merubah pola makan mu, bisa saja nanti kau terkena kanker lambung." ujar Jongin sambil memberikan segelas air kepada Baekhyun.

'_Kau tau aku mengkhawatirkanmu.'_ Ujar Jongin didalam hati.

"Berapa lama aku pingsan?," Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya begitu terasa pening dikepalanya dan memilih mengabaikan perkataan Jongin. Karena memang dirinya tidak mau menceritakan perihal hidupnya kepada orang lain. Ia tidak mau merasa dikasihani oleh orang lain.

"Kau pingsan sejak siang, mungkin sekitar 9 jam." kata Jongin mengecek arloji di tangan nya yang menunjukan sudah jam 10 malam.

"Apa! Selama itu?,"

"Iya selama itu." Angguk Jongin.

Baekhyun ingin beranjak dari tempat tidur nya, namun ditahan Jongin.

"Kau mau kemana Baek? Dokter bilang kau harus dirawat dulu, minimal dua hari baru kau boleh pulang," Jongin menjelaskan apa yang kata Sehun jelaskan saat Baekhyun masih belum sadar tadi sore.

"Tidak Jongin, aku harus pulang. Lagi pula aku sudah baik-baik saja," Baekhyun melepas infusan nya sekaligus dan membuat darah mengalir dari tangan nya, tapi dia tidak menghiraukan nya, toh nanti juga berhenti sendiri.

"Tapi Baek kau akan mendapat masalah lain jika memaksa pulang," Sela Jongin

"Masalah lain? Memang nya masalah apa yang sebelum nya ku perbuat?,"

"Presdir yang baru tadi kemari, dan dia marah begitu mendengar kau jatuh pingsan karena tidak makan, dia bilang kau membuat rumah sakit nya malu karyawan nya pingsan karena tidak makan dengan benar," jelas Jonginn "Kau harus menghadap nya saat sudah sehat, jika dia melihat mu belum sehat saat bertemu dengan nya, aku yakin dia akan marah lagi padamu Baek."

Baekhyun tertawa pelan mendengar penjelasan Jongin, menurut nya sangat tidak masuk akal atasannya itu marah hanya karena masalah sepele.

Dan untuk apa presdir rumah sakit ini menghukum nya? Apa dia salah karena pingsan apa dia perduli dengan pegawai rendahan seperti Baekhyun?

"Aku akan menemui nya besok, sekarang aku harus pulang agar aku sehat karena jika tidur disini aku akan tambah sakit," Baekhyun mengambil plastik obat yang berada di nakas samping tempat tidur, dan berjalan meninggalkan UGD.

"Aku antar ya? Aku takut kau pingsan lagi dijalan,"

"Tidak perlu Jongin, aku bisa sendiri kau pulang lah. Terima kasih sudah menungguiku selama aku tertidur," Baekhyun membungkuk pada Jongin dan kembali berjalan.

Jongin hanya mampu menghela nafasnya

"Kapan kau membuka hatimu untukku Baek? Aku sudah menyukai mu sejak kau datang dan bekerja denganku disini, tidakkah kau tau hatiku juga ikut terluka melihat kau terbaring lemah seperti tadi," Jongin menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan wajah sendu.

Baekhyun mengambil barang-barang di loker nya dan mengganti baju _Office girls_ nya dengan baju milik nya. Namun karena kondisinya yang belum stabil dia mengeluh sakit dibagian perut nya kembali.

"Jangan manja Baekhyun, ini hanya sakit Magh biasa kau harus kuat," ia menyemangati diri nya sendiri agar tidak lemah karena rasa sakit diperut nya.

Chanyeol hendak pulang, sebelum akhirnya dia memilih berbelok menuju UGD untuk mengecek Baekhyun sebelum dia pulang. Saat sampai didepan pintu UGD, Chanyeol langsung membuka kasar pintu itu. Ia melihat kea rah ranjang rumah sakit yang semula di tempati Baekhyun kini sudah kosong, se ingat nya Baekhyun baru akan dipindahkan besok ke ruang rawat inap umum kata Sehun, dan kemana Baekhyun sekarang?.

Ingin sekali Chanyeol bertanya pada perawat, tapi jika dia menanyai tentang Baekhyun pasti akan ada gosip yang tidak-tidak antara dia dan Baekhyun. Dengan menahan emosi Chanyeol mencari keberadaan Baekhyun ke ruangan pegawai khusus petugas _Office boys_ dan _Office Girls_.

Dia melihat siluit tubuh Baekhyun yang berjalan pelan keluar dari rumah sakit, Chanyeol merapikan dulu pakaian nya, melepas dasi nya dan merapikan poninya yang semula disisir ke atas, kini ia buat menutupi jidat nya agar terlihat kesan sederhana.

Chanyeol berjalan pelan menunggu Baekhyun keluar dari rumah sakit, karena jika menemui Baekhyun saat ini akan berpotensi Baekhyun tahu kalau dia presdir nya, mengingat rumah sakit masih ramai dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Begitu Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang sudah sampai di halte bis dia bergegas menemui Baekhyun, untung saja halte bis itu sepi dan hanya ada Baekhyun yang duduk disana.

"Byun Baekhyun," sapa Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang semula menunduk menahan sakit mengangkat wajah nya begitu namanya dipanggil.

Baekhyun mengeryit mengingat wajah orang yang saat ini berdiri dihadapan nya.

"Aku Loey, kita bertemu di atas atap rumah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu, kau ingat?," Chanyeol mengingatkan.

"Ahhh kau! Ya ya aku ingat," Baekhyun mengangguk "Sedang apa disini? Apa kau sengaja datang kesini? Ah iya jas mu masih ada padaku tapi aku tidak membawanya sekarang,"

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar penuturan Baekhyun yang menurutnya tidak ada jeda sama sekali.

"Santai saja aku hanya kebetulan sedang kesini dan aku melihat mu, sepertinya kau sedang tidak sehat wajahmu sangat pucat," Chanyeol sudah sangat ingin memarahi Baekhyun yang sangat keras kepala, memaksa pulang saat kondisinya belum membaik.

"Ah ini, _magh_ ku kambuh- tapi besok juga pasti sembuh," Chanyeol duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Kau mau pulang? Mau ku antar? Kebetulan aku bawa mobil," tawar Chanyeol

"Tidak usah, aku naik bis saja! Tidak perlu repot-repot," tolak Baekhyun, namun sedetik kemudian dia ingat kalau jas lelaki yang saat ini duduk disamping nya masih ada dirumah nya "Tapi jika kau tidak keberatan kau bisa mengantarku sekalian mengambil jas mu yang ada padaku."

"Kalau begitu tunggu disini, aku mengambil mobilku dulu," Chanyeol bangkit hendak pergi sebelum akhirnya dia berbalik dan berkata lagi "Kau jangan kemana-mana aku tidak akan lama."

"Nee," Baekhyun mengangguk begitu canggung berada didekat lelaki itu, entahlah Baekhyun merasa ada sesuatu hal yang aneh jika dekat dengan lelaki bernama Loey itu.

Chanyeol berlari menuju parkiran, tapi saat sudah masuk kedalam mobil nya dia terdiam dan keluar kembali dari mobil nya.

"Astaga Park Chanyeol!," umpatnya pada diri sendiri "Kau hampir saja membongkar identitas mu sendiri! Kalau Baekhyun melihatmu memakai mobil ini pasti akan ada banyak pertanyaan dari bibir mungil nya." Chanyeol berjalan kesana kemari bingung karena dia membawa mobil mewah nya saat ini, dan Baekhyun tentu tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui berapa harga dari mobil mewah milik Chanyeol.

Entah kayakinan dari mana yang jelas dari sorot mata Baekhyun saja, Chanyeol tahu kalau Baekhyun sangat tidak suka dengan orang kaya yang menyombongkan hartanya, dan Chanyeol ingin dekat dengan Baekhyun menjadi orang biasa saja, tanpa embel embel keturunan keluarga Park.

Chanyeol akhirnya memilih untuk kembali menemui Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun maaf, mobilku mogok. Sepertinya kita harus menggunakan bis! Apa tidak apa-apa?," Bohong Chanyeol.

"Ah tentu tidak apa-apa! Duduklah dulu, bis baru akan datang 5 menit lagi," ucap Baekhyun setelah melirik arloji nya.

"Maaf ya aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata mobil ku mogok," Chanyeol tersenyum melihatkan deretan gigi putih nya.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu, lagipula aku tidak meminta mu mengantar kan aku kan? aku yang menolak kemudian memintamu lagi mengantarku maaf ya merepotkan," Baekhyun tersenyum malu.

"Tidak, tidak, aku yang menawarkan diri tapi malah tidak jadi karena mobil ku yang tidak bisa di ajak kompromi,"

"Lagi pula masih ada bis walaupun mobil mu mogok Loey-shi,"

"Jangan memanggilku seformal itu, panggil saja aku Loey. Hanya Loey" terang Chanyeol.

"Baiklah Loey! Tapi ngomong-ngomong kau sedang apa kerumah sakit?," Dan Chanyeol sedikit bingung bagaimana menjelaskan pada Baekhyun.

"Ahh itu, tadi aku membantu temanku katanya tadi dia butuh bantuanku," Bohong Chanyeol lagi, biarlah yang penting Baekhyun mau dekat dengan nya.

"Memang nya apa profesi mu?,"

"Aku dokter, temanku meninta bantuanku dan dia juga menawarkan agar aku mau bekerja dirumah sakit Haneul," ah Chanyeol mendapat ide yang bagus.

_'pintar nya dirimu Chanyeol.'_ Ucap nya dalam hati.

"Jadi kau akan bekerja di rumah sakit Haneul?," tanya Baekhyun

"Entahlah. Aku masih memikirkan nya! Apa kita bisa berteman Baekhyun?," Chanyeol berbalik dan menghadap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berpikir dengan keras apakah dia mau menerima permintaan pertemanan Chanyeol atau tidak, karena jujur saja dia tidak mudah percaya terhadap orang lain, terlebih kepada orang yang baru saja dikenalnya. Tapi entah kenapa hatinya tidak bisa menolak permintaan pria bertelinga lebartersebut.

"Tentu, kita bisa berteman mulai sekarang,"

"Terima kasih, aku senang berteman denganmu! Sepertinya aku akan menerima ajakan teman ku," Chanyeol tersenyum senang dan tepat setelah nya bis datang. Mereka pun naik bis dengan Baekhyun yang duduk didekat jendela dan Chanyeol disamping nya.

Karena merasa canggung, Baekhyun memilih menatap keluar jendela sementara Chanyeol yang juga merasa canggung memilih diam. Perjalanan ke apartemen Baekhyun yang cukup lama membuat Baekhyun mengantuk dan secara tidak sengaja dia bersender pada bahu Chanyeol dan tertidur, Chanyeol yang semula terkejut akhirnya membenarkan posisi tidur Baekhyun agar lebih nyaman.

"Manis nya," ucap Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun terlelap tidur dibahu nya.

Baekhyun yang merasa tertidur langsung bangun dan duduk tegak

"Maaf Loey aku tertidur,"

"Tidak apa-apa, kau bisa tidur lagi jika masih jauh," jawab Chanyeol karena dia tidak tahu apartemen Baekhyun dimana. Melihat dari arah nya Chanyeol yakin kalau apartemen Baekhyun terletak di pinggiran kota.

"Kita sudah dekat, pemberhentian selanjutnya kita turun! Tapi Loey nanti kau pulang bagaimana karena bis yang kita naiki bis terakhir yang ke arah apartemenku," Baekhyun baru terpikir kalau ini sudah malam dan tidak ada bis yang lewat lagi jika sudah jam 10 malam.

"Aku bisa memanggil taxi kau tenang saja," Baekhyun hanya mengangguk paham, setelahnya tidak ada percakapan berarti lagi diantara mereka berdua.

-o0o-

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol segera turun dari bis karena mereka telah sampai di halte tujuan. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju apartemen Baekhyun, untuk sampai ke apartemen Baekhyun mereka membutuhkan waktu sekitar 10 menit.

"Ehm Baekhyun," Chanyeol mencoba mencairkan suasana yang agak canggung diantara mereka berdua.

"Nee Loey, ada apa?," Baekhyun menjawab panggilan Chanyeol dengan seyuman puppy eyes nya, sehingga membuat Chanyeol terpana.

'_Dia cantik sekali, rasanya aku ingin segera meraup bibir tipis nya yang berwarna merah muda itu. Rasanya pasti manis sekali, aah aku jadi ingin segera mencicipinya'_ adegan itu terus terbayang-bayang di otak Chanyeol yang sedikit mesum.

"Loey, hei Loey kenapa kau melamun?," Baehyun mencolek lengan Chanyeol.

_'Aissh jinja, dia tadi yang mengajak ku mengobrol sekarang dia yang mengabaikanku'_ rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Aahh ne, ani Baekhyun gwenchana hehehe," Chanyeol menjawab Baekhyun dengan tersipu malu karena ketahuan melamun oleh Baekhyun, dia hanya menggaruk – garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Baekhyun, biar ku tebak kau pasti belum makan kan sejak pagi? Dan tadi siang kau juga pingsan sudah dipastikan kau belum memakan nasi sedikitpun?,"

Baekhyun diam terpaku karena memang benar dia tidak memakan sesuap nasi pun.

"Aku akan memasak untuk mu," sebenarnya Chanyeol juga kelaparan, tentu saja Chanyeol kelaparan, dia kan melewatkan jam makan siang nya karena yang dia pikirkan sejak mengetahui Baekhyun pingsan kan hanya Baekhyun dan Baekhyun.

"Eehh tapi ini sudah malam Loey, kalau kau memasak untukku kau akan pulang kemalaman," Jawab Baekhyun, sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat ingin makan dengan Loey, dia juga kelaparan.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku terbiasa pulang malam! Ayolah Baekhyun, lagipula aku juga kelaparan, kau tidak kasihan kah kepadaku?," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu seperti anak anjing.

"Ini sudah malam Loey ,disekitar sini tidak ada lagi cafe yang buka tengah malam begini, kau tau kan area apartemenku berada di pinggir kota, jadi disini sangat sepi," Baekhyun masih kekeh untuk meolak ajakan Chanyeol dan mencari segala macam alasan agar dia tidak makan bersama Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kalo kau saja yang memasak?," Chanyeol tidak lelahnya membujuk Baekhyun agar mau makan dengannya malam ini.

"Hmmm, geurae, aku akan memasakkan untukmu. Tapi Loey, kita harus berbelanja dulu ke minimarket depan, karena stok bahan dirumahku sudah menipis," Akhirnya Baekhyun mengalah karena tidak tahan untuk menolak ajakan Chanyeol, apalagi dengan tatapan memelas seperti itu, rasanya Baekhyun ingin tertawa karena sungguh tatapan itu tidak cocok dengan badan Chanyeol yang besar.

"Baiklah ayo kita belanja dulu," Chanyeol segera memegang tangan Baekhyun dan menyeretnya menuju mini market, dan tanpa Chanyeol sadari gadis mungil yang tangan nya sedang Chanyeol genggam merona merah dibelakang tubuhnya.

_'Lama-lama aku bisa terkena penyakit jantung kalau Loey terus memperlakukanku seperti ini. Sadarlah Baekhyun sadar kau baru saja berkenalan dengan nya. Ingat tidak semua laki-laki itu baik'_ Ujar baekhyun dalam hati.

Meskipun otak nya menolak kehadiran Chanyeol, tetapi hatinya tidak bisa menolak bahwa dia mulai merasa nyaman dengan pria bertelinga lebar itu.

_'Aku mohon jangan memberikan harapan padaku'_ Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menepis pemikiran dengan harapan tinggi pada orang yang sedang menggenggam erat tangan nya saat ini.

Setelah sekitar hampir memakan waktu hampir 1 jam lamanya mereka berbelanja dan memasak, kini Chanyeol tengah duduk dimeja makan Baekhyun dengan semangkuk nasi di depan nya dan beberapa lauk-pauk lainnya buatan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berbinar menatap makanan rumahan yang tersaji didepan nya, sungguh sudah sekian lamanya Chanyeol tidak bertemu dengan makanan seperti ini, karena dia yang selalu pergi ke restoran mewah atau cafe dengan Sehun dan Johnny jika makan.

"Selamat makan." ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan

"Wahh ini enak sekali Baekhyun," Chanyeol begitu lahap memakan sup buatan Baekhyun

Chanyeol juga mencoba memakan yang lain nya dengan semangat. Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol antusias hanya tersenyum. Tangan Baekhyun bergerak mengambil tisu, dia kemudian sedikit membungkuk untuk mendekat pada Chanyeol yang ada disebrang meja makan berhadapan dengan nya.

"Kau ini pelan-pelan saja Loey," Baekhyun mengelap sudut bibir Chanyeol karena ada sedikit makanan yang belepotan disana.

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan sumpit nya dan terbatuk.

"Uhukk Uhukk," Chanyeol memukul-mukul dadanya. Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol tersedak segera memberinya minum.

"Pelan-pelan Loey," Baekhyun masih memperhatikan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk karena malu, dia menetralkan dirinya agar tenang karena sungguh perlakuan Baekhyun barusan lah yang membuat nya tersedak.

_'Memalukan sekali kau ini baru begitu saja! Biasanya juga kau di perlakukan wanita manapun lebih dari sekedar itu'_ Batin nya menggerutu

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan makan malam itu dengan diselingin obrolan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol perihal keluarga Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol tau sekarang kenapa Baekhyun bersikap dingin dan bahkan tidak memperhatikan pola makan dan kesehatan tubuh nya sendiri.

Dan Baekhyun entah kenapa dia dengan tenang bercerita pada Loey, padahal dia hanya baru bertemu untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan Loey. Entah kenapa dia seperti bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengerti dirinya, seperti dia menemukan orang yang selama ini Baekhyun cari-cari untuk mencurahkan seluruh keluhan nya selain pada Luhan.

Soal Luhan entah bagaimana yang terjadi Baekhyun sudah lama tidak mendapat kabar dari Luhan, semenjak Luhan pergi ke China untuk menyelesaikan studi nya 1 tahun yang lalu. Dia sangat merindukan sahabat mungil nya itu, ya mereka sama-sama mungil nya.

Ketika Chanyeol sudah siap untuk berpamitan pulang pada Baekhyun, entah mungkin dewi keberuntungan sedang berbaik hati padanya, saat Baekhyun berniat mengantar Chanyeol ke depan apartemen nya, tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dengan sangat deras disertai petir yang saling bersahutan.

Baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, keduanya hanya mematung memperhatikan hujan dibalik jendela apartemen Baekhyun.


	5. B FOR C CH 04

_**Happy Reading…..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kau bisa tidur dikamarku dan aku akan tidur disini," Baekhyun keluar dari kamar nya membawa selimut dan bantal.

"Tidak, kau tidur dikamar aku yang akan tidur disini," Chanyeol mengambil alih selimut dan bantal di tangan Baekhyun.

"Ani! Kau itu tamu, sudah selayaknya kau tidur ditempat yang nyaman bukan di sofa," Baekhyun menarik selimut yang dipegang Chanyeol namun Chanyeol tidak melepasnya.

"Tidak Baek, aku ini lelaki mana mungkin membiarkan seorang wanita tidur di sofa itu tidak jantan bagiku," Chanyeol kembali menariknya.

"Tapi kau tamu," kembali Baekhyun menarik selimut nya.

"Tidak apa-apa biar aku saja,"

"Aku saja,"

"Baek aku saja,"

"Tidak Loey aku saja,"

Akhirnya terjadilah adegan tarik-menarik sebuah selimut dan bantal yang saling diperebutkan oleh mereka. Baekhyun memutuskan menyuruh Chanyeol menginap mengingat diluar hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Toh sepertinya Chanyeol orang baik, pikir Baekhyun.

Mereka masih saling memperebutkan perihal siapa yang tidur dikamar dan yang tidur di sofa, sampai akhirnya tarik menarik selimut itu selesai karena Baekhyun yang pusing dan oleng sehingga terjungkal ke atas sofa dengan tubuh Chanyeol yang menindih nya.

Dan bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Kedua nya terdiam kaku dengan saling mengerjap karena kaget. Bibir Chanyeol mendarat tepat di bibir mungil Baekhyun. Sebuah ciuman singkat walau hanya menempel tapi tetap saja itu adalah sebuah ciuman.

Chanyeol menjadi orang pertama yang memutus kontak, dia bangkit dengan canggung berdehem. Baekhyun yang canggung melupakan sejenak pusing dikepala nya dan berdiri disamping Chanyeol.

"Baiklah kau saja yang tidur di sofa," Baekhyun memberikan selimut pada Chanyeol dan meninggalkan nya begitu saja sedikit berlari ke arah kamar karena malu.

Chanyeol yang melihat langkah Baekhyun yang terburu-buru tersenyum kecil, hatinya menghangat dan perasaan nya terasa semakin besar tumbuh di dalam hatinya.

"Astaga jantungku," Chanyeol mengelus dadanya yang berdegup sangat kencang karena dia secara tidak langsung baru saja mencium Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun.

Beruntung sekali bisa mencium bibir mungil Baekhyun, pikirnya dalam hati.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang sedang mengatur degupan jantung nya, Baekhyun sama hal nya, begitu pintu tertutup dia bersandar pada pintu kamar nya memegang dadanya yang juga sama berdegup dengan kencang seperti hal nya Chanyeol.

"Lagi! Jantungku seperti ini lagi," Baekhyun perlahan duduk bersandar pada pintu "Ya tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak boleh menyukai nya, dia pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku, aku tidak boleh menyimpan harapan padanya, tidak tidak, tidak."

Baekhyun tidak mau jatuh cinta pada siapapun saat ini karena itu hanya akan meninggalkan sakit yang mendalam untuk nya.

Baekhyun masih ingat, ketika seorang mantan kekasih nya mengenal kan Baekhyun kepada orang tua nya, dan respon dari orang tua kekasih nya berikan sungguh diluar perkiraan Baekhyun. Baekhyun disiram air putih setelah dipersilahkan duduk oleh kekasih nya, tentu saja dia sangat kaget mendapat sambutan seperti itu dari kedua orang tua kekasih nya.

Baekhyun juga ingat ketika dia akhirnya di usir setelah mendapat penghinaan dari orang tua kekasih nya.

_'Dia dulu memang dari keluarga kaya raya, tapi sekarang dia tidak lebih dan tidak kurang adalah seorang gelandangan yang tidak memiliki rumah, dia itu miskin. Eomma tidak mau punya menantu dari kalangan orang miskin seperti dia, tinggalkan dia atau kau Eomma hapus dari daftar keluarga Eomma,'_

Hari itu Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pamit pulang dan saat sampai di pintu depan rumah kekasih nya Baekhyun mendengar dengan sangat jelas kekasih nya berkata.

_'Mianhae Eomma, aku akan meninggalkan Baekhyun,'_

Baekhyun tersenyum getir meratapi nasib nya, dimana dimalam seharus nya orang-orang berbahagia membagi kasih sayang mereka dan berbagai hadiah, dia justru mendapat kan kembali hadiah yang sangat menyakitkan. Dimana dia ditinggalkan kembali oleh orang yang dia sayang tepat di hari natal.

Orang tua Baekhyun meninggal tepat di hari kasih sayang (Valentine) dan kekasih nya meninggalkan Baekhyun tepat dihari natal.

Sejak saat itulah Baekhyun benci hari natal, dan pada hari natal Baekhyun akan selalu menyibukkan diri nya dengan bekerja seharian sampai hari berikutnya berganti.

Tidak terasa air mata Baekhyun menetes mengingat kejadian itu. Baekhyun masih terdiam dalam posisinya, duduk bersandar pada pintu hingga sebuah ketukan menyadarkan dia dari lamunan nya.

"Baekhyun kau sudah tidur?," Baekhyun mengelap air matanya, dan membuka pintu kamar nya walau masih canggung dengan Chanyeol tapi dia berusaha terlihat biasa saja.

"Ada apa?,"

"Kurasa kau belum meminum obat mu bukan?," Chanyeol jelas ingat, kalau setelah makan tadi Baekhyun belum menyentuh obat nya sama sekali.

"Ahh iya aku lupa! Aku akan meminum nya sekarnag," Baekhyun hendak keluar Chanyeol pun bergeser.

"Seharusnya kau tidak melupakan obat mu," pesan Chanyeol

"Mmmmm," Baekhyun hanya bergumam dan mengambil obat yang dia bawa untuk dia minum.

"Baek aku akan tidur duluan, selamat malam," Chanyeol membaringkan dirinya disofa, berusaha untuk tertidur sementara Baekhyun masih meminum obat nya.

Baekhyun berjalan perlahan, menengok sebentar Chanyeol disofa dan lanjut menuju kamar nya, Baekhyun butuh istirahat, badan nya terasa sangat lelah dan tidur adalah jalan keluar nya.

Baekhyun pun ikut menyusul Chanyeol terlelap ke alam mimpi, semoga besok pagi dia sudah sehat dan bisa bekerja kembali seperti sebelum nya. Baekhyun harus bangun dengan tepat waktu besok, mengingat dia akan diberi hukuman oleh bos nya besok.

-o0o-

Kyungsoo menatap tajam Baekhyun yang kini tengah duduk diruangan nya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berangkat pagi tadi bersamaan, namun Chanyeol tidak pergi ke rumah sakit bersama dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengatakan kalau dia harus kembali ke apartemen nya dan berganti baju karena dia harus bekerja ditempat lamanya.

Dan kini Baekhyun sedang berada diruangan Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu Baek, kau membuat kesalahan lagi dan lagi! Aku tahu kau sakit itu bukan kesalahan tapi penyebab sakit mu itu yang salah, kau tahu kan presdir itu menyuruhmu untuk melakukan apa kalau kau sudah sehat?,"

"Ya aku tahu, aku harus menghadap nya dan mendapatkan hukuman darinya," Baekhyun masih tertunduk enggan menatap Kyungsoo, baginya itu hanya akan menimbulkan sakit di hatinya.

Kenapa?

Karena bagaimanapun juga Kyungsoo pernah menjadi orang terdekat nya, sebelum semuanya berubah. Kyungsoo sekarang berubah sikap terhadap Baekhyun.

Dulu, dirinya, Kyungsoo dan Luhan bersahabat sejak mereka duduk dibangku _Senior High School._ Tapi semuanya berubah sejak orang tua Baekhyun meninggal, perlahan-lahan Kyungsoo mulai menjauhi Baekhyun. Hingga kini hanya Luhan lah yang sedia bertahan menjadi teman nya. Namun sayang Luhan sedang tidak berada di Korea. Setelah tamat _Senior High School_ Luhan memutuskan untuk meneruskan kuliah nya di Negara tirai bamboo yaitu China.

Pada awal masa mereka kuliah, Baekhyun dan Luhan masih sering berhubungan, entah itu telepon atau pun hanya sekedar sms. Tapi setahun kemudian Baekhyun kehilangan kontak Luhan, nomor Luhan mendadak tidak bisa dihubungi dan Baekhyun tidak tau harus menghubungi Luhan kemana. Sesungguhnya Baekhyun kini sangat rindu dengan rusa China nya tersebut.

"Bagus, sekarang pergilah ke ruangan nya dan laksanakan apapun hukuman nya," Kyungsoo berucap sebelum kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan beberapa berkas.

Saat Baekhyun beranjak dan sudah memegang knop pintu ruangan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo berujar dengan pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Baekhyun.

"Sebagai seseorang yang pernah menjadi temanmu, aku turut prihatin atas apa yang menimpamu, ku harap kau menjaga kesehatanmu karena kalau kau sakit aku tidak bisa memarahimu,"

Baekhyun tahu dari nada bicara Kyungsoo, ada rasa khawatir disana. Walau pun kata-kata yang di ucapkan Kyungsoo seolah mempertegas kalau mereka tidak bisa lagi berteman seperti dulu.

"Hmmm," Baekhyun hanya bergumam dan berlalu dari ruangan Kyungsoo untuk pergi menghadap presdir.

Sementara itu di ruangan Chanyeol, Chanyeol tengah melatih Johnny agar tidak ada kesalahan saat berpura-pura menjadi dirinya.

"Ingat kau jangan sampai merendahkan harga diriku,"

"Kau tenang saja paling aku akan menjatuhkan harga dirimu,"

Sehun dan Johnny saling tertawa kemudian.

"Aku serius hey, kalian jangan bermain-main," Chanyeol semakin gelisah saat tiba-tiba suara telpon di meja nya berbunyi.

"Ya," jawab Chanyeol.

"Tuan, Byun Baekhyun dari bagian _Office Girls_ ingin bertemu dengan tuan," ucap sekretaris nya.

"Tunggu 5 menit, baru dia boleh masuk," ucap Chanyeol yang kemudian menutup telepon nya.

"Cepatlah Baekhyun sudah berada didepan! Yakk Johnny cepat duduk di tempat mu, kau Oh Sehun duduk di sofa atau kau keluar saja kerjakan tugas doktermu,"

"Aku disini saja, aku ingin tahu rencana kalian bagaimana!," Sehun berucap "Kau sendiri mau sembunyi apa tidak Chanyeol?."

"Aku disini saja, aku akan mengaku teman kau Sehun," Chanyeol hendak duduk namun matanya menangkap papan nama dirinya di meja, dengan cepat Chanyeol mengambil papan namanya dan menyembunyikan nya.

"Kenapa disembunyikan?," tanya Johnny heran.

"Bukan kah Park Chanyeol dan Loey itu hampir mirip? Dia akan curiga nantinya, lebih baik dia tidak tahu nama asli presdirnya,"

Dan mereka pun bersiap pada posisi mereka untuk menunggu Baekhyun masuk kedalam.

Tok Tok Tok

"Permisi tuan, saya Byun Baekhyun dari bagian _Office Girls_ ingin menghadap," suara Baekhyun terdengar di balik pintu.

"Ya masuklah," kata Johnny .

Pintu pun terbuka dan munculah sosok mungil yang pagi tadi masih sempat pergi bersama dengan Chanyeol, Chanyeol menatap kedatangan Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun mengerjap kebingungan.

"Hai Baekhyun!," sapa Chanyeol.

"Kau!," tunjuk Baekhyun "Sedang apa disini?,"

"Aku sedang bertemu dengan temanku, Oh Sehun," tunjuk Chanyeol pada Sehun.

"Hai," sapa Sehun.

"Ahh," Baekhyun membungkuk memberi hormat "Selamat siang dokter Oh,"

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?," Johnny ikut berbicara, dan Baekhyun baru ingat kalau dia kesini untuk menghadap presdir nya.

"Ahh nee sajangnim, saya mengenal teman anda" Baekhyun membungkuk pada Johnny.

"Duduklah! Bukankah kau kesini untuk menerima hukuman dariku," ujar Johnny santai.

Baekhyun pun duduk didepan meja Johnny, mengabaikan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang duduk disofa belakang nya.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahan mu Miss. Byun?" Johnny duduk menyamping, menampilkan aura Presdir yang memang selama ini selalu dia lakukan jika menghadapi karyawan dikantor nya.

"Saya tidak tahu kalau kejadian pingsan saya menjadi sebuah kesalahan menurut anda, hanya saja itu terlalu tidak masuk akal anda menghukum saya karena saya pingsan oleh penyakit magh saya,"

"Kau jelas membuat kesalahan Miss. Byun, kalau kau pingsan karena penyakit magh dan penyakit magh itu disebabkan karena kurang makan, makan tidak teratur, terlalu banyak makan yang tidak sehat, kau bisa membuat rumah sakit ini dalam masalah. Karena akan ada gosip rumah sakit ini tidak memperhatikan kesehatan pegawai nya, atau pun menggaji karyawan nya dengan gaji sedikit. Kau tahu itu, itu merupakan suatu masalah Miss. Byun?" Johnny sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya, membuat Chanyeol mendelik tajam ke arah nya.

"Ekhem ekhem," Sehun berdehem .

"Maafkan saya jika itu sebuah kesalahan, mulai sekarang saya akan memperhatikan pola makan saya dan makan dengan teratur, juga melakukan pengecekan terhadap kesehatan saya," ujar Baekhyun.

"Kau akan tetap dihukum, hukuman nya setiap sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam kau hasur melaporkan nya padaku,"

Dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun mendongkak. Bukankah hukumannya sangat tidak masuk akal?.

"MWO?," kaget nya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak setuju?," Baekhyun tetap diam "Dan satu lagi kalau makan siang kau harus makan siang bersama lelaki bernama Loey itu."

"HAH," itu bukan Baekhyun tapi Chanyeol yang kaget.

Sungguh Chanyeol ingin meninju Johnny saat ini juga, bagaimana bisa dia menyuruh Baekhyun makan siang dengannya, dan ini diluar dari rencana dia dan Johnny.

"Kau harus makan siang dengan nya, terserah kau makan dimana yang jelas aku harus menerima laporan kau makan siang setiap hari, entah itu dengan dia atau tidak kau harus mengatakan nya padaku lewat dia," tunjuk johnny pada Canyeol "Kalian kan sudah saling mengenal tidak ada salahnya bukan?."

Baekhyun menelan saliva nya gugup, kenapa dia merasa aneh disini? Mau menolak pun Baekhyun tidak sanggup, karena ia takut hukuman nya akan bertambah jika dia berbicara lagi ataupun menolak.

"Nee tuan presdir saya akan menjalankan hukuman nya! Berapa lama saya menjalankan hukuman ini?,"

"Mmmmmm berapa lama ya?," Johnny memasang wajah berpikir "Ahh sampai aku bosan mendapat notifikasi dari mu, baru aku akan menyuruhmu berhenti." dan ini juga diluar dari rencana dia dengan Chanyeol. Johnny sepertinya sengaja mengerjai Chanyeol.

_S__eru rasanya jika mengerjai bocah caplang itu_. Pikirnya dalam hati

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi karena saya harus kembali bekerja," Baekhyun bangkit hendak pergi namun Johnny kembali berbicara.

"Ingat hukuman mu hari ini sudah berjalan dan makan siang nanti aku harus mendapat laporan nya darimu," Johnny menulis no ponsel dan memberikan nya pada Baekhyun "Sms saja ke nomor itu."

Itu adalah nomor Chanyeol yang memang untuk Johnny berikan pada Baekhyun. Setelah kepergian Baekhyun dari ruangan Chanyeol. Johnny tertawa terbahak-bahak di kursi kebesaran Chanyeol.

"Hahahaha lihat muka mu itu Loey, kenapa kau seperti ingin mamakanku hidup-hidup?,"

"Kenapa kau menyuruh Baekhyun makan siang denganku? Kau tahu kalau pegawai yang lain bisa mengenali ku," Chanyeol sudah berdiri dan mengacak rambut nya frustasi "Aiishhh kau gila Johnny."

"Hei kau kan bisa makan siang di atap dengan nya," Saran Sehun dan Chanyeol langsung menengok Sehun.

"Kau benar, aku baru ingat." ucap nya.

"Dasar otak udang, sempit sekali sampai kau tidak bisa berpikir ke arah sana," ucap Sehun santai yang berhasil membuat dia mendapat lemparan bantal di muka nya.

"Apa yang kau katakan huh?," geram Chanyeol.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada Johnny, bukan kah dengan begitu kau bisa lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun-mu itu," Johnny ikut manggut-manggut membenarkan perkataan Sehun.

"Ahhhh aku harus kembali ke kantor ku, tugas ku sudah selesai disini" Johnny bangkit "Ingat jangan sampai dia tahu nomor ponsel mu ada dua." Johnny mengingatkan.

"Iya aku tahu! Sudah sana kembali ke asalmu, terima kasih bantuan nya," Chanyeol mendorong kedua teman nya keluar dari ruangan nya.

"Yakk yakk setelah kami membantumu kami dibuang begitu saja? Dasar tiang jemuran." ledek Sehun.

"Awas kalau kau butuh bantuanku lagi, aku tidak akan membantumu." ancam Johnny yang sama sekali tidak didengar kan Chanyeol.

"Bla, bla, bla, kalian sangat berisik cepat keluar! Aku harus berpikir dan mencari alasan lain saat bertemu Baekhyun nanti," dan ketiga nya pun keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol.

Sehun yang kembali ke tugas nya sebagai dokter, Johnny yang kembali ke kantor nya dan Chanyeol yang menunggu Baekhyun di atas atap.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol belum mendapat sms apapun dari Baekhyun, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa kalau Baekhyun akan makan siang di atas atap. Mengingat Baekhyun tipe orang yang pendiam dan sudah dipastikan dia makan selalu sendirian.

Dan benar saja, tidak lama setelah jam makan siang tiba, Baekhyun naik ke atas atap dengan ponsel ditangan nya untuk mengirim pesan kepada nomor yang presdir nya berikan.

Saat pintu menuju ke atap dibuka, Baekhyun tidak memperhatikan sekitar sampai dia tiba di kursi ia kaget dengan sosok Loey yang sudah duduk disana.

"Hai!," sapa nya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?," Baekhyun berjalan mendekat dengan canggung.

Ketika melihat wajah Chanyeol, matanya jatuh ke bibir kissable tersebut. Baekhyun langsung teringat ciuman nya tadi malam dengan Chanyeol, dan itu berhasil membuat pipi Baekhyun langsung merona. Tapi dengan sigap dia langsung merubah ekspresi wajahnya agar Chanyeol tidak menyadari bahwa dia sedang tersipu malu.

"Bukan kah presdir mu menyuruh kau makan siang denganku maka dari itu aku kesini, karena aku yakin kau akan makan siang disini sendirian! Betulkan?," ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"Tidak, aku makan bersama burung-burung yang lewat disekitar sini," bantah nya

"Hei mereka cuma lewat bukan menemani mu," Chanyeol sedikit menengok ke arah kotak bekal Baekhyun, namun disana hanya ada roti sandwich sesuai dugaan nya.

Karena tadi pagi mereka juga Cuma sarapan itu di apartemen Baekhyun, itu berarti Baekhyun membawa sisanya untuk dijadikan makan siang nya. Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan melihat nya, akhirnya dia mengambil kotak makan Baekhyun dan menukar nya dengan kotak makan siang nya.

"Mulai sekarang kita akan bertukar menu makan siang, kau makan punya ku dan aku akan memakan punya mu,"

"Heii kenapa begitu? Kembalikan punyaku," Baekhyun menyimpan kotak makan siang Chanyeol dan berusaha mengambil sandwich nya.

"Tidak, pokoknya kita bertukar menu." Chanyeol langsung melahap sandwice buatan Baekhyun yang ada di tangan nya.

"Yakk kenapa kau memakan nya?," Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah kesal nya.

"Makan itu! Kan kita bertukar makanan," Chanyeol membuka kotak makan siang nya dan menyuruh Baekhyun memakan nya "Ini buatanku semoga kau menyukai nya."

"Nasi goreng ham?,"

"Iya ! Kenapa kau tidak suka?,"

"Bukan begitu," Baekhyun pun memakan nasi goreng ham buatan Chanyeol, dan matanya langsung berbinar begitu satu suap nasi goreng itu masuk ke mulut nya "Ini enak sekali! Kau pandai memasak rupanya." celetuk nya/

"Tentu saja, aku terbiasa hidup sendiri mana mungkin tidak bisa memasak," bangga Chanyeol.

"Ya, ya, ya, terima kasih nasi goreng nya," angguk Baekhyun

"Makan pelan-pelan! Oh iya kenapa kau tidak makan siang di kantin?," Chanyeol masih mengunyah sandwich nya.

"Dikantin orang-orang bukan hanya makan, tapi mereka juga bergosip dan aku tidak suka bergosip, hanya membuang-buang waktu saja. Aku lebih suka sendirian."

"Ya kau benar, bergosip hanya membuang-buang waktu dengan membahas yang tidak penting."

"Kau jadi bekerja disini?,"

"Sepertinya! Aku juga bisa dekat dan makan siang denganmu jika bekerja disini." celetuk Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi berhasil membuat rona merah di pipi Baekhyun.

"Kau ditugaskan dibagian apa?," Baekhyun berusaha menetralkan dirinya agar tidak membuat nya malu didepan Chanyeol, walau sebenarnya Chanyeol jelas melihat rona merah di pipi Baekhyun. Hanya saja dia memilih diam dan menikmati pemandangan indah wajah Baekhyun didepan nya.

"Dokter umum! Membantu dokter lain sepertinya, aku takkan sering bertemu dengan mu diluar jam makan siang," bohong Chanyeol "Kita akan bertemu saat jam makan siang seperti sekarang ditempat ini, karena aku juga menyukai tempat ini."

"Ya disini memang menyenangkan," Saat Baekhyun menoleh, tiba-tiba Chanyeol wajah sudah berada didepan wajahnya. Baekhyun mengerjap dengan cepat karena kaget.

"Kau ini sudah kubilang makan secara pelan-pelan!," Chanyeol mengambil sebutir nasi yang ada disudut bibir Baekhyun, dan memakan nya tanpa merasa jijik sama sekali membuat Baekhyun tersedak dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Uhuk uhuk," Chanyeol yang panik segera memberi Baekhyun air minum dan perlahan-lahan mengelus punggung Baekhyun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?," tanya nya hawatir, Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban setelah selesai minum dia menatap Chanyeol.

"Kenapa melakukan itu?," ucap Baekhyun sedikit berteriak.

"Melakukan apa? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa?,"

"Kau," tunjuk Baekhyun "Yang kau lakukan tadi, jangan kau lakukan lagi!."

"Yang mana?," Chanyeol memasang wajah polos nya "Ahhh yang mengambil makanan di sudut bibirmu?."

"Hmmmm," angguk baekhyun cepat "Jangan lakukan itu."

"Kenapa? Aku hanya,,"

"Pokoknya jangan lakukan lagi aiishhhhh," Baekhyun meremas rambut nya.

"Ahhhh kau malu? Apa gugup? Ahhh jangan-jangan kau tersanjung karena lelaki tampan sepertiku memperlakukan mu seperti itu?," Chanyeol tertawa pelan menutup mulut nya.

Baekhyun mendelik pada Chanyeol dengan pipi yang merona bak kepiting rebus "Lupakan jangan membahas nya,"

Baekhyun kembali duduk dan merapikan makanan nya "Aku harus kembali bekerja, sampai jumpa,"

"Hei hei, makan siang mu belum selesai jangan pergi dulu! Kau bahkan belum meminum obat mu," teriak Chanyeol namun Baekhyun sudah berlari kecil meninggalkan nya

Chanyeol tertawa dengan wajah senang jelas terpampang di wajah nya.

"Ahh manisnya," tak henti-henti nya Chanyeol tersenyum layaknya orang gila, membayangkan wajah merona Baekhyun saat dia mengerjai nya.

Namun belum lama kebahagian yang dia rasakan, ponsel tiba-tiba berbunyi mengganggu acara tersenyum gila nya.

_Singa Tua Is Calling_

"Mau apa singa tua ini menelponku," Chanyeol menatap tidak suka telepon dari ayah nya. Ya Chanyeol menamai ayah nya dengan nama singa tua diponsel nya.

"Ada apa menelponku," tanya Chanyeol _to the point_

"Apa seperti itu sapaan seorang anak terhadap ayah nya?," gerutu ayah nya disebrang sana.

"Cihh! Sudah langsung ke intinya saja, kenapa menelponku,"

"Pulanglah kerumah malam ini! Akan ada temen appa yang berkunjung ke rumah,"

Chanyeol jelas tau maksud dari kata _'teman appa yang berkunjung ke rumah'_ karena bukan sekali dua kali ayah nya menyuruh Chanyeol pulang ke rumah nya .

"Aku kan sudah bilang, biarkan aku mencari sendiri calon istriku, aku tidak suka kau menjodoh-jodoh kan ku seperti ini! Jika kau terus memaksaku seperti ini aku tidak akan pulang kerumah sama sekali, aku tidak akan mau menikah dengan orang yang bukan pilihanku."

"YAKK PARK CHANY..," telepon itu terputus karena Chanyeol memutuskan nya secara sepihak tanpa menunggu jawaban dari ayah nya.

"AARRRGHHHHH," teriak Chanyeol sambil mengacak rambut nya "SIALAN."


	6. B FOR C CH 05

_**Happy Reading…..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Isssshhh.. Apa-apaan dia? Kenapa dia melakukan itu? Dan kenapa dengan jantungku? Aarrgh lama-lama dia bisa membuatku gila,"

Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian diatap. Jujur saja karena insiden tersebut, Baekhyun sangat malu dan salah tingkah dengan perlakuan Chanyeol, bahkan dia sampai lupa menghabiskan bekal makan siang yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit menuju loker, dimana ruangan tersebut juga berfungsi sebagai ruang istirahat semua pegawai kebersihan. Sesampainya Baekhyun diruangan tersebut Baekhyun duduk disalah satu tempat disudut ruangan dan langsung menghabiskan bekal yang telah diberikan oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memakan bekalnya dengan sangat nikmat, suap demi suap. Nasi goreng ham buatan Chanyeol sangat enak, Baekhyun sudah lama tidak merasakan makanan seenak ini.

Setelah Baekhyun selesai makan, dia berjalan menuju lokernya dan mengambil obat yang ia taruh di dalam tasnya. Baekhyun segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya karena memang waktu istirahat makan siang sudah habis.

Sementara Chanyeol masih betah berada di atas atap rumah sakit, suasana atap yang sejuk dengan adanya sebuah pohon membuat dia enggan beranjak dari sana, dengan senyuman manis yang hingga kini masih terukir dibibirnya. Dan semua itu karena gadis mungilnya Byun Baekhyun.

Memang hanya Baekhyun yang mampu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila, tingkah Baekhyun yang sangat menggemaskan, rona merah dipipi Baekhyun ketika berhasil di goda oleh Chanyeol, itu semakin membuat kecantikan seorang Byun Baekhyun bertambah. Sehingga Chanyeol tidak bosan-bosannya mengerjai gadis itu.

Tapi semua kesenangan itu dirusak dengan satu panggilan telepon dari ayah nya. Seketika suasana hati Chanyeol langsung memburuk.

"Kenapa si tua bangka itu menelpon ku terus, padahal sudah berkali kali aku peringatkan bahwa aku tidak mau kembali kerumah dan aku tidak mau dijodohkan. Lihat saja, kalau sampai dia menjodohkanku lagi aku akan membuat bisnis nya bangkrut"

Hubungan Chanyeol dan ayah nya memang tidak baik. Ayah Chanyeol yang bernama Park Yoochun, merupakan seorang pengusaha sukses yang memiliki saham dan perusahaan dimana-mana.

Perusahaan keluarga Park adalah perusahaan no 1 yang paling maju di korea, Chanyeol memiliki seorang ibu bernama Im Yoona, yang memiliki hati yang sangat lembut, penyayang dan juga penyabar, limpahan kasih sayang nya tidak pernah putus dia berikan kepada Chanyeol.

Hubungan Chanyeol dan ayahnya sendiri mulai merenggang ketika Yoona, Eommanya Chanyeol meninggal dunia. Yoona meninggal karena mengidap penyakit kanker lambung ,dan Chanyeol selalu saja menyalahkan diri nya sendiri atas kematian Yoona karena dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa sang ibu.

Sedangkan Park Yoochun, tidak sedikitpun peduli kepada Yoona, karena Yoochun hanya mementingkan bisnisnya. Dia melupakan kewajiban nya untuk melindungi keluarga nya. Ketika Yoona merenggang nyawa di rumah sakit, Yoochun tidak berada di Korea, namun ia berada di luar negeri untuk mengurusi perusahaan nya. Tak lama setelah Yoona meninggal, Park Yoochun menikah lagi dengan seorang janda kaya yang bernama Kim Seohyun.

Chanyeol murka terhadap ayahnya, dia pergi dari rumah. Memilih tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang dibelinya dengan hasil keringat nya sendiri selama ia menjadi dokter, dan ia tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki lagi di mansion keluarga Park, ia memilih meneruskan jejak kakeknya menjadi seorang dokter.

Kakek Chanyeol lah yang memiliki rumah sakit Haneul Hospital, dan tentu saja Chanyeol adalah cucu kesayangan nya. Beliau mewariskan rumah sakit tersebut kepada Chanyeol, bahkan Chanyeol lebih dekat dengan kakeknya daripada dengan Park Yoochun, ayahnya sendiri.

Belakangan ini Park Yoochun kembali mengusik hidup Chanyeol, ayah nya sering menelpon Chanyeol menyuruh Chanyeol untuk pulang kerumah, karena dia ingin menjodohkan Chanyeol dengan seorang gadis pilihan ayahnya.

Yoochun berpikir bahwa usia Chanyeol sudah matang dan sudah sepantasnya untuk menikah, dan tentu saja dengan perempuan yang sederajat dengan mereka. Yoochun ingin menjodohkan Chanyeol dengan seorang gadis cantik, anak dari kenalan nya, seorang pengusaha sukses dari China.

-o0o-

Baekhyun masih berkutat dengan pekerjaan nya mengepel lantai rumah sakit yang tiada habisnya. Sesekali dia mengelap keringat didahinya, terkadang dia bersandar pada dinding untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa penat sambil meminum seteguk air dari botol minuman yang selalu dibawanya setiap hari.

"Sampai kapan aku harus bekerja seperti ini?" Mungkin jika Baekhyun bisa mengeluh, ia ingin mengeluh jika pekerjaan ini sangat melelahkan, gaji nya hanya memang cukup untuk membayar uang sewa apartemen dan sisanya ditabung untuk membiayai kuliah nya nanti.

Tekad nya masih sama, dia harus menyelesaikan kuliah nya, ia tidak mau jika kelak dia harus membesarkan anaknya dengan hasil bekerja sebagai _office girls_, karena itu tidak akan cukup jika dia ingin masa depan anak nya kelak lebih cerah dari dirinya.

"Baekhyun hwaiting! Kau tidak boleh mengeluh, ingat lah orang tua mu tidak mengajarimu seperti itu, kau harus kuat Baekhyun kau harus yakin bahwa Tuhan tidak pernah tidur." ucap Baekhyun untuk menyemangati diri nya sendiri.

Tanpa terasa waktu bergulir dengan cepat, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, sudah waktunya ia untuk pulang kerumah, karena sebentar lagi adalah waktunya pergantian shift malam. Baekhyun segera membereskan alat bersih-bersihnya, menyimpan nya di gudang dan ia bergegas menuju loker mengambil coat dan tas selempang nya.

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri trotoar, seraya bersenandung kecil menuju halte bis yang terletak di depan rumah sakit. Masih sambil bersenandung Baekhyun duduk di halte bis, menunggu bis yang sebentar lagi datang.

Namun tak lama setelah Baekhyun duduk, datang sebuah mobil yang menghampiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun penasaran mobil siapakah yang kini tengah berhenti di depan nya, namun setelah si pengemudi menurunkan kaca mobilnya, Baekhyun terkejut melihat orang yang berada di balik kemudi.

Orang itu adalah Chanyeol, orang yang seharian ini telah membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak kencang.

"Loey?," gumam Baekhyun.

"Masuklah! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih diam ditempat nya "Ayolah masuklah saja ke mobilku, aku akan mengantarmu pulang Baekhyun, dan tidak ada penolakan." ancam nya

"Tapi Loey,," baekhyun menjawab Chanyeol dengan ragu-ragu. Sebenarnya dia sangat ingin pulang bersama Chanyeol, tetapi ketika dia teringat kejadian diatas atap membuatnya malu setengah mati.

Akhirnya Chanyeol keluar dari mobil nya dan menarik Baekhyun dari duduk nya.

"Sudah masuk saja Baekhyun, kan sudah ku bilang tidak ada penolakan," ujar Chanyeol sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun segera masuk ke dalam mobil Chanyeol karena dengan sedikit paksaan dari Chanyeol, padahal dalam hatinya dia tidak menolak sedikitpun.

Setelah Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil, Chanyeol segera menjalakan mobilnya menuju apartemen Baekhyun. Tidak ada terjadi percakapan diantara mereka berdua, hanya suara dari mp3 mobil Chanyeol yang menjadi pengiring perjalan mereka.

"Loey,"

"Baek,"

Mereka memanggil nama mereka secara bersamaan, dan itu berhasil membuat mereka tersenyum tersipu malu.

"Kau duluan Baek, ada apa hmm?," Tanya Chanyeol

"Ani, aku cuma ingin bertanya kenapa kau masih berada di rumah sakit, apakah kau tidak bekerja?," Baekhyun penasaran dengan Chanyeol kenapa masih ada di sekitar area rumah sakit pada jam segini, padahal tadi siang dia sudah kesini.

"Aku sudah pulang bekerja Baekhyun, sekarang sudah waktunya pergantian shift," Chanyeol melirik sekilas ke arah Baekhyun "Kebetulan saat aku melewati jalan ini aku melihatmu, makanya aku berhenti dan menawarkan untuk mengantarmu pulang. Aku khawatir melihatmu naik bis sendirian! Ini sudah hampir malam, tidak baik seorang gadis ber-pergian seorang diri! Tidak kah kau takut di culik oleh om-om hidung belang? Kau bisa jadi di jual nantinya, apa lagi tubuhmu itu seperti siswa SMA, tidak akan ada yang mengira kalau kau sudah menginjak umur kepala 2," ujar Chanyeol sambil tertawa.

"Tubuhku tidak seperti anak SMA, Loey-ssi," Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan tanpa sadar ia memukul - mukul lengan chanyeol.

Namun setelah sadar atas perbuatan nya Baekhyun langsung menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, mukanya kini memerah seperti udang rebus. Chanyeol yang melihat hal tersebut semakin gencar menjahali baekhyun.

"Aigoo uri Baekhyunie merajuk hmm, tidak baik marah-marah seperti itu, nanti kau cepat tua, kalau cantiknya hilang bagaimana?,"

Baekhyun semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, padahal jantung nya sudah berdetak tidak karuan menerima perlakuan Chanyeol yang sangat manis. Sedangkan Chanyeol tidak berhentinya tertawa melihat Baekhyun yang merajuk, dan semakin gemas melihat bibir Baekhyun yang mengerucut. Rasanya dia ingin segera menyambar bibir manis tersebut.

_'Tahan Chanyeol tahan, kau tidak boleh gegabah, perjuangan mu untuk mendapatkan hati Baekhyun tinggal sedikit lagi'_ ujar Chanyeol dalam hati.

Tidak lama berselang mereka telah sampai di apartemen Baekhyun, Baekhyun segera keluar dari mobil setelah mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Chanyeol, ia segera masuk kedalam apartemen nya. Baekhyun sempat menawarkan Chanyeol untuk sekedar minum teh di apartemen nya, namun Chanyeol menolak karena hari sudah mulai malam.

Chanyeol meninggalkan apartemen Baekhyun degan segala macam wejangan nya, seperti mengingatkan jangan lupa makan, jangan lupa minum obat, dan istirahat yang cukup, jangan sampai terlalu lelah, dan masih banyak lainnya. Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin Baekhyun jatuh sakit lagi. Hati Baekhyun menghangat karena sikap hangat Chanyeol.

_Cinta memang tidak pernah tahu kapan ia tumbuh__,__ kapan ia datang, karena cinta tumbuh dengan sendirinya__,__ datang dengan tanpa di undang. Buka hatimu ketika cinta itu datang sambut dengan hati yang sama __ketika__ cinta yang datang padamu._

Chanyeol mungkin pernah terluka karena cinta nya yang selalu berakhir dengan kata penghianatan, semua itu terjadi tak lain karena Park Yoochun yang nekad menjodoh-jodohkan Chanyeol, padahal gadis pilihan tuan Park itulah yang membuat Chanyeol berakhir dengan sakit hati, dan disakiti ketika Chanyeol baru memulai untuk menerima pilihan ayahnya.

Sejak itulah Chanyeol mempertegas pada ayahnya, kalau dia tidak mau lagi di jodoh-jodohkan dengan pilihan ayahnya.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobil nya di basemen parkir apartemen nya, dia menaiki lift untuk sampai ke lantai 6. Sesampainya disana Chanyeol segera memijit kode sandi apartemen nya yang bernomor 104. Namun saat pintu itu terbuka, tiba-tiba lengan kanan dan kirinya sudah ada yang mengapit.

"Apa-apa an ini?," Chanyeol kebingungan begitu melihat dua orang berpakaian jas formal, tubuh tinggi tegap membawa nya keluar dirinya dari apartemen nya tanpa berucap sepatah kata pun.

"Kalian siapa? Dan apa yang kalian lakukan padaku ini hah?," Chanyeol meronta hendak melawan kedua orang itu namun mereka lebih dulu menjelaskan.

"Kami diperintahkan tuan Park untuk membawa tuan muda pulang tanpa ada nya penolakan, mohon untuk tidak melawan karena jika tuan muda melawan, tuan Park telah mengizinkan kami untuk melakukan tindak kekerasan kepada tuan muda" ucap salah satunya.

"Hah," Chanyeol tertawa "Si singa tua itu benar-benar tidak mau mengalah rupanya," Chanyeol kembali meminta mereka melepaskan dirinya "Lepaskan tangan kalian, aku bukan anak kecil yang harus diperlakukan seperti ini!."

Kedua bodyguard itu menatap Chanyeol dengan ragu.

"Aku janji tidak akan kabur, kalian mengatakan padaku kalau aku melawan akan melakukan kekerasan? Dan itu tidak akan terjadi, karena aku masih menyayangi wajah tampan dan tubuh sexy ku ini! Jadi lepaskan, tangan kalian cukup mengganggu."

Kedua bodyguard itu saling melempar tatapan kearah masing-masing.

"Cepatlah aku pegal," keluh Chanyeol, akhirnya kedua bodyguard itu melepaskan tangan Chanyeol "Begini kan lebih baik! Dimana mobil kalian?." tanya Chanyeol.

"Disana," kedua bodyguard itu menunjuk mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari mereka berdiri, dan mereka pun masuk kesana termasuk Chanyeol yang duduk dibelakang.

Sementara di rumah keluarga Park

"Aigoo kau cantik sekali dear," Nyonya Park alias Park Seohyun memeluk seorang gadis anak teman nya.

"Terima kasih imo," jawab nya

Gadis itu menunduk malu, tersenyum dengan sedikit paksaan dihatinya. Sebenarnya dia agak hawatir tentang pertemuan malam ini, entah kenapa dia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang tidak dia inginkan akan terjadi malam ini.

"Duduklah, kalian pasti kelelahan karena baru tiba di Korea siang tadi, namun kami sudah meminta kalian datang malam ini," ucap Yoochun pada ketiga tamu nya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami sudah cukup beristirahat tadi siang," ketiga orang itu duduk diruang tamu keluarga Park

"Sepertinya putraku akan terlambat, dia sibuk dirumah sakit akhir-akhir ini."

Gadis itu mendongkak mendengar kata-kata tuan Park, sepertinya benar dugaan nya, kalau akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak dia inginkan.

"Nak Luhan kau juga mengambil jurusan kedokteran bukan? Kau sudah bekerja sayang? Kalau belum kau bisa bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama dengan putra kami Park Chanyeol," ujar Seohyun pada gadis yang ternyata adalah Luhan.

Luhan sahabat Baekhyun, yang selama ini pergi ke China kini sudah kembali ke Korea. Luhan sempat kaget mendengar nama yang tak asing dipendengaran nya.

_'Park Chanyeol? Apa Park Chanyeol sahabat kekasihku?'_ Batin Luhan.

"Luhan mengambil spesialis apa?," Tanya Yoochun.

"Dokter kandungan," jawab Luhan

"Bagus! Dokter kandungan di rumah sakit kami belum banyak kau bisa bekerja disana nak." Yoochun menganjurkan. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ribut dari arah pintu masuk rumah keluarga Park.

"Lepaskan, aku bisa berjalan sendiri." teriak suara dari arah pintu depan, yang sangat Yoochun kenali sebagai anak nya.

"Nah ini dia putraku baru datang! Kemarilah Chanyeol kami sudah menunggumu sejak lama," Yoochun berdiri dari duduknya untuk menyambut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang melihat pertemuan dua keluarga itu sedang terjadi mendecih tidak suka, dan begitu seorang gadis menengok ke arah nya, keduanya saling bertatapan dengan kedua bola mata mereka yang membola. Mereka terdiam sesaat sampai akhirnya suara Park Yoochun kembali mengintrupsi keterkejutan mereka berdua.

"Duduklah Chanyeol, tidak sopan jika kau terus berdiri seperti itu." perintah ayahnya, namun Chanyeol tidak menurutinya.

"Kau ingin menjodohkan ku dengan dia?," Tanya Chanyeol langsung sambil menunjuk Luhan yang berhasil membuat Luhan semakin kaget.

"Apa?," Luhan melempar tatapan bertanya pada kedua orang tua nya "Apa maksudnya ini Baba, mama?."

"Park Chanyeol, bisakah kau duduk dulu. Jangan bersikap kurang ajar didepan tamuku." Park Yoochun menaikan intonasi suara nya.

"Aku Tanya, apa dia yang kalian jodohkan denganku?," Chanyeol beralih menatap Luhan "Kau tidak tahu Luhan, kalau orang tua mu berniat menjodohkan kau denganku?." Tanya Chanyeol pada Luhan.

"Apa benar itu Baba, mama?," Tanya Luhan lagi pada orang tua nya.

"Kami memang berniat menjodohkanmu dengan Chanyeol, apa kalian sudah saling mengenal?," Tanya tuan Xi. Bukan nya menjawab Luhan justru bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil tas nya.

"Aku tidak mau perjodohan ini terjadi Baba, mama," Luhan beralih menatap tuan Park "Maafkan saya paman, tapi saya sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Jadi saya tidak bisa melakukan perjodohan yang anda maksudkan, Permisi," Luhan membungkuk kemudian pergi.

"Luhanie hey tunggu nak," Nyonya Xi hendak mengejar Luhan namun ditahan Chanyeol.

"Saya dengan Luhan saling mengenal dan bahkan kami berteman, tapi saya tidak pernah menginginkan perjodohan ini, maaf." Chanyeol ikut menyusul Luhan pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tua mereka.

Luhan hendak memanggil taxi saat dia sudah berada diluar rumah keluarga Park, namun tiba-tiba saja tangan nya sudah ditarik oleh Chanyeol yang membawa nya masuk kedalam mobil hitam milik keluarga Park.

"Masuklah dulu aku ingin berbicara denganmu," Luhan yang kebingungan hanya menurut saja masuk kedalam mobil, merekapun pergi meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Park.

Diperjalanan Chanyeol memasang wajah kesal dan datar nya. Tidak terpikir dalam benak nya kalau Luhan kekasih Sehun, sahabat nya sendiri yang akan dijodohkan dengan dia oleh kedua orang tua nya.

"Antarkan saja aku ke apartemen Sehun," pinta Luhan.

"Aku memang akan mengantarmu kesana! Jangan mengatakan apapun pada Sehun soal yang terjadi dirumah ku, aku merasa tidak enak padanya! Biar aku yang mengurus soal perjodohan itu. Dan kau tenang saja, perjodohan itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Aku tidak mau dijodohkan denganmu, karena aku mencintai Sehun." Ya, Luhan kekasih Sehun.

Mereka menjalani hubungan jarak jauh selama ini. Hingga sekarang akhirnya Luhan selesai menjalani study nya, ia memutuskan untuk tinggal kembali di Korea. Selain rindu dengan kekasihnya dia juga merindukan sahabat mungil nya, Byun Baekhyun.

"Aku juga tidak mungkin berhianat pada sahabatku sendiri, aku juga mencintai orang lain yang ingin aku bahagiakan." pikiran Chanyeol melayang pada sosok mungil yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi hati dan pikiran nya, Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bohong jika dia tidak menyukai Baekhyun, karena dia memang menyukai gadis itu semenjak dia bertemu dengan Baekhyun, dan keinginan untuk membahagiakan Baekhyun sangat besar dalam dirinya. Dan dia baru saja mau memulai nya, dengan mulai mendekati Baekhyun. Namun jika ayahnya tahu dia berdekatan dengan Baekhyun yang notabenenya dari kalangan bawah, Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Baekhyun, karena sudah pasti keselamatan Baekhyun juga akan dipertaruhkan.

Luhan hanya kembali terdiam dengan memandang kosong ke arah luar kaca jendela mobil. Keduanya terlarut dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Chanyeol yang tengah memikirkan bagaimana bisa lepas dari jerat ayah nya sendiri Park Yoochun. Sementara Luhan terlarut dalam pikiran nya yang sudah ingin segera bertemu Sehun, dan memeluknya karena dia sangat merindukan kekasihnya.

Bagaimana nasib persahabatan mereka? Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun saat melihat sahabatnya kembali? Bagaimana Luhan saat melihat keadaan Baekhyun nanti? Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol yang harus berperang kembali dengan ayahnya sendiri? Bagaimana reaksi Sehun jika tahu kekasihnya dijodohkan dengan sahabatnya sendiri?.

_**Kadang, apa yang kita impikan selalu terjadi diluar dari apa yang kita inginkan.**___

Seperti yang Chanyeol inginkan, selalu mendapat jalan yang berliku dan hambatan besar ketika semua keinginannya ingin ia wujudkan.


	7. B FOR C CH 06

_**Happy Reading ...**_

**.**

**.**

**DUA HARI KEMUDIAN**

Brukk

Tubuh mungil dan kurus itu terpental kebelakang, dengan pantat nya yang menyentuh lantai terlebih dahulu karena tubuhnya yang tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Baekhyun mengeluh merasakan nyeri, namun sadar ia telah menabrak seseorang ia bergegas berdiri dan membungkuk tanpa melihat wajah orang yang ia tabrak. Seperti _Dejavu_, dia menabrak orang untuk entah yang keberapa kali nya. Namun kali ini Baekhyun tidak bergegas pergi dia menunduk beberapa kali dan meminta maaf tanpa jeda.

"Joesonghamniida! Saya tidak memperhatikan jalan, maafkan saya," ucap Baekhyun dengan badan yang ia tundukan untuk meminta maaf.

"Baekhyun!,"

Baekhyun baru akan bersuara lagi untuk meminta maaf, namun indera pendengaran nya mendengar dengan jelas suara seorang wanita yang ia tabrak memanggil namanya. Begitu ia melihat kedepan betapa kaget nya Baekhyun, mseseorang yang selama ini dia rindukan, yang hilang kabar nya selama kurang lebih 4 tahun terakhir pergi dari kehidupan nya, kini berdiri didepannya.

"Luhan!." Seru Baekhyun.

Air mata kerinduan tidak bisa dia sembunyikan lagi dari kedua iris mata nya. Tumpah dengan derai yang tak berhenti ketika sosok yang ia rindukan, yang selalu mengerti nya berada didepan dirinya dan masih mengenalinya.

"Baekhyun kenapa kau menangis? Iya ini aku Luhan," Luhan jelas sama rindunya dengan Baekhyun. Luhan jelas tahu Baekhyun pasti merindukan nya karena dia menghilang dari Baekhyun selama berada di China.

"K-kau kembali?," Baekhyun mencoba untuk tidak menangis meraung layaknya bocah karena sadar dia berada dirumah sakit saat ini, dan dia sedang bekerja.

"Mianhae Baekhyun, aku terlalu lama pergi ya? Ponselku hilang dan aku lupa no ponselmu, maaf," Luhan dan Baekhyun saling memeluk menyalurkan rindu mereka yang terpendam selama 4 tahun. Baekhyun menganggap Luhan bukan hanya teman, ataupun sahabat baginya. Tapi Luhan sudah seperti saudara baginya.

"Tapi.," Luhan melepaskan pelukan nya dari Baekhyun dan menelisik keadaan Baekhyun dari atas hingga ujung kaki dan kembali lagi ke atas "Kenapa kau memakai seragam _Office Girls_ rumah sakit ini?." Luhan bertanya setelah Luhan melihat seragam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menelan ludah nya gugup, ia takut jika setelah ini Luhan pergi lagi darinya. Baekhyun takut Luhan pergi jika tahu dirinya sekarang menjadi orang miskin yang bekerja sebagai _Office Girls_ dirumah sakit. Baekhyun takut jika Luhan enggan untuk bersahabat dengan nya atau bahkan mengenal nya.

"A-aku.. a aku," belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, seorang ahjumma galak yang lewat disamping mereka memanggilnya.

"Baekhyun kau sedang apa disini? Cepatlah kerjakan pekerjaan mu, kau tidak mau kan dimarahi lagi atasanmu." ucap Ahjumma itu mengingatkan sebelum kembali berjalan dengan troli kebersihan yang ia dorong.

"Nanti akan kuceritakan semuanya padamu, sekarang aku harus bekerja! Kau pasti tahu kan apa pekerjaanku dengan melihat seragamku saja? Semoga kau tidak menyesal karena mengenalku disaat sekarang! Sampai jumpa nanti Luhan,"

Baekhyun tersenyum sebelum akhirnya mengambil peralatan yang tadi terjatuh saat dia bertabrakan dengan Luhan. Baekhyun tersenyum kembali pada Luhan lalu memilih pergi karena dia harus melanjutkan pekerjaan nya tentu saja. Baekhyun meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mematung memandang kepergian Baekhyun dengan beribu-ribu pertanyaan hinggap di pikirannya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatku?," lirihnya sendu ia jelas tidak bodoh untuk tidak berpikir sesuatu yang buruk pasti menimpa keluarga sahabat nya itu, namun ia baru kembali ke Korea dua hari yang lalu, dan ia belum tahu apa-apa selain hanya soal perjodohan dia dan Chanyeol dan tentang Sehun kekasihnya yang juga bekerja dirumah sakit Chanyeol.

Terlarut dalam pikiran nya tentang kenapa dan ada apa dengan Baekhyun. Sampai tidak sadar jika ia sedang berdiri ditengah koridor rumah sakit yang menghalangi akses jalan orang lain yang melintas.

PUKK

Tepukan dibahunya menyandarkan Luhan dari lamunan nya memikirkan Baekhyun.

"Melamunkan apa?," sebuah suara berbisik ditelinganya mampu membuat Luhan kembali kedunia nyata. Ia jelas tahu siapa pemilik suara itu, maka tidak heran jika setelah dia berbalik dan menoleh Luhan langsung menerjang si pemilik suara dengan pelukan bahagianya.

"Kau hampir membuatku menjerit kaget jika aku tidak mengenali suaramu," jawab Luhan

"Siapa suruh kau melamun dirumah sakit! Dirumah sakit itu banyak hantu, bagaimana kalau bukan aku yang berbisik padamu, bagaimana jika hantu?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil Oh Sehun," Luhan tidak menyangka jika kekasihnya masih saja bertingkah seperti itu padanya. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan merangkul pinggang Luhan lalu menariknya menuju ruangan nya, tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri saat ini.

"Kenapa tidak mengabariku jika kau datang kemari?," Sehun membawa sebotol minuman kaleng pada Luhan yang tengah duduk dikursi Sehun.

"Kejutan! Aku ingin memberimu kejutan tapi malah aku yang dikejutkan olehmu," Luhan membuka minuman itu dan meminumnya.

"Jadi kejutan nya gagal?," Luhan menggeleng.

"Tidak sepenuhnya gagal, karena kau pasti terkejut bukan aku berada disini?."

"Ya kau benar sayang. Tentu saja aku terkejut melihat kekasihku yang berdiri dilorong sendirian, sedang melamun menatap ke arah _Office Girls_ yang ku kenali," Sehun sebenarnya melihat sekilas Baekhyun yang berpamitan pada Luhan.

"Kau kenal Baekhyun?," Luhan teringat pertemuan tidak sengaja nya dengan Baekhyun ketika Sehun menyebut kalau dia mengenal Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya mengenal dia, karena dia orang yang ditaksir temanku! Kenapa? Kau mengenalnya sayang?," Sehun menyimpan botol minuman nya .

Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan yang sama mungilnya seperti Baekhyun, dia kemudian duduk dan mendudukan Luhan dipangkuan nya.

"Dia sahabatku Sehun! Kau ingat gadis yang sering kuceritakan karena membuatku merasa bersalah karena menghilang darinya? Dia adalah Baekhyun," Luhan pernah bercerita pada Sehun jika dia merindukan sahabat kecilnya.

"Benarkah? Wah beruntung sekali sayang, dia bekerja disini kau bisa menemui nya mulai sekarang jika kau merindukan dia." Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan menyesapnya sebentar sebelum dia lepaskan kembali.

"Yang aku heran kenapa dia bekerja disini Sehunie? Dia itu anak orang kaya Sehun, orang tua nya memiliki perusahaan disini," Luhan meletakkan minuman nya dan beralih memeluk Sehun "Apa sesuatu terjadi pada keluarganya sampai dia harus bekerja dan menjadi _Office Girls?._"

"Temui dia, tanyakan apa yang ingin kau ketahui dari dia selama ini! Jangan mencari informasi dari orang lain ketika sumber informasi itu sendiri berada didekatmu,"

"Ya. Aku akan menemui nya Sehunie,"

"Tapi.." Sehun melepas pelukan nya.

"Tapi apa?," Luhan mengeryit tapi begitu melihat senyuman setan terpampang disudut bibir kekasihnya jelas dia tahu alarm bahaya muncul disana "Oh no." lirih nya

"Tidak ada penolakan, sudah seminggu ini kau meninggalkan ku. Pulang tanpa memanjakan juniorku, sekarang aku harus mengambil jatahku," tanpa menunggu lagi Sehun meraup bibir Luhan yang sudah sangat ia rindukan.

"Tu mppph tunggu Sehun," Luhan mendorong tubuh tegap kekasihnya "Pintunya."

"Sudah aku kunci, dan aku sedang bebas tugas jadi jangan banyak bertanya lagi."

Luhan hanya bisa pasrah ketika perlahan tangan Sehun melepaskan kancing kemejanya dan melorotkan rok pendek miliknya. Memang kesalahan Luhan karena ia pulang dua hari yang lalu dia tidak bisa berlama-lama bertemu dengan Sehun, karena orang tua nya selalu menyuruhnya ini itu ketika Luhan hendak pergi keluar.

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, ketika dia berkunjung ke apartemen Sehun, dan hendak melepas rindu dengan kekasihnya itu dia tidak jadi menginap disana, ia pulang setelah mendapat telepon dari orang tua nya yang menyuruh dia pulang. Maka Sehun harus berakhir di kamar mandi pada akhirnya.

Biarkan mereka melepas rindu walau harus bercinta diruangan Sehun, jangan lupa disetiap ruangan dokter juga disediakan tempat tidur walau kecil. Sebenarnya fungsi tempat tidur itu untuk dokter yang beristirahat ketika lelah dengan pekerjaan nya dan tidak sempat pulang. Bukan nya dipakai untuk bercinta, menikmati surga kenikmatan yang tidak dapat di umpamakan dengan kata-kata.

-o0o-

Baekhyun jelas merasakan kalau tubuhnya kecapean, kelelahan. Ia jelas tahu tubuhnya butuh istirahat sehari saja setelah dirinya pingsan karena kekurangan gizi dan melewatkan makan nya berulang kali. Namun jelas Baekhyun sadar jika dia mengeluh pada keadaan, semuanya hanya sia-sia. Tidak ada yang didapat secara cuma-cuma dan gratis didunia ini, semua jelas membutuhkan usaha.

Sungguh Baekhyun butuh istirahat, Sehun tidak berbohong soal Baekhyun yang membutuhkan waktu beberapa hari untuk dia libur bekerja. Karena hal yang ditakutkan akan terjadi kembali pada Baekhyun, seperti saat ini.

"Mmmm kenapa sakit lagi auuhh," Baekhyun meremas perut nya, ia merasakan sakit kembali di area perut nya.

Baekhyun itu egois, maka jelas jika dia akan tetap egois bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun berjalan dengan susah payah menuju atap rumah sakit, pekerjaan nya sudah selesai, ia bermaksud pergi ke atap untuk berdiam diri disana setidaknya sampai rasa sakit diperutnya berhenti menyerang.

Obat? Bukankah seharusnya Baekhyun meminum obat nya jika dia merasa sakit! Namun Baekhyun lupa membawa obat nya, itulah kesalahan nya dan Baekhyun tidak berpikir jika ia akan kembali sakit seperti ini karena ini sudah terhitung 2 hari berlalu sejak ia dirawat di UGD.

"Kumohon berhentilah terasa sakit," protes nya pada dirinya sendiri .

Kaki nya perlahan ia langkahkan kembali menuju atap, betapa bahagia nya Baekhyun ketika pintu yang menghubungkan nya dengan area atap sudah berada didepan matanya. Namun ketika pintu itu berhasil ia buka dan ia tutup kembali Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan rasa sakit nya lagi.

Brukk

"Aaahhhh," teriak nya dengan masih memegang perut nya. Baekhyun jatuh terkulai lemas dilantai atap rumah sakit dengan wajah yang pucat, nafas yang tersenggal-senggal. Ketika perlahan kesadaran nya mulai merenggut nya untuk terpejam ia mendengar seseorang berteriak panic dan berjalan ke arah nya, memanggil namanya.

"Baekhyun,"

Suara itu, ia kenal suara itu. Suara yang akhir-akhir ini ia dengar, suara yang mampu menggetarkan hatinya, membuat degup jantung nya berdetak tidak beraturan ketika ia berada didekat pemilik suara itu.

"L-loey," suara lemah nya terdengar pilu memanggil Chanyeol.

Chanyeol panik bukan hanya panik, hawatir jelas sangat hawatir, dia saat ini melihat orang yang ingin ia lindungi terbaring dengan wajah menahan sakit terlihat jelas dari wajah Baekhyun.

"Kita ke UGD, kau harus segera mendapat pertolongan," Chanyeol sudah akan menggendong Baekhyun namun tangan Baekhyun menahannya.

"A-andwae," gelengan lemas itu masih bisa terlihat jelas kalau Baekhyun menolak saran dari Chanyeol "A-aku h-hanya butuh istirahat, sebentar." Baekhyun berucap dengan sangat pelan. Beruntung nya telinga lebar Chanyeol masih bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Tapi Baekhyun kau harus..," terhenti karena gelengan lemah itu kembali Baekhyun berikan.

"K-kumohon, aku hanya akan kena masalah jika berada disana, bosku akan menghukum aku lagi Loey,"

Mendengar nya Chanyeol merasa sebuah belati tiba-tiba menancap dengan keras di dadanya. Kenapa dirinya sendiri harus menjadi alasan Baekhyun tidak mau mengobati sakit nya sendiri. Oh mungkin Baekhyun akan marah jika tahu kalau bos yang ia maksud adalah orang yang saat ini merengkuh nya, dan menyarankan nya untuk ek UGD.

Merasa hanya akan sia-sia jika memaksa Baekhyun untuk pergi ke UGD, Chanyeol menyerah. Ia akhirnya mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan menidurkan tubuh mungil itu dikursi yang biasa mereka duduki jika menghabiskan makan siang bersama. Sudah seminggu pula, Baekhyun mengetahui kalau Chanyeol yang ia kenal sebagai Loey bekerja rumah sakti Haneul Hospital, sesuai dengan apa yang Chanyeol beritahukan padanya dulu tentang dia yang pindah kerumah sakit ini. Mereka beberapa kali kerap bertemu diluar jam kerja, untuk pergi berbelanja atau pergi taman untuk bersantai.

Chanyeol membuka jas dokter nya, dan menyelimutkan nya pada Baeknyun yang terlihat perlahan memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol tidak diam disana, setelah membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun dia berlari kebawah untuk mengambil obat Baekhyun. Chanyeol sudah melihat hasil tes Baekhyun jadi dia jelas tahu obat apa yang Baekhyun butuhkan.

Jangan lupakan fakta kalau Chanyeol itu seorang dokter, walau sekarang dia hanya berkutat dengan berkas-berkas diruangan nya, tapi tetap saja dia masih seorang dokter cerdas, tidak kalah cerdas dari Sehun. Setelah memastikan obat yang ia cari benar-benar obat yang pas untuk Baekhyun, tanpa menunggu atau pun sekedar menjawab perawat yang menanyakan tentang untuk siapa obat itu? atau kenapa anda membutuhkan obat itu tuan?.

Chanyeol tidak perduli, dia pemilik rumah sakit ini jadi dia bebas bukan jika hanya mengambil obat dirumah sakit miliknya sendiri.

Sebenarnya niat Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun di atap adalah, dia ingin Baekhyun mencoba menu baru yang baru ia masak untuk Baekhyun makan siang. Sejak saat pertama mereka bertukar makanan, sejak hari itu juga Chanyeol akan menukarkan makanan mereka.

Mungkin jika Baekhyun tahu Loey yang ia kenal adalah Park Chanyeol, si presdir rumah sakit, pemilik rumah sakti Haneul Hospital, mungkin tidak akan semudah itu Chanyeol bisa dekat dengan Baekhyun.

"Baek..Bakehyun" Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun pelan-pelan karena Baekhyun masih terpejam. Tapi melihat keryitan yang terlihat dari wajah Baekhyun jelas ia tahu Baekhyun berusaha tertidur dengan menahan rasa sakit diperut nya.

Perlahan Baekhyun membuka matanya yang sulit ia buka, namun ai paksakan membukanya karena Chanyeol yang terus memanggilnya

"Baek minum ini dulu, setelah itu kau bisa tidur kembali," Chanyeol menyodorkan segelas air putih dan obat ditangan nya.

Baekhyun bukan anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa yang Chanyeol pegang. Dengan gerakan pelan ia sedikit bangkit dibantu Chanyeol. Baekhyun meminum obat itu tanpa bertanya apa-apa lagi pada Chanyeol. Setelah nya ia merebahkan dirinya lagi dikursi, matanya terasa berat perut nya perlahan tidak terasa sakit lagi. Baekhyun tertidur disana dengan jas dokter Chanyeol menutupi tubuh mungil nya. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun tertidur menghembuskan nafasnya, mengusap wajahnya kasar. Jantungnya terasa tenang, melihat orang yang dia sayangi tertidur tanpa rasa sakit mendera nya lagi.

Chanyeol duduk disamping Baekhyun yang tertidur dikursi, perlahan tangan nya terulur untuk menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan mencium punggung tangan Baekhyun cukup lama disana.

"Ku mohon jangan sakit Baekhyun, aku tidak mau melihatmu kesakitan seperti tadi, itu membuatku ingin membawamu pulang untuk ku kurung dalam apartemenku, agar kau berhenti bekerja dan hanya beristirahat," Chanyeol tidak beranjak dari sana, dia akan menunggui Baekhyun sampai Baekhyun sadar. Masa bodoh dengan pekerjaannya, dia pemiliknya jika orang-orang mengeluh padanya dia hanya perlu memecatnya, maka masalah beres.

Menunggu sampai Baekhyun sadar lebih penting saat ini. Sebenarnya bisa saja Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun keruangan nya, tapi jika karyawan lain melihat nya tentu gosip akan menyebar, jika terjadi seperti itu Baekhyun bisa mengetahui siapa dirinya. Chanyeol harus menunggu sampai Baekhyun mau menjadi kekasihnya, lalu menyuruhnya berhenti bekerja dirumah sakit ini, dengan begitu ia aman.

Beruntungnya Chanyeol, karena Baekhyun itu memiliki sikap cuek masa bodoh tentang urusan orang lain. Karena itu juga dia tidak mau tahu menau soal presdir rumah sakit yang terkenal sangat tampan dikalangan perawat maupun dokter wanita, yang selalu Baekhyun dengar jika dia melewat disaat mereka yang sedang bergosip.

2 jam berlalu hari sudah menunjukan menjelang sore.

Baekhyun mengerjap, ia membuka kelopak matanya dan mencoba mencerna dimana dia saat ini. Sedetik kemudian dia sadar jika dia tengah berada di atap setelah merasa sakit diperutnya. Ah Baekhyun teringat rasa sakit diperutnya, ia kembali mengingat dan ya ia ingat Loey memberinya obat.

_'Loey'_ batinnya memanggil Chanyeol.

Ia hendak bangkit namun ketika sebuah tangan menggenggam tangan nya erat, Baekhyun baru sadar jika Chanyeol yang ia tahu adalah Loey tengah tertidur disana, duduk dilantai dan kepala yang menyender sebagian kekursi, tangan nya yang menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam berpikir, apa yang harus ia lakukan tangan nya masih di genggam erat, apa dia harus membangunkan pria ini?. Ketika Baekhyun hendak memanggil Chanyeol agar terbangun, saat itu juga Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Baekhyun yang juga melihat ke arah nya. Dan detik selanjutnya Baekhyun dibuat terkejut karena tindakan tiba-tiba Chanyeol yang memeluknya.

"Baekhyun kau baik-baik saja kan?," Chanyeol masih memeluk tubuh Baekhyun tanpa niatan melepaskan nya.

"A-aku baik-baik saja Loey! Bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu, aku merasa sesak," bohong nya, karena yang sebenarnya Baekhyun merasa tidak enak dipeluk oleh pria ini.

"Ahh maaf, aku terlalu hawatir padamu" Chanyeol melepaskan tubuh Baekhyun.

Yang Baekhyun inginkan pria ini melepasnya dan memberinya jarak, bukan nya menatap nya dengan kedua tangan si pria yang berada dikedua pipinya. Baekhyun hendak protes agar Chanyeol melepaskan tangan diwajahnya, namun hal yang diluar dugaannya kembali terjadi.

Chanyeol mencium nya...dibibirnya...

"Mpppptttthhh Looeee..," Baekhyun membulatkan matanya sempurna karena tindakan Chanyeol yang menciumnya.

Pikiran nya ingin untuk sekedar mendorong tubuh Chanyeol, dan menampar pria ini karena berani menciumnya. Namun apa daya ketika tubuh dan pikiran nya tidak singkron. Tubuhnya bereaksi lain terhadap ciuman Chanyeol. Bukan nya mendorong tubuh Chanyeol ketika tangan nya mendarat didada bidang pria itu, tapi yang Baekhyun lalukan justru meremat kemeja Chanyeol dan mengikuti permainan ciuman Chanyeol, yang perlahan membuat nya lupa jika ia tidak boleh berharap lebih pada pria ini.

Ciuman itu terasa pelan dan lembut, Chanyeol seolah menyalurkan perasaan nya didalam ciuman itu, Chanyeol menyesap belahan bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan pelan dan berhati-hati seolah disana akan tergores jika kau menyesapnya terlalu keras dan kuat. Ingat Chanyeol tidak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun.

Ciuman itu masih berlangsung, Baekhyun menerima nya, ia ikut terlarut dalam ciuman yang Chanyeol berikan padanya. Dengan posisi Chanyeol yang setengah berlutut harusnya ia merasa pegal, tapi karena ciuman nya ia terlalu larut, masa bodoh dengan pegal nanti juga sembuh sendiri. Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman itu ketika dirasa baik ia dan Baekhyun sama-sama kekurangan oxigent diparu-paru mereka, ia tidak mau mati bersama Baekhyun hanya karena ciuman, ia masih ingin membuat gadis ini bahagia bukan mati karena kekurangan oxigent saat ciuman.

"L-loey.," panggil Baekhyun, ingat jika disini yang Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol itu namanya Loey.

"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf Baekhyun, karena aku sudah ingin melakukan ini sejak kita selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama! Bukan karena aku ingin memuaskan nafsuku tapi karena aku menyanyangimu dan karena aku...," Chanyeol menghembuskan perlahan nafasnya.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu Baekhyun,"

_**Cinta... cinta itu apa? Perasaan sayang? Ada yang bilang cinta dan sayang itu tidak sama, karena cinta itu bisa berubah kapan saja dan datang kapan saja, tapi tidak dengan sayang, ketika kita menyayangi seseorang pasti kita akan terus sayang pada orang itu.**_


	8. B FOR C CH 07

_**Happy Reading...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Baekhyun berlari dengan cepat membuka pintu atap gedung rumah sakit dan menuruni tangga meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian, Baekhyun menghiraukan Chanyeol yang memanggil namanya berkali- kali. Sesungguhnya Baekhyun tidak bermaksud untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol, tetapi dia tidak tau harus bersikap bagaimana, ia sangat kaget dengan ciuman yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol dan pernyataan cinta dari Chanyeol yang secara tiba-tiba. Baekhyun tidak tau harus menanggapi Chanyeol seperti apa, jadi lebih baik dia pergi sebentar untuk menenangkan hati dan pikirannya.

Baekhyun berlari menuju arah toilet, karena dia yakin Chanyeol tidak akan mengejarnya sampai ke dalam toilet. Ia mencuci muka berkali-kali untuk sekedar menenangkan pikiran nya yang sedang berkecamuk karena ulah Chanyeol.

Sejujurnya Baekhyun ragu, ia ragu akan bagaimana perasaan nya terhadap Chanyeol, tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa sebagian hati nya telah terbuka untuk lelaki tersebut, perlahan - lahan ia mulai menyukai Chanyeol, ia tersentuh akan kebaikan Chanyeol dan kehangatan yang telah diberikan oleh Chanyeol.

Tapi disatu sisi dia juga ragu, ia merasa tidak pantas untuk berada disisi Chanyeol, mendampingi Chanyeol karena dia hanyalah seorang gadis miskin, selain itu dia juga masih belum bisa menghilangkan trauma terhadap pria kaya karena ulah mantan kekasih nya dahulu yang tega meninggalkan dirinya, karena orang tua nya tidak merestui hubungan mereka karena Baekhyun merupakan gadis yang miskin.

"Kau tidak pantas untuk dia Baekhyun, dia seorang dokter yang pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik daripada dirimu," ucap nya pada diri sendiri.

Baekhyun menatap pantulan cermin yang menggambarkan wajah nya yang sangat kusut. Setelah ini apa yang harus dilakukan nya terhadap Chanyeol, sungguh ia belum siap untuk menghadapi Chanyeol, mungkin sebaiknya untuk sementara ini dia harus menghindari Chanyeol terlebih dahulu, begitu pikirnya.

Setelah agak tenang Baekhyun merapikan bajunya yang agak kusut, lalu ia meninggalkan toilet dengan sangat berhati - hati, Baekhyun melongok kan kepalanya dari pintu toilet menoleh kiri dan kanan untuk melihat keadaan, setelah di rasa aman dia segera berlalu dari toilet menuju loker untuk mengambil tas nya, dan segera pulang ke apartemennya, karena hari juga sudah menunjukkan sudah hampir malam.

Dalam hati dia berdoa semoga Chanyeol tidak akan menemukannya, dan tidak nekad untuk menemuinya di apartemen.

Setelah ditinggal oleh Baekhyun sendirian diatas atap Chanyeol langsung terduduk diatas kursi yang tadi menjadi tempat tidur Baekhyun. Ia sungguh kecewa karena Baekhyun berlari begitu saja setelah mendengar pernyataan cinta nya tanpa menoleh terhadapnya sedikitpun, bahakan dia telah berkali-kali memanggil nama Baekhyun tapi tetap saja gadis itu hiraukan.

Rasanya ia ingin menangis, ia merasa cinta nya telah ditolak oleh gadis tersebut. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya untuk melampiaskan rasa kecewanya, dan dia megusap wajahnya kasar sambil sesekali menghela nafas yang sangat dalam.

"Apa aku salah?," tanya Chanyeol pada dirinya.

Dia tidak tau apa yang salah, dia pikir Baekhyun menyukainya karena dari sikap gadis itu selama ini terhadap dirinya. Baekhyun sering tersenyum malu bahkan pipinya sampai merona apabila dia menggoda Baekhyun, ah dan jangan lupa dengan ciuman yang terjadi secara tidak sengaja di apartemen Baekhyun dulu.

Baekhyun tidak marah dan bahkan membiarkan ia menginap di apartemen nya, bukankah itu termasuk dari tanda - tanda menyukai seseorang, karena tidak mungkin membiarkan seorang pria menginap dirumahmu kalau bukan karena kau menyukai pria tersebut, ditambah lagi terkadang baekhyun memberikan perhatian kepadanya begitu pikir Chanyeol.

Dia juga tidak habis pikir kenapa Baekhyun bersikap seperti itu, apakah Baekhyun marah karena ia secara lancang telah mencuri ciuman Baekhyun? tapi bukankah tadi Baekhyun juga menikmatinya bahkan ia membalas ciuman nya atau mungkin pernyataan cinta nya terlalu cepat, sehingga Baekhyun terkejut dan tidak bisa menjawab. Chanyeol berpikir sebaiknya besok ia menemui Baekhyun, dan meminta penjelasan atas sikapnya tadi, semoga besok Baekhyun mau berbicara dengannya.

Baekhyun telah sampai di apartemennya, dia segera membuka baju, memasukkan baju nya kedalam keranjang baju kotor dan mengambil handuk untuk segera membersihkan dirinya. Selama baekhyun berada dikamar mandi dia masih teringat dengan kejadian tadi sore antara dirinya dengan chanyeol.

Tapi dia tidak mau berlarut-larut dengan pikiran nya tersebut, dia segera mengambil shampoo dan sabun untuk membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya. Setelah selesai membasuh semua sisa sabun di tubuhnya baekhyun meraih handuk dan bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera memakai pakaian nya, ia ingin cepat-cepat tidur berharap bisa melupakan kejadian tadi sore sejenak.

Setelah mengecek semua jendela dan pintu serta menguncinya dengan rapat, Baekhyun segera beranjak naik merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur yang sempit. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya, namun bukannya tidur dia malah semakin terbayang dengan kejadian Chanyeol mencium dirinya tepat di bibir. Baekhyun sebenarnya malu ketika dia tadi telah membalas ciuman Chanyeol, bahkan ia meremas kemeja chanyeol dan sangat menikmati ciuman dari lelaki tersebut, ia tidak sadar bahwa pipi nya perlahan telah menghangat dan menghasilkan warna merah seperti kepiting digoreng bahkan jantung nya telah berdetak dengan sangat kencang.

Baekhyun tidak tahan dia mengambil bantal untuk menutupi wajahnya, dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya untuk melampiaskan perasaan yang membuncah didalam dirinya.

"AARGGGHHHHHH SIAL SIAL SIAL,"

Baekhyun sejujurnya mengakui bahwa ia mulai menyukai pria tersebut, bahkan ia mulai mencintai Chanyeol. Hanya saja ia belum berani untuk berkomitmen dengan siapapun.

-o0o-

Chanyeol terbangun di apartemen nya ketika jam telah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, padahal ia baru saja terlelap jam 3 tadi, ia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan baekhyun, ia juga memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk membujuk Baekhyun agar mau berbicara kepadanya. Dengan langkah yang lesu ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya lalu mencuci muka dan pergi kearah dapur, ia berniat untuk menyiapkan bekal makan siang untuk Baekhyun sekaligus menyiapkan sarapan paginya sebelum ia pergi ke rumah sakit.

"Semoga kau menyukainya Baekhyun," ucap nya semangat. Setelah ia selesai memasak dan memasukkan bekal ke tempatnya ia lalu bersiap-siap mandi membersihkan diri dan segera pergi kerumah sakit.

Chanyeol memakirkan mobilnya di depan halaman rumah sakit, ia berjalan dengan langkah tegap memasuki lobby rumah sakit, tak lupa dengan tempat bekal untuk Baekhyun yang bergambar rilakuma yang ditenteng olehnya, dan lihatlah para wanita yaitu pasien maupun suster dirumah sakit tidak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangan nya dari Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri tidak menghiraukan tatapan wanita-wanita itu sedikitpun, ia berjalan lurus sambil mata nya melirik untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya hati nya sangat resah tetapi hal itu berhasil ditutupinya dengan menampilkan tampang yang datar.

Chanyeol masih saja berkeliling rumah sakit untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun, namun hasilnya nihil, dia tidak menemukan baekhyun sama sekali ia juga tidak berani bertanya kepada staff rumah sakit, karena kalau ia bertanya keberadaan Baekhyun kepada staff maka akan terjadi kehebohan karena untuk apa seorang Park Chanyeol yang notabene adalah presdir rumah sakit, mencari seorang Byun Baekhyun yang hanya merupakan _office girls_.

Akhirnya dengan rasa kekecewaan nya chanyeol memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangan nya, mungkin hanya sekedar untuk menenangkan diri. Chanyeol menduduki kursi kerjanya dan mengeluarkan hp dari sakunya, ia mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun berkali-kali namun hanya rasa kecewa yang didapatinya karena nomor Baekhyun ternyata tidak aktif.

Ia melempar hp nya ke atas meja, ia kesal memikirkan kemana perginya Baekhyun, apakah Baekhyun benar-benar menghindarinya dan tidak mau bertemu dengan nya lagi. Namun setelah ia pikirkan lagi mungkin sebaiknya nanti saja ia mencari Baekhyun lagi, toh hari ini masih panjang, bahkan ini masih pagi.

Baekhyun hari ini berangkat pagi-pagi sekali menuju rumah sakit, dia sengaja berangkat pagi pagi untuk menghindari Chanyeol, karena ia masih belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sampai dirumah sakit pukul tujuh tepat sesampainya ia disana ia langsung melaksanakan tugas nya sebagai office girls.

Ia mengerjakan tugas nya dengan perasaan waswas sambil melirik kesana kemari karena ia takut jika tiba-tiba Chanyeol menghampirinya, dan benar saja saat ia sedang mengepel lantai dia mendengar suara ribut-ribut wanita yang berteriak karena melihat Chanyeol. Saat ia melihat Chanyeol baru saja datang, baekhyun segera bersembunyi di balik tiang yang berada di dalam lobby dan untung saja Chanyeol tidak menemukannya.

"Mianhe Loey-ah, aku belum siap untuk bertemu denganmu," tanpa terasa air mata meleleh di pipi Baekhyun ia meremas dadanya yang mendadak sakit dan ia hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol dari jauh dengan tatapan sendu. Yang Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol terkenal karena ketampanannya, padahal yang sebenarnya Chanyeol dikenali bahkan digilai wanita bukan hanya karena dia tampan, tetapi karena dia juga merupakan presdir Haneul Hospital.

Chanyeol masih termenung dikursinya, dan masih saja pikiran nya tidak bisa lepas dari Baekhyun, namun tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan suara dering handphone nya, setelah melihat nama pemanggil di layar handphone nya, dia segera meangangkat telepon tersebut.

"Yeob.," belum sempat ia mengatakan yeobseyo namun perkataan nya langsung dipotong oleh si penelpon.

"Loey aku membutuhkan bantuanmu,"

"Yakk kau tidak sopan tiba-tiba menelpon meminta bantuan bahkan tidak mengucapkan salam, ani, ani jangan kan mengucapkan salam kau bahkan memotong perkataan ku,"

"Sudah lah aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu dan ini Emergency, bantu aku mengeporasi salah satu pasien yang saat ini sedang kritis karena kecelakaan,"

"Aish memang nya dokter lain kemana sehingga aku harus ikut turun tangan, kau tau aku sudah lama tidak berada dimeja operasi Sehun,"

Ternyata yang menelpon adalah Oh Sehun, bukannya Chanyeol tidak mau membantu teman nya tersebut hanya saja kepalanya sedikit pusing memikirkan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menghilang tidak dapat ditemukan, dan tentunya karena ia juga semalam kekurangan tidur.

Lihatlah Baekhyun betapa berpengaruh nya dirimu didalam hidup Chanyeol, sehingga membuat lelaki itu uring-uringan seharian.

"Kalau ada dokter lain yang sehandal dirimu aku tidak akan meminta bantuanmu bodoh, aku terpaksa ini saja"

"Sialan kau bocah,"

"Sudah pokoknya aku tunggu kau diruang operasi sekarang juga, dan ingat jangan lama-lama kalau kau tidak mau melihat pasien mu mati," Sehun langsung menutup telponnya sepihak bahkan ia tidak membiarkan Chanyeol membalas perkataan nya sedikitpun.

"Yakk Oh Sehun sialan ,beraninya dia mengatai ku bodoh, awas saja dia nanti akan ku balas." Chanyeol segera memakai jas dokternya dan berlari menuju ruang operasi.

Didalam ruang operasi Chanyeol melihat Sehun yang sedang mempersiapkan diri memakai baju khusus operasi, lalu ia mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh Sehun.

"Apa yang terjadi? bagaimana keadaan pasien?,"

"Kita harus menangani pasien yang mengalami kecelakaan beruntun akibat melanggar rambu lalu lintas, kepalanya terbentur setir mobil sehingga menyebabkan pendaharan dan ada sedikit pembekuan darah, jadi kita harus mengoperasinya dan mengeluarkan darah beku tersebut," Sehun menjelaskan keadaan pasien yang akan ditangani oleh mereka berdua.

"Arraseo! Tapi aku sedikit gugup Sehun aku sudah lama sekali tidak memasuki ruang operasi, kau tau lah pekerjaan aku belakangan ini hanya seputar tentang berkas-berkas dan juga keadaan ku sekarang tidak dalam kondisi yang bagus,"

"Aku yakin kau bisa Loey, kau kan lulusan kodekteran terbaik, aku percaya dengan kemampuanmu, bahkan kemampuan mu kan lebih hebat dariku, mari kita berdoa saja semoga operasi ini berjalan dengan lancer,"

Sebelum mereka mamasuki ruang operasi mereka saling menyemangai masing-masing, dan melangkah masuk untuk memulai prosedur operasi pada pasien.

Beberpa jam kemudian Chanyeol telah menyelesaikan operasi nya dengan Sehun. Operasi tadi membutuhkan sekitar 3 jam, tidak sebentar memang karena itu merupakan operasi besar. Chanyeol keluar dari ruang operasi dengan lesu. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, sejenak Chanyeol berpikir apakah Baekhyun sudah pulang?

Rencana nya yang telah disusun dengan matang-matang seketika buyar, dia sungguh pesimis akan menemukan Baekhyun karena jam segini Baekhyun pasti sudah dalam perjalan pulang, bahkan dia tidak sempat memberikan bekal yang sudah dimasak nya dengan susah payah kepada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalanya, bahkan ia tidak memperhatikan jalan, ia kembali keruangan nya mengambil kunci mobil dan bersiap untuk pulang, namun didalam perjalanan menuju tempat parkir dia melihat siluet Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan. Chanyeol mengucek-ngucek matanya, takut kalo ternyata yang dilihatnya hanya halusinasi nya saja. Tapi setelah ia mengucek mata nya berkali-kali siluet tersebut memang Baekhyun nya. Chanyeol langsung berlari mengejar Baekhyun dia bertekad tidak akan melepaskan Baekhyun kali ini.

"Baekhyun-ah," chanyeol memegang pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang tentu saja hal itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Lo- loey ?," Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, ia terkejut karena usahanya seharian ini untuk menghindari Chanyeol sia-sia karena Chanyeol menemukannya. Baekhyun berusaha untuk melepaskan pegangan tangan Chanyeol, namun pegangan tangan Chanyeol di lengan nya sangat kuat.

"Baekhyun jangan menghindari ku lagi ku mohon! Tolong dengarkan penjelasanku, aku ingin berbicara dengan mu sebentar saja,"

"Ta- tapi," Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol ragu-ragu dia sebenarnya malu.

"Baekhyun aku mohon, aku ingin menyelesaikan masalah kita baik-baik ikut denganku kali ini saja, oke?,"

"Hmm! Baiklah aku akan ikut denganmu,"

_'Mungkin sebaiknya aku ikuti saja kemauan loey, tidak baik juga menghindarinya terus menerus'_ pikir Baekhyun dalam hati.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ketaman yang berada tidak jauh dari rumah sakit, kebetulan taman juga sedang sepi karena hari sudah mulai gelap. Setelah mereka duduk disalah satu bangku taman mereka sama-sama terdiam, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, mereka sama sama bingung harus memulainya dari mana. Tapi karena mereka terdiam sudah cukup lama akhirnya Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Baekhyun, mianhe. Maafkan aku karena kemaren aku sudah lancang menciummu, aku tidak bermaksud kurang ajar kepadamu, aku hanya terbawa suasana. Maafkan aku Baekhyun," Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun dalam-dalam, dimata nya terpancar penyesalan yang amat dalam.

Baekhyun melihat sinar dimata Chanyeol, melihat pancaran ketulusan dan penyesalan disana, sebenarnya dia tidak benar-benar marah kepada Chanyeol dia hanya malu.

"Loey, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf kepadamu! Maaf karena aku menghindarimu, aku tidak marah aku hanya bingung terhadap perasaanku, kau tidak sepenuhnya salah karena aku juga kemarin tidak menolak ketika kau menciumku,"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, Baekhyun menyesal karena telah mengabaikan Chanyeol, sebelum pulang tadi Baekhyun sempat mengaktifkan hp nya, ia melihat berpuluh-puluh panggilan tidak terjawab dari Chanyeol dan berpuluh-puluh pesan yang isinya semua permintaan maaf serta keinginan untuk mengajak dirinya bertemu.

Chanyeol merengkuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, ia memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat seolah-olah tidak membiarkan Baekhyun pergi dari sisinya, tangisan Baekhyun tumpah didada Chanyeol dia menangis tersedu-sedu mengeluarkan semua kegundahan hatinya lewat air mata. Ia juga sesekali meremas kemeja Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih setia mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang dan menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis itu untuk menenangkannya. Ia memilih diam membiarkan gadis itu melampiaskan semua yang mengusik hatinya.

Setelah Baekhyun cukup tenang Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, ia menangkup wajah Baekhyun menghapus sisa-sisa air mata dipipi baekhyun dengan jarinya.

_'Aku harap setelah ini tidak ada lagi air mata yang jatuh dari mata cantikmu Baekhyun'_ ujar Chanyeol dalam hati.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tepat dimatanya, menyalurkan kehangatan sehingga membuat gadis itu merasa nyaman.

"Baekhyun dengarkan, aku jangan menangis lagi ne! aku tidak sanggup melihatmu menangis, disini dihatiku, aku juga merasakan sakit," Chanyeol mengambil tangan Baekhyun meletakkan tangan Baekhyun tepat dijantungnya "Kau merasakan nya? jantungku berdetak dengan kencang hanya untukmu, aku berjanji Baekhyun dengan sekuat tenaga akan menjagamu dan tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu."

Baekhyun terhipnotis dengan semua perlakuan Chanyeol, semua perlakuan Chanyeol membuat hatinya nyaman. masih saling menatap mata masing - masing mereka saling menyalurkan kehangatan dan tatapan cinta.

Jarak wajah mereka semakin mengikis menyisakan beberapa senti hidung mereka pun telah bersentuhan, Baekhyun memejamkan mata menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol berikutnya, sedetik kemudian dua bibir itu saling menyatu hanya kecupan untuk meyalurkan perasaan masing-masing. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang pasrah ia pun ikut memejamkan matanya lalu ia menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan. Chanyeol menyesap bibir bawah Baekhyun yang manis, Baekhyun pun semakin terbuai dengan ciuman Chanyeol tanpa sadar ia membalas melumat bibir Chanyeol, menyesapnya dalam-dalam seolah-olah tiada hari esok lagi.

Mereka melepaskan ciuman nya ketika mereka berdua sudah hampir kehabisan nafas hidung mereka masih saling menempel, masih menikmati sisa-sisa ciuman tadi lalu Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara bass nya yang terdengar sangat merdu ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, jadilah kekasihku,"

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar Chanyeol yang mengajak nya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Setelah kemarin dia menyatakan cintanya pada Baekhyun sekarang Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Oh tolong ingatkan Baekhyun untuk sekedar bernafas karena dia hanya terdiam sedari tadi. Entah jiwa nya sudah pergi kemana.

"Baek," Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun dan sedikit menggunjang bahu Baekhyun agar kembali sadar dari lamunan nya.

"Ehh maaf," Baekhyun kembali sadar setelah tubuhnya diguncang oleh Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa menjawab nya sekarang tidak apa-apa aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap Baekhyun! Aku hanya ingin mengatakan secepatnya agar tidak ada orang lain yang mendahuluiku," Chanyeol tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya kemudian mencubit pipi gembil Baekhyun.

"Ahhh appo," keluh Baekhyun. Chanyeol tertawa pada akhirnya karena melihat Baekhyun yang mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena perbuatan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang melihat tawa Chanyeol ikut tertawa dengan Chanyeol. Mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama dengan lepas tanpa beban seolah dunia hanya milik mereka berdua. Namun acara tertawa mereka harus terganggu dengan suara dering telepon dari ponsel Baekhyun.

"Sebentar aku harus mengangkat telepon dulu," Baekhyun yang melihat nama Luhan tertera di ponsel nya segera mengangkat telepon itu.

"Yeobseo, Luhan ada apa?."

Chanyeol yang mendengar Baekhyun memanggil seseorang disebrang sana dengan nama Luhan seketika sedikit gugup karena nama itu sangat ia kenali.

"Aku? Mmm aku sedang berada ditaman! Apa makan malam?," Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol seolah meminta persetujuan. Chanyeol yang mengerti hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah aku akan kesana kau tunggu saja disana aku tidak akan lama! Ne, ne, rusa China kau cerewet sekali," Baekhyun menutup telepon nya dan menatap Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan kosong.

"Loey!," Panggilan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol sadar.

"Ahh iya,"

"Loey aku harus menemui temanku, dia mengajakku makan malam jadi kau tidak perlu mengantarku aku akan pulang sendiri nanti," Baekhyun merapikan pakaian nya "Apa tidak apa-apa aku datang ke Cafe mahal dengan pakaian ini?" Baekhyun berbicara pada dirinya sendiri namun terdengar jelas oleh Chanyeol.

"Pakaian apapun yang kau kenakan kau tetap terlihat cantik Baekhyun," Baekhyun menoleh cepat dengan wajah nya yang sudah merona. Malu sekaligus tersanjung karena pujian Chanyeol barusan untuknya.

"Emmm ya sudah aku harus pergi," Baekhyun hendak berdiri namun Chanyeol menahan nya.

"Tunggu tadi siapa temanmu itu?," Chanyeol memberanikan diri bertanya pada Baekhyun tenant Luhan takut jika Luhan yang ia pikirkan berbeda dengan Luhan teman Baekhyun.

"Temanku? Ahh Luhan, Xi Luhan, dia baru pulang dari China sekarang dia bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama dengan kita, dia dokter spesialis kandungan! Apa kau belum bertemu dengannya atau sekedar mendengar gosip kedatangan nya?"

Chanyeol seketika mematung mendengar nama yang terdengar jelas di telinga nya, kalau nama dan asal usul teman Baekhyun sama dengan orang yang dijodohkan dengan nya oleh ayah nya. Takdir macam apa ini kenapa harus Luhan itu teman Baekhyun. Apa tuhan sedang mempermainkan takdir mereka? Kenapa harus seperti ini.

"Ani aku belum mengenalnya!," Bohong Chanyeol berbohong pada Baekhyun untuk yang kedua kalinya setelah dia berbohong pada Baekhyun tentang status sosial nya.

"Kalau begitu aku harus pergi sekarang, aku tidak mau dia menunggu lama! Kau juga bisa pulang Loey, hati-hati dijalan," Baekhyun berdiri dan hendak beranjak pergi sebelum tangan nya ditarik Chanyeol pada pelukan hangat lelaki tersebut.

"Kabari aku jika kau sudah pulang, jika aku santai aku akan mengantarmu pulang," Chanyeol menghirup aroma tubuh Baekhyun sebelum ia melepaskan pelukan nya.

"Mmm i-iya Loey," Baekhyun yang malu segera berbalik dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tersenyum menyadari perubahan pada wajah Baekhyun yang merona. Setelah Baekhyun pergi Chanyeol kembali ke mobil nya dan melajukan mobilnya untuk pulang.

Sepanjang perjalanan Chanyeol tidak henti-hentinya mengembangkan senyum tampannya, terlampau senang karena sudah bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun bahkan mengajak Baekhyun untuk menjadi kekasihnya, walaupun Baekhyun belum memberikan jawaban apakah Baekhyun mau atau tidak menjadi kekasihnya. Namun ia sudah senang bukan main hanya dengan bertemu Baekhyun, baginya Baekhyun itu bagaikan vitamin untuk Chanyeol, karena Baekhyun lah mood Chanyeol yang sebelumnya buruk bukan main kembali baik. Karena Baekhyun yang bisa membuat dia bahagia kembali.

Sementara itu Baekhyun berjalan menuju Cafe yang sudah ia dan Luhan janjikan untuk bertemu dan makan malam bersama. Tapi Baekhyun yang sudah sampai didepan pintu Cafe tiba-tiba saja terdiam disana melihat ke arah Cafe yang ternyata teramat mewah. Baekhyun merasa minder apa lagi dengan pakaian nya yang saat ini jauh dari kata modis.

Baekhyun berputar membalikan tubuhnya hendak pergi dan mencari alasan lain pada Luhan karena ia tidak bisa menamui Luhan. Tapi pikiran nya kembali kepada rasa rindunya karena sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Luhan bahkan Luhan tidak membuangnya dengan tetap menganggapnya masih teman nya saat ini. Baekhyun kembali berputar menghadap ke pintu Cafe, dengan keyakinan dan semangat Baekhyun masuk ke Cafe tersebut dan langsung dihadiahi tatapan beberapa orang yang menyadari kehadiran nya. Namun Baekhyun yang acuh hanya melangkah menuju private room tempat Luhan menunggunya saat ini.

Sesampainya disana Baekhyun masuk dan langsung dihadiahi pelukan hangat oleh Luhan dengan teriakan nya juga yang sangat Baekhyun rindukan.

"Baekhyunie, aku sangat-sangat merindukanmu," Luhan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun sangat erat menyembunyikan raut wajah nya yang berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

Yang tidak Baekhyun ketahui selama beberapa hari ini, Luhan mencari info tentang Baekhyun dankeluarga Baekhyun, dan itulah sebab nya ia sekarang menahan tangisnya begitu melihat Baekhyun masuk. Luhan menangis ketika mendapat info tentang kehidupan Baekhyun selama ia tidak berada di China. Ia merasa bersalah pada dirinya sendiri karena disaat-saat Baekhyun terpuruk ia tidak ada disisi sahabatnya untuk menyemangatinya. Luhan juga sudah tahu perihal Kyungsoo yang menjauhi Baekhyun bahkan seolah tidak mengenal Baekhyun.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Luhanie," Baekhyun balas memeluk tubuh Luhan namun ketika tangan nya memeluk tubuh Luhan. Baekhyun tahu kalau Luhan menahan tangis nya karena ia dapat merasakan tubuh Luhan yang sedikit gemetaran.

"Jika kau ingin menangisiku, menangis saja Luhan! Aku tahu kau pasti sudah mengetahui semua tentang kehidupanku yang sekarang ini bukan?," Setelah mendapat izin dari Baekhyun kini Luhan tidak menahan tangis nya lagi, ia menangis dalam pelukan Baekhyun yang juga sama menangis dengan nya.

"Maafkan aku Baek, a-aku hikss hikss aku seharus nya berada disisimu pada saat itu," Luhan dan Baekhyun sama-sama menangis dengan kencang. Luhan memang sengaja memesan ruangan _private room_ karena ia sudah menebak kalau akan menangis dengan Baekhyun, dan sekarang jelas terbukti.

"Ani, kau tidak bersalah untuk apa meminta maaf," Baekhyun melepas pelukan nya dengan Luhan "Aku berterima kasih karena sekarang kau masih menganggapku teman mu."

"Anio, Baekhyun kau itu sahabatku bukan teman ku, tentu saja aku mengakuimu sebagai sahabatku karena kau memang sahabatku," Luhan dan Baekhyun kembali berpelukan namun kali ini senyuman terpatri dibibir mereka walau air mata mereka berdua masih menetes.

"Lihat kau kutinggalkan sekarang menjadi kurus begini! Kau harus makan yang banyak aku sudah memesan makanan yang banyak untukmu," Luhan akhirnya melepas pelukan mereka dan menarik Baekhyun untuk makan "Aku tidak mau tahu kau harus gemuk, dan mulai sekarang aku akan membuat kau gemukan lagi, karena sungguh Baekhyun tubuhmu sekarang ini sangat sangat-sangat kurang berisi." Baekhyun hanya tertawa ia sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan ucapan Luhan karena itu memang ciri khas seorang Xi Luhan. Karena dibalik kata-kata nya yang seperti itu tidak lain karena Luhan menyayanginya.

Mereka menikmati makan malam berdua dengan dipenuhi candaan, cerita Luhan tentang semasa kuliah nya di China, juga Baekhyun yang mengingat masa remaja mereka sebelum Luhan ke China. Sampai tidak terasa waktu berjalan dengan cepat dan sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam.

Baekhyun dan Luhan sekarang sedang menunggu kekasih Luhan, Baekhyun sebenarnya menolak untuk diantar tapi kata Luhan tidak baik menolak seorang sahabat yang ingin berbuat baik maka seperti inilah akhirnya dia sudah duduk manis di bangku belakang mobil Sehun.

Ya Baekhyun kaget pas melihat Sehun yang datang menjemput Luhan, dan mengatakan kalau Sehun adalah kekasih Luhan. Baekhyun bukan kaget karena Sehun yang tampan kekasih sahabat nya sendiri namun ia kaget karena mereka terlihat sangat sempurna ketika bersama. Selama perjalanan Baekhyun memilih tidur hingga tidak terasa beberapa saat kemudian mereka sudah sampai didepan gedung apartemen Baekhyun yang sederhana.

"Maaf aku merepotkan dokter Oh dan juga kau Luhanie," Baekhyun merasa tidak enak karena Sehun harus mengantarnya ke apartemen ia yang jarak nya sangat jauh.

"Tidak apa-apa Baekhyun, kau sahabat kekasihku tentu aku tidak keberatan," Sehun merangkul pinggang Luhan saat ini mereka hanya mengantar Baekhyun sampai depan saja tidak sampai pintu apartemen nya.

"Sudah sana masuk dan cepat tidur karena besok kau harus bekerja bukan?," Luhan mendorong tubuh Baekhyun setelah memeluknya

"Nee! Gomawao Luhanie," Baekhyun mencium pipi Luhan yang mendapat kekehan tawa Luhan. Setelahnya Luhan dan Sehun pamit pergi begitupun Baekhyun yang sudah naik ke atas menuju apartemen nya.

Namun betapa kaget nya Baekhyun ketika dia berada masih dalam jarak yang cukup jauh dari pintu apartemennya, ia melihat seseorang tengah duduk dengan menyender ke pintu dan kepalanya yang berada diatas lututnya, juga kedua tangan nya yang memeluk lututnya. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya ketika mendekati orang tersebut. Ia jelas mengenal orang tersebut dari pakaian yang dipakai nya.

Ia adalah Loey... alias Park Chanyeol

Baekhyun ikut berjongkok didepan Chanyeol- yang masih belum menyadari kehadiran nya. Baekhyun tersenyum, perlahan tangan nya terulur untuk menyentuh dan mengusap rambut Chanyeol- membuat si pemilik nya terganggu. Chanyeol mendongkak begitu merasakan usapan pada kepalanya. Kedua iris mata mereka saling bertemu, masih dalam keadaan masing-masing yang saling terdiam, mereka saling menatap- seulas senyum terpatri dari keduanya.

_**Cinta itu indah, ketika kau menemukan orang yang tepat dan benar-benar mencintaimu.**_


	9. B FOR C CH 08

_**Happy Reading...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Cha, makan," Baekhyun menyodorkan semangkuk sup, nasi dan lauk pauk lain nya pada Chanyeol yang kini sudah duduk dimeja makan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang memperhatikan segala kegiatan Baekhyun mulai dari memasak, hingga kini menyajikan makanan untuk nya, justru malah tidak menanggapi Baekhyun yang menyuruhnya makan, pokus nya masih pada tubuh mungil tambatan hati nya yang kini sedang mencuci peralatan sisa memasak nya. Baekhyun yang masih sibuk mencuci tahu jika Chanyeol memperhatikan nya dan belum menyentuh makanan nya sama sekali, maka dari itu dia hanya tersenyum.

"Apa masakanku tidak enak, sampai kau tidak mau menyentuhnya?," tanya Baekhyun yang masih tetap mencuci.

Chanyeol yang tersadar karena ucapan Baekhyun barusan pun berdehem karena malu, barulah ia mulai menyentuh dan menyantap makan malam buatan Baekhyun dengan senyuman mengembang tidak henti-henti nya terbit dari wajah tampan Chanyeol, sehingga membentuk lesung pipit di salah satu pipinya. Well mengingat dirinya akan menginap di apartemen Baekhyun malam ini.

**#1 Jam sebelumnya**

Chanyeol mendongkak begitu merasakan usapan lembut pada kepalanya. Kedua iris mata mereka saling bertemu masih dalam keadaan masing-masing yang saling terdiam mereka saling menatap namun dengan senyuman yang terpatri dari keduanya.

"L-loey," Baekhyun gugup saat ini karena tertangkap basah Chanyeol sedang mengelus kepala Chanyeol. Tangan Baekhyun hendak ia tarik karena malu, namun belum sempat ia menarik nya Chanyeol sudah mencengkram dan menarik nya sampai Baekhyun terjatuh kedepan, sedikit agak menindih tubuh chanyeol yang sedang terduduk di depan pintu apartemennya.

Baekhyun menahan dirinya dengan satu tangan yang mendarat mulus didada Chanyeol dan pinggang nya yang sudah dipegang oleh Chanyeol, sementara tangan kanan nya sudah dicengkram oleh tangan kiri Chanyeol.

Mereka bertatapan kembali begitu lama menyalurkan perasaan cinta yang masih belum bisa Baekhyun ungkapkan, Chanyeol mulai mengikis jarak mereka dengan hidung yang sudah saling bersentuhan, Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya untuk memulai sesuatu yang sudah ingin dia kecup. Sedari tadi ia memerhatikan bibir mungil tipis milik Baekhyun yang begitu menggoda yang sedikit agak terbuka karena rasa terkejutnya.

Baekhyun terhanyut dengan tatapan lembut Chanyeol, tatapan tersebut begitu menghipnotis dirinya, sehingga tanpa sadar ia mulai memejamkan mata secara perlahan. Baekhyun merasakan hembuhan napas Chanyeol yang hangat membelai kulit wajahnya. Baekhyun menahan napas, tangan nya meremas kemeja Chanyeol dengan erat dan jantungnya sudah menggila berdetak tidak karuan karena menunggu sesuatu yang akan dilakukan oleh Chanyeol kepadanya.

Cup

Chanyeol mencium nya dengan pelan dan lembut menyatukan bibir nya dengan bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasakan rasa strawberry di bibir gadis itu, ia meyesap bibir baekhyun dalam-dalam mengecap bibir Baekhyun yang manis, bahkan lebih manis dari gula perlahan Chanyeol ikut menutup matanya untuk menikmati bibir yang selalu berhasil membuatnya rindu. Merasa Baekhyun tidak menolak nya Chanyeol mulai menggerakan bibir nya menyesap bibir bawah Baekhyun, mengigit nya dengan pelan enggan bergerak kasar mengingat ia tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun berpikir ia berusaha menyakitinya.

Baekhyun perlahan ikut membalas ciuman Chanyeol. Walaupun Baekhyun jarang berciuman dengan lelaki tapi hei jangan remehkan dia, bisa dibilang Baekhyun cukup ahli dalam ciuman, mengingat sewaktu masih kaya raya Baekhyun selalu menonton film dan drama romantis jika ia sedang ada waktu luang. Tidak terasa mereka berciuman sudah cukup lama hingga akhirnya Baekhyun berbicara disela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Emmm Lo..ey," Baekhyun masih berusaha berbicara namun bibirnya masih saja dilumat oleh Chanyeol.

"Mmm," Chanyeol membalasnya dengan gumaman

"A-aku mmppp," Baekhyun masih membalas ciuman Chanyeol "Loey a-aku mmpptt kaki ku kram." final nya. Dan sukses membuat Chanyeol menghentikan ciuman nya karena mendengar Baekhyun yang mengatakan kaki nya kram.

Chanyeol melepas pagutan nya dan memperhatikan Baekhyun yang terengah kemudian dia bangkit dengan menarik Baekhyun bersama dirinya.

"Maaf," ucap nya dengan merapikan rambut Baekhyun "Apa password nya?," Chanyeol kini berbalik hendak membuka apartemen Baekhyun sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Mmm 0605," jawab Baekhyun dengan menunduk malu sekaligus menahan kram di kaki nya. Setelah pintu terbuka Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun layaknya pengantin, membawa baekhyun masuk ke dalam apartemen kemudian menutup pintu dengan kakinya.

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun dan menurunkan Baekhyun di sofa dengan keadaan berbaring.

"Duduklah aku akan memijat kakimu," Chanyeol hendak duduk dilantai untuk memijat kaki Baekhyun namun Baekhyun hentikan.

"Tidak perlu, ini akan membaik sebentar lagi, duduklah Loey," Baekhyun bergeser untuk memberi ruang disofa nya agar Chanyeol bisa duduk disamping nya.

"Kau yakin?,"

"Mmm tenang saja ini sudah perlahan membaik," Dan mereka pun berakhir dengan duduk diam berdua di sofa, Baekhyun menyalakan tv agar suasana tidak terlalu canggung kaena mereka sama-sama saling terdiam.

Mereka focus memperhatikan layar televisi namun jika dilihat secara teliti tatapan mereka kosong, pikiran mereka sedang tidak berada pada tempatnya, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sama-sama tidak berani untuk memulai pembicaraan karena mereka sama-sama malu harus setelah kejadian barusan. Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun mendengar suara yang jelas ia tahu jika itu berasal dari suara perut seseorang yang tengah kelaparan.

Chanyeol mematung karena perut nya berbunyi dengan sangat jelas, disaat bersamaan Baekhyun menoleh ke arah nya dengan kedua matanya yang mengerjap-ngerjap membuat Chanyeol menahan gemas tapi malu karena suara perut nya yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Chanyeol langsung memalingkan wajahnya tidak berani menatap Baekhyun dengan keadaan muka yang memerah seperti udang rebus.

"Biar ku tebak kau belum makan kan?,"

Chanyeol perlahan memalingkan wajahnya masih dengan muka yang memerah menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan rasa malu yang amat sangat, harga dirinya terasa jatuh dihadapan gadis itu, setelah kejadian panas diantara dirinya dengan Baekhyun sungguh sangat tidak elit perutnya berbunyi karena cacing-cacing diperutnya meronta-ronta meminta jatah makanan.

"Hehe," Chanyeol menjawab hanya dengan memberikan cengiran khas nya dengan gigi putih nya yang ia tampilkan bersamaan.

Dan mereka pun tertawa bersama karena menertawakan kecanggungan yang melanda diantara mereka berdua sekaligus menertawakan suara perut Chanyeol yang berbunyi dengan tidak elitnya dan perlahan-lahan kecanggungan yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua menghilang tergantikan dengan perasaan hangat yang perlahan-lahan mulai menyusup kedalam hati masing-masing sehingga menghasilkan debaran halus dijantung mereka dan menimbulkan rasa nyaman diantara mereka.

**#Kembali ke waktu sekarang**

"Kau tidak ikut makan Baek?,"

"Aku sudah makan malam dengan temanku, dia mentraktirku" ucap nya setelah melepas sarung tangan nya dan kini ikut bergabung duduk dengan Chanyeol dengan segelas air minum di tangan nya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghabiskan semuanya jika kau tidak ikut makan,"

"Habiskan saja aku, memang sengaja membuat nya untukmu untuk kau habiskan bukan untuk dibuang dokter Loey," goda Baekhyun di akhir.

"Dan aku dengan senang hati akan menghabiskan nya tanpa sisa sedikitpun, bahkan hingga sebutir nasipun. Terimakasih atas makanan nya baek, makananmu sangat enak bahkan aku tidak pernah makan makanan seenak ini," Chanyeol tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun dengan senyuman tampan nya yang membuat Baekhyun merona dibuat nya.

Merasa tidak enak karena terus-terusan dipandang oleh Chanyeol yang sesekali meliriknya sambil makan, membuat Baekhyun memilih untuk beranjak pergi ke ruang tengah untuk menetralkan degupan jantung nya, ia menonton televisi kembali sambil menunggu Chanyeol yang masih menyelesaikan makan nya.

Baekhyun memegang dadanya yang masih berdegup tidak karuan ketika mengingat kejadian di taman bersama Chanyeol dan juga ciuman yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya termasuk ciuman didepan pintu apartemen nya beberapa jam yang lalu membuat detakan jantungnya semakin menggila.

Perlahan Baekhyun memegang bibir nya, merasakan sisa-sia kecupan yang ditinggalkan oleh Chanyeol, yang membuat bibirnya agak sedikit membengka, Baekhyun tersenyum, senyuman manis yang tidak pernah luntur dari wajah cantiknya. Perasaan jatuh cinta yang tengah ia rasakan membuat Baekhyun melupakan sejenak beban hidup nya yang berat. Seindah itukah cinta?.

Baekhyun sangat bersyukur dapat mengenal Chanyeol saat ini, semenjak adanya kehadiran lelaki itu, kini dia lebih banyak tersenyum dan tertawa. Jauh sebelum mengenal Chanyeol, jangan kan untuk tertawa hanya untuk tersenyum saja Baekhyun sangat jarang.

Dia hanya tersenyum ketika ia menerima upahnya, senyum itu juga perlahan sirna ketika habisnya uang gajinya karena untuk membayar sewa apartemen, belanja bulanan serta ia juga menyisihkan sedikit uang nya untuk tabungan biaya kuliahnya.

Uang gaji yang diterimanya hanya bisa bertahan beberapa jam ditangan nya, bahkan pada penghujung bulan ia sering kekurangan uang, dan ia tidak memiliki pegangan sama sekali sehingga akhirnya ia terpaksa membongkar tabungan nya untuk membiayai kebutuhan sehari-hari, akibatnya uang yang dikumpulkan nya untuk melanjutkan kuliah selalu berkurang karena terpakai.

Baekhyun selalu menamengi dirinya dengan tembok pagar yang sangat kokoh, sehingga membuat dirinya sangat cuek terhadap sekitar dan membuatnya jarang tersenyum. Bukannya ia tidak bersyukur atas apa yang sudah ia dapat, hanya saja terlalu berat untuknya untuk tersenyum. Untuk apa dia tersenyum ketika tuhan menggariskan takdir yang begitu kejam padanya, seolah-olah Tuhan tidak mempunyai belas kasih sedikitpun terhadapnya.

Tuhan mengambil kedua orang tua nya, paman nya yang merebut semua harta warisan yang harus nya menjadi miliknya, kemudian membuatnya perusahaan kedua orang tuanya bangkrut, dan sahabat nya Kyungsoo yang kini memilih memusuhi nya. Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu apa penyebabnya, untungnya Luhan tidak seperti Kyungsoo yang meninggalkan Baekhyun disaat dia seperti ini.

Terlarut dalam pemikiran nya tentang hidup nya yang akhir-akhir ini perlahan mulai berubah, Baekhyun tidak sadar ketika Chanyeol sudah ikut bergabung dengan nya diruang tengah, menatap penuh cinta pada Baekhyun yang masih melamun dengan tatapan kosong ke arah TV.

Sejak tadi dia memperhatikan gadis mungil tersebut, yang tengah asyiknya melamun dengan raut muka yang agak sedih, seolah-olah banyak sekali beban yang tengah ditanggung oleh Baekhyun. Dan tanpa sadar Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan cepat, menyadarkan Baekhyundari lamunan panjangnya, Baekhyun hanya mengerjap dan menatap bingung ke arah Chanyeol, dengan pikiran nya yang masih kosong.

Satu detik,

Dua detik,

Tiga detik.

"YAKKKK LOEY," Baekhyun berteriak dan memukul pelan dada Chanyeol berkali-kali, juga sesekali menggelitiki Chanyeol. Membuat lelaki tersebut berusaha menghindari tangan-tangan Baekhyun

"Hahaha ampun Baek, ampun maaf," Chanyeol berusaha meraih tangan Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun selalu berhasil menghindar sehingga membuat nya kembali tertawa karena geli di gelitiki Baekhyun.

"Siapa suruh kau mesum sekali huh,! Kenapa kau suka sekali mencium ku tanpa izin huh," protes Baekhyun masih mengelitiki Chanyeol

"Yak Yak Baek hahaha," Chanyeol akhirnya berhasil meraih tangan Baekhyun menggenggam nya dan kini membalik keadaan memojokan Baekhyun disudut sofa.

"Kau bilang apa tadi, aku tidak boleh mencium mu tanpa izin? Berarti aku harus meminta izin dulu padamu jika aku ingin mencium mu? Ahh kalau sekarang aku ingin mencium mu bagaimana?," Chanyeol menaik turunkan alis nya membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri melihat seringaian Chanyeol.

"A-aku mm maksudku tidak begitu," Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya yang terlihat memerah merona.

'_Yakk Baekhyun bodoh kenapa bisa kau berkata seperti itu__'_ pikir Baekhyun dalam hati

Chanyeol yang menyadari perubahan wajah Baekhyun yang merona melepaskan kedua tangan Baekhyun, dan tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan memegangi perut nya.

"Berhenti tertawa apa yang lucu eoh," Baekhyun merenggut karena Chanyeol tidak henti-hentinya tertawa.

"Kau harusnya lihat wajahmu tadi, kau begitu merona! Itu baru ku cium, bagaimana jika aku mengajakmu bercinta hahaha," tidak sadar Chanyeol berkata dengan begitu frontal membuat Baekhyun seketika semakin merona.

"Aishh Loey," Baekhyun melempar-lempar Chanyeol dengan bantal sofa diselingi dengan tawa dari keduanya.

Gelak tawa memenuhi apartemen Baekhyun karena sepasang adam dan hawa itu bermain-main dengan bantal, diselingi dengan saling menggelitiki satu sama lain. Berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang tertawa dengan lepas karena digelitiki Chanyeol. Jika sebelumnya Chanyeol yang digelitiki Baekhyun, maka sekarang Baekhyun yang menjadi sasaran Chanyeol

"AHAHAHAHA LOEY HENTI..HAHAHA," Baekhyun tidak kuasa tertawa karena Chanyeol yang terus menggelitikinya, sampai membuat air mata menetes dari sudut matanya.

"Siapa suruh kau pertama yang memulai hah," Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun tertawa bergitu riang nya membuat ia enggan untuk menyudahi acara menggelitiki Baekhyun-nya.

Hingga akhirnya ketika keduanya sudah lelah tertawa dan bermain-main mereka berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang tidur pada paha Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun yang sedang menonton drama malam nya. Mengingat waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam, sambil mengelus rambut Chanyeol dengan lembut. Sementara Chanyeol yang memejamkan matanya menikmati kenyamanan tidur dengan paha Baekhyun sebagai bantal nya.

Menikmati drama sendirian membuat Baekhyun menguap karena mengantuk tapi ia tidak tega jika harus membangunkan Chanyeol, maka akhirnya Baekhyun memilih untuk memangku kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya yang ia letakkan diatas pinggiran sofa dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

Namun yang tidak Baekhyun ketahui adalah, sebenarnya Chanyeol belum tertidur sepenuhnya. Ketika ia membuka kedua matanya dia melihat Baekhyun terlelap dengan tangan kiri yang menopang kepalanya. Melihat itu membuat Chanyeol akhirnya beranjak bangkit dari pangkuan Baekhyun secara perlahan-lahan agar tidak membangunkan gadis itu, dan memperhatikan sebentar wajah tidur Baekhyun. Tangan nya terulur untuk mengelus lembut pipi Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Kau tahu Baek, sejak pertama melihatmu aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Jika kau memberiku kesempatan untuk bisa menjadi orang yang mengisi kekosongan hatimu, maka aku tidak akan sedikitpun menyia-nyiakanmu Baekhyun! Saranghae Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol pun mengecup kening Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memposisikan kedua tangan nya di ketiak dan lutut Baekhyun, lalu kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun untuk dia pindahkan ke kamar Baekhyun. Merasa tubuhnya terangkat Baekhyun bukan nya bangun, ia malah merapatkan dirinya pada tubuh tegap Chanyeol. Tangan baekhyun bahkan tengah memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan erat, untuk mencari pegangan. Alhasil membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

Chanyeol merebahkan Baekhyun diranjang milik Baekhyun, menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun dengan selimut sebatas dada. Chanyeol hendak pergi untuk tidur di sofa, namun ketika ia hendak pergi, tangan nya ditarik oleh Baekhyun, ternyata ketika Chanyeol merebahkan Baekhyun di tempat tidur dia sedikit tersentak dan bangun.

"Tidur disini temani aku, ku mohon," Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun, memastikan jika itu benar-benar Baekhyun yang berbicara. Dan benar Baekhyun sudah membuka kedua matanya, meminta Chanyeol untuk tidur menemaninya.

"Kau yakin? Kau tidak takut jika nanti aku..,"

"Aku percaya padamu Loey!." Baekhyun sudah memotong ketika Chanyeol hendak menolak dengan berkata jika bisa saja ia menempatkan Baekhyun dalam bahaya karena tidur bersamanya.

Namun mendengar Baekhyun berkata percaya padanya membuat sudut hati Chanyeol berdebar dan berdegup kencang. Rasanya sangat senang ketika dia mendengar Baekhyun percaya padanya. Tanpa berpikir lama Chanyeol ikut tidur disamping Baekhyun, merebahkan tubuhnya walau dengan badan kaku menghadap ke langit-langit kamar Baekhyun.

"Kenapa aku merasa kita seperti mayat," ucap Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol mengeryitkan alisnya bingung

"Maksudmu?,"

"Kita tertidur kaku seperti ini, bukankah kita seperti mayat?,"

"Ahh," Chanyeol pun baru mengerti setelah melihat posisi dirinya dan Baekhyun yang tertidur dengan badan kaku dan terlentang, lalu Chanyeol memiringkan tubuhnya secara perlahan dan mengamati wajah baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun masih mempertahankan posisinya tersebut.

"Terima kasih Loey, karena kau aku jadi bisa tertawa dengan lepas tanpa memikirkan beban hidupku yang amat berat," Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan tersenyum "Sebagai ucapan terima kasihku boleh kah aku tidur dengan memelukmu? Aku merasa nyaman ketika kau memelukku."

Chanyeol awalnya tidak menjawab karena ia cukup bingung dan kaget mendengar permintaan Baekhyun.

"T-tapi jika tidak boleh tidak apa-..," belum sempat Baekhyun berbicara Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu memutus jarak diantara mereka berdua. Memeluk Baekhyun, menenggelamkan tubuh mungil itu pada pelukan nya yang hangat.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu mulai saat ini Baekhyun, aku tidak akan berhenti mengejarmu, menunggu sampai kau siap menerima ku sebagai kekasihmu," Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun tersenyum didalam dekapan hangat Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua pun perlahan memejamkan kedua bola mata mereka untuk pergi ke alam mimpi. Senyuman manis terpatri dari kedua pasang anak adam dan hawa tersebut yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

Bolehkah jika Baekhyun berharap kalau ia bisa terus seperti ini? Dimana ia tertawa bebas tanpa beban, mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang yang benar-benar tulus mencintainya. Dan Chanyeol juga hanya ingin bersama dengan orang yang sangat dia cintai tanpa ada seorang pun yang mengganggu waktunya bersama si mungil.

Pagi menjelang, semilir angin pagi berhembus dingin, matahari mulai manampakan dirinya memberi sinar pada dunia. Pagi ini harus nya dinikmati dengan suasana hati yang juga menyenangkan, namun berbeda dengan kediaman Park. Sesuatu terjadi, dan sepertinya akan menimbulkan sesuatu hal yang tidak di inginkan.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan data lengkap jalang yang berani mendekati putraku?," Park Yoochun menatap tajam pada sekretarisnya, Kim Jongdae.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Park Yoochun mendapatkan berita dari orang suruhannya yang ia tugaskan untuk megintai Chanyeol, semenjak insiden penolakan perjodohan yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Dan ia mendapat fakta bahwa anak nya sedang dekat dengan seorang gadis. Fakta itu behasil membuat Park Yoochun murka, ia langsung menyuruh sekretatis nya, Jongdae mencari data lengkap gadis tersebut.

"Sudah tuan," Jongdae menyerahkan sebuah _ipad_ pada ayah Chanyeol.

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun, berusia 23 tahun. Dia merupakan anak tunggal dari pasangan Byun Hangeng dan Byun Heechul dari perusahaan Byun Corp yang 2 tahun lalu jatuh bangkrut, setelah Byun Hangeng dan Byun Heechul meninggal karena kecelakaan. Byun Baekhyun hidup sendiri, paman dan bibinya tidak menampungnya lagi setelah Byun Corp Bangkrut, ia bekerja sebagai_ office girls_ di rumah sakit Haneul Hospital, dimana tuan muda Park Chanyeol sebagai presdirnya disana, dan dari info yang saya dapatkan tuan muda lah yang mendekati Byun Baekhyun, bukan Byun Baekhyun yang mendekati tuan muda."

Jongdae membungkuk setelah berbicara panjang lebar mengenalkan Baekhyun secara singkat, sementara Park Yiichun tengah melihat data-data yang berada di ipad nya.

"Ia tidak kuliah?,"

"Tidak tuan, ia cuti kuliah karena kendala biaya kuliah nya yang tidak sanggup ia bayar,"

"Sudah jelas jalang itu mendekati anakku untuk meminta Chanyeol membiayai hidupnya, dan setelah ia menguras isi dompet dan harta anakku aku yakin dia akan membuang anakku ke jalanan," ucap Park Yoochun yakin.

Sementara Jongdae hanya diam mematung, sebagian hatinya ingin menyela omongan tuan Park yang dia anggap tidak benar sama sekali, karena sesungguhnya Jongdae mengenal pribadi Baekhyun.

Satu fakta yang membuat Jongdae yakin Baekhyun bukan orang seperti itu adalah, karena Jongdae pernah menjadi kakak kelas Baekhyun ketika mereka di _Senior High School_. Dan Jongdae juga pernah satu tim paduan suara bersama dengan Baekhyun, mereka bahkan sangat dekat karena ternyata kedua ayah mereka berteman akrab. Maka satu hal yang Jongdae yakini, Baekhyun berbeda dari gadis-gadis anak orang kaya yang sering ia kenalkan pada Chanyeol atas suruhan Park Yoochun, ayah Chanyeol.

"Pecat gadis itu dari rumah sakit," perintah Yoochun, namun jawaban dari Jongdae diluar dari apa yang dia inginkan.

"Maaf tuan Park, kita tidak bisa memecat nya karena rumah sakit itu sudah sepenuh nya milik tuan muda Park Chanyeol, setelah beliau resmi menjadi Presdir disana, maka hanya tuan muda yang bisa memecat karyawan nya sendiri."

Park Yoochun mengepalkan tangan nya marah, kenapa ia sampai lupa jika didalam surat warisan ayahnya alias kakeknya Chanyeol, sudah dijelaskan jika Haneul Hospital sepenuh nya milik Chanyeol ketika dia resmi menjadi presidr disana, dan siapapun tidak berhak ikut campur mengenai semua yang berhubungan dengan rumah sakit Haneul Hospital, termasuk ayah Chanyeol sendiri.

"Kalau begitu buat perjodohan Chanyeol dengan keluarga Xi secepatnya dilaksanakan, tentukan tanggal pertunangan untuk mereka berdua bulan depan, dan jika mereka menolak maka kontrak kerja antara Park Corp dengan perusahaan mereka akan berakhir." final Park Yoochun pada akhirnya.

Jongdae hanya bisa membungkuk kemudian berlalu untuk meghubungi keluarga Xi, untuk memberitahukan jika tuan Park menginginkan anak mereka segera melangsungkan pertunangan bulan depan. Sebenarnya jika boleh memilih Jongdae tidak ingin mengerjakan semua yang tuan Park berikan padanya, itu sudah diluar batas wajar. Namun saat ini Jongdae tidak mampu untuk sekedar membantah, karena bagaimanapun dia membutuhkan pekerjaannya.

Sebenarnya Jongdae dan Chanyeol dulu berteman akrab, namun ketika Jongdae mengemban tugas untuk menjodoh-jodohkan Chanyeol dengan kolega-kolega rekan bisnis ayah nya, sejak itulah hubungan mereka merenggang. Hanya untuk soal keperluan yang mendadak saja mereka akan berbicara dan mengobrol.

Jongdae mengambil ponsel nya, ia bukan nya hendak menghubungi keluarga Xi. Melainkan ia ingin memberi tahu teman nya sekaligus tuan muda nya, jika keadaan semakin memburuk. Ya diam-diam Jongdae juga selalu melaporkan pada Chanyeol tentang ayah nya, jika ayahnya sudah melebihi batas wajar.

Setelah mengetikan pesan singkat pada Chanyeol yang berisi tentang tindakan ayahnya yang menyuruhnya bertunangan dengan anak dari keluarga Xi, Jongdae mengambil tas kerja nya dan pergi berlalu dengan mobil hitam milik keluarga Park, untuk menemui keluarga Xi sebagai perwakilan tuan Park. Karena tuan Park harus menghadiri rapat di Singapore hari ini, jadi dia melimpahkan semua tugas di Korea kepada Jongdae.

Ponsel Chanyeol yang bordering, membuat Chanyeol yang tengah nyaman tertidur dengan memeluk si mungil yang masih terlelap di pelukan nya sedikit terusik. Masih dalam keadaan terpejam ia mengulurkan tangan nya untuk meraih ponsel nya yang berada dimeja samping tempat tidur Baekhyun.

_**Keadaan memburuk**__**, Ayah**__**mu menyuruhku untuk melangsungkan pertunangan mu dengan anak keluarga Xi bulan depan**__**.**_

Begitulah isi dari pesan singkat yang Jongdae kirimkan pada Chanyeol, berhasil membuat Chanyeol memegang ponsel nya dengan erat sarat akan kekesalan, mungkin jika ponsel tersebut terbuat dari barang mudah pecah sudah dipastikan akan hancur berantakan, ahh mungkin juga jika saat ini Chanyeol tidak sedang di apartemen Baekhyun dan sedang memeluk Baekhyun, sudah dipastikan ponsel nya akan berakhir di tempat sampah dengan menjadi beberapa serpihan yang sudah tidak akan terhitung lagi.

Chanyeol menyimpan kembali ponsel nya dan mulai memperhatikan si mungil yang masih terlelap di pelukan nya.

Oh lihat betapa lucu nya gadis mungilnya dengan mulutnya yang setengah terbuka, bulu mata lentiknya yang bergerak gusar karena merasakan usapan lembut Chanyeol yang mengelus pipinya. Perlahan kedua kelopak mata yang terpejam itu terbuka, dan langsung berhadapan dengan iris mata Chanyeol yang menatap nya.

"_Good morning__ sunshine,_" Chanyeol menyapa nya dengan senyuman tampan menghiasi wajah nya.

"Mmmmm _good morning_!," Baekhyun membalas nya dengan senyuman tak kalah manis.

"Mau mandi dulu apa sarapan dulu? Aku yang akan membuat sarapan untuk mu," tawar Chanyeol.

"Jam berapa sekarang?," Baekhyun merasa heran sepertinya mentari diluar sana sudah terasa sangat terang.

"Mmm sekarang sudah jam..," Chanyeol menoleh sebentar ke arah jam dingding dikamar Baekhyun "Jam 7 lewat 15 menit."

"APA!," Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dengan cepat dan berlari mengambil handuk nya "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan ku Loey, aku akan terlambat astaga." ucap nya sambil berlari ke kamar mandi.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh dan tertawa melihat Baekhyun yang panik, ia pun ikut turun dari tempat tidur Baekhyun dan pergi keluar untuk membuat sarapan di dapur Baekhyun. Ia santai saja karena ia berniat masuk siang hari ini, jadi selesai membuat sarapan dan mengantar Baekhyun nanti, ia akan pulang dulu ke apartemen nya untuk berganti baju.

Mengingat malam nya ia tidur dengan nyaman dengan Baekhyun dipelukannya, membuat senyuman nya terus berkembang, bahkan Chanyeol terlihat layaknya orang gila saat ini. Karena ia akan sesekali tersenyum padahal ia sedang memasak.

Apa lagi ketika mendengar Baekhyun menggumamkan namanya disela-sela tidur nya semalam, sungguh Chanyeol bahagia sekali dan ia janji tidak akan pernah melepaskan Baekhyun nya, sekalipun ia harus berperang darah dengan ayah nya.

Mengingat ayah nya, membuat ia semakin gigih untuk selangkah lebih maju dari ayah nya karena ia tidak mau ketika ia sudah merasa nyaman dan bahagia di samping Baekhyun, tapi ayahnya harus mengusiknya dengan perjodohan-perjodohan gila yang selalu direncakanan ayah nya.

Bukan hanya kali ini ia menolak semua perjodohan itu, bahkan sudah berbagai cara Chanyeol lakukan untuk menggagalkan semua rencana ayahnya. Namun tetap saja tua bangka itu tidak pernah jera untuk mengusik hidupnya. Bahkan ancaman Chanyeol untuk tidak mengakui dia sebagai ayahnya, lagi tidak digubris sedikitpun oleh ayahnya tersebut

Biar saja Chanyeol di katai anak durhaka, ia melawan karena ia ingin bahagia.

Karena cinta nya harus diperjuangkan, bukankah cinta butuh perjuangan? Maka dari itu Chanyeol akan berjuang untuk Baekhyun dan juga untuk kebahagian Baekhyun- dan dirinya.


	10. B FOR C CH 09

_**Happy Reading...**_

**.**

**.**

"Kau tidak langsung bekerja Loey?," Baekhyun membuka sabuk pengaman yang ia kenakan untuk segera turun dan masuk ke rumah sakit, ia sudah hampir terlambat sekarang. Chanyeol memberhentikan mobil nya hanya dipinggiran jalan depan rumah sakit.

"Tidak Baek, aku shift siang hari ini," bohong nya, tentu saja Chanyeol bebas jika ia ingin datang siang. Karena ia sendiri presdir nya, setidak nya ia bisa beralasan ada keperluan lain ketika pegawai nya bertanya kenapa ia baru datang siang hari.

"Ahh baiklah kalau begitu aku duluan," Baekhyun hendak membuka pintu namun gerakan nya terhenti ketika Chanyeol menarik nya, dan memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut dibibir nya dengan sangat cepat.

"Jangan lupa kau harus memakan sarapanmu, kita akan bertemu nanti diatap," Chanyeol berucap pelan didepan bibir Baekhyun, mampu mambuat Baekhyun hanya memejamkan matanya karena masih syok dengan ciuman yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Kau akan terlambat Baek,"

Tersadar dengan perkataan Chanyeol, Baekhyun membuka matanya dan segera berlari keluar tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi pada Chanyeol, namun dapat Chanyeol ketahui jika Baekhyun tengah malu saat ini.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar melihat Baekhyun. Ia bahagia sekarang, karena Baekhyun sudah mau memberikan padanya kesempatan untuk mendekatinya lebih jauh. Mungkin beberapa hari lagi ia bisa mendapat jawaban kalau Baekhyun akan menerima nya dan mau menjadi kekasih nya.

Baekhyun melangkah kedalam rumah sakit dengan senyuman terukir diwajah nya, membuat ia semakin terlihat cantik walau saat ini ia sudah memakai seragam _office girls_ nya. Menyadari ia akan terlambat ia memutuskan untuk memakai seragam nya pagi tadi agar ia bisa langsung bekerja. Baekhyun melewati kantin rumah sakit dengan santai.

"Baekhyunie!,"

Langkah nya terhenti, ketika sebuah teriakan dari suara yang tidak asing menyapa indera pendengaran nya. Baekhyun menoleh kekanan dan ke kiri namun ia hanya melihat beberapa suster yang berlalu lalang keluar dan masuk kantin, ada pula yang menatap tidak suka padanya begitu melihat seragam yang Baekhyun kenakan. Ketika ia hendak melangkah kembali, ia kaget dengan sebuah tarikan pada tangan nya.

"Kau mengacuhkanku hah?," Luhan berdiri disana dengan seragam dokter nya dan memegangi tangan Baekhyun. tak jauh dari Luhan duduk Oh Sehun yang sedang memperhatikan keduanya.

"Lu-han! Aku tidak mengacuhkanmu, hanya saja aku tidak tahu jika kau yang memanggilku," Luhan memasang wajah tidak percayanya "Aku bersumpah!." tambah nya meyakinkan Luhan.

"Ya sudah sekarang gabung denganku, kita sarapan karena aku yakin kau pasti belum sarapan," Luhan mengajak Baekhyun duduk bersama dengan nya dan Sehun. Sontak para penghuni kantin memandang ke arah nya. Baekhyun dibuat risih dengan tatapan mereka.

"Eumm Luhan sebaiknya aku harus segera bekerja, aku bisa sarapan ditempat lain," Baekhyun hendak bangkit lagi namun Luhan menatap nya dengan tatapan marah khas Luhan.

Wajah datar yang terkesan digalak-galakan, kedua bola mata yang melotot padanya dan tangan yang sudah bersilang didepan dadanya. Baekhyun jelas tahu jika Luhan marah tapi melihat tatapan sekitar membuat nya semakin bingung memilih.

"Aku mohon Luhan mengertilah aku tidak nyaman dengan tatapan mereka semua," Baekhyun berbicara pelan lebih terdengar berbisik, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Luhan dan Sehun yang berada didepan mereka berdua.

Luhan mengerdarkan pandangan nya dan benar semua orang langsung berpaling begitu Luhan melihat kearah mereka semua, seolah baru kepergok oleh nya. Luhan berdiri kemudian berteriak dengan lantang.

"Jika kalian masih memandangi sahabat ku dengan tatapan seperti itu, maka aku tidak segan-segan akan mencongkel mata kalian satu persatu! Kalian dengar itu," setelah nya Luhan duduk kembali disamping Baekhyun "Cha kita sarapan."

Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa Baekhyun yang sudah hapal sifat Luhan memilih mengabaikan apa yang baru saja dilakukan sahabatnya, ia memilih mengeluarkan bekal sarapan yang dibuat Chanyeol untuk nya.

"Apa itu?," tanya Luhan yang awal nya ingin memberikan sarapan yang sengaja ia ambil untuk Baekhyun.

"Sarapanku," Baekhyun mulai menyuapkan pancake ke mulut nya.

"Kau membuat nya?,"

"Tidak! Ini buatan Loey," ucap nya sampai akhirnya ia menyadari jika ia telah keceplosan yang membuat Luhan dan Sehun menatap nya.

"Loey?," Luhan tampak berpikir dan otak nya sedang memikirkan nama Loey, sampai akhirnya ia ingat jika Loey adalah Chanyeol "Maksudmu Chanyeol?."

Sehun mulai melotot paniK, menelan saliva nya dengan kasar ketika Luhan menyebut nama Chanyeol dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol?," Baekhyun bingung "Siapa Chanyeol? Ini _pancake_ buatan Loey, temanku bukan Chanyeol," ketika Baekhyun teringat jika Chanyeol adalah presdirnya Baekhyun kembali berbicara "Ah Chanyeol presdir kita? Jangan bercanda Luhan aku tidak sedekat itu dengan presdir rumah sakit sampai ia bisa membuat kan sarapan ku, melihat nya saja aku baru sekali."

Sehun ingin mengintrupsi obrolan mereka agar tidak membahas Chanyeol, namun yang terjadi adalah Luhan kembali membocorkan rahasia besar Chanyeol.

"Baek kau tidak tahu nama panggilan presdir kita itu Loey? Nama aslinya adalah Chanyeol dan dia sahabat Sehun juga temanku,"

"UHUK UHUK," Baekhyun mengambil air minum yang tersedia didepan nya "Apa maksudmu?."

"Loey itu Chanyeol, presdir rumah sakit ini! Dan kau bilang apa tadi, dia teman mu? Waw daebak kau bertemu dengan dia dimana Baek? Kau tahu dia juga temanku," Luhan yang tidak tahu apa-apa tanpa berdosa bertanya dengan riang. Sementara Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapan nya pada Sehun.

"Apa maksud nya Luhan? Apa benar itu?," tanya nya dengan wajah serius membuat Luhan semakin tidak mengerti.

"Mmmm itu itu!," Sehun gugup, entah apa yang harus ia katakan saat ini. Ia merasa lebih baik Chanyeol yang menjelaskan semuanya kepada Baekhyun, ketimbang dirinya. Akan lebih baik Baekhyun tahu dari Chanyeol sendiri bukan dari orang lain, walau sekarang Luhan secara tidak langsung telah memberitahukan nya.

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, ia mengambil bekal nya.

"Baiklah akan ku pastikan sendiri," Baekhyun pergi dari yang semakin bingung hanya menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan ke arah Sehun secara bergantian dan akhirnya bertanya.

"Apa aku salah bicara? Dan sebenarya ada apa?,"

Sehun menghela nafasnya "Kau baru saja membocorkan rahasia Chanyeol pada Baekhyun,"

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?,"

"Chanyeol berbohong pada Baekhyun tentang identitas nya. Ia mengaku sebagai dokter umum dirumah sakit ini, bukan seorang presdir. Ia mengakui namanya adalah Loey bukan Chanyeol! Dan kau baru saja memberitahu sahabatmu itu fakta yang selama ini kami sembunyikan,"

"Oh my good," Luhan menutup mulut nya "Itu berarti sebentar lagi mereka pasti akan bertengkar bukan? Dan itu semua gara-gara aku." Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Yap kau benar sekali sayang," Sehun mengangguk setuju disaat Luhan terlihat tengah hawatir.

"Ahh ottoke? Chanyeol pasti akan marah padaku," Luhan memasang wajah cemberut dan hawatir nya. Dan Sehun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Sepanjang waktu menuju jam makan siang, Baekhyun bekerja dengan terus dibayang-bayangi tentang apa yang baru ia dengar dari Luhan, berhasil membuat nya bekerja dengan pikiran yang semberawut dan tidak pokus. Untung saja Baekhyun tidak menyebabkan masalah, sehingga ia menyelesaikan pekerjaan nya dengan baik dan kini ia sudah menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol, alias Loey yang janji akan bertemu dan makan siang bersama ditempat biasa, atap rumah sakit.

Ponsel nya tiba-tiba berbunyi mengintrupsi Baekhyun dalam lamunan nya. Baekhyun melihat dan nama Loey tertera disana, dengan senyuman terukir di bibir nya Baekhyun mengangkat telepon itu.

"Loe..," Belum sempat Baekhyun menyapa namun Chanyeol sudah berbicara dengan memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun maaf, aku tidak bisa makan denganmu siang ini. Aku ada operasi dadakan, kau bisa kan makan sendirian hari ini saja?." ucap Chanyeol disebrang sana

Baekhyun tidak menjawab ia memilih diam dan menjawab seadanya "Mmmm baiklah, selamatkan pasien mu, jangan sampai keluarga nya bersedih," ucap Baekhyun menyemangati.

"Tentu saja aku akan menyelamatkan pasien ku, nanti sore kita bisa pulang bersama, aku akan menunggumu diparkiran! Ah dan Baekhyun aku mencintaimu, sampai jumpa nanti sore,"

"Mmm sampai jumpa." Baekhyun menutup telepon itu.

Bukan nya makan seperti apa yang diperintahkan Chanyeol padanya, Baekhyun justru bangkit dan berlari kebawah, ia harus memastikan sesuatu saat ini. Baekhyun berjalan dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa dengan tidak sabaran, saat ini ia harus menuju ke satu tempat, yaitu ruang operasi untuk memastikan apa benar Chanyeol sedang melakukan operasi dengan dokter lain nya disana.

Mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang yang melihat nya berjalan lebih terkesan terburu-buru, Baekhyun akhirnya sampai didepan ruang operasi dan satu kenyataan yang membuat nya sakit adalah disana sedang tidak ada tindakan operasi sama sekali, dan itu berarti Chanyeol yang saat ini masih Baekhyun anggap Loey telah berbohong padanya.

Maka dengan satu tekad kuat, Baekhyun memutuskan melangkahkan kaki nya ke tempat yang ia yakini ada Loey alias Chanyeol disana. Ruangan presdir, tempat dimana terakhir kali ia kesana untuk menerima hukuman nya.

Baekhyun sudah berada dilantai tepat dimana ruangan presdir berada, dari kejauhan ia tidak melihat sepupu nya berada ditempat ia biasanya duduk, sepertinya ia sedang istirahat makan siang saat ini. Baekhyun pun membuka pintu ruangan Chanyeol sekaligus yang untung nya tidak menimbulkan suara gaduh yang kentara.

Dan Baekhyun mendapati seorang yang ia cari, tengah duduk memeriksa beberapa berkas dengan kacamata baca bertengger dihidung mancung nya. Chanyeol belum menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun, ia justru menyangka itu adalah sekretarisnya, maka tanpa melihat ke arah pintu Chanyeol berbicara seolah ia tengah berbicara pada sekretaris nya.

"Ada apa Joy? Kenapa kau masuk secara tiba-tiba tanpa mengetuk pintu? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk?," Chanyeol masih pokus pada berkas-berkas yang tengah ia baca.

Baekhyun diam disana memperhatikan orang yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi hati nya, orang yang berhasil membuat nya kembali merasakan jatuh cinta.

Namun satu fakta yang ia dapati sekarang adalah orang yang ia kenal dan ia tahu adalah Loey, ternyata adalah seorang presdir rumah sakit Haneul Hospital, tengah duduk di kursi kebanggaan nya dengan nama terpampang jelas di meja nya 'Park Chanyeol'.

Merasa orang yang ia pikir sekretaris nya itu tidak menyahutnya, Chanyeol kembali berbicara memanggil Joy, sekretarisnya.

"Mengapa kau hanya diam saja disitu? Jika ada yang ingin kau laporkan cepat katakan aku masih harus mengerjakan beberapa berkas sialan ini," Chanyeol sedikit memasang wajah kesal, ia kesal dengan berkas-berkas di meja nya yang membuat ia tidak bisa makan siang dengan Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau Park Chanyeol, Presdir baru rumah sakit ini, bukan Loey temanku? Apa nama Loey itu cuma nama panggilanmu dan nama aslimu Park Chanyeol?,"

DEG

Mendengar suara yang sangat teramat familiar ditelinga nya membuat Chanyeol gemetar ditempat nya, semoga saja suara yang ia dengar saat ini hanya orang lain yang memiliki suara yang sama dengan seseorang yang amat dia cintai. Chanyeol menggerakan kepalanya perlahan untuk memastikan bahwa seseorang yang ia dengar bukan lah orang yang ada dipikiran nya. Namun begitu pandangan nya bersitatap dengan orang yang berdiri dipintu ruangan nya, ia menelan saliva nya dengan kedua bola mata terlihat yang sudah kebingungan.

"B-baekhyun," gagap nya sambil berdiri dari duduk nya untuk berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun "Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya Baek, jangan salah paham dulu."

"Menjelaskan apa? Kau yang sebenarnya bernama Chanyeol, yang ternyata presdir ku, atau kau ingin bilang kau membohongiku karena memiliki alasan? Baiklah aku akan mendengarkan penjelasanmu karena setidak nya aku akan tahu alasan pasti kau membohongiku," Baekhyun tetap berdiri ditempat nya sementara Chanyeol sendiri sudah mendekat ke arah nya.

"Ak-aku berbohong padamu karena aku menyukaimu sejak aku melihatmu pertama kali di pesta itu, tapi aku tahu sangat bersikap dingin terhadap orang-orang yang memiliki jabatan tinggi dan berkuasa, maka dari itu aku hanya mengakui diriku sebagai dokter dan memilih mengenalkan nama panggilanku bukan nama asliku, ku mohon jangan marah padaku," Chanyeol berniat memegang tangan Baekhyun namun Baekhyun beringsut mundur menghindarinya.

"Dengan cara membohongiku seperti itu? Kau bilang kau menyukaiku? Tapi kau berbohong padaku, apa dengan caramu berbohong kau bisa memilikiku? Apa kau berniat kau membohongiku selamanya?," kedua bola mata Baekhyun sudah memerah menahan air mata nya yang sedang berlomba ingin membasahi pipinya.

"A-aku berniat memberitahumu tapi tidak sekarang-sekarang Baek," Chanyeol berusaha mendekat lagi, namun kali ini Baekhyun berseru kencang.

"STOP," Baekhyun menahan pergerakan Chanyeol dengan mengangkat kedua tangan nya "Jangan mendekatiku aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir, jangan pernah menemuiku,"

Baekhyun berbalik dan meninggalkan Chanyeol disana dengan sesak dihatinya. Entah Baekhyun sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya terasa sakit mengetahui Chanyeol berbohong padanya, padahal ia bukan seseorang yang penting di kehidupan Chanyeol. Mengingat mereka belum berpacaran sama sekali. Tapi kebohongan yang dilakukan Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun berpikir jika semua lelaki itu sama saja.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan nya kesal, marah karena Baekhyun mengetahui nya dan membuat Baekhyun menjauh darinya, seharusnya memang dari awal ia tidak berbohong kepada Baekhyun, dan akan lebih baik ia mengenalkan dirinya dengan nama aslinya bukan nama panggilan nya.

"ARRGHHHHH SIAL"

-o0o-

Baekhyun membawa ember dan dan sebuah lap ditangan nya, setelah dari ruangan Chanyeol ia sempat menangis sebentar dibelakang rumah sakit dan saat ini ia harus kembali bekerja. Kyungsoo menyuruh nya untuk mengelap kaca besar yang berada di bagian depan rumah sakit. Dan saat ini Baekhyun akan mengerjakan nya.

Namun ketika ia berjalan dengan pikiran kosong ia tidak sadar jika ada seorang ahjumma yang sedang sibuk dengan ponsel nya tengah berjalan berlawanan arah dengan nya. Dan saat ahjumma itu semakin dekat dengan Baekhyun ia bertabrakan dengan ahjumma itu, yang berhasil membuat ember berisi air yang ia bawa tumpah ke pakaian ahjumma tersebut, membasahi celana nya dan juga tas nya yang terlihat mahal.

"AAHHHHHH," ahjumma itu berteriak kaget karena celana nya dan tas nya yang basah "GADIS SIALAN APA KAU TIDAK MEMBUKA KEDUA MATAMU HAH."

Baekhyun yang diteriaki seperti itu membuat nya ketakutan sekaligus kaget, ia menunduk meminta maaf pada ahjumma itu.

"Maafkan saya, maaf," Baekhyun membungkuk beberapa kali berusaha meminta maaf, namun yang ia dapat selanjutnya adalah sebuah tamparan keras mengenai pipinya.

"MAAF KAU BILANG? KAU TAHU HAH KAU SUDAH MEMBASAHI TAS MAHALKU," keributan yang dibuat ahjumma tersebut berhasil membuat orang-orang memandang ke arah mereka. Kini keduanya menjadi bahan tontonan orang-orang yang berada disana, tanpa ada niatan dari salah seorang pun untuk merelai pertengkaran itu.

Baekhyun sendiri sudah memegangi pipinya karena merasakan panas dan sakit akibat tamparan keras dari ahjumma tersebut. Dalam hidupnya itu adalah tamparan pertama yang ia terima, karena orang tua nya sendiri tidak pernah menamparnya. Baekhyun hanya terdiam menerima ocehan dari ahjumma itu bahkan ia diam saja ketika ahjumma itu menyiramkan jus yang dipegang nya ke atas kepala Baekhyun.

"KAU GADIS SIALAN AKU AKAN MEMINTA ATASANMU UNTUK MEMECAT MU SEKARANG JUGA,"

"M-maafkan s-saya," Baekhyun berucap terbata karena air mata nya sudah menetes sekarang.

Bukan nya memaafkan Baekhyun ahjumma itu justru kembali mengangkat tangan nya untuk menampar Baekhyun. Namun sebuah tangan berhasil menahan tangan ahjumma itu dan menghempas kan nya. Tentu saja ahjumma itu tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan anak muda?,"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan dompet nya mengambil lembaran dollar didalam dompet nya.

"Kurasa ini cukup untuk mengganti baju dan tas anda," Chanyeol memberikan uang itu "Lain kali jika pegawaiku melakukan kesalahan setidak nya anda bisa langsung melaporkan nya padaku, tanpa melakukan tindakan arogan seperti barusan, itu sudah termasuk tindak kekerasan,"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawa nya keluar dari keributan itu, tindakan yang Chanyeol lakukan berhasil membuat para gadis perawat ataupun dokter wanita yang mengidolakan Chanyeol mencelos melihat Chanyeol menggandeng Baekhyun pergi. Mereka berdua kini sudah berada didalam mobil Chanyeol yang tengah Chanyeol kendarai, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun keluar dan pergi dari rumah sakit.

"Kau bisa menurunkan ku di halte bis," ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang melihat rambut dan sebagian wajah Baekhyun yang kotor karena tersiram jus berniat untuk mengelapnya, saat mereka berhenti karena lampu lalu lintas yang menyala berwarna merah. Namun niat baik nya ditolak oleh Baekhyun yang mengambil alih sapu tangan yang dipegang Chanyeol.

"Aku bisa melakukan nya sendiri," Baekhyun mengelap sisa sisa noda jus nya sendiri, saat pandangan nya terarah ke luar mobil, ia melihat ada halte bis disebrang jalan, ia pun menaruh sapu tangan yang diberikan Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih tumpangan nya, aku bisa pulang sendiri," Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil Chanyeol dan keluar dari mobil Chanyeol berjalan ke arah halte bis.

Lampu hijau menyala selang beberapa menit, Chanyeol pun menepikan mobil nya untuk menyusul Baekhyun.

"Baek aku akan mengantarkan mu,"

"Tidak perlu aku bisa pulang sendiri," Baekhyunt tidak memandang Chanyeol ia memilih melihat jalanan menunggu bis datang.

"Maafkan aku Baek, tolong jangan mengacuhkanku seperti ini," Chanyeol berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun yang duduk dikursi halte.

"Bisakah kau menyingkir? Kau mengahalangi pemandanganku," jawab Baekhyun ketus

"Aku tahu aku bersalah aku mohon maafkan aku, aku menyukaimu, aku mencintaimu aku hanya tidak ingin kau menjauh jika aku berkata tentang identitasku," Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun tapi reaksi yang Chanyeol dapat adalah Baekhyun yang marah.

"BUKANKAH AKU BILANG UNTUK MENYINGKIR," teriak Baekhyun dan ia sudah berdiri sekarang dengan dada naik turun karena menahan emosi. Untung dihalte itu sedang sepi, jadi Baekhyun tidak malu bertengkar dengan Chanyeol.

"Mulai saat ini jangan muncul dihadapanku, jangan pernah menemuiku. Karena aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi dan aku membencimu mulai saat ini, kau harusnya tahu jika aku benci dibohongi," Baekhyun berjalan ke pinggir jalan karena bis sudah terlihat mendekat "Dan satu lagi, aku akan mengundurkan diri dari rumah sakit mu secepatnya."

Baekhyun pun naik kedalam bis, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang termenung dan meneteskan air matanya. Chanyeol bukan cengeng, jika kalian berada diposisi Chanyeol mungkin kalian juga akan meneteskan air mata kalian, karena sakit yang ia rasakan terhadap penolakan Baekhyun.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol, didalam bis Baekhyun yang duduk dibelakang menahan tangis nya dengan menunduk, membuat orang yang berada didalam bis bersamanya sesekali mencuri pandang padanya. Ah biarkan saja, pasti semua orang bisa menyimpulkan kalau ia tengah bertengkar dengan kekasih nya, cinta anak muda yang sedang di uji.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan hatinya, ia hanya kesal mendapat kenyataan Chanyeol berbohong padanya, ia sangat benci dibohongi, tapi ketika mengucapkan kata-kata yang begitu kejam pada Chanyeol hatinya juga merasakan sakit. Sepertinya Baekhyun butuh waktu sendiri saat ini.

Hari telah berganti hari, dan pagi ini Baekhyun memilih membolos bekerja untuk sekedar menangkan hati dan pikiran nya. Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa begitu banyak orang membohonginya, baru saja ia bersyukur bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang menerima nya walau dirinya seorang yang tidak memiliki apa-apa selain diri nya sendiri, namun ternyata Chanyeol yang Baekhyun ketahui bernama Loey adalah Park Chanyeol presdir sekaligus pemilik rumah sakit Haenul Hospital tempat ia bekerja.

Baekhyun hanya ingin mengerti akan yang telah terjadi, walau Chanyeol menjelaskan padanya tentang kenapa ia tidak mengakui kalau dirinya adalah presdir ditempat ia bekerja bahwa karena dia mencintai Baekhyun, namun tetap saja Baekhyun merasa dia sakit hati, terlebih oleh Chanyeol orang yang saat ini berhasil menyinari hatinya yang semula membeku, dan enggan menerima lelaki manapun untuk sekedar mampir dalam kehidupan nya. Baekhyun hanya trauma, ia takut akan berakhir sama dengan hubungan terakhir kali dirinya dengan kekasih nya setelah mengetahui keadaan ekonomi Baekhyun.

Dan kali ini Baekhyun takut untuk bertemu Chanyeol, takut jika kejadian dulu terulang lagi padanya. Sebagian hatinya ingin Chanyeol, namun sebagian hatinya yang lain menyuruh untuk Baekhyun tidak memaafkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun memeluk lutut nya sangat erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disana, mencoba menenangkan dirinya namun yang terjadi adalah ia menangis.

"Hikss hikss," isakan nya terdengar samar-samar karena teredam oleh posisi nya yang duduk menekuk lututnya yang ia peluk erat.

Semakin lama ia berpikir semakin rasa sakit itu menyerang, rasa sakit dihatinya, hatinya yang menginginkan Chanyeol tetap berada dalam jangkauan nya, namun Baekhyun cukup sadar diri posisi nya ia hanya seorang _Office Girls__,_ gadis miskin yang tidak punya apa-apa. Bahkan hanya untuk tinggal saja ia harus menyewa apartemen sederhana pinggiran kota.

Makan? Makan pun harus ia lakukan sekali dalam sehari, hanya untuk menghemat biaya hidup nya dan menabung untuk melanjutkan kuliah nya. Belum lagi penyakit aneh yang akhir-akhir ini semakin sering datang menyerang, menyerang perut nya yang membuat ia selalu menahan rasa sakitnya bahkan itu ketika ia bersama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memang ahli dalam berakting, menyembunyikan semuanya. Namun biarkan saat ini ia mengeluh tentang kehidupan nya, biarkan ia menuangkan segala kesedihan yang selama ini ia pendam seorang diri agar orang tidak mengetahui penderitaan nya. Biarkan Baekhyun bersikap layaknya anak gadis seumuran nya yang jika sakit hati meluangkan nya dengan menangis. Biarkan Baekhyun mengeluarkan segala keluh kesahnya karena besok ia harus kembali berakting menjadi gadis tegar yang seolah semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Hikss hikss Loey,"

Baekhyun tidak berbohong ketika hatinya tersentuh oleh setiap perlakuan yang ia terima dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun menyukai nya, Baekhyun sangat menyukai bagaimana ia selalu diperlakukan menyenangkan oleh Chanyeol, bagaimana Chanyeol yang selalu menunggu nya diatas atap rumah sakit, untuk makan siang bersama dengan nya lalu bertukar menu makan siang, yang Baekhyun yakini Chanyeol sengaja membuat menu yang berbeda-beda setiap hari hanya untuk dirinya.

Baekhyun menyukai bagaimana ketika Chanyeol mencium nya dengan lembut menyatakan perasaan nya bahwa Chanyeol menyukai nya. Baekhyun bahkan sangat menyukai pelukan hangat Chanyeol yang mampu membuat nya bermimpi indah setiap malam. Chanyeol mampu membuat padang pasir tandus dihati Baekhyun menjadi sebuah padang rumput hijau penuh bunga. Hatinya terisi, hatinya berbunga, hatinya tersentuh, hatinya kini terpenuhi oleh satu nama yang sedang ia ucapkan dalam tangisan nya saat ini, Loey.

"M-maaf Lo-loey hikss," Baekhyun menyesal.

Menyesal mengabaikan Chanyeol, dan menyuruh lelaki itu untuk menjauh dari hidupnya bahkan untuk tidak muncul lagi dihadapan nya. Mungkin jika hubungan mereka antara pegawai dan atasan, Baekhyun sudah dipecat karena berteriak dan memerintahkan bos nya untuk tidak muncul dihadapan nya dan mengatakan bahwa ia membencinya.

Sekarang Baekhyun menyesal mengatakan membenci Chanyeol.

Katakan saja Baekhyun terdengar seperti wanita jahat yang membentak dan memarahi Chanyeol, ketika ia mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol berbohong padanya. Namun Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin ia mengalami rasa sakit kembali ditinggal oleh kekasih nya sendiri.

Karena secara ia tidak sadari rasa sayang nya pada Chanyeol telah berubah menjadi rasa cinta, ia merasakan perasaan yang berbeda dibanding ketika ia mencintai mantan-mantan kekasihnya. Baekhyun seolah tertarik pada magnet kuat yang hanya pada Chanyeol ia tertarik, dan ia menyesal sekarang.

Apa ia harus menemui lelaki itu sekarang? Mengatakan ia menyesal atas semua perlakuan jahat nya pada Chanyeol, yang telah mengabaikan Chanyeol dan mengatakan membenci Chanyeol. Apa Baekhyun berhak jika sekarang ia berlari ke arah Chanyeol untuk memeluk Chanyeol dan mengatakan padanya kalau sebenarnya ia _'Mencintai Chanyeol'_.

Ketika pikiran nya kalut samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar suara ketukan pada pintu apartemen nya. tapi Baekhyun membiarkan nya karena mungkin saja itu tetangganya. Baekhyun sedang tidak ingin diganggu saat ini, ia hanya ingin sendiri dan menangis sampai rasa penyesalan itu tidak kembali hadir dalam hatinya. Dan seingat Baekhyn ia tidak mengunci pintu apartemen nya jadi biarkan saja orang itu masuk, jika orang yang masuk adalah orang jahat Baekhyun akan memasrahkan dirinya dengan begitu mungkin penderitaan nya akan berakhir.

Ketukan dipintu apartemen nya terdengar, namun Baekhyun masih mengabaikan nya dengan terus menangis dalam posisi nyaman memeluk lutut nya. Hingga akhirnya ketukan itu tidak terdengar kembali, dan digantikan oleh sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya. Yang Baekhyun kenali suara itu adalah suara milik Luhan, sahabat nya.

"Baekhyun!," Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun yang menangis.

Baekhyun mendongkak ketika mendapati Luhan berjongkok dihadapan nya, ia segera berhambur memeluk Luhan dan menangis semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Hikss Hikss L-luhan a-aku a-ku," Baekhyun tidak bisa hanya untuk sekedar berbicara pada Luhan karena tangisan nya yang semakin tidak bisa ia kendalikan. Mungkin jika ditanya dimana letak posisi Luhan dalam hidup Baekhyun, maka ia akan menempati posisi sejajar dengan mendiang Eomma nya yang sudah meninggal, karena baik Luhan dan Eomma nya keduanya sama-sama selalu menyayanginya melebihi orang lain. Dan Baekhyun beruntung karena itu.

"Kau kenapa Baek? Bicaralah aku akan mendengarkanmu!," Luhan ikut berkaca-kaca ketika sahabatnya itu menangis dalam pelukan nya dengan begitu kencang "Setidak nya kau harus berhenti menangis jika kau ingin menceritakan nya padaku."

"A-aku a-aku hikss aku mencintai nya, aku mencintai Loe- ahh ani, aku mencintai Chanyeol luhan,"

Baekhyun menangis kencang begitu mengatakan kalau ia mencintai Chanyeol. Luhan yang semula ingin ikut menangis melihat Baekhyun menangis, mengurungkan niat nya. Ia justru sekarang tersenyum lebar dibalik punggung Baekhyun, mendengar Baekhyun mengakui kalau dia mencintai Chanyeol.

Luhan menepuk punggung Baekhyun lembut agar sahabat nya itu lebih tenang walau sebenarnya Luhan sangat ingin saat ini dia menyeret Baekhyun untuk menemui Chanyeol di apartemen nya, tapi ia masih waras untuk tidak membuat Baekhyun nanti nya menolak mentah-mentah niat baik nya.

"Bagaimana sekarang perasaanmu? Kau sudah tenang bukan ketika kau mengatakan nya dengan jujur, seharus nya kau mengatakan ini pada Chanyeol, bukan malah menyuruh nya menjauhimu dan bilang kau membencinya," Luhan melepas pelukan nya dan menatap sahabat nya tersebut yang masih menangis, terisak dengan rambut yang sudah acak-acakan.

"A-aku hiks hkss," Baekhyun terisak sampai membuat nya terlihat sangat pilu "A-ku menyesal." Baekhyun hanya mampu menunduk dengan air mata yang malah semakin deras semenjak kedatangan Luhan.

Luhan tertawa pelan melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu rapuh, hanya terhitung 3 hari semenjak Baekhyun memutuskan untuk meminta Chanyeol menjauhi nya dan jangan muncul dihadapan nya lagi. Dan Lihat, baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol, keduanya sama-sama rapuh tanpa kehadiran diri mereka masing-masing.

Chanyeol yang bekerja layaknya mayat hidup, kantung mata yang menyeramkan, rambut yang bahkan ia tidak sisir sama sekali. Chanyeol yang selalu terlihat rapih dengan setelan jas nya mendadak menjadi Chanyeol yang tidak memperdulikan penampilan nya dan bahkan beberapa staff, dokter, perawat rumah sakit tak luput dari amukan nya, walau itu hanya kesalahan kecil. Seperti lupa mengecek keadaan pasien, yang berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang membentak perawat tersebut dengan kata-kata pedas yang tidak biasanya ia keluarkan.

Dan Kyungsoo juga mendapat amukan Chanyeol ketika mengetahui Baekhyun tidak bekerja, ketika Kyungsoo hanya mengatakan ia tidak mengetahui nya. Rumah sakit layaknya asrama tentara militan yang tengah disidak oleh pemerintah, semuanya menjadi berhati-hati dan ketakutan ketika melihat Chanyeol muncul. Sampai semuanya berakhir ketika 2 hari yang lalu Chanyeol tidak masuk kerja.

Sehun yang sahabat nya sendiri tidak bisa mendapatkan informasi apapun yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol, selain info jika Chanyeol mengurung dirinya sendirian di dalam apartemen nya. Sehun yang mengetahui fassword apartemen Chanyeol pernah datang untuk mengecek lelaki tersebut, dan yang ia dapatkan adalah apartemen yang gelap seperti tidak ada kehidupan sama sekali, selain Chanyeol yang hanya duduk memandang kosong keluar balkon apartemen nya. Sejak saat itu Sehun memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar sahabat nya kembali seperti semula, sampai akhirnya Sehun meminta Luhan untuk membawa Baekhyun agar menemui Chanyeol.

Setidak nya jika Baekhyun tidak mencintai Chanyeol, cobalah untuk menerima Chanyeol sebagai teman nya. Karena Sehun pikir niat Chanyeol berbohong pada Baekhyun tidak salah sama sekali. ia melakukan itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun jika aku meminta hadiah ulang tahunku yang telah terlewat sekarang, apa kau akan mengabulkan nya? Kau berjanji akan mengabulkan apapun yang aku inginkan bukan?," Luhan teringat tentang janji Baekhyun beberapa hari yang lalu saat mereka makan malam bersama, jika Baekhyun akan mengabulkan apapun permintaan Luhan asalkan Luhan tidak meminta benda yang mahal padanya.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan tidak mengerti namun perlahan ia menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Aku ingin kau ikut denganku sekarang, jangan bertanya akan kemana. Yang jelas kau harus ikut denganku dan melakukan yang aku mau ditempat tujuan kita nanti! Ingat kau sudah janji! Jadi sekarang ayo ikut aku,"

Tanpa menunggu Baekhyun menyahut atau menjawab Luhan dengan santai menggandeng tangan Baekhyun, membawa sahabat nya itu keluar apartemen nya, membawanya ke suatu tempat yang tak lain apartemen Chanyeol, untuk mempertemukan sahabat nya ini dengan seseorang yang teramat mencintainya, namun tanpa diketahui oleh Baekhyun.

"Apartemen siapa ini?," Baekhyun bukan seseorang yang bodoh yang tidak tahu jika gedung mewah yang ada dihadapannya sekarang ini adalah sebuah gedung apartemen.

Luhan tidak menjawab ia memilih menggandeng tangan Baekhyun menuju lantai dimana apartemen Chanyeol berada. Baekhyun sendiri tidak bertanya lagi ia berpikir mungkin sekarang ini ia tengah dibawa Luhan ke apartemen nya. Saat pintu lift terbuka, Luhan berjalan dengan Baekhyun disebelah nya, mereka pun berhenti didepan sebuah pintu bernomor 27. Luhan merogoh tas nya mengambil sebuah kertas yang berisi sebuah angka, dan itu adalah kode pin untuk memasuki apartemen Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih belum tahu jika itu adalah apartemen Chanyeol, ia baru mengerti bahwa itu apartemen Chanyeol ketika Luhan memberikan kertas itu padanya dan berbicara panjang lebar.

"Kau bilang kau mencintainya kan? Sekarang kau pilih masuk kedalam sana, temui dia dan katakan kalau kau juga mencintainya. Atau kau lari dari jangakaun nya dengan membawa rasa sakit yang kau rasakan sendiri di hatimu," Luhan memberikan senyuman manis nya "Dengar Baek, dia sama tersiksanya denganmu, ia bukan lagi Chanyeol yang kami kenal, bukan Loey si Park Chanyeol yang selalu terlihat tampan, bukan lagi Park Chanyeol yang selalu tersenyum layaknya orang gila jika ia melihat isi pesan diponselnya yang aku yakini itu pesan darimu, dia lebih terlihat seperti mayat hidup dan aku yakin dia sedang sakit saat ini didalam sana, mengingat ia tidak keluar dari apartemen nya sudah 2 hari ini."

Baekhyun terhenyak mendengar nya, matanya melihat ke arah Luhan

"Buang egomu jauh-jauh, yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah, buat dirimu bahagia atau kau pilih menderita selama sisa umur hidupmu karena menyembunyikan perasaan mu sendiri! Jadi sekarang apa pilihanmu Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menerawang kembali ke beberapa hari sebelum ia bertengkar dengan Chanyeol, dimana ia dan Chanyeol tertawa bersama, makan bersama, bernyanyi bersama sepanjang jalan ketika Chanyeol menjemput atau mengantarkan nya pulang, tapi Baekhyun mengingat kata-kata Chanyeol ketika ia menjelaskan kenapa ia berbohong padanya, yang berhasil membuat nya kembali mengingat kekecewaan nya.

Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun memilih.

"Aku akan...,"

_**'Cinta hanya butuh kejujuran, bukan saling berbohong dan menyembunyikan perasaan yang tumbuh dihati kalian.'**_


	11. B For C CH 10

_**Happy Reading...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Baekhyun membuka _password_ pintu apartemen Chanyeol dengan berbekal secarik kertas yang diberikan oleh Luhan, sedangkan Luhan sudah meninggalkan Baekhyun setelah dia memberikan nasehat kepada Baekhyun. Luhan membiarkan Baekhyun menentukan pilihannya sendiri, sudah cukup dia mencampuri urusan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Luhan hanya bisa berharap semoga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama bahagia terlepas dari apapun pilihan yang mereka pilih.

Baekhyun membuka pintu dengan perlahan-lahan, ia melangkah dengan hati-hati, dilihatnya seisi apartemen dalam keadaan gelap karena semua jendela masih tertutup rapat dan tidak ada satupun gorden yang terbuka, sehingga sinar matahari tidak bisa masuk kedalam apartemen Chanyeol. Ia juga melihat seisi ruangan tersebut dengan keadaan yang berantakan, cucian piring yang menumpuk, serta baju yang berserakan diatas sofa. Chanyeolnya pasti terpuruk karena ucapan menusuk yang ia lontarkan beberapa hari yang lalu.

Chanyeol nya? Terdengar ia telah memiliki Chanyeol sepenuh nya, atau mungkin ia lebih menyukai katika ia memanggil dengan nama Loey?

Mereka bahkan tidak terikat dalam suatu hubungan apapun, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau mereka sama-sama saling mencintai. Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar Chanyeol dan mengetuk pintu itu.

"Loey, ini aku Baekhyun, bolehkah aku masuk?," setelah mengetuk pintu berkali-kali namun Baekhyun tidak juga kunjung mendapat sahutan oleh Chanyeol, tidak berpikir panjang lagi Baekhyun langsung membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol tanpa izin.

Meskipun nanti Chanyeol marah karena ia telah lancang memasuki kamar Chanyeol, ia tidak perduli. Biarlah itu akan menjadi urusan nanti, yang terpenting sekarang dia harus memastikan bahwa keadaan Chanyeol di dalam baik-baik saja.

"Loey? Kau dimana ?," Baekhyun mencari-cari keberadaan Chanyeol, dia tidak dapat melihat Chanyeol yang tengah meringkuk di atas tempat tidur, dengan selimut yang menutupi sampai ke wajahnya. Karena keadaan kamar Chanyeol sedang dalam keadaan yang gelap membuat ia tidak bisa melihat apapun dengan jelas.

Setelah ia menekan saklar lampu yang berada di samping pintu kamar tersebut, akhirnya dia melihat Chanyeol yang tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya sampai-sampai lelaki tersebut tidak menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun di kamarnya.

Baekhyun mendengar suara shower yang masih menyala didalam kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamar Chanyeol, lalu ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi membuka kenop pintu dan mematikan keran shower, harum sabun masih tercium diudara sepertinya Chanyeol baru saja selesai mandi dan lupa mematikan shower.

Setelah mematikan shower Baekhyun bergerak menuju tempat tidur Chanyeol, ia menarik selimut yang menutupi wajah Chanyeol, ia tertegun melihat muka polos Chanyeol yang tengah tidur, hatinya berdebar-debar. Chanyeol sangat tampan meskipun tidur dengan mata yang setengah terbuka.

Perlahan-lahan Baekhyun meletakkan punggung tangan nya di dahi Chanyeol, ia ingin memastikan bahwa keadaan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak merasakan panas didahi Chanyeol, suhu tubuhnya normal berarti Chanyeol tidak sakit.

Setelah memeriksa keadaan Chanyeol Baekhyun duduk dipinggir ranjang, memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya. Perlahan lahan Baekhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya meletakkan di rambut Chanyeol lalu mengelus-elus rambut Chanyeol dengan lembut. Rambut Chanyeol masih agak basah, mungkin benar kalau Chanyeol baru saja selesai mandi dan lupa mematikan shower.

-o0o-

Chanyeol merasa ada yang mengusik tidurnya, ia ingin bangun namun matanya terlalu berat untuk dibuka karena ia kekurangan tidur belakangan ini semenjak permasalahan nya dengan Baekhyun, dia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak sedetikpun, bayangan Baekhyun selalu saja melintas dikepalanya, hatinya juga sakit memikirkan bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan mau memaafkan dirinya. Chanyeol hanya akan bisa tertidur ketika pagi telah menjelang.

Elusan lembut dikepalanya dan kehangatan yang sudah lama tak dirasakan oleh nya membuat ia semakin terlelap, semakin dalam menuju alam mimpi dengan senyuman yang menghiasi bibir kissable miliknya.

Sebelum ia tidur, Chanyeol terlebih dahulu mandi untuk membersihkan diri, meskipun masalah nya dengan Baekhyun sangat mengganggu rutinitasnya bahkan sampai membuat ia tidak bisa dan bekerja, namun tetap saja ia tidak lupa untuk membersihkan diri, ingat bahwa dia tetaplah seorang dokter yang harus selalu menjaga kebersihan.

Tapi sesuatu yang berbeda terjadi hari ini, dan itu sangat melelahkan bagi Chanyeol. Setelah dia tidak bisa tidur selama beberapa hari dan meninggalkan pekerjaan nya, tubuhnya telah sampai diambang batas toleransi untuk menahan semua hal tersebut, bahkan selama beberapa hari ini dia tidak berselera makan dan hanya memakan ramyeon ketika dirinya sudah merasa benar-benar lapar.

Ketika ia sedang mandi tadi tiba-tiba ia merasakan pusing yang sangat hebat, sehingga dia cepat-cepat menyelesaikan acara mandinya. Dan karena rasa pusing yang tidak tertahankan ia langsung berjalan tertatih menuju tempat tidur dan ia lupa untuk mematikan showernya hingga shower itu terus menyala sampai Baekhyun datang dan mematikan shower dikamar mandinya.

Yang ada dipikiran Chanyeol adalah bagaimana caranya agar cepat bisa berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya agar bisa meredakan pusing tersebut. Chanyeol mengambil pakaian asal dari lemarinya, memakai pakaiannya lalu ia segera berbaring diatas tempat tidur. ia sempat meringis menahan sakit dan tak lama kemudian ia tertidur sambil menahan sakit yang menderanya.

Baekhyun yang merasakan sedikit pergerakan dari chanyeol langsung menjauhkan tangannya, ia tidak mau mengganggu tidur Chanyeol. Ia menatap Chanyeol sendu, ia melihat kantung mata yang menghitam dibawah mata Chanyeol serta tubuh Chanyeol yang terlihat lebih kurus dari biasanya.

Lama sekali ia memandangi wajah Chanyeol dengan tatapan merasa bersalah serta penyesalan yang amat dalam.

"Apakah kau melewatkan makan mu Loey? Lihatlah pipimu semakin tirus. Mianhe," Baekhyun tertunduk untuk menyentuh pipi Chanyeol "Maaf kan aku yang telah bersikap terlalu berlebihan terhadapmu, seharusanya aku mencoba mengerti dirimu dan membiarkanmu memberi penjelasan serta tidak marah kepadamu, seandainya aku tidak mementingkan keegoisan dan rasa kecewaku mungkin masalahnya tidak akan menjadi serumit ini." ujar Baekhyun sambil mengelus pipi Chanyeol dengan sayang.

Setelah cukup lama berada didalam kamar Chanyeol, Baekhyun beranjak menuju dapur. Ia berencana ingin memasakkan sesuatu untuk Chanyeol, ia cukup yakin bahwa Chanyeol pasti belum memakan apapun sejak tadi.

Baekhyun memeriksa isi kulkas Chanyeol, namun isinya kosong hanya ada beberapa butir telur dan bawang bombai serta kimchi. Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memasak omelette dengan bahan yang seadanya. Sebelum memasak omelette Baekhyun mencuci piring dan wajan kosong yang berserakan diatas westafel, setelah itu dia mencuci beras kemudian menanaknya Baekhyun memotong bawang bombai, dia mengambil telur lalu mengocok telur tersebut dan mencampurkan telur tersebut dengan bawang bombai dan beberapa bumbu kemudian ia mengambil wajan memanaskan minyak dan langsung menggoreng omelette tersebut.

Harum masakan yang dimasak oleh Baekhyun tercium oleh Chanyeol, mampu membuat Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya. Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata, menyesuaikan dengan sinar matahari yang perlahan memasuki retina matanya, kepalanya masih pusing tetapi sudah lebih baik, ia memegang kepalanya dan sekali-kali memijatnya. Ia duduk di samping tempat tidur mengusap wajahnya dan ia bangun menuju dapur.

Chanyeol melihat siluet Baekhyun yang tengah memasak didapurnya, tapi bagaimana mungkin dia bisa masuk ke apartemennya, ini pasti hanya halusinasi nya saja. Akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol selalu berhalusinasi tentang Baekhyun, Chanyeol selalu berhalusinasi melihat bayangan Baekhyun disetiap tempat yang sering Baekhyun datangi, melihat Baekhyun selalu tersenyum kepada nya. Chanyeol masih melihat Baekhyun sambil tersenyum membayangkan bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar memasak untuknya.

"Aaawww," Baekhyun berteriak karena tangan nya terkena pinggiran wajan saat dia tengah membalik omelette tersebut. Tangan nya langsung memerah karena terkena wajan yang panas, ia cepat-cepat mencuci tangan nya di bawah air keran yang mengalir agar tangan nya tidak melepuh.

Chanyeol masih terdiam memandang Baekhyun, perlahan ia menghampiri Baekhyun dan ia masih menganggap kalau itu hanya halusinasinya saja.

"Didalam bayanganku saja kau masih suka ceroboh Baekhyun-ah," Chanyeol tersenyum memandang bayangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkejut, ia baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Chanyeol berada dibelakangnya memperhatikan dirinya. Baekhyun yang mendengar perkataan Chanyeol bahwa dirinya hanyalah halusinasi saja langsung memandang Chanyeol gemas. Ia menjitak kepala Chanyeol dengan tangannya.

"Memangnya aku tidak nyata? Apa sebegitu buruk nya efek aku menjauhimu?," Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan garangnya namun dibalik itu tersimpan kelembutan.

Chanyeol terdiam lama memandang Baekhyun, ia mengerjapkan mata-nya berkali-kali untuk memastikan bahwa Baekhyun memang nyata. Akhirnya Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh pipi Baekhyun, ia masih tidak percaya bahwa Baekhyun bisa berada disini, didalam apartemen nya. Ia mengelus-elus pipi Baekhyun dan menatap Baekhyun dengan sendu.

Baekhyun yang merasa kesal karena Chanyeol masih saja menganggapnya halusinasi langsung saja mengecup bibir Chanyeol dengan kilat, lalu ia berbalik dan melanjutkan masak nya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Chanyeol yang merasa bibirnya dikecup langsung tersadar dari lamunan nya, sekarang ia yakin kalau Baekhyun memang nyata dan dia tidak berhalusinasi. Chanyeol tersenyum sangat lebar memperlihatkan gigi nya yang rapi sampai lesung pipi nya kelihatan.

Jangan tanyakan lagi bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun, pipi nya sudah memerah luar biasa, karena baru pertama kali ini ia berani mencium Chanyeol terlebih dahulu meskipun itu hanya sebuah kecupan. Dia tidak berani menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat chanyeol yang masih saja tercengang dengan kejadian barusan.

Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya menghampiri Baekhyun, ia memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dengan sangat erat sambil sesekali mencium ujung kepala Baekhyun.

Aroma tubuh Baekhyun adalah aroma yang selalu dirindukannya, tubuh yang belakangan ini sangat ingin dia peluk untuk menghilangkan gundah dihatinya. Dan sekarang akhirnya ia bisa menyentuhnya, menyalurkan rasa rindunya secara langsung.

"Baek," Chanyeol menenggelamkan hidung nya di perpotongan leher Baekhyun, ia menyesap aroma Baekhyun dalam-dalam, ia takut nanti tidak bisa menghirup aroma yang selalu membuat nya candu tersebut.

"Hmmmm," Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang menjauhkan lehernya dari jangkauan Chanyeol, ia takut aroma tubuhnya bau kerena sekarang dia sedang memasak dan dia juga belum mandi, karena tadi ia terburu-buru pergi karena diseret oleh Luhan.

"Mianhe Baek, maafkan aku karena aku telah membohongimu, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, apa kau tau...,"

"Sssttttt," Baekhyun meletakkan jarinya di bibir Chanyeol agar lelaki itu diam.

"Kita bicarakan nanti saja ne, sebaiknya sekarang kita makan lebih dahulu karena hari sudah siang dan aku yakin kau pasti belum makan kan? Maaf karena aku hanya bisa memasakkan ini untukmu aku tidak sempat berbelanja tadi dan isi kulkasmu hanya ada telur," ucap Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Hmmmm baiklah, ayo kita makan aku sudah lapar sekali, aku rindu masakanmu," Chanyeol mencuri kecupan dibibir mungil Baekhyun, lalu ia berlari menuju meja makan untuk menghindari amukan Baekhyun.

"Yaaak Loey dasar mesum, kesini kau aku ingin menjambak-jambak rambutmu," ujar Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya jangan lupakan dengan pipi nya yang kembali memerah.

Chanyeol tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karena berhasil mengerjai Baekhyun.

'_Padahal tadi ia juga mencuri ciuman dariku, tapi sekarang dia marah-marah. Bilang saja kalau malu, dan kalau ku cium dia juga tidak menolak, dasar wanita,'_ ujar Chanyeol dalam hati.

Baekhyun meletakkan omelette diatas piring dan membawa nya ke meja makan, ia menyiapkan nasi serta memotong-motong kimchi dan menghidangkan nya juga diatas meja makan. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya duduk manis melihat Baekhyun yang mondar-mandir menyiapkan makanan mereka, ia membayangkan beginilah keadaan rumah tangga mereka ketika mereka sudah menikah nanti. Baekhyun yang akan menyambut nya pulang kerja, Baekhyun yang akan memasak untuk nya, dan Baekhyun yang akan memeluk nya setiap malam.

Mimpi itu terdengar sangat indah bukan?

Baekhyun duduk berseberangan dengan Chanyeol, ia mengambilkan omelette dan memberikan nasi tersebut pada Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis. Chanyeol tentu saja menerimanya dengan senang hati. Baekhyun mulai memakan makanannya sendiri sedangkan Chanyeol masih saja sibuk memperhatikan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasa diperhatikan lalu menoleh.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau makan? Apakah masakanku tidak enak? Atau kau tidak mau makan karena lauknya hanya omelette dan kimchi?,"

"Ani," Chanyeol menggeleng "Bukan nya aku tidak mau makan tapi aku ingin disuapi." jawab Chanyeol dengan cengiran khasnya. Baekhyun mendengus kesal namun akhirnya dia menuruti apa yang Chanyeol mau, dia menyuapi Chanyeol dengan telaten, biarkan lah dia memanjakan Chanyeol hari ini.

Setelah acara makan siang selesai, Baekhyun membereskan piring kotor mereka dan segera mencuci nya di westafel, sedangkan Chanyeol masih duduk manis dimeja makan. Sebenarnya ia ingin membantu Baekhyun namun ketika ia hendak berdiri Baekhyun melarang dan mengancamnya, kalau dia selangkah saja meninggalkan meja makan dan mendekatinya, ia mengancam akan pulang.

Chanyeol yang diancam seperti itu hanya bisa menuruti kemauan Baekhyun dengan muka yang cemberut. Bukannya Baekhyun tidak memperbolehkan Chnyeol untuk ikut mencuci, ia cuma tidak mau Chanyeol menghambat perkerjaan nya, ia tau pasti Chanyeol akan terus memelukknya dan itu akan membuat pekerjaan nya lama selesai.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring ia menghampiri Chanyeol, ia meminta izin Chanyeol untuk menggunakan kamar mandi, ia ingin mandi karena badan nya sudah gerah, ia juga meminjam pakaian Chanyeol karena dia tidak membawa pakaian.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan bathrobe, ia memilih pakaian dilemari Chanyeol. Pilihan nya jatuh pada hoddie hitam milik Chanyeol, ia memakai hoddie Chanyeol tanpa memakai celana lagi, karena ukuran hoddie Chanyeol yang besar, hoddie itu mampu menutupi pahanya. Setelah berpakaian Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang berada di ruang tv, disana Chanyeol sedang asyik menonton film dan tidak menyadari Baekhyun yang tengah mendekatinya.

Baekhyun duduk disamping Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun duduk disampingnya langsung menggeser tubuhnya memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, dan menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya di lengan Baekhyun, hari ini ia hanya ingin bermanja-manja dengan Baekhyun nya.

"Baek, aku ingin berbicara denganmu," Chanyeol menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Baekhyun.

"Hmm.. wae,?"

"Aku ingin menjelaskan permasalahan kemarin Baekhyun-ah, aku tersiksa beberapa hari ini, kau tidak mau mengangkat telepon dan membalas pesanku, kau mengacuhkan ku, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu Baekhyun. Aku minta maaf padamu, mian telah membohongimu,"

Baekhyun membalik badannya menghadap Chanyeol, melihat kedalam iris mata lelaki tersebut, untuk mencari apakah Chanyeol saat ini tengah membohonginya atau memang ia berkata jujur. Yang ia lihat sebuah ketulusan disana terlihat sangat jelas, Baekhyun perlahan mengulurkan tangan nya untuk mengelus pipi Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu Chanyeol-ah, jadi tidak ada yang harus dibicarakan lagi, jangan membahas masalah ini lagi oke, anggap saja hal itu tidak pernah terjadi,"

"Benarkah kau memaafkanku?." tanya nya meyakinkan

"Apa aku terlihat sedang berbohong?," ujar Baekhyun yang ditanggapi dengan gelengan oleh Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih Baekhyun, terimakasih," Chanyeol langsung memeluk erat Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan kepala Baekhyun didadanya. Baekhyun tersenyum didalam dekapan Chanyeol hatinya merasa lega begitu pula Chanyeol.

-o0o-

Malam telah menjelang, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah bersiap-siap. Mereka berencana ke supermarket, membeli persediaan bahan makanan untuk mengisi kulkas Chanyeol yang kosong. Mereka pergi ke supermarket dengan berjalan kaki, karena supermarket tersebut berada tepat di depan apartemen Chanyeol. Mereka berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan, mereka membeli kebutuhan yang dirasa perlu. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mereka berbelanja, karena mereka tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu diluar, mereka ingin menikmati waktu hanya berdua diapartemen tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

Sesampainya diapartemen Chanyeol, Baekhyun memasukkan barang yang dibeli nya tadi kedalam kulkas, tak lupa pula Chanyeol ada dibelakangnya, selalu setia mengekori kemanapun gadis itu pergi. Malam ini ia sungguh bahagia karena Baekhyun telah kembali baik padanya. bahkan gadis ini akan menginap diapartemennya, Baekhyun membiarkan beberapa bahan diatas pantry dapur, ia berencana akan memasak jajangmyeon.

Baekhyun mulai merebus mie dan menumis bumbu didalam wajan. Ia menumis daging, bawang bombai, pasta kedelai hitam dan menambahkan nya dengan sedikit garam, merica dan gula. Setelah saus siap ia menuangkan saus tersebut keatas mie yang sudah ditiriskan. Chanyeol tidak sabar untuk menyantap makan tersebut apapun makanan yang dimasak oleh Baekhyun pasti terasa sangat lezat.

Mereka makan dengan dengan lahap sambil sesekali diselingi dengan candaan, Chanyeol yang tidak henti-hentinya menggoda Baekhyun sehingga suasana apartemen itu begitu riuh dengan adanya teriakan-teriakan dari Baekhyun. Kali ini Chanyeol yang membereskan sisa makanan mereka dan mencuci piring. Itu hukuman yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun karena Chanyeol yang terus saja menjahili dirinya, namun Chanyeol bukannya marah, dia melakukannya dengan senang, yang terpenting sekarang Byun Baekhyun berada disisinya. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Baekhyun menjadi miliknya.

Baekhyun merebahkan diri diatas tempat tidur dan menunggu Chanyeol untuk masuk kedalam kamar, mereka sudah terbiasa tidur bersama, mereka tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa hanya sekedar pelukan untuk saling menghangatkan. Chanyeol yang telah selesai kemudian memasuki kamar dan ikut berbaring disamping Baekhyun. Ia menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya dan mengelus punggung Baekhyun agar gadis itu merasa nyaman, ia sesekali mengecup kepala Baekhyun, menghirup aroma strawberry yang selalu bisa membuatnya tenang.

"Baek," Chanyeol memanggil gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Hmmm!,"

"Mmm ada yang ingin aku tanyakan, tapi…" Chanyeol terlihat ragu, apakah ini saat yang tepat menanyakan perasaan Baekhyun terhadap dirinya

"Isshh kalau tidak jadi kenapa kau tadi seolah-olah ingin bertanya kau membuatku penasaran saja. Kalau tidak memberitahu ya sudah," Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meraih pinggang Baekhyun membawa Baekhyun kembali kedalam pelukan nya, ia gemas melihat bibir Baekhyun yang dipoutkan. Ia mencuri kecupan dari Baekhyun dan berhadiah sebuah pukulan dikepalanya.

"Aauuuu sakit baek, tega sekali kau memukulku,"

"Biar saja siapa suruh kau mencuri ciuman dariku," padahal didalam hatinya dia merasa senang luar biasa, ia hanya ingin jual mahal saja, dasar wanita.

"Baiklah-baiklah mian hmm," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya, sedangkan Baekhyun semakin mempererat pelukannya, menelusup masuk kedalam dada Chanyeol.

"Baek, aku tidak tau sekarang waktu yang tepat atau tidak, tapi aku ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanmu kepadaku, aku ingin kita meresmikan hubungan kita! Aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku kan? Aku jelas sangat mencintaimu , kau tak bisa mengelak karena aku jelas-jelas merasakan nya,"

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan ragu, memang benar dia mencintai Chanyeol tetapi banyak hal yang dia pertimbangkan, apalagi hubungan mereka baru saja membaik setelah pertengkaran hebat kemarin, Baekhyun mendesah pelan.

"Baek, bagaimana?,"

"Loey, aku memang menyukaimu, ani mungkin aku telah jatuh cinta padamu, tapi aku takut, bisakah kau meyakinkanku? Buat aku yakin kepadamu,"

"Baekhyun dengarkan aku, aku mencintaimu dengan tulus, bahkan aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu pada pandangan pertama sejak aku melihatmu, aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkan air mata jatuh di wajah cantik ini," Chanyeol mengelus wajah Baekhyun "Aku berjanji akan selalu membahagiakanmu sampai aku mati, jika ada orang yang berusaha menjauhkanmu dariku maka aku akan mencarimu, jika kau yang yang menjauh dariku, maka aku akan mengejarmu, aku tidak akan mencintai orang lain dan aku akan selalu menunggu mu hingga kau kembali kepelukanku."

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun mengarahkan kejantung nya.

"Jantung ini hanya akan selalu berdetak hebat untukmu, sampai maut memisahkan kita."

"Aku akan percaya padamu Loey. Ayo kita jalani hubungan ini bersama, dalam suka maupun duka, tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita berdua kecuali kematian yang memisahkan kita, arra?,"

Chanyeol bahagia luar biasa, akhirnya pujaan hatinya menerima pernyataan cinta darinya, akhirnya malam ini mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, Chanyeol ingin berteriak hanya saja ditahan nya, tidak mungkin ia menjatuhkan harga dirinya didepan wanita.

Chanyeol perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah baekhyun, ia mencium bibir gadis itu dengan lembut menyalurkan semua rasa bahagia. Baekhyun pun menyambut ciumaan itu dengan melingkarkan tangan nya dileher Chanyeol.

Ciuman yang awalnya hanya sebuah kecupan perlahan-lahan menjadi panas. Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun, mengulumnya, menjulurkan lidah nya mengetuk-ngetuk bibir Baekhyun untuk meminta izin agar Baekhyun membuka mulutnya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan Chanyeol, badan nya mulai panas. Ia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Chanyeol menjelajahi rongga mulutnya sehingga pertarungan lidah itu tidak lagi bisa dihindari. Baekhyun yang baru pertama kali merasakan hal ini dibuat panas dingin, otak nya ingin menolak, namun tubuhnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

Jika ia biasa menerima ciuman dari mantan-mantan kekasih nya yang terkesan biasa-biasa saja maka berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun dibuat melayang hanya dengan ciuman Chanyeol yang semakin panas.

Chanyeol kini telah menindih tubuh mungil Baekhyun, dengan tautan yang masih menyatu, mereka saling mengulum, menggigit bibir masing-masing sampai akhirnya Baekhyun merasa pasokan udara diparu-parunya sudah menipis. Ia menepuk dada Chanyeol sebagai isyarat untuk melepaskan ciuman tersebut.

Chanyeol yang mengerti akhirnya melepaskan tautan tersebut, ia melihat bibir pink Baekhyun yang mulai membengkak dan terengah-engah, serta tatapan sayu gadis itu yang membuatnya semakin bergairah, lihat lah bulir-bulir keringat yang membasahi dahi Baekhyun semakin membuat kesan seksi gadis itu. Chanyeol mencium dahi Baekhyun, turun ke kelopak mata, hidung pipi dan berakhir di bibir Baekhyun.

Ia mengecup bibir itu sebentar sebelum turun menuju leher Baekhyun. Ia menciumi dan menjilat leher jenjang tersebut, menghisap leher Baekhyun sampai menimbulkan _kissmark_ disana. Baekhyun hanya bisa mendongakkan kepalanya, menikmati semua hal yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol, yang mana hal tersebut makin mempermudah akses Chanyeol untuk menciumi lehernya.

Entah sadar atau tidak Chanyeol sudah diluar batasan nya, ia termakan hawa nafsunya sendiri dengan gairah yang semakin bertambah. Dan Baekhyun yang merindukan Chanyeol tidak sanggup untuk sekedar mengatakan 'berhenti'.

Tangan Chanyeol kini merambat mamasuki baju Baekhyun, ia mengelus-elus perut rata Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun semakin tidak kuat menahan kenikmatan tersebut. Tangan Chanyeol semakin merambat keatas menuju payudara Baekhyun yang lumayan berisi dan masih dilapisi oleh bra. Ia menyentuh payudara tersebut.

"Aahhhh," sebuah desahan lolos dari bibir mungil tersebut, rasanya sungguh nikmat ya Tuhan, ini pengalaman pertama nya jelas Baekhyun begitu menikmatinya

Chanyeol membuka hoddie Baekhyun, membuang nya asal sehingga Baekhyun hanya menyisakan bra dan pakaian dalam saja, Chanyeol tampak takjub dengan kulit putih mulus yang Baekhyun miliki. Baekhyun melihatnya, melihat dengan jelas sorot gairah dari kedua mata Chanyeol dan begitupun dengan nya yang sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi.

Chanyeol melepaskan bra yang dikenakan Baekhyun dengan begitu tidak sabaran, terpampanglah dua payudara sintal Baekhyun dengan kedua putingnya yang telah menegang. Chanyeol hilang kendali, ia semakin tidak memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun saat ini, nafsunya sudah diujung tanduk, Chanyeol mengulum sebelah payudara Baekhyun, ia mengisap dengan rakus sambil sesekali menggigit puting tersebut, tangan Chanyeol yang satu lagi tidak tinggal diam, ia meremas sebelah payudara Baekhyun sambil memelintir puting nya. Baekhyun melengkungkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan nya yang mencengkram rambut Chanyeol agar hisapan Chanyeol semakin dalam, mereka berdua sudah dikuasai dengan hawa nafsu.

Setelah puas bermain dengan payudara Baekhyun, ciuman nya turun semakin kebawah sampai pada akhirnya didepan pusat kewanitaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol melihat kewanitaan Baekhyun yang masih terbungkus celana dalam tersebut sudah sangat basah. Chanyeol perlahan mengelus kewanitaan Baekhyun, tangan nya menekan-nekan klitoris gadis itu dari luar sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya perutnya menengang dia tidak tau apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh Chanyeol dan dia tidak bisa menolaknya.

Tubuhnya bereaksi mengikuti apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya, tubuhnya menikmati sentuhan dan permainan yang Chanyeol berikan padanya, oh tuhan mereka semakin menginginkan kenikmatan itu terjadi sekarang ini.

Chanyeol yang sudah tidak tahan akhirnya meloloskan celana dalam Baekhyun dari kakinya, ia melihat kewanitaan Baekhyun yang berwarna merah muda telah berkedut-kedut dan mengeluarkan sedikit cairan. Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol menciumi paha bagian dalam Baekhyun, memberikan beberapa _kissmark _disana untuk membuktikan tanda kepemilikan nya terhadap Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun semakin mengelinjang dan bergerak gelisah layaknya cacing.

"Sial Loey apa yang tengah kau lakukan.. Ahhhhh," protes Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol mengigit paha yang begitu dekat dengan pusat kewanitaan nya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, biarkan aku memberikan kenikmatan yang pasti belum pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya, aku akan bermain untukmu sebentar," Chanyeol menyeringai, Baekhyun menelan saliva nya setelah melihat kembali Chanyeol menenggelamkan kepalanya di selangkangan nya.

"Aahhhh Lo.. Ahhh," Baekhyun mencengkram sprei untuk melampiaskan apa yang tengah ia rasakan sekarang, lidah Chanyeol sudah menjilati kewanitaan nya dengan sangat lihai, Chanyeol menjilatinya dengan menggoda klit Baekhyun, jika dibiarkan terus seperti itu Baekhyun bisa mendapatkan pelepasan nya sebentar lagi.

Baekhyun tidak tahan sebenarnya apa yang sedang Chanyeol lakukan, ia sudah telanjang tanpa sehelai benangpun tapi Chanyeol masih mengenakan pakaian nya. Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol yang tengah menjilati kewanitaan nya agar berhenti sebentar dan menatap nya.

"Se-sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan?," Baekhyun bertanya dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal lebih Baekhyun, aku hanya tidak bisa menahan gairahku, tapi kau tenang saja aku tidak akan memasukimu oke." Chanyeol hendak kembali untuk melakukan hal yang sebelum nya ia lakukan, namun Baekhyun menahan nya dan langsung membuka kaos yang tengah dikenakan Chanyeol.

"Tidak adil jika hanya aku yang telanjang dan kau tidak," ucap nya, Baekhyun kini sudah terduduk ditas pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Sekarang kau ingin kita bermain bersama, atau aku yang hanya menerima permainanmu tanpa kau menikmati permainan itu sendiri?,"

Chanyeol tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun, namun ia hanya kaget Baekhyun yang ia kenal pemalu ternyata bisa juga bergairah jika sudah terbakar hawa nafsu.

"Jangan pernah menyuruhku berhenti karena aku tidak akan bisa berhenti,"

"Aku..," belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab Chanyeol sudah kembali menindihnya, ia dengan segera meloloskan celananya sendiri sehingga mereka berdua kini dalam keadaan sama-sama telanjang.

Milik chanyeol sudah sangat tegang semenjak ia melihat tubuh penuh peluh Baekhyun, telah mengeluarkan sedikit precum, miliknya sudah berdenyut-denyut dan harus segera dipuaskan. Baekhyun terkejut melihat milik chanyeol yang panjang dan berurat. Ia memalingkan wajah nya merasa malu, sedikit menyesal untuk mengajak Chanyeol 'Bermain bersama'.

Chanyeol merangkak naik keatas tubuh Baekhyun, dia mencium bibir yang menjadi candu, dibawah sana Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun dengan menggesek-gesekkan milik nya diluar kewanitaan Baekhyun.

"Emmm," desahnya tertahan.

Setelah puas bermain dengan bibir Baekhyun ia memandang mata Baekhyun dalam-dalam seakan meminta izin untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih, dan Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa ia memperbolehkan Chanyeol memiliki tubuhnya, Baekhyun menyerahkan kesucian yang selama ini ia jaga untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang telah mendapatkan sinyal kembali meraup bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan ganas, tangan nya mencoba memberikan penatrisi dengan memasukan nya kedalam kewanitaan Baekhyun, sontak Baekhyun menggigit bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya memasukan 2 jari namun sukses membuat Baekhyun menjerit dengan sangat _sexy_.

Gerakan nya yang lambat seakan ingin membunuh Baekhyun dengan kenikmatan. Chanyeol semakin menggoda nya dengan mengeluar masukan jari nya yang akhirnya mendapat protesan dari Baekhyun.

"Berhenti mengulur waktu.. aahhhh," Baekhyun meraih wajah Chanyeol untuk ia cium, melampiaskan geleyar kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

Chanyeol terkekeh disela ciuman nya, ia pun mengarahkan miliknya ke depan kewanitaan Baekhyun, kewanitaan Baekhyun sangat sempit, Chanyeol memasukkan miliknya perlahan-lahan, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, itu baru ujung kepalanya namun Baekhyun sudah dibuat gelisah mengcengkram sprei begitu kuat, dan dengan satu hentakan Chanyeol menenggelamkan seluruh miliknya, menyatukan tubuh mereka berdua dengan penyatuan yang sangat sempurna.

"Aaaahhhhh," baekhyun berteriak menahan sakit, tangan nya mencakar-cakar punggung Chanyeol, rasa nya sungguh sakit, seakan tubuhnya seperti terbelah dua, air mata pun lolos dari kedua mata Baekhyun.

Oh ayolah ini pengalaman pertamanya, wajar jika ia berteriak kesakitan

"Hei hei sayang apa aku harus mengeluarkan-nya?," Chanyeol merasa bersalah begitu melihat air mata keluar dari sudut mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng "Itu akan semakin sakit jika kau mengeluarkan nya," Baekhyun mencoba rilek agar dirinya lebih tenang.

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun agar Baekhyun siap dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan. Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun, meyatukan kedua tangan mereka dan kembali mencium Baekhyun untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang Baekhyun rasakan. Chanyeol tidak ingin menjadi lelaki bajingan yang menyakiti Baekhyun disaat gadisnya melepas keperawanan nya untuk dirinya.

_Well_ mungkin Baekhyun tidak cocok lagi disebut gadis lagi, mengingat ia baru saja melepas keperawanannya untuk Chanyeol.

Milik Chanyeol dicengkram dengan kuat kewanitaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk tidak segera bergerak keluar masuk, memberikan Baekhyun kenikmatan yang akan sama-sama mereka jemput, namun sebisa mungkin ia menahan nya untuk menghargai Baekhyun yang baru saja kehilangan keperawanan nya.

"Apa aku bisa memulai nya?," Chanyeol bertanya dengan tangan nya kini membelai payudara Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan akhirnya Chanyeol melakukan nya. Chanyeol memaju mundurkan miliknya dengan tempo perlahan, mencoba membuat Baekhyun beradaptasi terlebih dahulu dengan miliknya.

"Oh Tuhan," Baekhyun mendongkak dengan bibir yang terbuka, menambah kesan sexy dimata Chanyeol yang kini juga meremas pantat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasakan nya sekarang, betapa nikmat nya ketika rasa sakit di awal itu, kini telah berganti dengan kenikmatan yang biasanya ia hanya dengar dari orang-orang yang mengatakan nya sebagai surga dunia. Baekhyun bahkan membantu Chanyeol dengan memaju mundurkan pinggulnya agar Chanyeol semakin semakin dalam menyentuh titik ternikmat nya.

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakannya, kewanitaan Baekhyun yang sempit semakin menjepit milik nya dengan kuat. Membuat Chanyeol sesekali mengeram nikmat dan terpejam, begitu pas, miliknya sempurna masuk didalam sana.

"Kau sempit Baek," Chanyeol menjelajahi tubuh Baekhyun, menciumi nya dengan sesekali menggigit kulit Baekhyun meninggalkan tanda kemerahan.

"Ya disitu Loey aahhh ahhhh,"

Nafas mereka memburu mengejar kenikmatan, Chanyeol bergerak masuk dan keluar lebih cepat dan semakin cepat, pandangan nya tidak lepas dari Baekhyun saat dia mendesak masuk dan keluar, Baekhyun melingkar pada tubuh Chanyeol saat ia merasakan gelombang kepuasan datang menghampirinya.

"L-loey aku...aku..," Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Chanyeol.

"Bersama denganku saying,"

Baekhyun melengkungkan tubuhnya keatas ketika menikmati pelepasan yang sangat hebat, senyum kepuasan menghampirinya, Chanyeol dapat merasakan cairan milik Baekhyun mengalir membasahi miliknya didalam sana. Baekhyun merasa lemas.

Oh tuhan, senikmat inikah bercinta? Ia baru tahu sekarang dan rasanya tidak bisa ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih sibuk untuk mengejar pelepasan nya juga

"Oh Baekhyun," dan Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun menjemput pelepasan nya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan cairan miliknya nya kedalam rahim Baekhyun, pinggulnya menekan tubuh Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol meledak didalam Baekhyun. kedua tangan nya mencengkram erat pantat Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun meringis karena menahan rasa sakit, ia ambruk diatas tubuh Baekhyun dengan keadaan yang terengah-engah, miliknya masih bersarang didalam kewanitaan Baekhyun.

Keringat yang menetes dari tubuh keduanya menandakan Betapa hebat nya pergulatan mereka.

Setelah merasa tenang, Chanyeol menarik miliknya keluar dari kewanitaan Baekhyun, ia menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan nya, bibirnya menyentuh hidung Baekhyun menciumnya dengan sangat lembut sebelum akhirnya ia berbaring disamping Baekhyun dan menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukan hangat nya.

"Hanya dirimu Baekhyun, hanya akan ada dirimu yang ada dihatiku selamanya! Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun," Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

Namun percayalah dia juga merasa senang, hanya saja ia terlalu lemas untuk menjawab ucapan cinta Chanyeol. Akhirnya ia pun terlelap didalam dekapan tubuh hangat Chanyeol. Namun sebelum benar-benar jatuh terlelap Baekhyun berbicara dalam hatinya,

_'Maafkan aku Eomma Appa, biarkanlah aku menikmati kehidupanku, aku percaya pada lelaki yang sekarang tengah memelukku__, bahwa ia akan membahagiakanku.__'_ – ucap nya dalam hati

"_**Saling percaya dan saling jujur adalah kunci dari sebuah hubungan yang akan bertahan lama**__**.**__**"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tolong jangan hujat aku, jika FF ini kurang berkenan dihati kalian. Thanks.**_


	12. B FOR C CH 11

_**Happy Reading...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Eungg," Baekhyun menggeliat tidak suka ketika sesuatu terasa mengganggu tidur nya. Ia merasa sebuah benda kenyal agak basah terus menciumi wajah nya.

Baekhyun semakin tidak suka ketika bibir nya juga terasa diciumi. Bukan nya ia terbangun untuk memarahi yang mengganggunya, Baekhyun justru semakin menelesup mencari kehangatan- sehingga akhirnya ia mendengar sebuah suara yang terkekeh karena tingkah nya.

"Kau tidak mau bangun putri tidur?,"

Baekhyun spontan membuka kedua matanya mendengar suara yang begitu terasa dekat dengan telinga nya. Baekhyun sedikit menelan saliva nya ketika wajah nya berhadapan dengan sebuah dada bidang kekar dan berotot.

Dia baru ingat kalau itu dada bidang milik Chanyeol, wajah Baekhyun merona merah mengingat apa yang telah mereka lakukan tadi malam, begitu panas dan bergairah nya mereka menghabiskan malam panjang penuh desahan dan erangan. Baekhyun menarik selimut yang menutupi badan nya untuk menutupi wajah nya karena malu, dan itu sukses membuat Chanyeol tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

"Hei sayang kenapa kau menutupi wajahmu? Kau malu?," Chanyeol mencoba menurunkan selimut yang dipakai Baekhyun untuk menutupi wajah nya, namun Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng dibalik selimut.

"Haha Baekhyun kenapa kau harus malu sayang, aku bahkan sudah melihat semua tubuhmu- kau tidak lupa kan semalam kita bercin...," belum selesai Chanyeol menyelesaikan perkataan nya Baekhyun sudah menyekap mulut Chanyeol yang hendak berbicara tentang kegiatan mereka.

"Bisakah kau tidak se-frontal itu Lo.. ah maksudku Chanyeol," Baekhyun mengoreksi nama Chanyeol yang hendak ia panggil Loey seperti biasanya.

Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dan balik menciumi jari-jari mungil Baekhyun yang lentik. Mengecup nya lama jari-jari Baekhyun.

"Baek Kau bisa memanggilku Loey karena itu memang nama panggilanku, teman-temanku memanggilku Loey, hanya orang tua ku yang memanggil nama asliku. Tapi jika kau ingin memanggilku Chanyeol juga tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol mencium jari telunjuk Baekhyun begitu sensual yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun terpejam.

"Kenapa kau menggigit bibirmu begitu?," Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan nya untuk mengelus bibir tipis Baekhyun dan Baekhyun justru mencium ibu jari Chanyeol dengan tak kalah sensual seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan pada jari-jari tangan nya "Apa kau menggoda ku Baekhyun?,"

Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum nya sebelum kemudian menatap kedua iris mata Chanyeol yang selalu membuat nya larut dalam tatapan Chanyeol.

"Katakan itu pada seseorang yang sebelumnya menjilati dan menciumi jari-jariku." Keduanya pun akhirnya tertawa bersama.

"Kalau begitu berikan _morning k_iss padaku," pinta Chanyeol sambil mendekatkan wajah nya pada Baekhyun.

Seakan ingat jika ini sudah pagi Baekhyun malah bertanya jam berapa dibanding memberikan _morning kiss_ pada Chanyeol.

"Jam berapa sekarang?,"

"Sekarang jam 8 pagi," ucap Chanyeol yang sedikit mundur menjauhkan wajah nya dari wajah Baekhyun "Ada apa memang nya?."

"Astaga aku harus bekerja Loey," Baekhyun hendak bangkit namun Chanyeol menariknya sehingga Baekhyun kini terlentang dibawah kungkungan Chanyeol yang mengurung nya.

"Ini hari minggu sayangku, dan setauku kau libur dihari minggu." Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun disamping kanan dan kiri kepalanya

"Hari minggu? Benarkah?," Baekhyun lupa hari, ia pun mengingat-ngingat dan akhirnya ia malu sendiri karena memang benar hari ini hari minggu.

"Apa karena memikirkanku, kau lupa hari ini hari minggu?," goda Chanyeol yang kemudian mencium rahang Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit menggeliat dibuat nya.

"A-aku hanya lupa karena terlalu lama bolos." bohong nya, padahal yang sebenarnya memang ia tidak mengingat hari, bahkan tanggal saja ia lupa, karena selama bolos Baekhyun hanya memikirkan tentang Chanyeol dan dirinya.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong _sweetheart,_" Chanyeol kemudian mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan penuh perasaan sedikit memberikan lumatan dan gigitan kecil disana.

Sebenarnya gairah Chanyeol naik ketika melihat Baekhyun yang terus menggigit bibirnya, namun Chanyeol tidak mau menjadi lelaki bajingan yang kembali bercinta dengan Baekhyun setelah semalam dia menghajar Baekhyun habis-habisan. Ya, setelah ronde pertama melepas keperawanan Baekhyun, semalam Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melanjutkan nya ketika mereka terbangun ditengah malam.

Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun akan kesulitan berjalan hari ini, maka sebelum gairah nya semakin menguasai otak nya ia menghentikan ciuman nya dan tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menggendongmu ke kamar mandi, bersihkan dirimu sementara aku akan mandi dikamar mandi lain, dan memasak didapur! Kau ingin makan apa hari ini?"

"Apapun yang kau masak aku akan memakan nya kecuali mentimun." ucap nya pelan yang di angguki oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun sudah bangun untuk menggendong Baekhyun ke kamar mandi.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri Loey, kau tidak perlu menggendongku!." tolak Baekhyun yang belum merasakan kesakitan diarea sensitif nya.

"Kau yakin bisa berjalan?,"

Baekhyun mengeryitkan alisnya tidak mengerti, ia pun memilih turun untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Baekhyun pun baru menyadari jika tubuhnya sudah tidak telanjang lagi- ia sudah memakai kemeja Chanyeol, semalam Chanyeol memakaikan Baekhyun kemeja nya karena tidak mau Baekhyun masuk angin.

Baekhyun sudah duduk dipinggiran ranjang untuk pergi ke kamar mandi, namun baru kaki nya melangkahkan satu langkah Baekhyun sudah jatuh setengah terngkurep disamping ranjang Chanyeol seraya menjerit pelan.

"_Aahhhh_..." ia menahan nyeri pada area selangkangan nya.

"Itu sebab nya aku bilang akan menggendongmu sayang." Chanyeol turun dan langsung mengendong Baekhyun. Chanyeol sendiri hanya memakai boxer nya dengan dada bidang nya yang toples.

Baekhyun menunduk malu karena Chanyeol yang tersenyum seolah meledek nya.

"Aku tidak tahu akan sesakit ini." cicit nya pelan yang ditanggapi Chanyeol dengan kekehan.

"Berendam lah sebentar dengan air hangat, kran air nya sudah otomatis kau tinggal putarkan saja. Aku akan mandi dikamar mandi dapur kemudian memasak! Panggil aku jika masih terasa sakit- aku akan menggendongmu keruang makan, kau mengerti?."

Baekhyun mengangguk malu-malu setelah Chanyeol menurunkan nya didalam kamar mandi.

Sepeninggal Chanyeol Baekhyun memandang pantulan dirinya sendiri dikaca kamar mandi Chanyeol, ia pun melepas kemeja Chanyeol dan betapa kaget nya Baekhyun melihat tubuh nya yang penuh dengan _kissmark_ yang diberikan Chanyeol, bahkan bekas nya terlihat ke unguan- ia dibuat menganga melihat nya.

Baekhyun kembali mengingat pergulatan panas nya dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun memegang kedua pipinya yang merona, ini _seks_ pertama nya setelah dari kecil ia menjaga sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupnya, ia memberikan nya pada Chanyeol.

Selintas pikiran buruk melintas dipikiran Baekhyun, apa Chanyeol akan menepati janjinya tidak akan meninggalkan nya, dan akan tetap bersamanya sekalipun jika ayah nya nanti akan menentang hubungan mereka.

Ah Baekhyun takut akan satu hal itu, apa lagi sekarang ia sudah memberikan keperawanan nya pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng menepis pikiran buruk itu, ia sudah berjanji akan percaya pada Chanyeol, jadi ia akan percaya kalau Chanyeol sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan nya dan akan bertanggung jawab jika kemungkinan Baekhyun hamil nantinya, karena mereka melakukan nya tanpa pengaman.

Baekhyun memutar kran air yang mengeluarkan air panas, ia pun memeriksa air nya agar pas untuk nya berendam. Setelah dirasa air nya pas, Baekhyun menaburkan garam mandi yang beraroma tubuh Chanyeol, Baekhyun tersenyum menyukai nya. Ia pun berendam untuk menghilangkan lelah setelah semalaman ia dihajar Chanyeol sampai badan nya terasa remuk.

Chanyeol sudah mandi dan mengenakan celana pendeknya serta tshirt berwarna abu-abu, rambut nya masih belum disisir, poni nya dibiarkan menutupi jidat sexy nya. Chanyeol terlihat seperti remaja kampus saat ini, begitu tampan dan menggoda disaat bersamaan.

Sesekali ia tersenyum, betapa bahagia nya Chanyeol karena Baekhyun kini sudah menjadi miliknya 'seutuhnya', Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan lelaki lain mendekati nya mulai dari sekarang, Chanyeol akan mengibarkan berndera perang jika ada lelaki yang berani mendekati Baekhyun, siapapun itu. Termasuk jika teman-teman nya sendiri maka ia akan dengan senang hati menghajar nya. Chanyeol itu _overprotektif_ dia tidak akan membiarkan orang yang dia sayangi berada dalam bahaya, itu saja intinya.

Chanyeol hari ini memasak pancake strawberry, ia sudah pernah membuatkan nya untuk Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mengatakan kalau ia sangat menyukai pancake buatan nya, maka dari itu ia akan membuat nya lagi sekarang.

Dan karena asiknya memasak Chanyeol tidak menyadari jika Baekhyun dengan sedikit tertatih mendekati nya dan mengintip dari balik punggung Chanyeol.

"Bau nya wangi," ucap Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terlonjak kaget.

"Astaga Baekhyun," Chanyeol mengelus dadanya "Kau membuatku hampir menumpahkan sarapan kita." Chanyeol mematikan kompor sebentar untuk mengangkat Baekhyun layaknya anak kecil dan mendudukan nya dimeja pantry samping, dan Chanyeol yang kembali memasak.

"Aku membuat pancake kesukaanmu?,"

"Aku sudah rindu pancake buatanmu." Baekhyun tersenyum manis ke arah Chanyeol yang dibalas senyuman tak kalah manis dan tampan dari Chanyeol "Oh iya aku memakai hoodiemu lagi."

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun dan mengangguk "Kau tampak lucu memakai itu." Chanyeol mendekat untuk mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

Cup~~

"Apa menciumku akan menjadi salah satu hobinya mulai saat ini?," tanya Baekhyun yang sudah menutup bibir nya dengan sebelah tangan nya.

"Hahaha," Chanyeol tertawa keras mendengar nya "Ide bagus! Aku akan memasukan hobi itu mulai sekarang."

"Yakk," Baekhyun berteriak protes yang membuat Chanyeol kembali tertawa.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang tertawa dengan sangat tampan. Hati Baekhyun menghangat, ia berjanji tidak akan pernah menyembunyikan perasaan nya terhadap Chanyeol, ia akan selalu percaya dan jujur kepada Chanyeol, karena Baekhyun tidak ingin Chanyeol menjauh lagi darinya.

_'Eomma, Appa__,__ kalian lihatkan lelaki didepanku ini? Eomma, Appa__,__ restui Baekhyun untuk bersamanya dan maaf karena Baekhyun tidak menuruti kata-kata kalian untuk menjaga diri, Baekhyun terlalu mencintainya'_ \- ucap nya dalam hati

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?," Baekhyun duduk disofa, paha nya yang menjadi bantal kepala Chanyeol yang bersandar padanya.

"Kau ingin kita melakukan apa? Pergi keluar berjalan-jalan atau pergi ke kamar dan bermain seperti semalam?," Chanyeol mendapatkan sebuah jitakan halus dari Baekhyun karena perkataan nya.

"Kau itu mesum sekali ternyata," Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku bercanda sayang, aku tidak akan membuat kau tidak bisa berjalan nantinya, sekarang saja kau sudah kesulitan apa lagi jika aku kembali memasukimu," Chanyeol menenggelamkan kepalanya pada perut Baekhyun dengan tangan nya yang memeluk pinggang Baekhyun "Dari dulu aku menunggu moment seperti ini denganmu, ternyata harapanku terkabul."

"Kenapa kau mendadak jadi _mellow_ begini?," Baekhyun tertawa pelan.

"Sayang, aku bukan _mellow_ aku hanya terlalu M.E.N.C.I.N.T.A.I.M.U," Chanyeol sengaja menekankan kata 'mencintaimu' seraya bangkit dari tidur nya menatap Baekhyun "Aku bahkan harus berbohong padamu agar kau mau dekat denganku, dan aku harus menderita selama 3 hari karena kau yang menj...ppppp." Baekhyun membungkam bibir Chanyeol dengan bibir nya.

"Kau itu selain mesum juga cerewet sekali."

Chanyeol diam. ia cukup terkejut dengan tindakan Baekhyun, ya Baekhyun bukan hanya lebih terbuka padanya sekarang tapi seolah Baekhyun menunjukan dirinya yang sebenarnya. Baekhyun yang ceria ketika ia merasakan kebahagiaan, bukan Baekhyun yang selalu pendiam menyembunyikan masalah nya.

"Baek?," Chanyeol masih tetap memandang Baekhyun walau Baekhyun sudah pokus ke arah layar televisi dengan popcorn ditangan nya.

"Hmmmmm," jawab nya bergumam

"Kau bilang akan mengundurkan diri dari rumah sakit, lalu kau akan bekerja dimana setelah keluar dari rumah sakit?." Chanyeol kini ikut menonton sambil memakan popcorn berdua dengan Baekhyun.

"Tidak tahu! Mungkin di Cafe atau restoran, yang penting mereka menerima pekerjaan paruh waktu untuk ku,"

"Kenapa pekerjaan paruh waktu? Memang nya kau akan bekerja dibanyak tempat?." Chanyeol sudah kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan alis nya yang mengkerut tidak suka.

"Aku akan melanjutkan kuliahku yang tertunda, tabungan ku sudah cukup untuk membayar kuliah selama aku cuti- tapi aku juga perlu makan dan kebutuhan lain. Jadi aku akan bekerja paruh waktu sepulang kuliah,"

Chanyeol merasakan hatinya mencelos mendengar Baekhyun bekerja susah payah selama 2 tahun ini ternyata untuk melanjutkan kuliah nya yang tertunda karena kekurangan biaya, ia bingung antara harus bereaksi senang mendengar Baekhyun mandiri, atau sedih karena gadis yang ia cintai harus berjuang sendirian ditengah kejam nya dunia.

Tapi tidak lagi, sekarang ia yang akan melindungi Baekhyun dan selalu berada disamping nya sekalipun nanti ayah nya menentang hubungan mereka Chanyeol tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Baekhyun, tidak akan.

"Jangan bekerja," Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukan nya, Baekhyun yang bingung mengeryit.

"Apa maksudmu?,"

"Kau jangan bekerja, aku tidak suka melihatmu disuruh-suruh dan dibentak-bentak orang, aku tidak suka orang lain menatapmu seolah kau orang yang tidak berhak bahagia. Aku benci itu Baekhyun!," Chanyeol melepas pelukan nya "Bekerja saja disini, siapkan sarapan untukku sebelum aku berangkat kerja, dan menyambutku dengan senyuman manismu ketika aku pulang, aku akan membayar mu sesuai gaji yang kau terima dari rumah sakit."

Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol, wajah nya berubah menjadi tidak suka ketika mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan nya.

"Bisakah kau tidak menggunakan uangmu untuk memiliki ku? Aku tidak suka ketika kekasihku seolah-olah membeli ku, lebih baik aku bekerja sampai aku kelelahan ketimbang aku menerima uangmu, tolong jangan buat aku berpikir kau seperti lelaki lain nya,"

"Bukan begitu Baekhyun, aku hanya memberi saran agar kau bekerja disini, di apartemenku." Chanyeol berusaha meraih tangan Baekhyun kembali namun Baekhyun menolak nya.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir kau menyuruhku menjadi pembantumu?," Baekhyun menatap dalam kedua iris mata Chanyeol "Serendah-rendah nya pekerjaanku cukup hanya menjadi _Office Girls_ rumah sakit, aku bahkan menyesal ketika dulu menerima pekerjaan itu jika bukan karena aku ingin melanjutkan kuliah ku, bukan karena pekerjaan itu sebagai _office girls_ tapi karena orang-orang selalu memandang rendah pekerjaanku."

Chanyeol menghela nafas nya, niat nya bukan seperti ini, ia hanya ingin Baekhyun tetap berada dalam radius jangkauan nya dan berada pada jarak aman nya, karena Chanyeol tahu tidak akan lama lagi ayah nya akan mengetahui jika ia telah menyukai seorang wanita dari kalangan rendah, dan Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak mau jika nanti Baekhyun kenapa-kenapa, ia tahu sifat sosok sang ayah yang selalu mengganggu hidup nya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu sayang," Chanyeol menunduk untuk kembali menghela nafas nya "Tapi biarkan aku meminta satu hal agar aku merasa tenang."

"Apa?"

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan menolak nya?," Baekhyun sudah tidak menolak ketika Chanyeol menarik tangan nya dan menggenggam nya "Percayalah ini demi kebaikanmu."

"Hah, baiklah aku berjanji tidak akan menolaknya! Lalu apa itu?," tanya Baekhyun

"Aku akan menempatkan seseorang untuk membuntutimu dan menjagamu dari jarak jauh ketika kau pergi kuliah atau bekerja," Chanyeol memegang erat tangan Baekhyun, ketika melihat reaksi yang diberikan Baekhyun yang telah membulatkan kedua bola matanya dan bersiap protes "Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan menolak nya, jangan mengingkari janjimu sendiri sayang."

"Tapi...," Baekhyun mendesah tidak suka "Untuk apa seorang pengawal?." Baekhyun berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia sadar jika orang yang saat ini menjadi kekasihnya adalah Park Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol, satu-satu nya anak tunggal dari Park Corp- yang ia ketahui ikut andil memegang kendali penuh dalam bisnis di Korea Selatan, dan Park Chanyeol juga direktur rumah sakit Haneul Hospital, rumah sakit terbesar di kota Seoul.

Betapa bodohnya kau Baekhyun bisa melupakan fakta itu.

"Ah," Baekhyun tersenyum miris "Aku lupa jika kekasihku ini seorang yang sangat penting di Korea Selatan! Apa akan ada orang yang membunuhku saat mereka tahu aku kekasihmu?," tebak Baekhyun yang diberi jawaban dengan keterdiaman Chanyeol

"Jadi benar yah?," Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lagi "Apa ayahmu akan menyingkirkanku? Dan apa aku harus memutuskanmu sekarang setelah aku memilikimu selama 2 hari?."

"Tidak." Chanyeol memekik tidak setuju "Kau ingin membunuhku dalam kesakitan kalau kau pergi dariku," Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng "Ku mohon ya, biarkan aku membuatmu aman, kau sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku, tidak akan menolak permintaanku. Aku hanya akan merasa tenang ketika mendengar kabar kalau kau baik-baik saja, jadi biarkan aku melakukan nya- karena itu semua demi kebaikanmu sayang."

"Apa akan separah itu jika aku ketahuan menjadi kekasihmu Chan..ah maksudku,"

"Panggil aku Chanyeol jika kau menginginkan nya,"

"Tidak aku lebih suka ketika aku memanggilmu Loey! Jadi apa akan terjadi sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan ketika orang-orang tahu aku kekasihmu?." Baekhyun kembali bertanya

"Tidak apa-apa sih, jika mereka tahu kau adalah kekasihku. Tapi mereka akan menyerangmu dari berbagai hal selama ada celah, terlebih jika musuh ayahku mengetahuinya, mereka akan berusaha memanfaatkan kau untuk memancingku, lalu menggunakanku untuk menghancurkan ayahku." bohong Chanyeol

Karena yang sebenarnya musuh terbesar nya adalah ayah nya sendiri. Ayahnya yang tidak akan segan menyingkirkan Baekhyun jika ia menginginkan nya, dan Chanyeol juga yakin ayah nya telah bergerak, mengingat pesan dari teman nya sendiri Jongdae- jika ayah nya tetap bersikukuh untuk menjodohkan nya dengan Luhan.

"Ya aku tahu, keluargaku dulu menekuni bisnis yang sama denganmu, jadi aku mengerti walau dulu ayahku tidak sampai memiliki banyak musuh karena ia hanya pebisnis biasa-biasa saja," Baekhyun mengelus pipi Chanyeol "Jika itu yang kau inginkan aku akan menerimanya, karena sesuai janjiku sebelumnya aku tidak akan menolak dan aku bukan seseorang yang mudah mengingkari janji."

Baekhyun menyentuh hidung mancung Chanyeol, Chanyeol tersenyum tampan dengan memperlihatkan gigi putihnya dan lesung pipi nya yang membuat ia semakin manis dan tampan dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Kau harus bertahan untukku Baek, karena aku akan memperjuangkanmu, aku akan berjuang untuk keluarga kecil kita," Chanyeol balas mengelus pipi Baekhyun, mengelus bibir Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya sebelum kemudian ia mencium nya pelan "Haruskah kita menikah secepatnya?."

BUGHH

"Awwwwww," Chanyeol meringis mendapat pukulan manja dari Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin lulus kuliah sebelum menikah, jadi maaf tuan Park Chanyeol aku menolak lamaranmu." Baekhyun menjulurkan lidah nya meledek Chanyeol

"Hahahahaha," Chanyeol tertawa ia kembali menarik Baekhyun menyenderkan Baekhyun didadanya, dan kembali mereka menonton televisi bersama-sama "Aku akan menunggumu asal kau juga menungguku, dan kau tidak akan menghilang atau menjauh lagi dari jangkauan ku, ingat itu."

"Siap tuan Park." Baekhyun mengangguk lucu dalam dekapan Chanyeol yang kembali tertawa dengan mendaratkan kecupan pada puncak kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun ikut tertawa dan memegang tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar pada perut nya. Posisi Baekhyun membelakangi Chanyeol membuat ia nyaman menyender pada dada bidang Chanyeol, tempat ternyaman yang pernah ia dapatkan.

Ya tuhan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bahagia saat ini, bisakah mereka mempertahankan kebahagian yang mereka ciptakan saat ini untuk selamanya? Bisakah setidaknya takdir kini bertindak adil pada Baekhyun? Bisakah setelah semua peenderitaan yang Baekhyun alami kali ini dia mendapat apa yang selama ini ia inginkan.

Baekhyun tidak meminta ia kembali menjadi orang kaya, ia hanya ingin kembali bahagia dengan merasakan kasih sayang dari seseorang dengan tulus.

Ia sudah menemukan Chanyeol saat ini, bisakah Chanyeol hanya untuk Baekhyun selamanya? Baekhyun hanya ingin bahagia dengan kebahagian nya saat ini, tidak lebih.

Bisakah takdir membiarkan mereka bersatu dan bahagia.

-o0o-

"Sehun," Luhan berdiri mematung didepan pintu apartemen Sehun, ia baru saja sampai ke apartemen Sehun setelah bersusah payah meminta izin keluar pada orang tua nya dengan alasan akan berkunjung kerumah teman, yaitu Baekhyun. Luhan harus meminta maaf pada Baekhyun nanti karena menggunakan namanya untuk berbohong.

"Luhan? Ada apa sayang? Kenapa kau hanya berdiri saja ayo masuk," Sehun menarik tangan Luhan agar ia masuk kedalam apartemen nya, Sehun sedang libur hari ini. Ia sengaja selalu mengambil libur dihari minggu agar bisa merasakan _weekend_ seperti orang kebanyakan.

"Sehun kau harus membantuku," Luhan menghentikan langkah Sehun yang masih membawanya kedalam ruang tengah apartemen Sehun.

"Ada apa? Kau bisa duduk dulu sayang, baru kau bisa bercerita." Sehun hendak kembali menarik Luhan namun Luhan kembali berbicara yang membuat Sehun menoleh dengan tatapan terkejut nya.

"Tolong hentikan perjodohanku dengan Chanyeol, kau harus mengehentikannya- aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu, dan aku tidak mau merusak hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol...,"

Sehun mematung ditempatnya.

Perlahan menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya, tidak pernah terpikir oleh nya jika Luhan akan menerima sebuah perjodohan. Memang salah Sehun sendiri, sampai saat ini belum menunjukan dirinya kepada orang tua Luhan, hingga akhirnya ia mendengar perjodohan ini.

"Siapa yang menginginkan perjodohan ini?," tanya Sehun.

"Hikss A-ayah Chanyeol, Chanyeol dan aku sudah menolak- tapi ayahnya hiksss ayahnya,," Luhan tidak melanjutkan nya karena ia sudah menangis kembali dalam pelukan Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafasnya.

"Lalu kenapa ayahmu tidak menolak nya?," Sehun masih memeluk Luhan agar tenang karena Luhan menangis membuatnya sulit berbicara.

"Ayah Chanyeol mengancam akan memutuskan kontrak kerja dengan perusahaan ayah dan menarik semua saham yang ia tanamkan diperusahaan ayahku." Luhan memeluk Sehun semakin erat menumpahkan semua tangisan nya dipelukan Sehun, membuat baju yang Sehun kenakan basah dibagian dadanya.

_'Haruskah aku mengorbankan cita-citaku demi orang yang aku cintai, dan juga demi sahabatku?'_ \- Batin Sehun

Luhan adalah gadis yang berhasil mengetuk pintu hati Sehun ketika Sehun tidak sekalipun berminat untuk melirik wanita dan menjalin sebuah hubungan. Hanya Luhan yang membuat nya mampu meruntuhkan tembok hati Sehun yang kata Chanyeol layaknya tembok rakyat China, panjang dan tinggi. Sulit untuk menapakinya jika kau tidak kuat berjalan lama didalam nya.

Dan Luhan lah orang yang mampu berjalan didalam sana, Luhan yang mampu bertahan menjalin hubungan dengan nya walau bertahun-tahun harus menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dengan nya, hanya sesekali mereka bertemu, sampai akhirnya penantian nya usai karena Luhan kembali ke Korea.

Jadi apa mungkin sekarang Sehun harus melepasnya begitu saja?.

'_**Kejujuran dan saling percaya serta terbuka satu sama lain akan mempertahankan cinta yang telah kalian bina, jangan pernah ada kebohongan dalam sebuah hubungan'**_


	13. B For C CH 12

_**Happy Reading...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sehun termenung di ruangannya, ia mengacak-ngacak rambut nya sendiri, ia gelisah memikirkan nasib hubungan nya. Ia kaget mendengar penuturan Luhan- bahwa kekasihnya di jodohkan dengan Chanyeol oleh ayah Chanyeol. Ayah Chanyeol juga mengancam akan menarik saham nya dari perusahaan ayah Luhan jika mereka menolak perjodohan itu.

Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol itu sahabatnya. Dan Luhan, ia sangat mencintai wanita bermata rusa tersebut, bahkan ia rela harus menjalani hubungan jarak jauh bertahun-tahun serta bolak-balik ke China sesekali- hanya untuk menemui Luhan.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia tau bahwa lelaki tersebut sudah cinta mati terhadap Baekhyun, karena Baekhyun pula yang membuat Chanyeol kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri- dan lebih layak disebut manusia ketimbang dulu sebelum bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

Takdir macam apa yang tuhan rencanakan? Kenapa takdir seolah-olah mempermainkan mereka, berusaha memisahkan cinta mereka!

Sehun bimbang, haruskah ia membongkar identitas nya?.

Namun bagaimana dengan karir sebagai dokter, yang telah ia rintis dengan susah payah selama ini. Karir yang telah ia bangun dengan keringat nya sendiri, tanpa sedikitpun campur tangan dari orang tuanya. Sehun memulai semuanya dari nol untuk menjadi dokter, dan sekarang ia harus merelakan cita-citanya karena hanya itu lah satu-satunya cara untuk membatalkan perjodohan antara Luhan dan sahabatnya, Chanyeol.

Sehun adalah anak seorang pengusaha sukses dari China. Perusahaan ayah Sehun merupakan perusahaan nomor satu di China. Shixun Corp telah melakukan kerja sama dengan Park Corp dari bertahun-tahun yang lalu dan juga Shixun Corp saat ini merupakan pemegang saham terbesar di Park Corp.

Selama ini Sehun menyembunyikan identitas nya, ia tidak ingin orang-orang mengetahui kalau ia sebenar nya adalah anak orang kaya, bahkan ia orang paling berpengaruh di China. Sehun ingin di hargai dan sukses dengan cara nya sendiri.

Ia tidak mau melanjutkan perusahaan ayahnya karena ia ingin menjadi dokter, yang merupakan cita-citanya sedari kecil dan untung saja orang tuanya selalu mendukung apapun keputusan Sehun, dan tidak pernah memaksa kehendak mereka terhadap Sehun. Tapi kini ia dihadapkan dengan suatu pilihan yang sulit. Ia harus mengambil alih perusahaan ayahnya agar bisa mengancam tuan Park dan membatalkan perjodohaan Chanyeol dan Luhan, lalu ia harus segera menikahi Luhan.

Apakah Sehun rela melepaskan cita-citanya untuk menyelamatkan kisah cinta nya bersama Luhan, dan juga menyelamatkan sahabatnya sendiri?

Chanyeol hari ini mengantar Baekhyun ke kampusnya, gadis itu hari ini ingin mengurus status mahasiswanya yang sempat cuti. Uang yang ditabung oleh Baekhyun telah mencukupi untuk membiayai kuliahnya, jadi ia akan melanjutkan pendidikan nya yang tertunda. Namun ia akan tetap bekerja paruh waktu untuk membiayai kehidupan sehari-hari nya nanti. Walau sempat diprotes Chanyeol, namun dengan kesepakatan yang dibuat oleh dia dan Chanyeol, maka Chanyeol mengizinkan nya.

Oh mengenai tempat tinggal Baekhyun, Baekhyun kini tinggal di samping unit apartemen Chanyeol, tentu saja itu semua karena Chanyeol yang memaksa agar ia tinggal dekat dengan nya.

Baekhyun sebenarnya menolak nya bahkan mereka berdebat hanya karena meributkan agar Baekhyun pindah ke samping apartemen Chanyeol. Dan akhirnya Baekhyun kembali mengalah dengan mau tinggal disamping apartemen Chanyeol, asal lelaki itu tidak se enak nya masuk ke apartemen nya.

Selama perjalanan Chanyeol melirik-lirik pada Baekhyun, melihat Baekhyun yang sepertinya senang sekali karena sebentar lagi bisa melanjutkan kuliah membuat hatinya juga merasa senang. Tapi terbersit juga sedikit ke khawatiran di hatinya, ia takut kalau di kampus akan banyak lelaki yang mendekatinya dan sudah dipastikan akan banyak yang menyukai dan menggoda Baekhyun.

Kekasihnya ini begitu cantik, baik, dan juga polos. Chanyeol tidak mau Baekhyun didekati orang lain selain dirinya, maka dari itu ia rela untuk mengantar jemput Baekhyun agar semua orang tau kalau Baekhyun telah memiliki kekasih. Namun perasaan khawatir tersebut tidak juga pergi dari hatinya.

Chanyeol selalu hawatir bagaimana kalau nanti Baekhyun berpindah ke lain hati dan kemudian meninggalkan nya?

Tidak-tidak itu tidak boleh terjadi karena Chanyeol tidak sanggup hidup tanpa Baekhyun. Baru membayangkan nya saja ia sudah cemburu setengah mati. Rasanya ia ingin mengurung Baekhyun di apartemen nya dan tidak mengizinkan Baekhyun keluar selangkah pun dari apartemen nya.

Namun ia sadar, bahwa pendidikan Baekhyun juga penting-dan ia tidak bisa menghalangi keinginan Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan pendidikan nya. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya tidak suka dan memasang wajah nya malas dan datar, sedatar-datar nya. Baekhyun yang melihat kekasih nya cemberut merasa keheranan, ia memberanikan diri untuk meyentuh lengan Chanyeol menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunan nya.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?,"

"Hah?," Chanyeol bengong sampai akhirnya ia sadar "Ah, tidak. Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa!." bohong nya mencoba membuat Baekhyun tidak melihat keresahan hatinya.

"Lalu, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Kau tidak bisa berbohong kepadaku tuan Park, aku tahu kau tengah memikirkan sesuatu kan?," Baekhyun masih memandangi Chanyeol yang masih memasang wajah datar nya yang pokus pada jalanan

"Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa sayang, aku tidak bohong." ia melirik Baekhyun sebentar sambil tersenyum lalu memfokuskan dirinya kembali ke jalan karena saat ini ia tengah menyetir.

Hati Baekhyun menghangat mendengar Chanyeol memangilnya dengan kata sayang, walau Chanyeol selalu memanggilnya dengan kata-kata manis seperti itu berkali-kali, namun Baekhyun masih selalu merona ketika mendengar nya. Getaran aneh selalu muncul ketika Chanyeol memperlakukan nya begitu baik dan penuh perhatian.

Yah ia senang ketika Chanyeol selalu mampu membuat nya merasa orang yang paling beruntung karena dicintai oleh lelaki setampan dan sebaik Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun merasa beruntung karena Chanyeol kekasih nya.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau menceritakan nya kepadaku, tidak apa-apa aku tidak akan memaksa," di mulut nya memang terlontar perkataan seperti itu namun ia merasa sedikit sedih, ia tau Chanyeol berbohong namun ia juga tidak bisa memaksa Chanyeol, mungkin memang lelaki tersebut belum siap untuk menceritakan hal yang menjadi beban pikirannya.

Baekhyun tidak tau saja sebenarnya lelaki bertelinga caplang tersebut tengah menahan cemburu bahkan dengan hal yang belum tentu terjadi. Sungguh kekanakan bukan? Tapi kalian pasti mengerti jika kalian sendiri pernah merasakan cemburu.

Ketika sampai, Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan nya untuk membuka pintu mobil, namun belum sempat ia membuka pintu mobil tangan nya sudah terlebih dulu di tahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Wae?," Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah sedikit kesal "Aku akan mendengarkan nya- jadi sekarang katakan apa yang mengganggu pikiran mu?."

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, ia mengelus tangan itu dengan lembut, memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan halus, seolah-olah Baekhyun merupakan barang yang mudah pecah. Chanyeol menatap dalam kedalam dua maniak mata Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun dengarkan aku, sekarang kau harus segera pergi ke ruang administrasi dan segera selesaikan urusan mu dan jika sudah selesai kau harus segera pulang! Jangan berani melihat-lihat lelaki lain, aku tidak mau kekasih cantik ku ini di goda oleh orang lain, kau harus ingat jika kau hanya milikku Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menyelipkan anak rambut Baekhyun yang jatuh ke telinga nya dan ia mengelus-elus pipi Baekhyun yang cukup chubby walau masih terlihat tirus. Ingin rasanya ia memakan pipi itu hanya saja ia sadar tempat kalau ini masih disekitar area kampus dan juga ia tidak mungkin berlama-lama disini karena Chanyeol juga harus ke rumah sakit untuk bekerja.

"Ne, ne sajangnim! Aku akan menyelesaikan urusanku secepat kilat dan langsung pulang ke apartemen dan aku tidak akan melirik-lirik lelaki lain!," Baekhyun membalas genggaman tangan Chanyeol "Dengar kan aku tuan Park Chanyeol, dihatiku ini hanya kau," tunjuk Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang menyentuh dada lelaki itu "Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah sekalipun berpaling darimu, sampai maut memisahkan kita! Lagipula dimana lagi aku menemukan lelaki seperti dirimu hah." Baekhyun terkekeh ia gemas melihat kekasih nya yang super cemburuan ini. Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum nya mendengarkan Baekhyun.

"Kau harus tahu aku sangat mencintaimu, jangan membuat aku menyerah sebelum aku memperjuangkanmu," Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun lalu turun untuk mengecup sekilas bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu," Baekhyun balas mengecup Chanyeol dengan wajah nya yang merona karena malu mencium lelaki itu. Lalu Baekhyun keluar dari mobil Chanyeol, Baekhyun melambaikan tangan kepada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol membalas nya dengan senyuman dan lambaian tangan juga, setelah nya ia segera berlalu menuju rumah sakit untuk bekerja.

Biasanya para wanita akan histeris ketika Chanyeol dating, namun mereka kali ini hanya tersenyum, sesekali memekik kaget ketika Chanyeol sekedasr membalas tersenyum pada pasien. Mereka masih saja sih ingin menarik perhatian Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol tersenyum hanya karena tidak ingin orang mengira pemilik rumah sakit Haneul Hospital seorang yang arogan dan cuek.

Ketika Chanyeol memasuki ruangannya, terlihat Sehun dan Johnny yang sudah duduk sofa sambil mengepalkan tangan menahan amarah, juga wajah nya terlihat begitu datar khas seorang Oh Sehun, Johny sendiri yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bersikap seperti biasanya.

"Sehun, Johnny? Tumben kau kemari pagi-pagi sekali Sehun, ada apa? bukan kah kau sedang sibuk dengan rusa China mu itu?," Chanyeol yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa menegur sahabatnya itu seperti biasa. Ia tidak sadar bahwa disudut sana Sehun tengah setengah mati menahan amarahnya.

Sehun berdiri dari sofa ia mengepalkan tangan nya dan kemudian melayangkan tinjunya ke rahang Chanyeol. Chanyeol terjatuh membentur lantai, bibirnya terkoyak dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Chanyeol yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentu saja tidak bisa menghindar dari pukulan Sehun. Sehun berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol menarik kerah bajunya dan menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Hei hei bung ada apa ini?," Johnny berusaha menengahi mereka berdua namun Sehun menatap nya tajam seolah memperingatkan agar diam dan tidak ikut campur "Setidak nya katakan padaku permasalahan nya?." ucap Johnny lagi.

"Kau bilang kita bersahabat, tapi kenapa kau menyembunyikan fakta jika kau dijodohkan dengan kekasihku!." Chanyeol menelan saliva nya kasar, Sehun melepaskan cengkraman nya

"Brengsek kau Park Chanyeol, kenapa kau tega melakukan hal ini terhadapku dan Luhan? Tidakkah kau tau kalau aku sudah berpacaran lama dengan Luhan, kenapa kau diam saja ketika kau dijodohkan dengannya? Sahabat seperti apa kau yang bisa-bisa nya menusuk teman mu sendiri dari belakang?." Sehun terengah-engah menumpahkan seluruh amarah nya terhadap Chanyeol. Ia sendiri tengah frustasi dan kalut sehingga tidak bisa berpikir secara rasional.

"APA?," Johnny menatap bergantian Chanyeol dan Sehun "Kau dijodohkan dengan Luhan?." tanya Johnny pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kini mengerti arah pembicaraan dan alasan kenapa tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan pukulan dari sahabatnya tersebut. Ia meremas surai rambutnya kasar dan mengerang frustasi. Chanyeol menyeka darah yang berada disudut bibirnya dengan lengan jasnya. Pukulan Sehun tidak main-main ini sangat menyakitkan untung saja rahang nya tidak retak, walau mungkin bibir nya robek sekarang.

"Duduklah dulu Sehun, kau hanya salah paham dengarkan dulu penjelasanku," Chanyeol menarik Sehun agar mereka duduk di sofa namun Sehun menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Aku bukan hanya marah karena ayah mu yang menjodohkan mu dengan Luhan, namun aku juga marah karena kau merahasiakan nya dariku."

"Dan juga dariku." tambah Johnny yang membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun menatap nya malas

"Oke aku akan menjelaskan nya jadi dinginkan dulu pikiran mu! Dan kau Johnny jangan membuatku ingin memukulmu kali ini, jadi kau diam dan dengarkan sementara aku berbicara," Chanyeol ingin membicarakan masalah nya dengan baik-baik agar kesalah pahaman diantara mereka semakin tidak berlarut-larut.

Sehun pun menurut dia duduk tepat didepan Chanyeol dan disamping nya Johnny sudah siap mendengarkan dengan wajah serius nya.

Akhirnya Chanyeol menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, bahwa dia tidak bermaksud untuk merebut Luhan ia dipaksa oleh ayahnya untuk melakukan perjodohan tersebut. Ia tidak berniat sedikitpun mengambil Luhan dari Sehun, tidak mungkin ia tega mengkhianati sahabatnya seperti itu apalagi sekarang ia sudah memiliki Baekhyun disisinya, sudah pasti dia ingin menjaga perasaan gadis itu.

Chanyeol bercerita, bahwa ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan ayahnya karena ia tahu sendiri jika ia yang menolak ayah nya akan berbuat apa saja, dan saat ini ia tengah memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk menggagalkan perjodohan ini tanpa campur tangan siapapun.

Namun Chanyeol juga tidak mau mengorbankan Sehun, ia tidak mau Sehun melepaskan cita-citanya, Chanyeol tahu perihal identitas Sehun karena mereka sendiri bertemu pertama kali saat umur mereka masih kecil, mereka ikut ke pesta perusahaan bersama ayah dan ibu mereka, sejak itulah mereka bersahabat dekat termasuk dengan Johnny.

Chanyeol masih belum menemukan cara untuk menggagalkan perjodohan itu. Sehun pun akhirnya mengerti, sedikit banyak ia tau bagaimana sifat dari ayah Chanyeol yang rela melakukan berbagai cara untuk memenuhi semua keinginan dan ambisinya, bahkan ketika itu harus mengorbankan anaknya sendiri.

"Ternyata singa tua mu itu berulah kembali!," Johnny menyenderkan tubuhnya pada bantalan sofa.

"Dia tidak pernah berhenti berulah, mungkin jika ia melihat jenazah ku terkapar baru ia bisa berhenti berulah padaku," ucap nya sarkartis yang membuat Sehun sedikit menyesal melayangkan tinju nya pada Chanyeol, namun sebenarnya Sehun kesal karena Chanyeol memilih diam dan menyembunyikan masalah itu darinya.

"Loey," Sehun akhirnya membuka suara "Kau tahu bukan aku sangat mencintai Luhan?," Chanyeol mengangguk "Dan aku jelas tahu kau sangat mencintai Baekhyun, jadi mulai saat ini kau tidak usah memikirkan masalah ini lagi, aku yang akan menangani semuanya! Aku yang mengambil alih tanggung jawab ini, bagaimanapun Luhan adalah tanggung jawabku aku sudah memikirkan masalah ini matang-matang."

"Kau tidak berniat melepas jas doktermu dan mengambil alih perusahaan ayahmu kan Sehun?," duga Chanyeol yang diberi jawaban anggukan oleh Sehun.

"Ya! Aku akan segera _resign _dari rumah sakitmu dan segera mengambil alih perusahaan agar aku bisa segera menikahi Luhan! Hanya itu cara satu-satunya untuk menentang keinginan ayahmu dan jalan terbaik untuk kita semua, aku sudah ikhlas untuk melepaskan cita-citaku, lagipula ayahku juga sudah semakin tua dan sering sakit-sakitan. Jadi lebih baik aku mengambil alih perusahaan ayahku karena aku lebih baik kehilangan karir ku daripada aku kehilangan Luhan." ujar Sehun

"WAW," Johnny berkomentar dengan wajah nya yang tampak senang "Kau _gentlemen_ sekali bung," ucap nya sambil menepuk pundak Sehun "Jangan lupa untuk menyimpan saham mu pada Seo Corp." tambah nya dengan cengiran.

Chanyeol masih memandangai Sehun dengan rasa bersalah nya, ini yang ia takutkan. Ia harus melihat sahabat nya yang susah payah mewujudkan cita-citanya harus berkorban demi dirinya, dan semua karena ayah nya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa," ucap nya lirih masih didengar Sehun dan Johnny

"Kau tenang saja Loey aku akan bahagia dengan pilihanku, maka dari itu kau juga harus bahagia," Sehun mendekati Chanyeol dan menepuk bahu Chanyeol dengan keras membuat Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan

"Kau masih dendam padaku ya?."

"Masih sih sedikit," Sehun tertawa pelan sebelum akhirnya mengubah wajah nya kembali ke mode serius "Aku akan pulang ke China sore ini untuk mengurus segala sesuatunya agar aku bisa secepatnya mengadakan pertemuan dengan ayahmu, dan mengatakan kalau aku akan menikah dengan Luhan dari Xiao Corp. Aku akan meminta dia untuk tidak mengganggu mu dengan Baekhyun." Chanyeol menatap Sehun kaget dengan kedua alisnya yang mengeryit begitu juga dengan Johnny.

"Kau mau berperang dengan singa tua itu Sehun?," komentar Chanyeol

"Ingat Sehun yang kau hadapi itu singa tua yang amat langka dan hampir punah dari peradaban," Johnny menatap Chanyeol yang menatap nya "Sorry aku lupa jika ia masih ayahmu."

"Tidak apa-apa aku setuju dengan kata-katamu, ia memang singa langka yang sukar di jinakkan."

"Hei kau tidak tahu jika aku ini sangat kaya raya seperti dia," tunjuk Sehun pada Chanyeol "Aku bisa mengancam dia dengan cara akan menarik semua sahamku dari perusahaan ayah Chanyeol, mudahkan? Kau tahu Park Corp dan Shixun Corp saling bergantung satu sama lain, namun perusahaan ayahku jauh lebih berpengaruh dibanding perusahaan Park Corp!."

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan nya aku sudah tahu," komentar Johnny malas

"Dan aku juga lebih tahu darimu." tambah Chanyeol

"Ya sudah kenapa kalian meragukanku?," tanya Sehun dengan kedua tangan nya yang terangkat.

"Aku hanya hawatir padamu, Luhan dan Baekhyun! Kau tahu sendiri ayahku sangat keras kepala melebihi keras nya batu, ia akan rela bermain kotor demi mencapai keinginan nya, apa lagi menyangkut diriku! Kadang aku merasa ayahku seperti orang gila yang terobsesi padaku." Chanyeol mengusap wajah nya kasar.

"Itu karena kau anak nya jika kau lupa,"- Johny

"Dan aku menyesal lahir sebagai anak nya."

"Sudah lah sekarang jalan keluar dari permasalahan ini sudah ada, hanya tinggal menunggu apa yang akan terjadi ketika nanti aku mengibarkan bendera perang dengan ayahmu itu Loey! Hanya satu yang harus kita amankan sekarang, yaitu Luhan dan Baekhyun,"

Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Sehun, baik Sehun dan Chanyeol keduanya hanya terdiam, termasuk Johnny yang pikiran nya melayang kembali ke beberapa bulan yang lalu, mengingat kembali tentang perkataan ayah nya mengenai perusahaan nya Seo Corp yang ternyata sudah bukan milik ayah Johnny. Dan Johnny sendiri dibuat kebingungan karenanya.

Johnny bukan kesal atau marah karena kenyataan ia tidak akan memiliki perusahaan Seo Corp yang dulu adalah milik ayah nya. Hanya saja ia bingung harus menjelaskan apa kepada pemilik sebenarnya Seo Corp yang sudah ia jalankan selama ini sehingga termasuk perusahaan ke 2 paling berpengaruh di Korea Selatan setelah perusahaan ayah Chanyeol.

Johnny bingung mengatakan nya nanti karena ia sendiri juga hanya menerima pernyataan dari ayahnya jika pemilik perusahaan itu adalah salah satu orang yang ia kenal, namun ayah nya sampai sekarang masih merahasiakan nya dari Johnny. Ayah nya mengatakan jika ia akan memberitahu Johnny ketika waktunya tiba nanti.

-o0o-

Baekhyun sedikit berlari sepanjang koridor rumah sakit, ia tengah mencari seorang yang ingin ia peluk dan menangis dalam pelukan orang itu. Baekhyun sempat keruangan orang itu namun kata perawat yang menjadi anak buah orang itu mengatakan jika orang yang Baekhyun cari tengah melakukan pemeriksaan pada beberapa pasien. Jadilah sekarang Baekhyun berusaha mencari nya.

Baekhyun menyerah, tidak menemukan orang yang ia cari sampai akhirnya ia beriniasiatif menunggu orang itu diruangan nya. Baekhyun masuk keruangan orang yang ia cari dengan air mata yang sudah perlahan menetes dari kedua mata nya. Ia merasa bersalah pada dirinya sendiri dan merasa semuanya hanya mendapat kesulitan karena nya.

Baekhyun duduk dengan terisak memandang ke arah photo yang terletak di atas meja ruangan orang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu. Photo itu adalah photo dirinya dan sahabat nya... Xiao Luhan...

Ya Baekhyun mencari Luhan.

Saat Baekhyun datang kerumah sakit dan pergi keruangan Chanyeol setelah ia menyelesaikan ururan kampusnya. Baekhyun mendengar semua pembicaraan Chanyeol, Sehun dan Johnny diluar ruangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sengaja diam didepan ruangan Chanyeol untuk mendengarkan apa yang tengah mereka obrolkan, dan ketika mendengar bahwa Sehun akan mengorbankan cita-cita nya demi dirinya dan Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasa bersalah walau kenyataan Sehun melakukan itu juga karena untuk mempertahankan cinta nya dengan Luhan.

"Baekhyun?,"

Baekhyun menengok mendengar suara Luhan yang memanggil namanya. Baekhyun seketika bangkit dan memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan sangat erat.

"Luhanie hiksss hikss," Baekhyun menangis dalam pelukan Luhan yang membuat Luhan kebingungan.

"Hei hei kebiasaan mu itu ya!," Protes Luhan "Biasakan cerita dulu padaku sebelum kau menangis, kau hanya membuat ku bingung Baekhyun." Luhan menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun.

"A-aku aku hanya tidak tahu, apa harus berterima kasih padamu dan Sehun, atau aku harus meminta maaf." Baekhyun sudah melonggarkan pelukan nya dan menunduk dalam.

"Apa maksudmu Baekhyun aku tidak mengerti?,"

Baekhyun mendongkak untuk menghapus air mata nya dan menenangkan dirinya. Luhan benar seharusnya ia tidak menangis dulu agar tidak membuat Luhan kebingungan dengan dirinya yang belum bercerita kenapa ia menangis.

"Aku baru saja dari ruangan Loey dan aku mendengar semua yang mereka obrolkan disana, antara Loey, Sehun dan teman nya yang kudengar Loey memanggilnya dengan nama Johnny" ucap Baekhyun memulai bercerita setelah Luhan menarik nya untuk duduk berdua di sofa ruangan Luhan.

"Lalu?," Luhan mendengarkan dengan baik

"Aku mendengar semuanya kalau kau dan Loey dijodohkan," Luhan sempat panik sesaat setelah mendengar nya.

"Emmm it-itu Baekhyun aku tidak akan..," sebelum Luhan menjelas kan Baekhyun sudah memotong nya dan kembali berbicara tentang yang ia dengar.

"Aku tahu! Itu karena ayah Loey yang memaksa dan aku juga mendengar kalau Sehun akan melepas jas dokter nya, berhenti menjadi dokter dan mengurus perusahaan ayah nya agar bisa melepaskan perjodohan kau dan Chanyeol."

Dan Luhan dibuat terkejut karena nya.

"APA!," Luhan sudah berdiri dari duduknya karena kaget "Kau tidak salah dengar kan Baekhyun?."

"Aku tidak salah dengar, aku mendengar nya dengan jelas! Ada apa? Apa kau juga baru mengetahui nya sekarang?," panik Baekhyun melihat raut wajah Luhan yang memang kaget mendengar penuturan darinya.

Jelas Baekhyun melihat jika Luhan sepertinya juga baru mengetahui nya sekarang dan itu darinya. Baekhyun kembali dirundung rasa bersalah nya, entah harus apa Baekhyun sendiri bingung. Ia bingung apa memang masalah ini sepenuhnya karena ia yang ingin bersama Chanyeol atau memang karena pada awalnya juga Sehun tidak rela jika harus melepaskan Luhan.

"Luhan," Baekhyun memegang tangan Luhan yang pikiran nya tengah menerawang entah kemana.

"A-aku," Luhan menangis "Aku memang meminta bantuan padanya, namun aku tidak tahu jika keputusan yang dia ambil untuk menolongku adalah dengan melepas apa yang selama ini ia perjuangkan hikss," Luhan menunduk menyembunyikan tangisan nya dengan kedua tangan nya yang sudah menutupi wajah nya "Aku tahu dia adalah pewaris Shixun Corp setelah kami berpacaran selama 3 tahun namun aku mencintainya karena dia Oh Sehun, aku sangat tahu dia mencintai pekerjaannya menjadi dokter dan itu adalah cita-citanya, maka dari itu aku selalu mendukung nya..ta-tapi sekarang aku sendiri yang menghancurkan cita-citanya hikss hikss."

Baekhyun menarik Luhan untuk gantiaan Luhan yang ia peluk dan ia tenangkan. Namun Baekhyun juga tidak sanggup menyembunyikan kesedihan nya sendiri, ia ikut menangis dengan Luhan.

Takdir macam apa yang tengah ia hadapi? Kenapa begitu banyak yang harus Baekhyun hadapi, setelah ini apa yang akan ia hadapi kedepan nya? Baekhyun jelas ingat perkataan mereka bertiga yang mengatakan harus menjaga dirinya dan Luhan dari ayah Loey. Dan ia bingung sekarang, apa ia harus tetap bertahan sesuai janjinya pada Chanyeol atau ia memang harus mundur?.

Tapi hatinya tidak merelakan jika ia harus pergi dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun sudah jatuh kedalam pesona Chanyeol, ia sudah teramat mencintai Chanyeol yang sudah berhasil mengetuk pintu hatinya.

Baekhyun tidak mau kehilangan sumber kebahagiaan nya lagi, ia tidak mau menyerah pada keadaan, ia ingin menghadapinya mulai sekarang dan kedepan nya. Apapun yang terjadi ia harus tetap bersama lelaki itu, Park Chanyeol.

_**'Cukup bertahan untukku dan biarkan aku yang berjuang untuk meraihmu menjadi milikku selamanya**__**.**__**' – Park Chanyeol**_


	14. B FOR C CH 13

_**Happy Reading…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Siang itu perusahaan Park Corp menjadi lebih sibuk dari biasanya, rapat mendadak yang baru saja di umumkan oleh tuan Park alias Park Yoochun membuat beberapa pimpinan divisi kalang kabut menyiapkan laporan yang mungkin nanti diperlukan. Mereka hanya mendengar CEO baru dari Shixun Corp, ingin berkunjung dan mengadakan rapat untuk perkenalan nya sebagai CEO baru Shixun Corp, yang kedepannya nanti akan sering berhubungan dengan CEO baru itu. Untuk membahas masalah hubungan kerja sama antara Park Corp dan Shixun Corp.

Johnny yang juga ikut tergabung kerja sama dengan Shixun Corp dan Park Corp melangkah memasuki area halaman Park Corp. Seo Corp merupakan perusahaan paling berpengaruh no 2 di Korea Selatan setelah Park Corp milik ayah Chanyeol. Ia baru saja turun dari mobil nya dan ikut berjejer bersama dengan para petinggi kolega perusahaan lain nya, yang sedang menunggu kedatangan CEO baru Shixun Corp. Johnny datang bersama sekretaris nya, jarinya mengetikan sebuah pesan untuk Sehun yang katanya sebentar lagi akan sampai di Park Corp.

_**Kau masih dimana Sehun? Kenapa lama sekali!**_

Johnny melirik sekretaris nya yang sedang melihat-lihat berkas yang ia bawa, takut sesuatu terlupakan, mengingat ini adalah rapat pertama nya bersama para kolega Seo Corp. Sekretaris Johnny sebelum nya bukan wanita yang saat ini sedang berdiri disampingnya, dulu seorang wanita yang sudah menikah, sedangkan sekarang sekretarisnya itu adalah teman lamanya sewaktu ia di Senior High School.

"Seulgi, biar kuberitahu sesuatu," Johnny memanggil sekretarisnya yang bernama Seulgi itu "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mempersiapkan persentasi rapat, karena hari ini hanya pengenalan CEO baru Shixun Corp." Johnny berbisik pada Seulgi.

Seulgi yang tidak mengerti hanya memandang bos, sekaligus teman nya itu dengan tatapan minta penjelasan

"Kau akan tahu nanti! Sekarang tutup berkas-berkas itu," Johnny mengambil berkas yang dilihat-lihat Seulgi kemudian menutup nya rapat "Kita akan menikmati sebuah pertunjukan sebentar lagi."

Johnny terkekeh pelan dan mobil yang membawa Sehun pun akhirnya datang, Park Yoochun, sudah berdiri dengan gagah dan tersenyum senang menunggu kehadiran CEO baru dari Shixun Corp yang katanya ingin berkunjung sebentar.

Pintu mobil dibuka oleh salah satu pengawal yang mengawal mobil Sehun, dan saat Sehun turun dari mobil itu dengan gagah, membenarkan posisi jas nya. Park Yoochun membulatkan matanya seakan tidak percaya.

"Selamat siang tuan Park Yoochun." Sehun menyapa ayah Chanyeol dengan sopan, sementara Park Yoochun masih diam sebelum kemudian ia memanggil Sehun untuk memastikan penglihatan nya.

"Kau?"

Sehun tertawa pelan melihat kekagetan diwajah ayah sahabat nya, yang juga musuh yang harus ikut ia perangi bersama Chanyeol.

"Maaf tuan Park, saat ini aku tidak sedang dalam posisi sebagai teman dari anakmu, tapi aku rekan bisnismu! Jadi tolong perlakukan aku seperti rekan bisnimu yang lainnya." Sehun mengalihkan tatapan nya pada para petinggi perusahaan lain yang ikut menyambut nya "Apa kita akan rapat disini?" tanya nya karena sedari tadi Park Yoochun hanya diam tidak mempersilahkan Sehun masuk keperusahaan nya.

"Ahh silahkan," Park Yoochun akhirnya mempersilahkan Sehun masuk beserta rekan kolega nya yang lain menyusul dibelakang nya, namun Sehun yang melihat Johnnya hanya tersenyum sebentar dan Johnny membalas senyuman nya seolah memperlihatkan bahwa sebentar lagi pertunjukan akan dimulai.

"Apa kau mengenalnya John?" tanya Seulgi pada Johnny. Karena Johnny yang memerintahkan Seulgi untuk memanggilnya nama saja maka Seulgi hanya memanggil Johnny dengan namanya sendiri tanpa menambah embel-embel sajangnim, kata Johnny ia seakan sudah tua jika ia dipanggil sajangnim.

"Dia temanku." bisik Johnny pada Seulgi dan menarik Seulgi untuk berjalan mengikuti nya ke ruang rapat Park Corp.

Mereka pun kini sudah menggelar rapat diruang rapat milik Park Corp dengan Sehun dan Park Yoochun yang duduk ditengah, menengahi semua para kolega mereka. Sebelum rapat dimulai sekretaris Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya didepan para kolega perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan nya dan juga Park Corp.

Walau sebenarnya Sehun berniat hanya menemui ayah Chanyeol, namun ia meminta kepada ayah Chanyeol melalui sekretarisnya untuk mengundang semua kolega yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Park Corp. Dengan alasan ia ingin tahu apakah perusahaannya akan rugi atau tidak jika masih bekerja sama dengan Park Corp.

"Perkenalkan beliau adalah CEO baru Shixun Corp, tuan Wu Shixun anak tunggal dari pemilik Shixun Corp. Mulai sekarang beliau akan mengambil alih perusahaan untuk kedepannya." sekretaris Sehun yang memang ia berasal dari Korea memperkenalkan dirinya pada para rekan bisnisnya.

"Semoga kita bisa bekerja dengan baik, walaupun Shixun Corp bukan ayahku lagi yang memegang nya. Tapi kalian tidak perlu ragu akan keahlianku, karena aku tidak akan membuat kecewa rekan bisnis perusahaanku. Ah kalian bisa memanggilku Sehun." Sehun kemudian duduk disamping ayah Chanyeol.

Sehun tampak gagah dengan wajah datar nya mendengar kan sekretaris Park Yoochun, Kim Jongdae menjelaskan perkembangan bisnis yang mereka jalankan bersama. Sehun tampak acuh meskipun ayah Chanyeol sesekali memandang nya dengan tatapan entah itu tidak percaya karena Sehun yang duduk disamping nya mewakili Shixun Corp, atau karena ia kaget bagaimana bisa anak itu menjadi CEO, sedangkan setahunya Sehun seorang dokter di rumah sakit milik Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana proyek di Jeju?," tanya Sehun masih memandangi berkas yang ia baca.

"Proyek Jeju masih dalam tahap penyelesaian, penyelesaiaan baru sampai 80 %, kemungkinan bulan depan baru selesai." Jawab Jongdae dan Sehun mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti.

"Tidak ada masalah yang terjadi bukan?," tanya Sehun lagi "Aku mendengar Park Corp ingin memutus kontrak kerja dengan Xiao Corp dan tidak lagi menanam saham pada perusahaan itu? Apa yang terjadi?."

Park Yoochun yang mendengar pertanyaan langsung dari Sehun menatap Sehun bingung, ia bergerak gusar dikursi nya, ia tidak mengantisipasi serangan seperti ini dari Sehun. Dari pertama ia mendapat kabar rapat dadakan ia tidak mengira jika Sehun lah CEO Shixun Corp yang ternyata anak tunggal sekaligus pewaris satu-satu nya Shixun Corp.

Baik, itu kesalahan nya yang tidak mencari informasi lebih banyak mengenai keluarga Shixun Corp, namun memang data pribadi Shixun Corp tidak dapat diakses dengan mudah. _W__ell__,_ karena perusahaan Sehun adalah perusahaan China, dan mereka sangat tertutup perihal tentang data pribadi atasan mereka.

"Bisakah kau memberikan alasan nya tuan Park?," karena Park Yoochun masih terdiam membuat Sehun kembali bertanya. Sedangkan Johnny yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka berdua mencoba menahan gelak tawa nya karena melihat ayah Chanyeol yang menciut dihadapan Sehun.

Johnny menyunggingkan senyum nya dan melihat ke arah Sehun yang juga tengah menghadap nya, dan sama-sama sedang menahan tawa. Park Yoochun yang merasa dipandangi semua rekan kolega nya, akhirnya mengangkat wajah nya dan berbicara dengan tegas ke arah Sehun.

"Ya aku akan memutus kontrak dengan Xiao Corp karena mereka telah melanggar perjanjian yang telah ku buat dengan mereka," Park Yoochun menunggu jawaban atau pertanyaan lain dari Sehun. Dan benar Sehun kembali bertanya sesuai dugaan nya.

"Perjanjian? Apa maksudmu perjanjian menjodohkan anakmu dengan anak Xiao Corp?,"

TEPAT SASARAN

Park Yoochun terdiam ditempat duduknya. Setahunya tidak ada orang yang mengetahui perihal perjodohan yang dilakukan nya dengan perusahaan ayah Luhan. Dan bagaimana bisa Sehun bisa mengetahui nya, pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di kepala Park Yoochun mampu Sehun baca dengan jelas. Ia kembali membuat ayah dari sahabat nya itu mati kutu ditempat nya.

"Kenapa aku merasa itu sangat terdengar ke kanak kanakan sekali?," Sehun berdecak malas, ia kemudian menatap para kolega bisnis nya "Perlu kalian ketahui bahwa aku kekasih dari Xiao Luhan, putri tunggal dari Xiao Corp."

Park Yoochun menoleh cepat ke arah Sehun yang saat ini sudah kembali menatap nya.

"Dan tuan Park maaf, kau harus menelan kecewa karena tidak akan bisa mendapatkan Luhan sebagai menantumu! Dia kekasihku dan aku akan menikahinya, jadi aku harap kau tidak mengganggu hubungan ku dengan berniat menjodohkan anakmu dengan keksasihku," Sehun kembali menatap ke arah para kolega "Maaf jika rapat kali ini membahas yang tidak ada hubungan nya dengan bisnis kita, namun aku mau menegaskan disini bahwa jika ada salah satu dari kalian yang berani mengganggu hubungan ku dengan Luhan aku tidak akan segan-segan mencabut semua investasiku dari perusahaan kalian, dan melarang perusahaan China manapun bekerja sama dengan kalian."

Park Yoochun kembali dibuat mati kutu dengan ancaman Sehun yang terdengar sangat jelas ditelinga nya.

Johnny bahkan sudah pura-pura tertunduk dan menutup mulutnya, demi menahan tawa karena melihat Park Yoochun kalah dari Sehun.

"Ahh satu lagi aku hampir lupa," Sehun menoleh kembali ke ayah Chanyeol "Aku disini mau memperingatimu tuan Park Yoochun," Sehun menghela nafasnya sebentar "Jika paman masih bersikeras menjodohkan Chanyeol dengan wanita lain selain orang yang Chanyeol cintai, aku juga akan menarik investasiku dari perusahaan paman, karena Chanyeol sahabatku dan aku tidak suka jika sahabatku menderita karena tindakan ayahnya sendiri yang se'enaknya, namun jika paman memang ingin membuang Chanyeol dan menghapus nama Park Chanyeol dari kartu keluarga paman, ayahku bersedia mengangkat Chanyeol sebagai kakakku."

Sekali lagi Park Yoochun menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, jika sekarang ada kamera Park Yoochun ingin memutar dan mendengar kembali apa yang Sehun katakan. Ia merasa direndahkan sangat dalam oleh Sehun dihadapan para kolega nya yang selalu menunduk hormat padanya.

Johnny berdehem karena ruangan rapat itu menjadi mencekam dengan perkataan yang Sehun lontarkan lebih ke arah ancaman.

"Jika kalian ingin melaporkanku dengan tuduhan telah mengancam kalian silahkan saja, uang ku masih banyak jika hanya untuk mengurus tuntutan yang tidak akan pernah kalian menangkan," Sehun melirik ke arah sekretaris nya "Apa masih ada lagi yang harus aku dengarkan disini?."

Sekretaris Sehun melirik tablet yang ia pegang untuk mengecek apa saja yang harus dibahas dalam rapat kali ini, namun sesuai permintaan Sehun sebelum nya tidak ada hal penting lain nya yang perlu dibahas.

"Tidak ada tuan muda, semuanya sudah selesai" Sekretaris keturunan China yang sudah bekerja lama di keluarga Sehun itu sudah terbiasa memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan tuan muda, dan Sehun tidak mempermasalahkan masalah itu, ia nyaman-nyaman saja dipanggil apapun asal tidak memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang diluar batas normal.

"Apa jadwalku setelah ini?," tanya Sehun lagi masih terduduk ditempatnya

"Setelah ini jadwal anda pergi kerumah sakit Haneul Hospital untuk bertemu dengan kekasih anda, dan juga berkumpul dengan sahabat anda untuk makan siang bersama." jawab sekretarisnya lagi.

"Oke," Sehun berdiri dari duduknya "Tuan tuan sekalian, rapat hari ini selesai sampai disini, mulai hari ini aku akan berada di Korea sampai waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan dan jika kalian ada masalah, kalian bisa menghubungiku lewat sekretarisku," Sehun menoleh ke arah Johnny "John kau membawa mobil kan?." tanya nya pada Johnny

"Ya! Kau mau menebeng padaku?."

Dan Sehun mengangguk "Saya permisi duluan tuan-tuan!." sebelum keluar Sehun menyempatkan menunduk untuk memberi hormat pada Park Yoochun ayah Chanyeol, Sehun pun keluar di ikuti Johnny dan Seulgi serta sekretatrisnya dari belakang.

"Pertunjukan yang sangat menghibur bung," Johnny berjalan disamping Sehun dengan kedua tangan nya ia masukan kedalam celana nya "Seharusnya aku mengabadikan wajah singa tua itu! Sayang sekali aku lupa! Padahal jika Chanyeol melihat nya ia pasti akan tertawa dan menyimpan video itu di ponsel nya." ucap Johnny yang membuat Sehun berhenti berjalan.

"Sejeong-ah" Sehun berbalik menghadap sekretarisnya, Sejeong. Sejeong yang mendapat pertanyaan tiba-tiba tampak terlihat kaget "Apa ruangan rapat Park Corp memiliki camera cctv?." tanya Sehun lagi.

"Ahh soal itu aku tidak tahu tuan muda! Memang nya ada apa?,"

"Sekarang kau kebagian keamanan dan pinta rekaman cctv barusan diruang rapat, nanti kau berikan padaku dikantor." Sehun berbalik dan berjalan kmbali. Sementara Johnny, Sejeong dan Seulgi menganga tidak percaya.

Seniat itukah Sehun ingin menunjukan nya pada Chanyeol, dan menyombongkan dirinya karena berhasil mengalahkan ayah Chanyeol tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar berniat me-museumkan video barusan?," tanya Johnny tidak percaya .

"Tentu saja, itu akan menjadi hiburan sendiri bagiku melihat wajah mati kutu nya Park Yoochun yang ditakuti oleh semua rekan bisnis nya di Korea. HAHAHAHA." tawa Sehun menggelegar sepanjang ia keluar dari perusahaan Park Corp.

"Dokter gila." umpat Johnny yang didengar Sehun.

"Siapa yang kau sebut gila sialan." Sehun menyusul Johnny yang sudah melenggang menarik Seulgi menjauhi Sehun. Sejeong sendiri sudah pergi ke divisi keamanan Park Corp sesuai permintaan Sehun.

-o0o-

"Aku akan mengirim email untuk tugas yang harus kalian kumpulkan minggu depan, untuk sekarang sampai disini dulu pembahasan mengenai mata kuliah hari ini, selamat siang," Dosen yang mengajar dikelas Baekhyun selesai memberikan mata kuliah nya untuk kelas terakhir Baekhyun hari ini. Baekhyun yang belum memberikan alamat email nya pun menulis alamat email nya pada stick note untuk ia berikan pada dosen nya.

"Mr Kim ini email saya," Baekhyun menyodorkan stick note itu pada Dosen Kim.

"Kau mau makan siang dimana Baekhyun?," Dosen Kim yang tak lain adalah Kim Junmyeon itu kini berbicara non formal pada Baekhyun, karena ya Baekhyun memang sudah menjadi mahasiswa nya sebelum ia cuti kuliah.

"Mungkin aku akan pulang ," Baekhyun melirik jam ditangan nya "Ah sebentar lagi jam makan siang rupanya." Baekhyun hendak berbalik sebelum Junmyeon kembali bertanya.

"Ada seseorang yang menunggumu?," Tebak nya sambil berdiri didepan Baekhyun dan sudah membawa tas dan buku-buku mengajar nya.

"Apa sangat jelas terlihat?," Baekhyun sedikit memasang wajah malu-malu.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta rupanya! Dengan siapa?," Junmyeon kini berjalan dengan Baekhyun beriringan

"Emmmm seseorang yang cukup baik untukku," Baekhyun tersenyum dengan menampilkan gigi-gigi putihnya "Mr. Kim bukankah terakhir ku dengar kau sudah bertunangan? Apa sekarang anda sudah menikah?."

"Aku sudah menikahi tunanganku setahun yang lalu saat kau cuti kuliah, padahal aku ingin mengundangmu saat itu! Ya mengingat kau yang mempertemukanku dengan nya tapi aku tidak menemukan alamat mu." Junmyeon mengangkat bahu nya dan tertawa ke arah Baekhyun yang juga sedikit tertawa.

"Jika kalian ingin memberiku hadiah aku dengan senang hati akan menerimanya," canda Baekhyun yang membuat tawa Junmyeon kembali terdengar.

"Aku akan mengatakan itu pada istriku nanti!," Junmyeon melirik jam tangan nya "Baiklah sampai jumpa minggu depan Baekhyun, jangan lupa kerjakan tugas dariku."

"Nee Mr. Kim." Baekhyun mengangguk dan membungkuk sebelum akhirnya Junmyeon berlalu untuk kembaliu keruangannya.

Dulu Baekhyun mempunyai seorang teman yang cukup dekat saat masuk kuliah, dan teman nya itu ternyata menyukai Junmyeon yang merupakan dosen nya. Karena Baekhyun yang sangat ingin mereka berdua bersama, maka Baekhyun berpura-pura untuk menyuruh teman nya pergi keruangan Junmyeon menanyakan tugas yang Junmyeon berikan dengan alasan Baekhyun tidak mendengar kan nya dengan baik saat dikelas. Dan Baekhyun yang berani saat itu mengatakan agar Junmyeon mengajak teman Baekhyun yang bernama Bae Irene itu untuk kencan sekali saja.

Mereka pun pergi kencan, dan akhirnya benih-benih cinta tumbuh dianatra Junmyeon dan Irene. Hingga akhirnya sekarang ia mendengar kabar jika mereka sudah menikah. Baekhyun sangat senang mendengarnya, walau pun ia tidak di undang. Baekhyun tidak menyalahkan mereka karena dulu Baekhyun berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal, jadi wajar saja jika mereka sulit mencari keberadaan Baekhyun dimana.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan melihat ponsel nya, oh iya ponsel nya sudah ganti sekarang. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak ingin mengganti ponsel nya namun tetap saja seorang Park Chanyeol tidak suka penolakan, jadilah ia harus mengalah dan menerima ponsel yang di berikan oleh Chanyeol.

Jari nya sibuk men-scroll pesan diponsel nya, mencari pesan dari Chanyeol, namun tidak ada pesan masuk satupun dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendengus tidak suka, ia berpikir mungkin Chanyeol sedang sibuk. Baekhyun memilih untuk segera pulang, mungkin lebih tepat nya ia harus mencari lowongan kerja di sebuah Cafe atau tempat lain nya yang menerima pekerja paruh waktu untuk mahasiswa sepertinya.

Saat ia melewati halaman depan kampus, Baekhyun cukup keheranan melihat para mahasiswa wanita yang berkumpul dan ada yang memekik histeris, menjerit seperti orang gila yang kerasukan. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng tidak mengerti dengan tingkah aneh mereka, ia terlalu sibuk untuk mencari tahu apa yang membuat mereka bergitu histeris berteriak dan memekik girang layaknya melihat selebritis papan atas.

Baekhyun berjalan melewati para kumpulan mahasiwa itu, namun ketika ia baru saja lewat dan sudah hampir sampai digerbang kampus nya, sebuah tangan menarik tangan nya dari belakang membuat Baekhyun otomatis berbalik dan menghadap orang yang menarik tangan nya.

"Sayang aku menunggu mu disini tapi kenapa kau mau meninggalkanku?." terkutuklah Chanyeol dengan semua ketampanan nya.

Kenapa bisa lelaki yang sedari tadi ada dipikiran nya ternyata sekarang tepat berada didepan nya.

"Loey?." Baekhyun melirik ke arah para mahasiswa wanita yang semula menjerit histeris seperti orang gila kini terdiam memperhatikan nya, Chanyeol yang sudah menarik tangan nya menuju mobil Chanyeol yang diparkit tidak jauh dari kumpulan mahasiwa wanita itu.

Chanyeol membuka kan pintu penumpang disamping kursi pengemudi dan memasang _safety bell_ Baekhyun, setelah nya ia berlari untuk masuk ke kursi kemudi.

"Kenapa tidak mengabariku jika kau kemari?." Baekhyun melirik bergantian ke arah Chanyeol dan para kumpulan mahasiswa diluar mobil, mereka memasang muka kecewa melihat Baekhyun yang dipanggil sayang oleh Chanyeol dan dibawa pergi dari kampus.

"Tadinya aku menunggu kau pergi kerumah sakit, tapi sepertinya itu takkan terjadi mengingat kau bilang ingin mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu! Jadi aku memutuskan untuk makan siang diluar bersama dengan Johnny, Sehun dan Luhan!." Chanyeol tersenyum begitu tampan ke arah Baekhyun.

"Ya aku juga kelaparan sekarang," ucap Baekhyun jujur dan Chanyeol tersenyum, Baekhyun yang jujur apa adanya, Chanyeol menyukai nya.

"Ya saying, maka dari itu aku menjemputmu. Kau bisa mencari pekerjaan paruh waktumu nanti, sekarang waktunya kau mengisi perut mu," Chanyeol mengacak-ngacak pelan rambut Baekhyun yang tidak diprotes sama sekali oleh pemiliknya.

"Apa menjadi direktur disebuah rumah sakit begitu bebas nya, sampai kau bisa bepergian seperti ini saat makan siang?,"

"Sayang aku memang seorang dokter, tapi karena aku pemilik rumah sakit itu jadi aku hanya akan turun tangan ke ruang operasi jika memang diperlukan, tugas ku sekarang memantau perkembangan rumah sakit dan juga kinerja para dokter yang bekerja dirumah sakit ku! Kau tahu aku sangat bosan hanya meneliti berkas dokumen dan juga kadang berkeliling memerika kinerja para pegawai ku," Chanyeol memarkirkan mobil nya ketika ia sudah sampai ditempat yang mereka tuju "Aku lebih baik melihat mu seharian daripada harus berada dirumah sakit." Chanyeol membuka _safety bell_ yang dikenakan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun untuk mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengecup nya pelan, memberi lumatan dengan lembut dan gigitan kecil pada bibir bawah Baekhyun. sementara Baekhyun meremas kemeja Chanyeol dan memberikan Chanyeol akses untuk lidah nya yang berusaha masuk dan berperang lidah dengan nya.

"Mmppptthh..," Baekhyun menikmati ketika bibir Chanyeol yang mampu membuat nya terlena.

Chanyeol itu seorang pencium handal, mungkin Baekhyun akan rela jika sampai berjam-jam pun saat Chanyeol mencium nya.

Mendadak Baekhyun berpikir betapa mesum nya ia karena ciuman seorang Park Chanyeol menghancurkan kinerja otak nya menjadi mesum. Ciuman itu terlepas ketika Chanyeol merasakan Baekhyun sudah kehabisan nafas.

"Ayo! Sepertinya teman-temanku sudah menunggu," Chanyeol berjalan keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun. Ia menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dengan erat, takut jika tautan tangan nya terlepas Baekhyun akan menghilang darinya, oh itu akan menjadi mimpi buruk yang teramat buruk bagi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masuk kedalam restoran mewah tempat biasanya para pebisnis melakukan meeting diluar. Restoran itu sangat mewah dengan desain klasik nya mampu memanjakan mata setiap pengunjung yang berkunjung ke restoran itu. Chanyeol mencari-cari keberadaan teman-teman nya, dan saat pandangan nya menemukan Sehun, Luhan, Johnny dan seorang wanita lain nya duduk dimeja yang tidak jauh darinya, Chanyeol pun segera melangkah menuju tempat itu.

Sehun yang menyadari kedatangan Chanyeol melambaikan tangan nya, dan Chanyeol membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan ke arah Sehun. Ia masih setia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang berjalan disamping nya. Langkah Chanyeol hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi menuju meja Sehun.

Namun langkah nya harus terhenti ketika sebuah suara yang akrab dipendengaran nya memanggil nya, membuat ia dengan terpaksa menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Chanyeol!,"

Park Yoochun ada direstoran yang sama, dan ia sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari Chanyeol bersama sekretarisnya, Jongdae.

_'Sial kenapa singa tua itu ada disini'_ \- Rutuk Chanyeol dalam hati

'_**Bertahan apa mundur? Keduanya sama-sama menyakitkan bagiku**__**...' – Baekhyun **_


	15. B FOR C CH 14

_**Happy Reading…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Jadi kau yang bernama Byun Baekhyun!" Park Yoochun menatap tidak suka pada Baekhyun yang kini sedang duduk disamping Chanyeol, bersebrangan dengan dirinya.

Park Yoochun yang melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hendak menghampiri Sehun dan Johnny direstoran yang sama dengan restoran nya mengadakan pertemuan bisnis, memutuskan untuk mengajak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk mengobrol sebentar.

Tentu saja Park Yoochun punya niat terselubung dibalik ia mengajak kedua sepasang kekasih itu untuk minum teh bersama.

Tangan Chanyeol tidak terlepas memegang erat tangan Baekhyun diatas meja yang dipandangi langsung oleh Park Yoochun, ayah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sebenarnya menolak, tapi Baekhyun menerima ajakan ayah Chanyeol dengan mengatakan tidak sopan jika ia menolak permintaan ayah nya yang ingin sekedar mengobrol sambil minum teh bersama dengan Baekhyun.

Jadilah mereka disini, mereka hanya saling diam dengan tuan Park Yoochun dan Jongdae yang berdiri disamping nya, Jongdae diam tanpa berbicara menunggu intruksi dari Park Yoochun jika memang ia diperlukan melakukan sesuatu yang diperintahkan.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu sebenarnya merasa risih melihat teman nya seperti anjing yang menemani majikan nya kemana-mana, tapi ia menahan untuk tidak terlihat akrab dengan Jongdae didepan ayah nya. Bisa berakibat fatal jika ayahnya tahu kalau Jongdae akrab dengan nya, ia tidak akan bisa mendapat informasi apapun jika ayah nya sampai membatasi ruang gerak Jongdae nantinya, atau yang lebih parah teman nya itu bisa kehilangan pekerjaan nya.

"Ya paman. Saya Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan yang Park Yoochun lemparkan untuk nya, menjaga kesopanan nya walau ia tahu seperti nya mereka tidak dalam situasi yang menyenangkan saat ini. Melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang begitu tajam dan tidak suka dengan keadaan sekarang.

"Apa paman mengenalku? Aku rasa aku belum bertemu dengan paman sebelum nya!" ucap Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol menyeringai, ia jelas tahu jika ayah nya pasti tahu Baekhyun karena ia menyelidiki kehidupan pribadi nya. Dan itu yang paling ia benci, ayah nya masih menjadi orang yang sama yang selalu memaksakan kehendak nya.

"Apa kau _stalker_ sampai harus menguntit anak mu sendiri? Aku bukan seorang artis yang harus kau awasi tuan Park Yoochun." Chanyeol sudah muak dengan semua yang dilakukan ayah nya.

Saat ini bukan saat nya ia berlaku sopan pada ayahnya, ketika ayahnya sudah mengetahui keberadaan Baekhyun dalam kehidupan nya. Chanyeol jelas tahu orang seperti apa ayahnya.

"Menggali informasi dari orang rendahan sepertimu sangat gampang bagiku." Park Yoochun mengabaikan ucapan anaknya dan lebih tertarik untuk merendahkan Baekhyun.

Mereka berada di ruangan VIP yang tertutup dan kedap suara, jadi obrolan mereka tidak akan terdengar keluar oleh pengunjung lain nya. Membuat Park Yoochun leluasa menghina Baekhyun tanpa harus memikirkan orang berkata tentang kejelekan nya.

"Berapa yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Park Yoochun langsung pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang mengerti itu mengepalkan tangan nya, ia bangkit dan menggebrak meja, membuat cangkir teh dimeja mereka sempat melayang dan akhirnya berjatuhan kelantai, sebagian tumpah diatas meja.

"Aku bilang jangan pernah mengusik kehidupanku lagi, tidak-kah cukup dengan kau menghancurkan masa kecilku?" Chanyeol sudah berdiri tangan kanan nya mengepal kuat sementara, tangan kirinya yang masih memegang erat tangan Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin menikahi wanita ini?" tunjuk Park Yoochun langsung pada wajah Baekhyun "Dia hanya ingin hartamu Chanyeol, dia berpura-pura menjadi wanita lemah agar kau membiayai semua kebutuhan hidupnya, setelah kau terpikat dengan nya dan mendapatkan semua kekayaan mu, kau akan dibuang begitu saja oleh nya! Aku sudah tahu taktik orang miskin seperti mereka, jadi dengarkan ayahmu, jangan sampai wanita ini menguasai akal sehatmu Park Chanyeol." Park Yoochun masih duduk dikursi nya.

Chanyeol sudah ingin melayangkan tinjunya pada ayahnya sendiri, namun ia masih menahan nya karena remasan tangan Baekhyun pada tangan sebelah kirinya, membuat ia sadar jika Baekhyun tidak ingin Chanyeol berbuat diluar batas kesabaran nya.

"Jongdae berikan _cek_ padaku!" Park Yoochun menulis sejumlah nominal uang pada _cek_ yang baru saja diberikan Jongdae padanya, kemudian memberikan nya pada Baekhyun yang masih tidak bergeming, duduk tenang di kursinya walau tangan kanan nya masih dipegang erat Chanyeol.

"Tinggalkan anakku dan ambil uang itu, aku kira itu cukup untuk menghidupi semua kebutuhanmu sampai kau tua nanti." Park Yoochun tersenyum meremehkan, melihat Baekhyun yang menatap nominal uang yang tertulis diatas _cek _itu.

Sungguh nominal nya tidak sedikit, ia bahkan bisa saja mendirikan perusahaan atau butik, atau toko yang megah dengan jumlah uang yang tertulis disana. Park Yoochun tidak main-main untuk menjauhkan orang yang ia anggap hama bagi kehidupan anak nya, Park Chanyeol. Bahkan uang bukan masalah baginya karena kekayaan nya melimpah.

Chanyeol kembali berbicara dengan wajahnya yang merah padam karena kesal .

"Dengarkan aku Park Yoochun, mulai sekarang hapus namaku dari daftar keluarga mu, aku tidak butuh semua hartamu itu brengsek, hartamu itu yang membuat ibu ku meninggal, dan kau melupakan kewajiban mu sebagai seorang ayah, sampai mengorbankan kebahagiaan ku hanya demi kepentingan memperbanyak pundi-pundi uangmu, yang kau lakukan itu sama saja dengan menjual anakmu sendiri!.=" Park Yoochun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol jangan membuat ayah marah padamu?" teriak nya yang kini sudah ikut berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol.

Kedua anak dan ayah itu saling menatap tajam tidak suka, Jongdae masih diam ia hanya memperhatikan Baekhyun yang memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku bukan anakmu lagi, jadi mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku dengan marga Park lagi, karena kini namaku hanya Chanyeol! Dan juga jangan pernah mengusik kehidupan ku lagi, jangan pernah mencampuri kehidupan pribadiku. Perlu kau tahu, bahwa aku hanya akan menikah dengan satu wanita di dunia ini, dan itu hanya dengan Byun Baekhyun, bukan dengan orang lain! Jadi jangan pernah bermimpi kau bisa mengatur kehidupanku lagi."

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan restoran itu. Ia sudah muak berlama-lama berurusan dengan ayahnya sendiri, bisa-bisa darah tinggi nya naik.

Namun Baekhyun yang kini sudah berdiri tidak mengikuti Chanyeol yang menarik nya untuk keluar dari sana, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan senyuman, tangan nya terulur untuk mencoba melepaskan pegangan tangan Chanyeol dari tangan nya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak berkata sekasar itu pada ayahmu Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mengelus punggung tangan Chanyeol kemudian melepas nya.

Ia menatap tuan Park Yoochun yang kini juga menatap nya.

"Apa hanya segini yang bisa kau berikan padaku?" tanya Baekhyun yang membuat tawa Park Yoochun menggelegar diruangan itu.

Park Yoochun merasa menang.

"B-Baekhyun apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Chanyeol menatap penuh kecemasan pada Baekhyun yang kini masih bersitatap dengan ayah nya.

Ini yang Chanyeol takutkan, ia takut jika ia memperjuangkan seorang wanita yang tidak disukai ayahnya, akan berakhir dengan seperti ini. Menerima tawaran ayahnya yang memberikan sejumlah uang dengan nominal yang tidak sedikit.

"Kau lihat Chanyeol, dia bahkan memilih uangku daripada kau." Park Yoochun menatap semakin remeh ke arah Baekhyun "Berapa yang kau mau? Aku akan berikan berapa pun yang kau minta asal kau meninggalkan anakku dan jangan pernah kembali lagi pada anakku, kalau bisa pergi dari Korea jangan pernah kembali ke Korea."

Baekhyun tertawa pelan menanggapi ucapan ayah Chanyeol. Baekhyun menarik nafasnya terlebih dahulu, ia mengambil _cek_ yang diberikan ayah Chanyeol padanya, ia kembali bersitatap dengan ayah Chanyeol dan ia menoleh sekali pada Chanyeol yang menunggu nya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Kemudian di detik selanjutnya semua orang yang ada disana, baik Chanyeol, Park Yoochun dan Jongdae menatap tidak percaya dengan tindakan yang Baekhyun lakukan, ia kini sedang merobek_ cek_ yang diberikan ayah Chanyeol padanya. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tergiur dengan jumlah nominal uang yang tidak sedikit itu.

"Tolong dengarkan aku tuan Park Yoochun, sekalipun anda memberikan semua harta kekayaan anda padaku, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Chanyeol." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang masih diam ditempat nya, kemudian meraih tangan Chanyeol kembali untuk ia genggam "Tanganku ini tidak akan pernah kosong jika Chanyeol menggenggamnya. Kau lihat sendiri tautan tangan kami begitu pas dan indah, dan selamanya tanganku ini akan terisi oleh tangan Chanyeol yang melengkapi kekosongan di sela jari-jariku. Walaupun anda memisahkan kami dengan menjauhkan Chanyeol dariku, aku akan tetap menunggu Chanyeol sampai kapanpun! Karena hanya satu yang dapat memisahkan kita, yaitu kematian!" Baekhyun mencium punggung tangan Chanyeol "Jadi aku harap anda bisa menerimaku sebagai menantu anda, tapi aku beri saran pada anda, jangan mencoba untuk membunuhku, karena aku yakin Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan anda membunuhku! Mungkin jika anda membunuhku, Chanyeol akan mengikutiku."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lagi, lalu kembali bersitatap dengan Park Yoochun.

"Itu saja yang ingin aku katakan, kalau begitu kami permisi. Aku ingin makan siang dengan kekasihku, dan juga melepas rindu dengan kekasihku karena hari ini kami tidak bertemu dari pagi. Permisi!"

Baekhyun membungkuk sebelum kemudian menarik Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Park Yoochun yang marah dengan kedua tangan nya yang terkepal kuat.

Uang dengan nominal yang banyak itu tidak akan menggoyahkan cinta Baekhyun terhadap Chanyeol, meskipun ayah Chanyeol berniat memberikan seluruh hartanya kepada Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak akan sedikitpun tergiur dan berpaling meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Jangan lupa bahwa baekhyun juga dulu merupakan orang kaya, bahkan dulu isi rekeningnya lebih banyak dariapada nominal yang diberikan oleh park Yoochun. kehidupan sulit yang dia jalani saat ini juga mengajarkan dirinya untuk tidak menjadi orang yang tamak, biarlah ia tidak punya harta asal ada orang-orang yang dengan tulus menyayangi ia.

Chanyeol yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang Baekhyun katakan masih tidak memberikan komentar nya, ia memilih diam sampai akhirnya mereka pergi menuju tempat parkir dimana ada teman-teman mereka yang menunggu disana.

Sehun, Johnny tidak jadi makan siang karena mereka menghawatirkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berhadapan dengan singa langka Korea Selatan.

"Itu mereka!" teriak Luhan ketika melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Setelah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mendekat, Sehun langsung menjadi orang pertama yang penasaran tentang apa yang mereka obrolkan dengan ayah Chanyeol.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol kemudian memeriksa Baekhyun, membalik tubuh Baekhyun. Memeriksa nya seolah Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari tempat paling berbahaya yang bisa mengancam keselamatan nya.

"Dokter Oh, aku tidak apa-apa. Kami mengobrol dengan ayah Chanyeol bukan dengan mafia atau orang jahat." ucap Baekhyun yang merasa risih dengan Sehun yang tengah mengecek tubuh nya.

"Hei Baekhyun, kekejaman ayah Chanyeol melebihi seorang mafia." Luhan ikut memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Benar-benar Sehun dan Luhan memang cocok menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Hei kau kenapa diam saja?" Johnny yang melihat Chanyeol diam saja begitu heran. Chanyeol terus memandang Baekhyun dengan kedua bola matanya yang sudah memerah.

"Hei Park kau tidak berniat menangis kan?"

Baekhyun menoleh untuk melihat langsung apa yang Johnny katakan.

"Berhenti memanggilku Park, aku sudah bukan bagian dari keluarga Park." ucap nya tegas membuat semua orang disana terdiam mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Disaat seperti itu mereka tahu keadaan sedang tidak baik saat ini.

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya untuk menelpon seseorang dirumah sakit dan agak menjauh dari teman-teman nya. Setelah nya ia kembali pada teman-teman nya yang masih bingung dengan situasi saat ini.

"Kita makan siang diapartemen Baekhyun, aku dan Baekhyun yang akan memasak, kalian ikut apa tidak?" tawar nya sambil berjalan meraih tangan Baekhyun untuk segera masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Seulgi kau bisa kembali ke kantor dan ambil alih semua pekerjaanku kan?"Johnny mengambil dompet nya terlebih dahulu memberikan _Black Card_ miliknya "Beli apapun untuk mengganti makan siang kali ini, tapi jangan menghabiskan semua uang ku oke, ah dan juga ini bawa mobilku." Johnny menepuk pundak Seulgi kemudian mengikuti Chanyeol untuk menumpang pada Chanyeol.

"Aiisshhh." Seulgi merutuk tidak jelas sebelum kemudian masuk kedalam mobil Johnny dan mengemudikan nya.

Sehun dan Luhan sudah masuk kedalam mobilnya untuk pergi ke apartemen Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah pindah ke samping apartemen Chanyeol.

Sepanjang jalan Chanyeol hanya diam, belum mau berbicara sedikitpun. Dan itu berhasil menimbulkan pemikiran-pemikiran aneh dibenak Baekhyun. Baekhyun berpikir apa tindakan nya salah ketika ia merobek _cek_ itu dan memilih Chanyeol, memilih untuk tetap berada disamping pria itu, bersama-sama menitih masa depan sebagai ikatan suami istri seperti apa yang Chanyeol katakan didepan ayahnya, bahwa hanya Baekhyun yang akan dinikahi nya.

Tapi sikap keterdiaman Chanyeol saat ini berhasil membuat Baekhyun bingung.

Johnny yang melihat keterdiaman kedua pasangan didepan nya ini hanya menikmati perjalanan dengan duduk manis dikursi belakang, sesekali ia memainkan game di ponsel nya. Untung ia selalu membawa earphone di saku nya, setidak nya ia tidak akan menganggu mereka berdua dengan suara berisik dari game diponselnya.

-o0o-

"Dia bilang hanya kematian yang bisa memisahkan nya dengan anakku!" Park Yoochun bergumam di meja kerja nya sendirian. Otak nya sedang memikirkan sebuah ide cemerlang yang mungkin bisa membuat Baekhyun menjauh untuk selama-lamanya dari anak nya.

"Kim Jongdae." ia berteriak memanggil Jongdae yang berada didepan ruangan nya.

Jongdae pun segera masuk dan membungkuk sebentar

"Cari pembunuh bayaran yang sangat handal untukku." titah nya, membuat Jongdae kaget dibuat nya "Jangan banyak bertanya cepat saja carikan, aku ingin Byun Baekhyun itu menghilang untuk selamanya dari dunia ini, dengan begitu anak ku tidak akan lagi bisa ia manfaatkan." dengusnya tidak suka.

Jongdae menelan saliva nya kasar, ini adalah tugas terberat dalam hidupnya selama ia menjabat sebagai sekretaris keluarga Park. Jika sebelum-sebelum nya ia hanya biasa menggulingkan atau membuat perusahaan lawan Park Corp bangkrut sebagai tugas berat nya, maka kali ini itu semua terkalahkan dengan tugas yang baru saja ia dengar.

Ia sendiri tidak percaya dengan apa yang Park Yoochun perintah kan, lelaki itu memang telah begitu dibutakan oleh harta, namun Jongdae hanya bekerja pada nya, ia tidak mampu melawan atau pun melarang.

Tapi bukankah itu semua masih bisa ia cegah?

Ya Jongdae harus mencegah itu semua terjadi dengan memberitahukan Chanyeol tentang semua ini. Ya Jongdae tidak ingin teman nya menderita karena ayah nya sendiri.

Jongdae memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruangan Park Yoochun setelah mendapat perintah itu, ia segera meraih ponsel nya mengirim pesan singkat pada Chanyeol tentang keadaan yang mulai sudah tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi.

_**-Bawa Baekhyun pergi dari Korea demi keselamatan nya, kalau bisa kau harus pergi tanpa diketahui oleh ayahmu.**_

_**Ayahmu menyuruhku mencari pembunuh bayaran, jangan membuat ayahmu menjadi seorang tahanan kepolisian Korea. Jadi, lebih baik segera tinggalkan Korea dan bawa Baekhyun bersamamu.**_

_**Maaf aku hanya bisa membantu memberikan info ini, mau tidak mau aku harus menuruti ayahmu, tapi aku akan memperlambat waktunya sampai kau pergi dari Korea. Jadi aku hanya bisa menolongmu sampai saat itu saja, selebih nya aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Maafkan aku.**_

Chanyeol baru saja selesai memasak dan menata makanan dimeja makan apartemen Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun masih menyiapkan beberapa minuman seperti jus dan lain nya untuk menemani makan siang mereka yang terlambat.

Sehun, Luhan dan Johnny berada diruang tamu dengan keributan yang mereka sebabkan karena mereka sedang bermain _playstation_ yang dibawa dari apartemen Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memeriksa ponselnya ketika sebuah pesan masuk dari Jongdae, begitu ia selesai membaca pesan itu Chanyeol melemparkan ponsel nya begitu saja dan mengumpat keras.

"SHIT."

Johnny yang mendengar itu segera menghentikan permainan nya begitu pun dengan Luhan dan Sehun.

Baekhyun sudah menghampiri Chanyeol, namun sebelum nya mengambil ponsel Chanyeol untuk melihat apa ponsel itu baik-baik saja atau tidak, namun sayang ponsel Chanyeol sudah hancur dan tidak menyala lagi, Baekhyun berinisiatif melepas kartu sim nya, siapa tahu Chanyeol masih memerlukan nya, mengingat nomor-nomor orang penting pasti ada dikontak nomor nya.

Baekhyun kemudian mencoba menghampiri Chanyeol yang meremas rambutnya dengan ekpresi wajah yang terlihat menahan marah.

"Ada apa?" Johnny

"Kenapa?" Sehun

"Kau mengambil kartunya Baek?" Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun yang mengambil kartu sim nomor Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merampas itu dari tangan Baekhyun dan menyimpan pada kotak p3k yang berada tidak jauh dari nya.

"Aku ingin bicara dan aku harap kalian mau membantuku karena aku harus bertindak cepat! Kalian mau makan dulu apa kit..." ucapan Chanyeol terhenti karena Johnny sudah menyuruh nya untuk berpindah tempat.

"Kita bicarakan ini diruang tengah." ucap Johnny yang kemudian melangkah lebih dulu disusul Sehun dan Luhan.

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun terlebih dahulu, memeluk Baekhyun dengan begitu erat dan membisikan kata-kata penuh cinta pada Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun, maaf sejak pulang dari restoran aku mendiamkanmu, aku hanya sedang berpikir untuk menjauhkanmu dari bahaya yang akan ditimbulkan oleh ayahku!"

Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol, ia mengusap – usap punggung Chanyeol dan tersenyum dibalik bahu Chanyeol, karena Chanyeol memeluk nya dengan sedikit membungkuk membuat dagu Baekhyun berada pada pundak Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu kau sedang banyak pikiran, tadinya aku berpikir kalau aku membuat kesalahan karena berbuat begitu tidak sopan kepada ayahmu."

"Tidak kau tidak membuat kesalahan Baekhyun, justru aku bahagia karena kau memilihku. Aku tidak tau bagaimana jadinya diriku jika kau lebih memilih uang dari ayahku, aku pasti akan hancur Baekhyun." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan itu untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun "Hanya saja aku ada satu permintaan padamu, kau mau kan mengabulkan nya untukku?"

"Aku akan melakukan nya apapun itu." Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Chanyeol perlahan.

"Apapun yang akan aku lakukan setelah ini, aku ingin kau menyetujui nya dan tetap berada disampingku sampai hanya kematian yang bisa memisahkan kita."

Chanyeol menunggu dengan resah jawaban dari Baekhyun ketika melihat perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun yang berubah, menghilangkan senyuman cantik yang sebelumnya ia berikan untuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak dengan masih memegangi pipi Chanyeol, dari sorot kedua mata Chanyeol Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol yang begitu khawatir, takut jika Baekhyun tidak akan mau mengabulkan permintaan nya.

Tapi sesuai dengan janjinya didepan ayah Chanyeol, hanya kematian yang mampu memisahkan mereka jadi Baekhyun mengangguk, meng-iyakan permintaan Chanyeol dan mencium bibir lelaki itu sebagai jawaban pasti dari dirinya.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun." Chanyeol membalas ciuman Baekhyun penuh kelembutan dan melepasnya pada akhirnya, karena ia ingat, ia harus mengurus sesuatu yang lebih penting saat ini.

"Aku harus mengurus sesuatu dulu sekarang." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk ikut bergabung diruang tengah yang sudah ada ketiga teman nya menunggu dengan sabar.

"Maaf lama, aku perlu memastikan dulu Baekhyun setuju dengan rencana yang ingin aku jalankan."

Ucap nya sebagai permintaan maaf melihat muka jenuh dari ketiga teman-teman nya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Johnny memulai nya.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Baekhyun." ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menoleh dengan cepat ke arah nya.

"Waw secepat itu?" Luhan menatap tidak percaya namun ia senang mendengar nya.

"Aku harus cepat sebelum ayahku bertindak lebih jauh." tambah Chanyeol

"Jadi kapan kau akan menikah dan kau ingin mengadakan pernikahan nya semeriah apa?" Johnny bertanya lagi.

"Tidak." tolak Chanyeol "Aku tidak akan mengadakan pesta."

"Okey tidak ada pesta, hanya acara pemberkatan? Lalu kau ingin melakukan nya digeraja mana?" Sehun masih menyenderkan tubuh nya pada sofa empuk apartemen Baekhyun, memperhatikan kedua sepasang kekasih itu yang duduk bersebrangan dengan nya.

"Aku tidak akan menikah dengan Baekhyun di Korea, kami akan menikah di Barcelona dan pindah kesana. Aku tidak akan kembali lagi ke Korea, aku akan menetap di Barcelona." Semua orang langsung menatap tidak percaya ke arah Chanyeol "Dan kalian harus bisa membuatku sampai di Barcelona tanpa terlacak oleh ayahku. Jadi, aku minta bantuan kalian untuk membantuku lagi dan aku berjanji ini terakhir kalinya aku merepotkan kalian."

Chanyeol menoleh untuk menatap Baekhyun yang menatap nya "Maaf kau harus mengorbankan kuliahmu, apa tidak apa-apa? Aku hanya memikirkan keselematanmu. Jika kau berubah pikiran sekarang kau bi...,"

"Aku akan ikut apapun keputusanmu, selama itu bersamamu." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh haru dan tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

.

_**'Kemanapun kakimu melangkah, selama itu kau bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai, semuanya akan terasa indah'**_


	16. B FOR C CH 15

_**Happy Reading…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Pukul 03:20 Pm waktu Barcelona, Pantai Sitges.**

"Kau menyukai nya?" Chanyeol memeluk tubuh ramping Baekhyun dari belakang dengan mesra, sambil sesekali memberikan ciuman pada pipi dan leher Baekhyun.

Satu jam yang lalu mereka telah melangsungkan pernikahan disalah satu gereja yang terletak tidak jauh dari pantai Sitges, Barcelona. Kemarin mereka baru saja tiba di Barcelona tanpa ditemani Sehun, Luhan ataupun Johnny. Mereka sampai di Barcelona dengan selamat.

Sehun mengenalkan Chanyeol pada salah satu teman nya yang berada di Barcelona untuk membantu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengurus segala keperluan mereka untuk menikah, dan akhirnya hari ini mereka menikah.

Walau awalnya mereka kesulitan mengurus surat pernikahan mereka karena mereka perantau dari Korea, namun berkat bantuan Sehun semuanya menjadi mudah. Tenyata perusahaan Sehun cukup berpengaruh untuk teman nya itu, jadi teman nya Sehun yang berada di Barcelona dengan suka rela membantu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Selama aku bersamamu, aku akan selalu menyukai apapun yang aku nikmati denganmu," Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya agar berhadapan langsung dengan Chanyeol "Karena kita sudah berada disini, sebaiknya aku memanggilmu dengan nama Loey saja! Nama Chanyeol tidak cocok disini."

"Apapun panggilan untukku selama kau bahagia aku senang mendengarnya sayang." Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun melumat nya sedikit kemudian tersenyum tampan.

"Kau tidak menyesal kan menikah denganku?." Baekhyun mengelus lembut pipi Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyesalinya seumur hidupku, aku bahkan bersyukur karena menemukanmu dan menikah denganmu! Mari kita mulai semuanya dari awal disini," Chanyeol mencium hidung mancung Baekhyun "Miss. Loey kau tidak keberatan jika sekarang aku menginginkanmu?," Baekhyun tertawa mendengar panggilan yang diberikan Chanyeol untuk nya.

"Aku istrimu, aku akan menerima apapun yang akan kau lakukan padaku selama itu tidak menyakitiku." Baekhyun mengecup cepat bibir Chanyeol dan kembali tertawa pelan.

"Jika aku bermain kasar, apa istriku ini akan kabur dariku?" canda Chanyeol.

"Selama aku menikmatinya aku tidak akan kabur, suamiku." Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol dari sana.

"Kita mau kemana sayang?" goda Chanyeol yang sebenarnya tahu kalau Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol untuk kembali ke hotel yang sudah mereka sewa untuk _honeymoon_, mereka akan_ honeymoon_ selama dua hari dipantai Sitges.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh sayang, atau aku tidak akan mau menerima ajakanmu malam ini."

"Oh sayang, aku hanya bercanda." setelah nya Chanyeol yang balik menarik tangan Baekhyun yang tertawa terbahak dibelakang Chanyeol, baru juga ia goda segitu Chanyeol sudah ketakutan.

Baekhyun tertawa dengan lebar bersama dengan Chanyeol yang juga ikut tertawa bersama Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya berharap pilihan nya meninggalkan Korea adalah pilihan yang tepat. Mereka akan memulai hidup mereka sebagai pasangan suami istri di kota ini, Barcelona. Kota indah dengan sejuta keindahan yang memanjakan mata.

Mungkin saat ini jika Park Yoochun tahu kalau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah berada di Barcelona dan menikah, sudah dipastikan ia akan menyusul Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. namun sekali lagi berterima kasihlah kepada para sahabat Chanyeol yang mau memalsukan kepergian mereka dengan segala usaha mereka mengelabui Park Yoochun.

Seharusnya mereka kini sudah sampai di China mengingat mereka memalsukan penerbangan mereka dengan tujuan China, namun dengan pesawat jet pribadi Sehun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun justru sampai di Barcelona.

Sekarang yang harus mereka jalani adalah membina keluarga kecil mereka yang sederhana namun dipenuhi dengan cinta, Chanyeol akan bekerja sebagai dokter umum disalah satu rumah sakit kecil dikota Catalonia, Barcelona. Chanyeol tidak terlalu memikirkan sebesar apa upah yang akan dia terima, karena yang terpenting sekarang ia sudah memiliki kerjaan untuk menghidupi dan membiayai keluarga kecilnya bersama dengan Baekhyun, istrinya.

**Pukul 10 : 20 Pm waktu Seoul, Korea Selatan**

"Aku merasa menjadi sahabat yang kejam karena tidak datang ke pernikahan Baekhyun." ucap Luhan dengan parau yang saat ini tengah berbaring dengan Sehun di sofa ruang dokter Luhan.

Setelah pulang dari perusahaan Sehun yang salah satu cabang nya berada di Korea, ia memutuskan untuk menemui Luhan, karena Luhan berkata ia harus bekerja shift malam hari ini untuk membantu ibu hamil yang sepertinya akan melahirkan dini hari nanti.

"Sayang itu pilihan mereka, kau ingat sendiri jika si Loey menolak kita ikut dengan mereka karena tidak ingin tercium oleh Park Yoochun." mendadak Sehun merindukan memanggil nama Chanyeol dengan nama akrab mereka, Loey. Kenapa ia menjadi lebay karena merindukan saat-saat bercanda dengan sahabat nya itu.

"Kita akan mengunjungi mereka nanti kan Sehun?." Luhan merubah posisi nya menjadi berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Tentu! Tapi setelah semuanya aman sayang, Loey bilang setahun atau dua tahun baru kita boleh mengunjungi mereka disana." Luhan tiba-tiba bangkit dengan wajah kaget.

"Kau bercanda kan Sehun? Aku akan sangat merindukan Baekhyun jika selama itu, padahal aku baru bertemu dia kembali, tapi sekarang aku harus kembali terpisah dengan sahabatku lagi."

Luhan menunduk sedih, tidakkah takdir terlalu kejam pada kehidupan Baekhyun dan dirinya. Ia baru saja ingin bermain seperti dulu bersama dengan Baekhyun, jalan-jalan bersama, makan-makan bersama, layaknya wanita seumuran mereka pada umum nya, tapi sekarang mereka harus terpisah bukan antara China-Korea lagi melainkan Korea-Barcelona. Kenapa Baekhyun semakin menjauh darinya.

"Kau menyanyangi sahabatmu itu kan sayang?" Luhan mengangguk "Maka dari itu kita harus membuat ia bahagia sayang, tugas kita disini mencegah Park Yoochun menemukan keberadaan mereka, kau mengerti kan?" Sehun menangkup pipi Luhan dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi Luhan.

"Kau tahu! Jika kita sering berkunjung kesana, ayah Chanyeol akan curiga dan akan mencari tahu kita menemui siapa disana." tebak Luhan yang diberi jawaban dengan senyuman dan rengkuhan pelukan Sehun "Syukurlah kalau kau tahu, mengertilah sayang, mereka bahkan harus mengorbankan banyak hal agar bisa bahagia dengan keluarga kecil mereka." Luhan menangis dipelukan Sehun yang mengusap punggung nya. Menenangkan Luhan yang menangis sesegukan.

"Sebagai sahabat nya aku merasa menjadi sahabat yang tidak berguna jika membuat Baekhyun sedih, aku sangat merindukan saat-saat dimana aku berkumpul bersama dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo membenci Baekhyun sekarang, padahal Baekhyun sangat ingin kembali akrab dengan Kyungsoo seperti dulu."

Luhan bercerita panjang lebar tentang persahabatan mereka, tanpa Luhan ketahui Kyungsoo berdiri didepan ruangan Luhan dengan tangan yang memegang dadanya, dan juga air mata yang mengalir tak kalah deras nya dengan Luhan didalam sana.

Kyungsoo merasa ia telah menjadi seseorang yang jahat ketika mendengar Luhan berbicara seperti itu. Pada awalnya Kyungsoo ingin bertemu dengan Luhan karena hari ini dia sedang lembur dan ia ingin mengobrol dengan Luhan, tetapi saat ia ingin menghampiri Luhan ia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan antara Luhan dan Sehun.

"Aku juga merindukan kalian." Kyungsoo berjalan sedikit gontai ke arah ruangan ia bekerja.

Ketika ia sudah sampai diruangan nya, ada Jongin disana yang menunggu untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo, namun Jongin yang melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang menangis tersedu-sedu hanya bisa menatap nya heran, tangan nya terulur untuk meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukan hangat Jongin.

"Menangislah." ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang sedih hanya mampu meluapkan tangisan nya dalam pelukan Jongin yang semakin merengkuhnya erat. Untung nya para _office girls_ dan _office boys_ yang lain tengah bekerja, jadi tidak ada yang melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo saat ini.

Jika Jongin boleh jujur, sebenarnya diam-diam Jongin tahu jika Kyungsoo tertarik padanya dan selalu cemburu saat Jongin dulu memberikan perhatian nya untuk Baekhyun. Tapi Jongin tidak mau berbesar kepala dan percaya diri dengan berspekulasi bahwa Kyungsoo menyukai nya. Tapi semakin kesini Jongin semakin melihat itu secara nyata, Kyungsoo memang menyukai nya, ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena tidak menyadari itu.

-o0o-

Sementara itu dikediaman keluarga Seo, tepatnya rumah Johnny.

"Ayah tidak berbohong kan?" Johnny menatap tidak percaya ke arah ayahnya yang baru saja mengatakan satu fakta yang selama ini Johnny ingin ketahui, fakta tentang kepemilikan resmi perusahaan Seo Corp yang ia kendalikan selama ini.

Tuan Seo mengangguk menyetujui.

"Ayah tahu jika sekarang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melarikan diri dari Korea, oleh sebab itu ayah mengatakan ini padamu untuk berjaga-jaga jika suatu saat Seo Corp bisa membantu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun."

"Jadi pemilik resmi Seo Corp adalah Park Chanyeol, sahabatku!" sekali lagi Johnny mempertanyakan nya.

"Kakek Chanyeol membeli perusahaan ayah saat perusahaan ayah berada pada titik bawah, dan akan dinyatakan bangkrut jika kakek Chanyeol tidak menolong ayah, dia menyuruh menyembunyikan fakta ini sampai suatu saat nanti perusahaan Seo Corp memang dibutuhkan oleh Chanyeol." tuan Seo menghela nafasnya. "Kakek Chanyeol mengetahui sifat dan watak anak nya Park Yoochun yang keras kepala dan mementingakn harta ketimbang kebahagiaan keluarga nya termasuk anak nya sendiri, Chanyeol. Oleh sebab itu dia menyembunyikan fakta ini dan mempercayakan ayah untuk menjaga perusahaan ini, tapi dia tidak melupakan jerih payah kita." tuan Seo meraih maps lain di dibalik rentetan buku yang bejejer rapi di ruangan kerja nya.

"Ini adalah surat resmi kepemilikan sebuah perusahaan kecil yang berada di Amerika, kakek Chanyeol memberikan perusahaan itu untukmu, jika suatu saat kau berminat untuk pindah ke Amerika!." tuan Seo membuka isi maps itu dan memperlihatkan nya pada Johnny.

"Walau perusahaan ini kecil tapi perusahaan itu masih berjalan sampai sekarang, kalau kau berminat pindah ke Amerika kau bisa mengurusnya sendiri," tuan Seo menepuk pundak Johhny "Kau harus tahu nak, sahabatmu itu akan menjalani kehidupan yang sulit jika Park Yoochun tetap keras kepala, ayah harap kau tetap berdiri dibelakang dia dan membantu nya sebagai tanda balas budi keluarga kita pada kakek Chanyeol."

Johnny menatap ayah nya seraya tersenyum dan raut muka sedih, ia bukan sedih karena ternyata tidak bisa memiliki Seo Corp, ia sedih melainkan tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Apakah kisah cinta mereka memang harus sesulit ini agar bisa bersatu dan bahagia? Apa memang setelah ini mereka juga harus kembali mendapat masalah?.

Tapi Johnny mengetahui satu hal, bahwa kakek Chanyeol seolah sudah melihat cerminan kehidupan masa depan Chanyeol dengan membuat semuanya ini.

Membeli Seo Corp, menyembunyikan fakta kepemilikan resmi jika Chanyeol pemilik sah nya, mempersiapkan perusahaan kecil namun terbilang sukses yang berada di Amerika untuknya sebagai balas budi karena menjaga Seo Corp. Dan Johnny tahu jika itu semua harus melalui campur tangan nya, tapi itu tidak apa karena Chanyeol sahabat nya, fakta kakeknya sudah menolong Seo Corp dari kebangkrutan adalah suatu fakta yang mampu membuat Johnny memang harus membantu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Ya karena takdir Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kedepan nya tidak ada yang tahu.

**Barcelona**

"_Ouhh daddy~~~_" Baekhyun mendesah dengan begitu indah nya ketika Chanyeol menekan miliknya masuk kedalam kewanitaan Baekhyun dengan begitu pelan dan lembut, bibirnya mengulum puncak payudara Baekhyun, mengantarkan jutaan sengatan kenikmatan untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun layaknya ulat yang menggeliat tidak bisa diam ketika sekali lagi Chanyeol mengigit puting payudara nya dengan lembut.

Chanyeol begitu bergairah ketika ia mendengar Baekhyun memanggilnya daddy dengan desahan merdu yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Chanyeol semakin terangsang.

"_Eummmhh aahhhhh..._" Baekhyun melengkungkan tubuhnya mencoba mengimbangi permainan Chanyeol yang mengeluar masukan miliknya didalam kewanitaan Baekhyun.

Ini adalah percintaan pertama mereka setelah menjadi suami istri, Baekhyun merona dengan kedua pipi yang memerah. Dia bahagia bisa menjadi istri Chanyeol, tidakkah Tuhan tahu jika kebahagiaan nya ada pada Chanyeol. Jadi bisakah Baekhyun berharap agar Tuhan tidak lagi mempermainkan takdir mereka.

Ia hanya ingin bahagia bersama Chanyeol, itu saja tidak lebih.

"_Mrs. Loey~~_" Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun dengan nama baru nya, iya Baekhyun akan membiasakan dengan panggilan Mrs. Loey mulai sekarang.

Biarkan nama Baekhyun hanya sahabat dan keluarganya yang mengetahuinya, sekarang mereka di Barcelona bukan di Korea. Menyembunyikan identitas dibalik nama panggilan baru nya demi kebaikan dirinya dan Chanyeol.

"Itu _aahhh_ terdengar indah_~~ eummmpptt.._" Baekhyun memberikan ciuman panas nya ketika Chanyeol mengajaknya untuk berciuman.

"Aku ingin bermain kasar sayang, bisakah kau mengimbangiku?" Chanyeol memulai menaikan tempo tusukan nya didalam kewanitaan Baekhyun.

"_Ohhhh~~~_ aku menunggunya _daddy~~~_"

"Sial."

Dan umpatan itu menjadi penanda jika Chanyeol menginginkan percintaan mereka malam ini menjadi sedikit lebih melelahkan dengan ia yang menusuk kewanitaan Baekhyun dengan begitu cepat dan brutal, namun Baekhyun menikmatinya.

Terbukti dengan desahan Baekhyun yang semakin menggema dikamar hotel itu, Chanyeol menjadi gila mendengar desahan merdu Baekhyun, desahan Baekhyun membuat ia tidak dapat mengontrol tubuhnya sendiri, apa lagi dengan jepitan kewanitaan Baekhyun yang menjepit miliknya, penyatuan mereka begitu sempurna dengan milik Chanyeol yang masuk sempurna tanpa ada celah sama sekali. Bahkan itu terlalu sempit bagi Chanyeol, sampai mampu membuatnya melayang menikmati percintaan nya dengan Baekhyun, istrinya.

Betapa beruntunya Chanyeol memiliki istri dengan paras yang cantik, tubuh indah mulus tanpa cacat sedikitpun, Chanyeol ingin sekali dunia mengetahui jika Baekhyun itu hanya miliknya, tidak ada yang bisa menjauhkan dirinya dari Baekhyun, maupun Baekhyun darinya. Seharusnya seluruh Korea Selatan dan dunia tahu jika Chanyeol hanya milik Byun Baekhyun, dan Byun Baekhyun hanya untuk Park Chanyeol...ralat, milik Chanyeol.

Tapi fakta ayahnya yang begitu keras kepala menentang dirinya dan Baekhyun bersatu, membuat ia harus mengubur mimpi untuk mengumumkan pada dunia jika mereka sepasang suami istri yang begitu sempurna, cinta mereka yang membuat mereka begitu sempurna, Chanyeol yakin sebagian orang akan merasa iri dengan cinta mereka yang begitu kuat.

"_Daddy~~~ eummsss akuuu akuu.._" Baekhyun merasa puncak nya akan segera sampai, ia semakin menggerakan pinggulnya mengikuti gerakan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang mengetahui itu mencoba untuk mencapai puncak nya bersama dengan Baekhyun, ia mengerang ketika ia juga akan sampai. Chanyeol merasakannya, Baekhyun telah sampai terlebih dahulu pada puncak nya, membuat miliknya semakin licin keluar masuk kewanitaan Baekhyun karena cairan orgasme Baekhyun.

"Ohh sayang aku akan menyusul~~" Chanyeol menusuk nya dengan keras dan ia menekan miliknya kedalam ketika ia mencapai puncak nya dan orgasme didalam rahim Baekhyun, mengeluarkan semua cairan miliknya didalam rahim Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bergerak untuk menciumi wajah Baekhyun sampai ke perut nya.

"Tumbuhlah disana anak _daddy._" Chanyeol mencium perut Baekhyun setelah nya ia mengeluarkan miliknya didalam kewanitaan Baekhyun, berbaring untuk memeluk dan menyelimuti tubuh penuh peluh Baekhyun "Aku mencintaimu istriku, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersenyum dibalik dekapan Chanyeol.

Langit malam barcelona mulai terlihat dipantai Sitges, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memandangi indah nya langit malam barcelona dibalik jendela hotel, kerlipan bintang diluar sana tak luput dari pandangan Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah terbaring dengan membelakangi Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol melingkar posesif dipinggang nya, deru nafas hangat Chanyeol yang masih terjaga dapat Baekhyun rasakan dipuncak kepalanya.

Oh Tuhan Baekhyun ingin merasakan kebahagian ini dari dulu.

"Kau lapar? Kita belum makan sejak sore." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang belum makan sekembalinya mereka dari pantai, keduanya terlalu tidak sabaran untuk langsung bercinta.

"Jika kau yang memasaknya aku mau." Jawab Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkekeh melayangkan ciuman dipundak kepala Baekhyun.

"Tentu sayang aku akan memasak untukmu, apa yang ingin kau makan?" Chanyeol sudah menarik Baekhyun agar berbalik menghadapnya.

"Emmmsss nasi goreng ham? Aku merindukan nasi goreng ham buatanmu."

"Kau mau mandi dulu apa menungguku memasak?"

"Aku rasa percuma saja aku mandi karena aku yakin setelah makan kau akan kembali menerjangku." Chanyeol tergelak, tawanya terdengar ketika Baekhyun mengatakan itu.

"Hey sayangku, kenapa kau menjadi mesum seperti ini eoh." Chanyeol menjawil hidung mancung Baekhyun dengan manja.

"Itu menjadi salah satu yang kau tularkan padaku Mr. Loey." Baekhyun bangkit untuk memakai kemeja kebesaran milik Chanyeol, kemudian mencari celana boxer Chanyeol dan memberikan nya pada suaminya itu.

"Ayolah suamiku, aku lapar." Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol agar segera bangun. Dan Chanyeol bangun dengan tawa yang semakin menggelegar ketika ia membawa Baekhyun dalam gendongan nya menuju counter dapur hotel tersebut.

Chanyeol mendudukkan Baekhyun di kursi meja makan yang terletak didalam kamar hotel tersebut, lalu ia mengambil apron dan menyiapkan semua bahan-bahan masakan untuk membuat nasi goreng yang telah diminta oleh istrinya tersebut.

Baekhyun hanya duduk manis menunggu suami tercinta nya yang sibuk memotong, menumis dan menggoreng nasi goreng ham pesanan nya. Lihat lah tubuh kekar Chanyeol yang bertelanjang dada dengan hanya apron yang menutupi sebagian dada bidang nya, Baekhyun merona ditempat duduknya ketika mengingat pergulatan panas mereka, oh dia suami Baekhyun,

Lelaki _sexy_ itu suaminya.

Tak lama kemudian masakan nya pun siap, hanya nasi goreng sederhana yang ia sajikan unntuk Baekhyun tapi nasi goreng tersebut dibuat dengan cinta. Baekhyun menyuapkan sesendok pertama nasi goreng ke dalam mulutnya, nasi goreng buatan Chanyeol sangat lezat ia memakan nasi goreng tersebut dengan sangat lahap seperti ia sudah tidak makan selama berhari-hari.

Chanyeol yang melihat istrinya makan dengan lahap terkekeh karena ekspresi Baekhyun yang sedang makan sangat menggemaskan dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut. Sesekali Baekhyun menyuapi Chanyeol, mereka tampak menikmati makan sepiring berdua, diiringi dengan gelak tawa diantara keduanya, sungguh pasangan suami istri yang tengah berbahagia.

"Sayang bagaimana kalo kita mandi? Kita belum mandi sedari tadi sore, dan aku mencium bau tubuh mu sungguh menyengat sekali karena spermaku." Chanyeol tertawa setelah berhasil menggoda Baekhyun

"Yakk! Kau berani nya kau mengataiku, tidak sadar diri huh kau juga bau." Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol karena kesal dengan candaan Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri tidak bisa berhenti tertawa karena gemas oleh tingkah laku Baekhyun.

"Karena kita sama-sama bau bagaimana kalo kita mandi bersama hmm? Aku akan memandikan mu dengan sangat bersih." Chanyeol menampilkan senyum smirk nya.

"Shireo! Kalau kita mandi berdua pasti akan terjadi sesuatu yang lain, bagian bawahku masih sakit suamiku sayang." Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya bermaksud bertingkah manja.

"Yang lain apa sayangku? Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin mengajak mu mandi saja, kenapa kau berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, dasar mesum." Chanyeol menjawil hidung mancung Baekhyun.

"Yakkk Loey." Baaekhyun terdiam tidak bisa membalas ucapan Chanyeol, dirinya pun terlanjur malu karena memikirkan hal yang tidak–tidak.

Sebenarnya bukan Baekhyun yang mesum tapi ya Baekhyun tahu pasti apa yang di inginkan suami nya itu ketika nanti mereka mandi bersama, sudah pasti mereka akan berakhir dengan saling memuaskan satu sama lain. Pada akhirnya Chanyeol yang sudah tidak tahan memilih menggendong Baekhyun dengan gaya bridal dan membawa nya kedalam kamar mandi. Baekhyun yang terkejut dengan otomatis melingkarkan tangan nya di leher Chanyeol agar tidak jatuh.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan sedikit susah karena sambil menggendong baekhyun, setelah pintu kamar mandi terbuka ia menutup pintu tersebut dengan kakinya lalu ia mendudukkan Baekhyun diatas westafel. Ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas sebelum perlahan-lahan tangan nya turun untuk membuka kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Baekhyun. Jangan tanyakan lagi bagaimana rupa Baekhyun, ia hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi nya, padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya suaminya tersebut melihat seluruh tubuhnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol juga telah melepaskan celana boxer nya dan kini mereka berdua sedang dalam keadaan telanjang.

"Ayo mari kita mandi." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menuntun baekhyun menuju kebawah shower.

Chanyeol memutar keran shower yang berada di belakang tubuh bBekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun menghadap dada Chanyeol sambil menahan malu. Chanyeol meraih sabun dan mengusapkan nya diatas tubuh mulus dan cantik milik istrinya. Ia mengusap leher Baekhyun lalu perlahan lahan turun kearah lengan Baekhyun. Ia meyabuni tangan Baekhyun dan membersihkan bagian ketiak Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol beralih ke atas payudara Baekhyun yang sudah menegang akibat usapan-usapan yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menepati omongan nya tentang mandi bersama, iya dia sedang memandikan Baekhyun. tapi salahkan tangan Chanyeol yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun menahan desahan-desahan yang ingin ia keluarkan karena usapan-usapan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya.

_"Eunghh~~,"_ Baekhyun mendesah karena Chanyeol semakin berani bermain diatas payudaranya, bahkan Chanyeol kini telah menjepit puting nya.

Tangan Chanyeol kini beralih ke perut rata Baekhyun dan perlahan-lahan menurun menuju bagian kewanitaan Baekhyun. Ia bermain-main diklitoris istrinya dan sesekali mencubit klitoris tersebut. Dengan lihai juga Chanyeol mengusap-ngusap paha bagian dalam Chanyeol

Baekhyun yang sudah tidak tahan mendapat serangan kenikmatan akhirnya menjambak rambut Chanyeol dan menggapai bibir suaminya itu yang ia cium dengan rakus, ia mengulum bibir atas Chanyeol dan bibir bawah Chanyeol secara bergantian.

_"Eeeuummhhh._" bunyi kecipak terdengar akibat pertarungan dua bibir tersebut.

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun menguasai bibirnya sedangkan dibawah ia semakin gencar memainkan kewanitaan istrinya. Ia memasukkan kedua jarinya kedalam kewanitaan Baekhyun mengocok tangan nya dengan cepat di dalam kewanitaan Baekhyun dan jempol nya di gunakan untuk memainkan klitoris istrinya tersebut, memutar didalam dan bermain tarik ulur 'mari kemari sayang'.

Ini gila untuk Baekhyun

_"Aaahhhh Chanyeol~~,"_

"_Yes baby_. Panggil namaku sekali lagi maka aku akan memberikan apa yang istriku ini inginkan."

_"Chanhh ahhhh daddy~~ aku ssssss_ akaaan sampaiihh."

"Ayo keluarkan hanya untukku." Chanyeol semakin cepat mengeluar-masukan jari tangan nya dan mengaduk-aduk kewanitaan Baekhyun.

_"Aaaahhhh Chanyeol aku aku~~~._" kaki Baekhyun bergetar karena orgasme yang menjemputnya.

Tubuh nya ditopang oleh Chanyeol karena Baekhyun sudah tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Pada awalnya Chanyeol memang hanya berniat untuk mandi saja, tetapi ketika melihat tubuh istrinya ia tidak tahan untuk melepaskan hasrat untuk menyetubuhi Baekhyun lagi. Salahkan isitrinya yang memiliki tubuh begitu menggoda birahi kelelakian nya.

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun dengan gaya koala, ia membasuh tubuh nya dan tubuh Baekhyun lalu membawa Baekhyun menuju tempat tidur, dengan keadaan yang masih basah ia merebahkan Baekhyun diatas tempat tidur, Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan untuk memasukkan miliknya yang sudah menegang kedalam kewanitaan Baekhyun, ia sudah menahan sedari tadi, adik kecilnya sudah sudah ingin dipuaskan dengan segera.

Chanyeol menjilati kewanitaan Baekhyun mengigit nya pelan untuk membuat Baekhyun terangsang kembali. Setelah kewanitaan Baekhyun basah ia membawa miliknya nya ke depan kewanitaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menggesek-gesekkan kepala miliknya sebelum masuk kedalam kewanitaan Baekhyun.

"_Aarrggghhhhh._" Baekhyun mencakar punggung Chanyeol, ia merasa kesakitan karena Chanyeol memasukkan milik nya tanpa aba-aba dan secara tiba-tiba.

"Yakk kenapa tidak memberitahuku dulu _aahhhh_."

"Hehehe." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum layaknya bocah dan mulai kembali menikmati surga dunianya.

Chanyeol mendorong milik-nya dengan kasar, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan nafsu melihat tubuh molek Baekhyun, ia memutar tubuh Baekhyun menungging dan kini menjadi doggy style. Chanyeol menampar pantat Baekhyun sehingga membuat pantat Baekhyun kemarahan.

_"Ahhhh_." Baekhyun mendesah menikmati tamparan penuh gairah dari suaminya.

Chanyeol semakin menambah tempo mempercepat tusukannya tersebut, bahkan ia sudah tidak lagi mendengarkan rintihan kesakitan Baekhyun karena disetubuhi kasar oleh nya, namun meskipun Chanyeol menyetubuhi dirinya dengan kasar, Baekhyun juga menikmati perlakuan ini. Baekhyun merasa dirinya sangat _sexy _ketika sekali lagi Chanyeol menampar pantat nya. Chanyeol yang menikmati percintaan mereka tidak sadar jika ia menyetubuhi Baekhyun sampai jam 1 pagi. _Hmmmmm_

Waktu menunjukan pukul 3 pagi di Barcelona ketika Baekhyun terbangun karena merasa perutnya bergejolak, ia berlari dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya kedalam kloset, sedangkan Chanyeol masih betah tertidur dan tidak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun tengah muntah didalam toilet. Baekhyun muntah sampai semua isi perutnya sudah tidak ada lagi. Ia bangkit untuk mencuci muka nya di westafel, kepalanya juga sedikit pusing.

Setelah mencuci muka Baekhyun kembali merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur, tubuhnya sangat lemas. Baekhyun berpikir mungkin ia masuk angin dan kecapean, karena setibanya di Barcelona mereka langsung mengurus pendaftaran pernikahan mereka, sekarang setelah mereka resmi menikah semalaman ini mereka habiskan dengan bercinta sampai pagi. Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya diatas dada Chanyeol dan kemudian dia ikut terlelap menyusul Chanyeol untuk tertidur kembali.

Semoga besok ia sudah tidak masuk angin lagi, dan keadaan tubuh nya membaik.

**Pukul 11 : 00 Am waktu Seoul, Korea Selatan**

"Jongdae, kosongkan jadwalku untuk sore nanti. Aku harus menemui Chanyeol." ucap Park Yoochun setelah ia keluar dari ruang kerja nya dan menyuruh Jongdae mengosongkan jadwal nya untuk menemui Chanyeol.

Raut muka Jongdae seketika menegang, Jongdae tahu perihal Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang kabur, hanya saja informasi itu saja yang ia ketahui, mengenai kemana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi Jongdae tidak mengetahuinya.

Yang ia takutkan adalah ketika besok Park Yoochun tahu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghilang di Korea maka sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk mencari keberadaan Chanyeol. Dan Jongdae bingung, bagaimana caranya memalsukan atau memberikan informasinya palsu untuk Park Yoochun, ayah Chanyeol.

Karena bagaimanapun, Jongdae tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan Chanyeol, sahabatnya sendiri.


	17. B FOR C CH 16

_**Happy Reading…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Apa maksudmu mereka menghilang?"

Park Yoochun tampak marah ketika mereka sampai di apartemen Chanyeol dan tidak menemukan keberadaan Chanyeol disana, barang-barang milik Chanyeol-pun sudah tidak ada disana. Dan ketika Jongdae mengabarkan kalau Chanyeol menghilang bersama dengan Baekhyun, kemarahan nya semakin memuncak.

"Sepertinya tuan muda Chanyeol pergi bersama Baekhyun." jawab Jongdae.

"Sialan. Wanita jalang itu membawa anakku kabur bersamanya." Park Yoochun membanting sebuah vas bunga yang ada dimeja apartemen Chanyeol.

"Cari mereka sampai dapat, aku tidak mau tahu cara apa yang kau lakukan, yang jelas aku ingin kau segera mencari tahu dimana mereka berada!" Park Yoochun berjalan keluar kesal. Ia kalah cepat oleh Chanyeol yang sudah pergi menghilang.

Sedangkan Jongdae mengusap wajah, ini yang ia hawatirkan. Dan sekarang ia harus meminta bantuan Sehun untuk memanipulasi informasi yang nantinya dia sampaikan pada Park Yoochun.

"Chanyeol, mengapa kau membuatku berada diantara hidup dan mati seperti ini." gumam Jongdae.

**#One Week Later**

Chanyeol kini telah bekerja disalah satu rumah sakit yang berada di pinggiran kota Catalonia, Barcelona. Lokasinya juga tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah yang kini ia tinggali bersama dengan Baekhyun. Ia mendapatkan pekerjaan tersebut atas bantuan kenalan Sehun, dan tentunya semua data informasi tentang Chanyeol telah dirubah sehingga tidak dapat terdeteksi oleh Park Yoochun.

Karena kemampuan Chanyeol sebagai seorang dokter yang sama cerdas nya dengan Sehun, ia dapat bekerja sebagai salah satu dokter umum di rumah sakit tersebut, perbedaan yang ia rasakan dengan kehidupan dulu dengan sekarang cukup membuat ia sedikiti kesulitan mengimbanginya, kalau dulu dia sebagai direktur dapat bersantai-santai, maka sekarang ia harus bekerja keras untuk memenuhi kebutuhan nya bersama dengan Baekhyun. Karena ia tidak membawa barang apapun termasuk kartu kredit miliknya agar tidak dapat terlacak oleh ayahnya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun kini berpokus diri hanya sebagai ibu rumah tangga yang setia menunggu suaminya pulang bekerja.

Tapi ia sangat bahagia menjalaninya, karena suami nya Park Chanyeol yang memberikan ia kebahagian. Walau kini mereka hidup dalam kesederhanaan, mereka tidak mengeluh untuk itu. Chanyeol bahkan lebih terlihat lebuh bahagia dibanding sebelum ia mengenal Baekhyun. Baekhyun jelas membawa pengaruh baik untuk dirinya, tanpa Baekhyun ia tidak berarti apa-apa.

Baekhyun yang berada dirumah juga tidak sedang bersantai-santai, ia melakukan beberapa pekerjaan kecil seperti membersihkan rumah, mencuci baju serta membuat makanan untuk dirinya dan Chanyeol, karena setiap waktu istirahat makan siang Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk pulang dan memakan masakan istrinya, daripada harus makan di cafeteria rumah sakit.

Chanyeol tidak bisa berlama-lama jauh dari Baekhyun, maklum mereka masih dalam suasana pengantin baru.

Berjauhan dari Baekhyun hanya untuk sekedar pergi bekerja saja, membuat Chanyeol selalu dihantui rasa ketakutan dan hawatir akan terjadi sesuatu pada istrinya. Bagi Chanyeol, ayah nya adalah ancaman terbesar dirinya untuk waspada dari bahaya yang kemungkinan terjadi pada mereka.

Sementara itu di Korea Selatan ayah Chanyeol, Park Yoochun, semakin uring-uringan. Sudah seminggu ini tidak berhasil menemukan keberadaan anaknya, Park Chanyeol yang menghilang bagaikan ditelan bumi.

Berbagai cara sudah Park Yoochun lakukan untuk melacak keberadaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Info yang ia dapat terakhir kali, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terdata sebagai penumpang pesawat tujuan China sebagai tempat mereka melarikan diri. Ia juga sudah mengerahkan anak buahnya untuk mencari keberadaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di China, dan hasilnya sama. Park Yoochun tidak menemukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di China.

Sehun, Luhan dan Johnny, yang merupakan teman dekat dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol-pun tidak luput dari incaran Park Yoochun untuk menggali informasi tentang keberadaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, tapi karena Sehun mengancam agar tidak mengganggu urusan pribadi mereka bertiga, mengancam akan memutus kontrak kerja dengan Park Corp, dan ancaman itu berhasil membuat Park Yoochun setidaknya diam dan berhenti mengganggu Sehun, Luhan dan Johnny.

Namun bukan Park Yoochun namanya jika ia menyerah begitu saja bukan?.

Park Yoochun pun mulai mengintai mereka bertiga, dengan menyadap ponsel mereka, yang untungnya diketahui Johnny dan segera Johnny atasi dengan dirinya yang menyuruh Luhan, Sehun utnuk mempunyai dua ponsel, serta memakai no luar negeri. Dan juga memilih menggunakan email untuk bertukar kabar satu sama lainnya. Mereka tahu Park Yoochun tidak akan menyerah untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, lalu menyeret Chanyeol agar meninggalkan baekhyun.

Johnny sangat kesal karena sikap Park Yoochun, namun ayahnya mengatakan untuk tetap diam dan tidak bertindak diluar kendali agar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga tidak terancam keberadaannya. Yang harus mereka lakukan di Korea, hanya mencegah agar Park Yoochun tidak sampai mencium keberadaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

-o0o-

Siang ini Baekhyun tengah memasak makanan kesukaan Chanyeol, ia bersenandung riang sambil menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol yang akan pulang sebentar lagi. Ia sudah tidak sabar karena akhir-akhir ini ia merasa terus-terusan ingin berada di dekat chanyeol, jika Chanyeol berangkat bekerja maka mood nya seketika memburuk.

Chanyeol terkadang dibuat keheranan dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyangka mungkin wanita itu menunjukan sifat aslinya yang manja jika bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai. Tak jarang Baekhyun memperlihatkan raut wajah kesal nya jika mood nya sedang buruk.

Baekhyun kini sedang menyiapkan piring, semua makanan telah tertata rapi diatas meja, saat ia sedang menjangkau piring yang berada di bagian atas ia merasakan pusing dan mual yang menyerang nya secara tiba-tiba. Baekhyun memegang pelipisnya ketika merasakan pusing dikepalanya, setelah sedikit rasa pusing itu mereda ia hendak untuk mengambil piring yang sebelumnya belum sempat ia ambil.

Namun belum sempat baekhyun mencapai piring tersebut, ia harus dibuat berlari menuju westafel dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya ketika rasa mual menderanya. Ia mengelap bekas muntahan dimulut nya, lalu ia berbalik ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaan nya yang tertunda tadi. Baru selangkah ia melangkahkan kaki, rasa pusing kembali menderanya dan di ikiuti dengan rasa sakit di perutnya. Ia merasa perutnya seolah dicengkram dengan kuat dan perlahan semua pandangan terlihat memburam dan menggelap.

Baekhyun pun terjatuh pingsan di dapur rumahnya.

Jam telah menunjukkan jam 12 siang di Barcelona, Chanyeol pun segera bergegas pulang karena waktu istirahat makan siang telah tiba. Disepanjang perjalanan ia tersenyum membayangkan istrinya, menyambutnya dan membuka pintu rumah dengan seyuman hangat dan sebuah pelukan, ah dan jangan lupa dengan mata puppy yang selalu membuat Chanyeol terpesona.

Semua kebahagian yang ia rasakan sekarang sungguh terasa mimpi bagi Chanyeol, ia tidak menyangka jika semua kini bukan hanya sebuah harapan dan mimpi lagi baginya, mimpi untuk bersama dengan Baekhyun dalam ikatan suami-istri kini sudah menjadi kenyataan. Baekhyun istrinya yang teramat ia cintai dengan seluruh jiwa raganya. Sekalipun maut memisahkan mereka, ia akan tetap mencintai Baekhyun sampai tak berbatas waktu.

"Byun Baekhyun Byun Baekhyun~~"

Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya bergumam dengan senandung nada yang ia ciptakan sendiri disepanjang perjalanan kerumah nya.

Chanyeol telah sampai dihalaman rumahnya, ia mematikan mesin mobil.

Biasanya ketika ia membuka pintu mobil maka istrinya sudah menunggu didepan pintu rumah. Baekhyun sudah cukup hafal dengan suara mobil Chanyeol, jadi ketika mobil Chanyeol memasuki halaman rumah mereka yang sederhana, maka ia bergegas lari menuju ruang tamu untuk menyambut suaminya.

Tapi kini tak ada istrinya, kemana Baekhyun yang biasa menungguinya? Chanyeol sempat mengeryit merasa tidak enak hati, namun ia menepisnya dan mencoba berpikir mungkin, istrinya sedang kelelahan dan tertidur sehingga tidak mendengar suara mobilnya.

Maklum, semalam ia telah mengahajar Baekhyun habis-habisan diatas ranjang mereka sampai dini hari. Chanyeol bersemu merah mengingat pergulatan panas mereka yang hampir mencoba berbagai gaya mereka coba, terdengar begitu mesum.

Ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan berjalan keruang tamu, namun ia belum juga mendapati keberadaan istrinya itu. Chanyeol pun berjalan ke arah dapur dimana kemungkinan terakhir istrinya berada, mengingat sekarang jam makan siang dan Baekhyun pasti sedang sibuk memasak untuknya.

"Sayang~~, Baekhyun-ku sayang kau dimana?" Chanyeol memanggil-manggil nama Baekhyun dengan langkah kaki yang ia percepat menuju dapur, tak lupa dengan senyuman yang tidak henti terlihat diwajah tampan nya.

Namun netra nya harus dibuat terkejut ketika melihat Baekhyun, istrinya terbaring miring dilantai dekat counter dapur, Baekhyun pingsan.

"Oh tidak sayang..."

Chanyeol mendekat ke arah tubuh Baekhyun untuk merengkuhnya dalam pelukan hangat nya. Karena Chanyeol seorang dokter ia pun mengecek keadaan Baekhyun, namun karena kalut Chanyeol mengambil tindakan untuk segera membawa Baekhyun kerumah sakit. Setidaknya peralatan rumah sakit jelas lebih bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun, istrinya.

Jangan tanya bagaimana raut wajah Chanyeol saat ini, rasa hawatir, cemas terlihat jelas di wajah tampan nya. Setelah ia membawa Baekhyun kerumah sakit ia tidak bisa memeriksa Baekhyun seorang diri, akhirnya ia memeriksa Baekhyun dibantu salah satu rekan kerja nya di rumah sakit itu.

Chanyeol memang sempat ia berpikir jika istrinya itu tengah mengandung, tapi Chanyeol tidak ingin berbesar hati terlebih dahulu sebelum kebenaran nya itu ia dapatkan secara jelas. Chanyeol mulai merasa Baekhyun hamil ketika begitu banyaknya permintaan aneh yang keluar dari bibir tipis istrinya itu, tapi ia enggan bertanya pada Baekhyun, takut jika ia salah mengira tentang kecurigaan nya. Walau pada kenyataan nya Chanyeol seorang dokter, dan ia jelas tahu tanda-tanda orang hamil seperti apa.

_"You know it, right?"_ seorang dokter bertubuh sepadan dengan Chanyeol berbicara pada Chanyeol. Ia adalah rekan kerja Chanyeol yang baru ia kenal seminggu ini.

_"Yes I know, but I'm afraid if I was wrong_." Chanyeol berucap lirih dengan masih menunduk meremat tangan nya sendiri.

_"So, congrats._" William tersenyum pada Chanyeol _"You are not wrong at all, your wife is pregnant."_ William dan Chanyeol kini berdiri didepan ruangan Baekhyun yang masih terbaring didalam ruangan sana.

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum nya kelewat lebar saking bahagianya mendengar Baekhyun memang benar-benar hamil.

_"How old the pregnant?"_

_"Just two week! Take care of your wife, don't to tired."_

William memberitahu tentang kandungan Baekhyun yang rentan, dan meminta Chanyeol untuk menjaga Baekhyun agar tidak melakukan aktivitas yang menguras tenaga terlalu banyak, yang nantinya berakibat Baekhyun kelelahan, karena itu tidak baik untuk kandungan nya.

_"Thanks William, I will take care of my wife._" Chanyeol menepuk pundak William lalu berlalu masuk kedalam ruangan Baekhyun terbaring untuk menemui istrinya. William tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat bahagia mengetahui kehamilan istrinya.

Walau mereka baru mengenal selama seminggu, namun William tahu Chanyeol sosok seorang yang pantas untuk ia jadikan lebih dari rekan kerja. William merasa bisa menjadikan Chanyeol seorang teman atau sahabat, dan kedekatan istri mereka juga membuat ia mengenal baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Ya Baekhyun mengenal istri William. Mrs. William sering berkunjung kerumah Baekhyun untuk berbagi resep masakan Korea. Baekhyun juga diajarkan berbahasa Spanyol oleh istri William, walau pada akhirnya Baekhyun lupa.

Chanyeol berjalan pelan dan duduk disamping Baekhyun yang terlihat sudah membuka kedua matanya. Chanyeol yang melihat itu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan memanggil istrinya dengan begitu lembut.

"Hei sayang, kau sudah merasa baikan?"

"Loey! Apa aku baru saja pingsan?" Baekhyun berusaha bangkit dan bersender pada bantalan ranjang rumah sakit.

"Ya sayang kau pingsan didapur, mungkin kau terlalu kelehan sampai pingsan." bohong Chanyeol yang membuat wajah Baekhyun bersemu merah.

Mungkin yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun adalah ia kelelahan karena kegiatan mereka diatas ranjang semalam. Chanyeol sendiri belum berniat memberitahu Baekhyun tentang bayi yang tengah dikandung Baekhyun saat ini, Chanyeol berniat memberitahunya ketika nanti mereka sudah berada dirumah, agar ia lebih leluasa mengekpresikan kebahagiaan nya pada Baekhyun.

"Mau pulang? Aku bisa merawatmu dirumah jika kau tidak suka disini!" tawar Chanyeol karena ia yakin jika Baekhyun tidak menyukai bau rumah sakit yang sudah cukup membuatnya kembali merasa mual.

"Ya aku ingin pulang. Tapi bukankah kau harus bekerja?" Baekhyun memasang wajah bersalah jika ia harus mengganggu waktu kerja suaminya itu.

"Aku bisa izin lebih cepat, mereka pasti mengerti jika istriku sedang sakit sekarang. Tenang saja aku tidak akan dipecat hanya karena izin satu hari."

Chanyeol jelas tahu ke khawatiran diwajah Baekhyun yang tidak ingin dirinya mendapat masalah serius ditempat kerja barunya. Mereka akan kesulitan jika harus mencari tempat kerja baru untuk Chanyeol, mengingat mereka yang sedang melarikan diri dari ayah Chanyeol. Namun karena Chanyeol yang cerdas dan kinerja nya sangat baik dirumah sakit, ia sedikit mendapat keuntungan dari itu semua. Dengan mendapat toleransi untuk izin hari ini.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah tidak sabar ingin segera sampai kerumah mereka, memberitahukan kabar gembira tentang Baekhyun yang tengah hamil.

Oh tuhan Chanyeol sangat bahagia sekali saat ini, keluarga kecilnya akan terasa lengkap dengan kehadiran seorang bayi di tengah-tengah mereka. Chanyeol bahkan sudah memikirkan berbagai nama yang pas untuk anak nya nanti, ia mulai berpikir untuk memberi anak nya dengan nama _'Chelsea Lie'_ jika anak nya itu berjenis kelamin perempuan, atau dia akan memberi nama anak nya _'Richard Lie' _jika itu berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

Memikirkan nya saja sudah membuat Chanyeol bahagia, bagaimana jika buah hatinya itu benar-benar sudah terlahir kedunia, sudah pasti kebahagian Chanyeol semakin lengkap.

Mengenai nama untuk buah hati nya, Chanyeol tidak ingin memberikan marga ayah nya kepada anak nya nanti, karena ia sudah benar-benar menghapus marga Park dari nama nya. Ia akan memberikan nama 'Lie' diujung nama mereka karena itu diambil dari nama akhir China Chanyeol yaitu Chanlie.

Mereka akhirnya pulang kembali kerumah mereka, sebisa mungkin Chanyeol yang menahan-nahan kebahagiaan nya agar tidak membuat Baekhyun keheranan jika melihat Chanyeol yang bersikap aneh. Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah tidak terlalu lemas dari sebelumnya untuk berbaring di kamar mereka, ia membaringkan tubuh istrinya dengan begitu lembut dan memberikan kecupan lembut didahi Baekhyun.

"Kau pasti belum makan siang bukan? Aku akan membawa makan siang kita kesini." Chanyeol hendak pergi untuk mengambil makan siang nya, namun Baekhyun juga ikut bangkit untuk makan siang bersama di meja makan.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa jadi mari makan dimeja makan, tidak baik makan ditempat tidur." tangan Baekhyun ia bawa untuk mengapit tangan milik suaminya dan melangkah bersama keruang makan. Chanyeol mengecup sebentar bibir istrinya karena gemas melihat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang tidak melupakan kewajiban nya sebagai istri yang baikpun melakukan hal seperti biasanya, mengambil nasi dan lauk pauk untuk kemudian ia berikan pada Chanyeol yang kini duduk disamping nya. Tangan nya ia bawa untuk menyuapkan daging yang sudah ia masak pada Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol menolak nya dan mengambil alih sumpit yang Baekhyun pegang.

"Aku sudah akan menjadi seorang _daddy_ sayang, jangan membuat aku seolah bersikap manja karena terus-terusan disuapi olehmu!"

Chanyeol sengaja mengatakan jika ia akan menjadi _daddy _didepan Baekhyun dengan cengiran khas dirinya. Namun Baekhyun yang belum mengerti hanya mengangguk-ngangguk menyetujui tanpa berpikir kemungkinan hal lainnya.

Ia yang tidak berselera makan beralih untuk menyantap buah-buahan segar yang sudah ia siapkan. Baekhyun mencoba untuk menyuapkan sepotong nanas pada mulutnya sebelum tangan nya lebih dulu di cegah oleh Chanyeol.

"Sayang kau tidak boleh memakan itu!" cegah Chanyeol

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun memperhatikan buah nanas yang berada tidak jauh dari pandangan nya "Apa kau melarangku memakan buah pemberian dari ?"

Iya nanas itu pemberian istri William.

Chanyeol membuang nafasnya pelan, ia mengambil alih semangkuk buah-buahan yang ada didepan Baekhyun untuk kemudian ia pisahkan buah-buahan tersebut dengan yang boleh dimakan dan tidak boleh dimakan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan Chanyeol yang memisahkan buah-buahan itu, alisnya bertaut ketika ia melihat hanya buah nanas yang dipisahkan dari mangkuk itu, karena memang hanya ada buah strawberry, apel, anggur dan nanas sebelumnya disana. Baekhyun belum paham tentang ia yang mengatakan akan menjadi _daddy_, mungkin Baekhyun berpikir jika ia harus segera mengandung agar Chanyeol menjadi _daddy_.

"Nah sekarang makanlah!" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk tanpa mau bertanya lagi ia kemudian mulai menghabiskan buah-buahan itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum maklum menanggapi sikap biasa Baekhyun namun akhirnya ia kembali berbicara untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Baekhyun. Chanyeol berdiri, kemudian berlutut didepan Baekhyun untuk mensejajarkan wajah nya agar tepat berada didepan perut Baekhyun, lalu kemudian mengecup dan mengelus pelan perut Baekhyun.

"Tumbuhlah disana dengan baik buah hatinya _daddy_, maafkan_ mommy_ mu yang tidak menyadari kehadiranmu."

Baekhyun yang memperhatikan Chanyeol mengecup perutnya, mengelus perutnya dan bergumam tentang_ daddy_ dan _mommy_ hanya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu, Chanyeol yang tidak tahan meraup bibir tipis istrinya membawa Baekhyun dalam ciuman lembut penuh kehati-hatian. Ia melepaskan ciuman nya setelah nya menempelkan dahinya pada dahin Baekhyun, seraya berucap lirih penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

"Kau hamil sayang, kau hamil anak kita." Chanyeol membawa tangan Baekhyun untuk menempelkannya pada perutnya sendiri "Di dalam sana dia tumbuh, usianya baru 2 minggu. Tidakkah kau bahagia Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya tidak kuasa untuk tidak meneteskan air matanya.

"Kau tidak bercandakan? Dia benar-benar hadir? Dia benar-benar tumbuh didalam perutku?" Chanyeol mengangguk dan kembali mencium Baekhyun.

"Dia hadir untuk memperlengkap kebahagian kita sayang, anak kita sudah tumbuh disana. Kita akan menjadi orang tua Baekhyun, kau akan menjadi seorang ibu dan aku menjadi soerang ayah." Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah ia bawa pada pangkuan nya.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun, terima kasih istriku. Kau membuat hidupku menjadi begitu sempurna dengan kehadiran anak kita, aku mencintaimu Baekhyun istriku, selamanya."

Tangis mereka berdua pun pecah. Bukan tangis kesedihan, melainkan tangis kebahagiaan, tangis rasa syukur mereka atas kebahagiaan yang meraka terima sekarang. Tidak ada yang lebih sempurna selain hadirnya anak dari sebuah keluarga, dan mereka kini akan merasakan kesempurnaan itu. Baekhyun sumber kebahagiaan Chanyeol, dan begitupun sebaliknya. Chanyeol hanya berharap semoga kebahagiaan mereka kini tidak akan terganggu oleh hal-hal lain yang membuat mereka harus bersedih atau terluka.

"Aku juga mencintaimu _daddy _Loey_._" Baekhyun memberikan ciuman pada suami tercinta nya, Chanyeol.

Tidakkah kalian juga bahagia mendengarnya? Mereka akan menunggu kelahiran bayi mereka sekitar 8 atau 9 bulan kedepan.

Semoga saja takdir tidak kembali mempermainkan mereka, biarkan mereka berbahagia mulai sekarang. Mereka tidak berhak untuk terus-terusan bersedih dan larut dalam kesedihan, mereka pantas bahagia, mereka tidak memiliki salah apapun telah hidup di dunia ini, jadi bisakah Tuhan membiarkan sekali saja mereka merasakan kebahagian?.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**'Cinta terlalu indah untuk sekedar diabaikan'.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	18. B FOR C CH 17

_**Happy Reading…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BGM Sleeping At Last - Everywhere I go**_

**Pukul 22:23 Am waktu Seoul, Korea Selatan**

Sehun, Luhan dan Johny tengah berkumpul dirumah sakit, mereka berada di dalam ruang direktur yang kini wewenang dan kekuasaannya telah dipegang oleh Luhan.

Luhan sekarang menggantikan Chanyeol setelah Chanyeol kabur ke Barcelona, awalnya Chanyeol berniat memberikan wewenang itu pada Sehun, tapi Sehun harus mengurus perusahaan ayahnya yang berada di Korea, jadilah Luhan yang menggantikan Chanyeol. Kecerdasan Luhan tidak kalah dari mereka berdua walaupun Luhan seorang dokter spesialis kandungan.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan mengenai Chanyeol dan Baekhyun."

Seketika Luhan dan Johnny menegang karena mendengar nama tersebut keluar dari mulut Sehun, mereka khawatir dengan keadaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sudah lama mereka tidak mendengar kabar mengenai kedua sahabat mereka tersebut. Chanyeol sengaja memutuskan komunikasi dengan para sahabatnya karena takut ponsel mereka akan disadap oleh Park Yoochun.

"Wae? Apa sesuatu terjadi dengan mereka?" ujar Luhan panik.

"Tidak Luhan kau tenang saja, semalam Chanyeol mengirim email padaku, dia memberitahukan bahwa kini Baekhyun tengah hamil anak mereka, dan keadaan mereka semua baik–baik saja."

"Syukurlah kalau mereka baik-baik saja." Luhan dan Johny mengehela nafas lega karena mendengar kabar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun baik–baik saja tanpa kekurangan satu apapun.

Karena pikiran nya yang sibuk memikirkan keadaan sahabatnya Baekhyun? Luhan tidak mendengar dengan jelas perkataan Sehun yang mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun hamil.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian

"Sehun Sehun kau tadi bilang apa? Aku tidak salah dengar kan, Baekhyun ha..hamill?" ucap Luhan dengan tergagap.

Ia baru menyadari perkataan Sehun tadi. Sungguh hari ini otak nya memproses semua informasi dengan sangat lambat. Johnny tidak jauh bedanya dengan Luhan, ia juga baru sadar jika Sehun mengatakan berita baik yang sangat baik didengar.

"Baekyun benar-benar hamil?"

"Iya Baekhyun hamil. Saat aku mendengar berita tersebut, aku bisa tahu kebahagian yang Chanyeol rasakan disana."

"Jadi aku akan mempunyai keponakan?"

Luhan segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya melompat-lompat kegirangan dan tanpa sadar ia memeluk Johnny yang tengah duduk di samping nya. Johnny yang sama bahagia ikut membalas pelukan Luhan, dan tertawa bersama-sama sampai mereka melupakan Sehun yang saat ini menatap mereka dengan kesal.

"Ekheemm!" Luhan dan Johnny dihadiahi tatapan _death glare_ dari Sehun.

Johnny yang menyadari bahwa Sehun tengah cemburu segera melepaskan pelukan Luhan. Luhan pun segera tersadar bahwa dia salah memeluk orang. Luhan tidak sadar bahwa ia telah memeluk Johny bukan nya Sehun, dia sangat gembira mendengar kabar tersebut sehingga ia tidak melihat dulu bahwa Johnny lah yang dia peluk.

"Kau tidak cemburu dengan sahabatmu sendiri kan? Luhan hanya spontan melakukannya!"

Johnny bertanya sambil memperlihatkan cengiran di bibirnya ia juga sebenarnya takut dengan tatapan membunuh dari Sehun.

"Ckkk tidak, aku tidak cemburu." Sehun menjawab dengan muka datar dan sedingin es.

"Ahh baiklah kalau kau tidak cemburu, tapi wajahmu memperlihatkan sebaliknya, dasar kekasih _overprotektif._" Johnny berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku beritahu ya Hun, hari ini mungkin hanya sebuah pelukan, tapi besok bisa saja Luhan menciumku secara tidak sadar."

Johnny sedikit berlari meninggalkan ruangan tersebut sebelum Sehun sempat membalas perkataan nya. Dia senang sekali bisa mengerjai Sehun hari ini.

"Yakk sialan." umpat Sehun.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangan nya kepada Luhan yang masih setia berdiri kaku tak bergerak seinci pun, tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"Luhan kau tunggu hukuman mu malam ini."

Sehun menampilkan smirk nakal nya memikirkan hukuman apa yang akan dia berikan pada Luhan nanti malam. Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya. Jelas saja ia akan berakhir dengan kecapean karena hukuman dari Sehun.

-o0o-

**Pukul 03.00 PM waktu Barcelona, Spanyol**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kini sedang berjalan-jalan di area taman sekitar perumahan mereka. Dokter meyarankan agar baekhyun banyak berjalan kaki untuk memperlancar proses kelahiran anak pertamanya nanti. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan baekhyun erat, seolah waktu pun tidak dapat memisahkan mereka.

Genggaman tangan itu tidak akan pernah dilepaskan oleh keduanya. Biarkan mereka bertindak egois demi kebahagiaan yang mereka inginkan, biarkan mereka membuat jalan takdir mereka sendiri. Semoga saja Tuhan tidak membuat jalan takdir yang kejam untuk mereka berdua.

Setelah lelah berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman, Baekhyun yang kelelahan mengajak Chanyeol untuk duduk dibangku yang disediakan di taman tersebut. Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol, ia memejamkan kedua iris matanya untuk menghirup udara segar sambil menikmati matahari senja, Chanyeol ikut menyandarkan kepalanya dan sesekali mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Jika anak kita lahir nanti, kau ingin anak laki-laki atau perempuan?" Baekhyun memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Apapun jenis kelaminnya, laki-laki ataupun perempuan, selama anak itu lahir dari rahim istriku sendiri aku pasti akan sangat bahagia, karena dia terlahir dari wanita yang mempunyai hati seperti malaikat, dia lahir dari istriku yang paling aku cintai."

Chanyeol merebahkan kepalanya dipangkuan Baekhyun, ia menatap pahatan wajah istrinya yang sempurna dengan pipi gembil yang selalu merona kala Chanyeol merayunya. Tapi itu bukan sekedar rayuan, melainkan isi hati terdalam dari seorang Park Chanyeol atau mungkin sekarang hanya bernama Chanyeol.

"Kenapa melamun?" Tanya Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol tampak melamun memandangi wajahnya.

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Dulu aku tidak percaya cinta sejati, sampai aku menemukan seorang wanita mungil yang malam itu berdiam diri diatas atap rumah sakitku setelah dirinya mengotori jas salah satu tamu dipestaku."

"Hei aku tidak sengaja menumpahkannya waktu itu."

Baekhyun masih mengingat jelas pertemuan dirinya dan Chanyeol setelah insiden memalukan yang membuatnya di hina oleh orang kaya. Jika mengingat malam itu ia sangat kesal sampai ingin sekali menampar wajah si wanita jahat itu.

"Iya sayang aku tahu." Chanyeol yang melihat raut wajah cemberut istrinya hanya terkekeh.

"Kau tahu aku juga sangat ingin mengusirnya dari pestaku malam itu. Pesonamu malam itu mampu membuat hatiku terpana pada wajah cantikmu ini."

Chanyeol mengelus lembut wajah istrinya, membelai belahan bibir tipis Baekhyun yang dihadiahi dengan gigitan manja oleh Baekhyun.

"Awwww sayang kenapa kau mengigit jariku?"

"Aku hanya gemas padamu. si direktur rumah sakit yang berbohong hanya untuk mendekatiku." Baekhyun tertawa mengingat nya.

Walau kala itu ia membenci Chanyeol yang berbohong padanya, tapi jika di ingat lagi perjuangan Chanyeol untuk mendekatinya memang tidak mudah. Disaat orang lain berusaha menjadi diri sendiri agar dicintai pasangannya, Chanyeol justru berbohong menutupi jati dirinya agar dicintai Baekhyun karena takut akan kenyataan Baekhyun yang menghindar dan tidak terlalu suka dengan orang dari kalangan atas yang kerap menghinanya.

Cinta memang membutuhkan perjuangan, dan perjuangan Chanyeol tidak sia-sia, kini ia mendapatkan kebahagiaannnya. Baekhyun sebagai istrinya dan janin yang tengah Baekhyun kandung yang akan menjadi penerusnya nanti.

Chanyeol Junior huh...

"Memilikimu butuh perjuangan keras sayang, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan ataupun meninggalkanmu sampai ajal memisahkan kita berdua."

Chanyeol yang sudah bangkit dari menyandarnya pada paha Baekhyun beralih menangkup wajah Baekhyun, untuk memberikan ciuman penuh cinta pada bibir istrinya. Baekhyun yang semula meremat kemeja depan Chanyeol sebagai pelampiasannya kini beralih untuk memegang wajah suaminya seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

Keduanya terlarut dalam pagutan mesra penuh cinta mengabaikan suasana taman yang sedang ramai.

Tak terasa sudah 2 jam mereka berada ditaman, mengobrol tentang masa lalu membicarakan tentang nama untuk anak mereka nanti dan membicarakan tentang diri mereka yang merindukan Korea serta teman-teman mereka. Hari yang menjelang malam membuat keduanya mengakhiri acara jalan-jalan ditamannya untuk pulang.

Sesampainya dirumah sederhana mereka kini Chanyeol mengambil alih tugas memasak karena Baekhyun yang ingin dimasakan oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menatap kagum suaminya dengan tatapan penuh cinta yang tengah sibuk kesana kemari. Chanyeol sesekali akan mencium Baekhyun jika ia selesai memasak satu persatu menu yang di inginkan Baekhyun.

"Loey aku ingin kimchi, ah ani bukan aku tapi anakmu ingin kimchi." Pinta Baekhyun ketika mereka tengah menikmati hidangan yang dibuat Chanyeol.

"Baiklah setelah makan aku akan membuat kimchi dan besok pagi kau bisa memakannya." Chanyeol menyuapkan sup kedelai pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sedang hamil menjadi lebih manja, lihatlah sekarang ia makan saja harus disuapi oleh Chanyeol. Mungkin itu bawaan si bayi dalam rahim Baekhyun, atau bisa juga memang karena keinginan Baekhyun. Chanyeol sih tidak akan pernah menolak sekalipun itu memang keinginan Baekhyun atau bayi nya. Selama istrinya bahagia ia juga akan bahagia.

Prioritas hidupnya saat ini adalah membuat keluarga kecilnya bahagia dengan kesederhaan mereka saat ini. Sebenarnya Johnny mengirim email padanya kemarin setelah ia mengirim email pada Sehun tentang keadaan mereka di Barcelona.

Dan Johnny sudah memeberitahunya tentang perusahaan milik johnny yang ternyata pemilik aslinya adalah Chanyeol, yang dulu diberikan oleh kakeknya dahulu.

Chanyeol juga sebenarnya bisa saja menerima uang dari penghasilan rumah sakitnya ataupun dari Johnny, tapi ia tidak ingin keberadaannya diketahui oleh ayahnya. Jika ia menerima uang tersebut maka akan dengan mudah bagi ayahnya untuk melacak keberadaannya lewat transaksi yang dilakukan oleh Sehun maupun Johnny.

Sekalipun privasi Sehun dilindungi tapi tetap saja ia harus waspada, mencegah itu lebih baik daripada mengobati bukan?

Maka ia hanya akan mengganti kepemilikan perusahaan itu untuk anaknya kelak, dan ia harus menunggu anaknya lahir untuk mengetahui jenis kelamin anaknya yang lahir nanti. Karena jika perempuan yang lahir, maka pengalihan kepemilikan itu akan diberikan pada Chelsea Lie, nama dari anak perempuannya.

Dan jika anaknya terlahir berjenis kelamin laki-laki maka ia akan mengalihkan pemilikan perusahaan Johnny pada Ricard Lie, nama dari anak laki-lakinya kelak.

Dan untuk rumah sakit miliknya sendiri ia akan bagi hasil dengan persentase 35 % untuk Luhan yang saat ini mengurus rumah sakitnya, dan 65 % pada anak keduanya, jika Baekhyun bersedia membuat adik untuk anak pertamanya nanti.

Semua sudah Chanyeol persiapkan dan meminta Sehun serta Johnny untuk menyiapkan semuanya. Tapi jika Chanyeol hanya memiliki satu anak saja, maka ia akan membagi hasil dari rumah sakitnya dengan Luhan dan anak tunggalnya kelak yang akan menjadi pewaris satu-satunya.

-o0o-

Tak terasa waktu berjalan dengan begitu cepat, kandungan Baekhyun kini sudah menginjak 7 bulan, perutnya semakin terlihat membesar bulan demi bulan. Chanyeol yang semula berganti-ganti ship kerja kini meminta untuk bekerja pada siang hari saja, karena kandungan Baekhyun yang semakin membesar. Setiap malam Baekhyun selalu tidur dengan perutnya yang selalu Chanyeol elus-elus sambil mendendangkan lagu pengantar tidur untuk Baekhyun, dan bayi yang ada didalam kandungan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol akan senantiasa bersenandung dengan tangannya yang tidak berhenti mengelus, mengusap perut Baekhyun. Anaknya didalam sana begitu aktif, jika ia tidak mendapat sapaan dari Chanyeol, bayi itu akan menendang-nendang perut Baekhyun dengan begitu kencang sebagai bentuk protes karena merindukan ayahnya.

Terkadang Baekhyun selalu merasa bersalah ketika Chanyeol selalu terjaga sampai pukul 2 dini hari untuk mengelus perutnya. Tapi hanya dengan begitulah Baekhyun akan cepat tertidur dan bayi dalam perutnya tidak menendang dengan kencang sehingga membuat Baekhyun kesakitan. Baekhyun merasa kekuatan batin keduanya memang sangat kuat, baik anaknya maupun Chanyeol, keduanya akan selalu merindukan satu sama lain hanya dalam jangka waktu sebentar.

Namanya seorang ayah pasti akan selalu merindukan anaknya bukan?.

Lalu bagaimana dengan ayah Chanyeol di Korea? Apa dia tidak merindukan Chanyeol juga?

Jawaban nya mungkin TIDAK, Park Yoochun memang selalu mencari keberadaan Chanyeol, namun itu tidak lebih karena ia ingin mengambil Chanyeol dan menjauhkannya dari Baekhyun. Sampai sekarang ia masih tidak terima dengan Chanyeol yang kabur bersama dengan Baekhyun.

Perusahaannya masih bisa bertahan walau keadaan harga saham nya yang tidak bisa naik lagi seperti dulu, kenyataan Park Chanyeol yang kabur demi menikahi wanita pilihannya, yang merupakan seorang _Office Girls_ dirumah sakit Haneul Hospital yang tak lain milik Chanyeol. Membuat harga saham perusahaan ayahnya tidak pernah stabil sejak hari dimana Chanyeol menghilang.

Park Yoochun berusaha mencari Chanyeol agar bisa mengembalikan keadaan perusahaannya seperti semula, dan harga saham perusahaannya bisa naik kembali. Itulah usaha yang dilakukan ayah Chanyeol saat ini.

"Memikirkan seuatu?." Baekhyun yang melihat suaminya melamun mendekat, ia duduk disamping Chanyeol yang menatap laptopnya dalam diam.

Chanyeol menggeleng, ia meraih tubuh Baekhyun yang lebih berisi untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"Apa dia menendang lagi?" Chanyeol mengelus perut Baekhyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium perut sang istri dan mengajak bayi didalam perut Baekhyun mengobrol "Hai saying, merindukan _daddy_.?"

"_Yes dad_~~, _baby_ sangat merindukan _daddy_~~" jawab Baekhyun menirukan suara anak kecil.

CUP

Chanyeol mengecup perut Baekhyun yang terhalang kemeja tipis miliknya, ia beralih untuk memberikan juga ciuman pada bibir sang istri.

"Kau semakin cantik saja sayang." Chanyeol mengusap pipi gembil Baekhyun "_Daddy_ ingin menjenguk _baby_ didalam sana, apa boleh?." Ucapnya dengan suara berat.

Nafas Baekhyun terengah ketika tangan Chanyeol tanpa permisi masuk kedalam balik kemeja yang ia pakai, mengusap punggung telanjangnya karena Baekhyun memang jarang memakai bra ketika ia tidur. Sebelah tangan Chanyeol sudah menarik tubuh istrinya agar semakin merapat padanya.

Ciuman itu kembali terajut atas dasar keduanya yang saling membutuhkan dan saling menginginkan, ciuman yang semula hanya saling menyesap kini telah berubah menjadi semakin memanas akan kebutuhan saling memuaskan satu sama lain. Chanyeol membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang Baekhyun pakai, begitupun dengan Baekhyun yang terburu-buru melepas kaos yang Chanyeol kenakan.

Memang sudah lama mereka tidak saling menyentuh satu sama lain melebihi ciuman panas diatas ranjang. Chanyeol memikirkan bayi didalam perut Baekhyun sehingga mereka membatasi untuk bercinta.

Menginjak umur 4 bulan Baekhyun menjadi wanita hamil yang begitu menjengkelkan, bagaimana tidak menjengkelkan jika Chanyeol tidak boleh mendekat dalam jarak radius 5 meter darinya, tapi malam harinya ia akan menjadi wanita manja yang tidak boleh ditinggalkan Chanyeol, bahkan hanya untuk mengambil air ke dapur ataupun jika Chanyeol ingin ke kamar mandi.

Untungnya tidak sampai dengan melarang Chanyeol yang ingin BAB.

Menginjak bulan ke 5 Baekhyun mulai tidak ber-ulah, ia bahkan menjadi istri yang sangat baik dengan membuat Chanyeol bagaikan raja yang dimanjakan oleh Baekhyun. Setiap pulang bekerja Baekhyun akan dengan senang hati memijat pundak sampai kaki Chanyeol, bahkan mereka akan mandi bersama untuk saling menggosok punggung mereka lalu berakhir dengan bercinta dialam bathub.

Namun saat menginjak umur 6 bulan dan sampai sekarang Chanyeol kembali dengan Baekhyun yang sedikit menjengkelkan, setiap malam Baekhyun yang selalu ingin di elus dan dinyanyikan _lulabi_ setiap kali ia hendak tidur. Chanyeol tidak keberatan sama sekali karena ia sangat menikmati moment seperti ini, menunggu sampai nanti buah hatinya lahir dengan selamat tanpa kekurangan sesuatu apapun.

"_Aahhhh_ pelan pelan _daddy_~~" desahan Baekhyun yang terus memanggilnya _daddy, _membuat Chanyeol semakin tidak tahan untuk cepat-cepat menghujamkan kejantanannya pada kewanitaan Baekhyun yang sudah basah.

"SStttt sayang kau masih saja sempit." Chanyeol yang berusaha menyatukan dirinya dengan Baekhyun dengan gaya menyamping sedikit merasa kesusahan.

Dokter memang tidak melarang mereka untuk bercinta tapi mereka harus melakukannya dengan hati-hati, dan dari yang Chanyeol ketahui gaya bercinta dengan menyamping seperti ini adalah salah satu hal yang bagus untuk bayi nya agar tidak kenapa-kenapa.

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang, meremas payudara istrinya dengan begitu lembut namun menggoda, menilin puting payudara Baekhyun begitu ahli, selagi kejantananya berusaha melesak masuk kedalam kewanitaan Baekhyun. Dan ketika penyatuannya sempurna, keduanya mendesah lega.

"_Daddy aaahhhhh_." Baekhyun tidak dapat berdiam lebih lama ketika Chanyeol sudah mulai bergerak menghujam kewanitaannya.

Hujaman Chanyeol yang begitu penuh kehati-hatian justru menimbulkan gerlayaran kenikmatan bagi keduanya yang tidak dapat dijelaskan oleh kata-kata. Keduanya terlarut dalam buai nafsu untuk saling memuaskan satu sama lain, mengejar pelepasan yang indah dalam bercinta. Saling menyentuh, mendesah nikmat dalam sebuah pergulatan panas diatas rajang.

"_Ahhh ahhh ahh daddy_." Desahan Baekhyun menggema didalam kamar mereka, dirumah mereka.

Chanyeol memang tidak salah memilih rumah kecil dan jauh dari para tetangga, karena sungguh desahan Baekhyun begitu keras namun merdu untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengarahkan tangan Chanyeol untuk membelai area kewanitaannya selagi kejantanan Chanyeol bergerak keluar masuk dibelakangnya. Chanyeol yang tahu keinginan istrinya tentu saja menurutinya.

Sebelah tangannya yang berada dibawah tubuh Baekhyun meremas payudara Baekhyun, bibirnya ia bawa untuk menyesap perpotongan leher jenjang Baekhyun, memberikan tanda kepemilikan disana-sini dengan warna merah indah. Seperti sebuah lukisan cinta darinya pada tubuh Baekhyun.

"_Aaahhh _a-aku."

Chanyeol tahu jika istrinya akan segera menjemput pelepasan pertamanya, ia mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan penuh nafsu, menyesap bibir Baekhyun bergantian dan semakin menaikkan tempo hujaman nya pada kewanitaan Baekhyun, kejantanannya semakin sesak didalam sana, jepitan serta remasan yang Baekhyun berikan pada kejantanannya membuat Chanyeol tersiksa, tersiksa karena kenikmatan.

Baekhyun yang sudah sampai pada puncak pelesapannya memanggil nama Chanyeol keras-keras dan terengah, kewanitaan Baekhyun yang basah karena cairan Baekhyun membuat kejantanan Chanyeol semakin mudah untuk keluar masuk lebih cepat.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol mencapai puncaknya, melepaskan cairan sperma miliknya didalam rahim Baekhyun sampai membuat Baekhyun merasa penuh karena cairan hangat milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol melepaskan tautan penyatuan mereka dan berbaring menatap langit-langit, nafasnya memburu karena begitu panasnya percintaan mereka.

Tubuh Baekhyun menjadi candu yang teramat candu bagi Chanyeol, setiap kali mereka bercinta walau kadang yang hanya satu ronde seperti sekarang, tapi Chanyeol selalu merasa ia bercinta dengan Baekhyun berkali-kali.

Baekhyun merapatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol untuk meminta pelukan hangat sang suami.

"_Daddy_ dia marah karena _daddy_ memberinya tamu, _daddy_ harus mengelusnya, dia menendang lagi." Pinta Baekhyun yang mendapat gelak tawa kecil dari Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun yang menyusul tertawa kecil.

"Sepertinya, sifat egoisnya akan menurun dariku, lihat dia tidak suka berbagi bahkan itu pada _daddy_ nya sendiri." Chanyeol memberikan ciuman-ciuman penuh cinta pada wajah Baekhyun.

"Dia anakmu sayang, jika ia mirip denganmu itu karena ia berasal dari benihmu."

"Hei kenapa frontal sekali." Chanyeol menyentil hidung Baekhyun yang manakala membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

"Ia akan menjadi sepertiku jika ia berjenis kelamin laki-laki, tampan, penuh karismatik digilai oleh para wanita..."

"Tidak termasuk aku oke." Bantah Baekhyun menggoda Chanyeol

"Hei kau istriku bagaimana mungkin kau tidak menggilaiku, bahkan kau mendesah dibawahku dengan begitu...awww awww sakit sayang ampun." Chanyeol meringis ketika pingangnya diberi cubitan-cubitan kecil oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau mengotori otak anak kita yang belum lahir sayang."

Baekhyun memainkan jari-jari besar Chanyeol. Menyatukan tangannya dengan tangan Chanyeol pada sela-sela jari tangan Chanyeol. Tangannya begitu pas disana, mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

Saling menyayangi satu sama lain, saling mencintai dan mengisi kekurangan satu sama lain, dan menjadi pasangan yang sempurna baik untuk Baekhyun maupun untuk Chanyeol.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur sayang ini sudah malam." Chanyeol memposisikan tubuh Baekhyun agar berada pada dekapannya.

Keduanya pun terlelap menuju mimpi indah setelah percintaan panas mereka.

Selama hampir 7 bulan ini Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merasa menyesal telah menikah dengan Chanyeol dan kabur ke Barcelona untuk memulai lembaran baru mereka. Belum lama ini ia sudah menghubungi Luhan melalui email, berbagi cerita tentang kehamilannya, bahkan menceritakan tentang mengidamnya yang membuat Chanyeol terkadang kesulitan.

Baekhyun juga tahu kalau Luhan dan Sehun masih belum melangkah ke arah yang lebih serius baik itu bertunangan ataupun menikah, keduanya masih terlalu sibuk mengurus rumah sakit dan perusahaan masing-masing.

Namun Baekhyun pernah memberi Luhan saran untuk tidak meminum pil pencegah kehamilan jika mereka hendak bercinta, agar dia hamil dan Sehun menikahinya. Ajaran sesat dari seorang Byun Baekhyun memang.

Rasa rindu Baekhyun terhadap Korea dan Luhan sedikit terobati walau ia tidak sering saling bertukar kabar dengan Luhan. Chanyeol melarangnya untuk tidak sering mengirim email pada Luhan demi mencegah ayahnya melacak keberadaan mereka. Dan mereka bersyukur karena sampai saat ini mereka masih aman dan tidak tercium oleh ayah Chanyeol yang gencar mencari mereka.

Tapi...

Tidak mungkin selamanya kan mereka terus dalam pelarian dari seorang Park Yoochun, ayah kandung Chanyeol sendiri.

_**'Pertahankan cintamu jika badai dahsyat sekalipun menghampiri, tapi lepaskan cintamu jika kenyataan badai itu mampu meluluhlantahkan pertahanan cinta kalian'**_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Hello pecinta B For C hehehe**

**Maaf ya menunggu lama..**

**Semoga masih bertahan untuk setia menunggu. **

**Like juga FMV B for C nya di Youtube aku Aybaekxing 6104**


	19. B For C CH 18

_**Happy Reading…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BGM NAUL - Memory**__** Of The Wind**_

"_Congrulation, your baby is so cute_." Seorang dokter wanita yang membantu proses persalinan Baekhyun berucap senang seraya tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk kedalam ruang persalinan, untuk melihat Baekhyun dan buah hati mereka

Chanyeol yang harus menangani pasien gawat darurat karena kecelakaan harus rela tidak menghadiri dan menemani istri tercintanya melahirkan, tanpa ia yang menyemangatinya. Namun Chanyeol bersyukur karena Baekhyun istri yang tangguh, Baekhyun melahirkan secara normal dan bayi laki-laki mereka lahir dengan selamat tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun, begitu pun dengan Baekhyun yang terlihat baik-baik saja.

Ketika pintu ruangan itu terbuka, Chanyeol melihat pemandangan indah yang selama sembilan bulan ini sudah ia nantikan. Istri tercintanya tengah menyusui buah hati mereka, anaknya, anak laki-lakinya, jagoan kecilnya yang begitu tampan. Suster yang membantu persalinan Baekhyun keluar setelah melihat Chanyeol yang masuk kedalam dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Sayang~~" Chanyeol masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini, ia masih merasa ia bermimpi.

Ini semua terasa tidak nyata, bukan karena ia tidak bahagia tapi justru sebaliknya. Ia tidak menyangka ia akan sebahagia ini ketika menjadi seorang ayah. Putra kecilnya lahir, buah hatinya dengan Baekhyun sudah lahir. Kebahagiaan yang sering ia dengar ceritanya dari orang lain kini ia dapat rasakan sendiri dengan istrinya. Si kecil lucu itu kini sudah terlahir ke dunia dan bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu mereka.

Si kecil Ricard Lie.

"Loey, lihatlah dia lucu sekali."

Mendengarnya mata Chanyeol memanas, hatinya berjuta-juta kali lebih bahagia bahkan disaat dulu ia mempersunting Baekhyun menjadi istrinya.

"Hai sayang~~ ini _daddy._" Chanyeol mengelus lembut si kecil yang berada dalam gendongan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol, ia sangat bahagia melihat putra kecilnya lahir, keluarga kecilnya terasa sempurna dengan kehadiran sikecil yang kini sudah jatuh terlelap dalam pangkuannya.

Chanyeol terisak, sontak membuat Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu penuh tanya dengan kedua alis yang bertaut, namun ketika ciuman bertubi-tubi yang diberikan Chanyeol pada wajahnya, ia percaya kalau suaminya menangis karena bahagia.

"Sayang... terima kasih, kau sudah melengkapi kebahagiaanku, kebahagian kita." Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa ia menjadi cengeng, tapi ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengapreasikan kebahagiaannya saat ini.

Jika ia dibolehkan berteriak mungkin ia sudah berteriak dengan sangat kencang karena bahagia, tapi ia masih ingat saat ini ia tengah berada dirumah sakit dan tidak mungkin ia membuat kegaduhan dirumah sakit. Baekhyun ikut terlarut dalam tangis haru bahagia Chanyeol, ia ikut meneteskan air matanya dan tak henti-hentinya berucap terima kasih pada Chanyeol, karena Chanyeol lah yang melengkapi dunianya, mengetuk pintu hatinya yang tidak pernah sekalipun berniat ia buka untuk orang lain karena takut tersakiti.

Chanyeol memberi Baekhyun kebahagian indah dengan cinta tulus dan menikahinya, walau mereka harus menikah di negara orang lain, tapi ia bahagia karena Chanyeol bersamanya. Tak ada yang lain yang mereka inginkan selain hidup bahagia dengan tenang meskipun itu bukan di negara kelahiran mereka sendiri.

Jika dengan menikah tanpa restu dari orang tua Chanyeol adalah sebuah dosa besar, Baekhyun tidak akan menyesal telah melakukan dosa besar itu bersama Chanyeol. Dosa besar yang mereka buat telah menciptakan kebahagiaan besar dikehidupan mereka sendiri.

"Ricard Lie, aku akan memberinya nama Ricard Lie." Chanyeol mengecup pelan pipi mulus putra kecilnya.

"Aku menyukainya." Baekhyun memberikan ciuman lembut dibibir Chanyeol setelah nya mereka tersenyum dengan masih saling menatap.

"Jangan pernah menyesal telah menjadi istri dan ibu dari anak-anakku Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu Baekhyun selamanya sampai akhir hayatku aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia memberikan kecupan dibibir Chanyeol sebagai jawaban dari semua ungkapan cinta yang ia terima dari Chanyeol.

Mereka terlarut dalam kebahagiaan yang tidak ternilai harganya, memandangi si kecil lucu yang tengah tertidur lelap, sesekali mereka berdua tertawa ketika Chanyeol memainkan jari-jari mungil putra kecilnya, dan sesekali ia menusuk-nusukan telunjuknya ke pipi putra kecilnya dengan alasan agar putra kecilnya memiliki _dimple_ seperti yang ia miliki, Baekhyun hanya menggeleng karenanya.

Ada-ada saja Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendapatkan perawatan kurang lebih sekitar 3 hari pasca persalinannya, kini ia sudah bisa pulang kerumah sederhananya. Chanyeol mengajukan cuti panjang sekitar 1 bulan untuk menemani istri tercintanya. Beruntungnya Chanyeol mendapatkan cuti itu dengan mudah karena sekali lagi itu semua berkat bantuan Sehun yang meminta rumah sakit memberikan cuti itu pada Chanyeol.

Kelahiran putra pertama Chanyeol sudah diketahui oleh Luhan bahkan Luhan akan datang ke barcelona. Sebenarnya Chanyeol menolak ide itu karena ia yakin kepergian Luhan akan menjadi sebuah petunjuk untuk ayahnya melacak keberadaan mereka, tapi Luhan meyakinkan Chanyeol dengan mengatakan ia akan memalsukan kepergiannya menjadi tujuan Amerika dengan alasan ia harus mendalami ilmu tentang kedokteran lebih dalam di Amerika.

Tapi tetap saja walau Luhan sudah meyakinkan Chanyeol namun Chanyeol tidak akan tinggal diam untuk bertindak sebelum ayahnya menemukan mereka. Dan ia sudah memikirkan untuk mencari rumah kecil dan pekerjaan untuk ia tinggali di tempat yang baru.

Canada mungkin?.

Mungkin canada akan menjadi tempat tujuan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kabur nanti jika seandainya mereka ketahuan oleh ayah Chanyeol, karena dari kabar yang Chanyeol dapatkan dari Sehun dan Johnny, sampai sekarang ayahnya masih mencari keberadaannya semata-mata untuk menaikkan kembali harga saham perusahaan Park Corp dan juga menstabilkan perusahaan yang sekarang berada diujung tanduk, karena ulah Chanyeol yang melarikan diri dari ayah nya.

Ketika Chanyeol tengah berbahagia di Barcelona, lain dengan Park Yoochun yang tengah uring-uringan karena sudah hampir 1 tahun lebih ia masih belum menemukan titik terang tentang keberadaan Chanyeol, dan juga wanita yang diajak kabur bersama Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun.

Media yang sudah lupa tentang Chanyeol yang kabur harus kembali ramai ketika Sehun mengungkit tentang rasa rindunya terhadap sahabatnya, Chanyeol. Bangkai yang sudah terkubur dalam-dalam seolah kembali tercium karena Sehun yang memang sengaja mengungkit kerinduannya pada Chanyeol, agar membuat Park Yoochun marah.

Sehun tahu dengan terungkitnya kembali skandal Chanyeol kabur meninggalkan Korea demi menikahi gadis pilihannya, akan membuat perusahaan Park Corp terguncang seolah terkena badai besar. Sehun tertawa keras ketika menonton sebuah berita dimana para wartawan yang mengejar Park Yoochun untuk meminta jawaban tentang _'Dimana Park Chanyeol? Dan kenapa ia belum kembali setelah hampir 1 tahun lebih lamanya'._

Sementara itu Johnny tengah sibuk dengan proses lamarannya pada Seulgi, sahabat dan wanita satu-satunya yang membuat ia jatuh cinta tanpa berniat melirik wanita lain selain Seulgi. Kabar berita rencana pernikahan mereka yang akan berlangsung bulan depan-pun tidak mampu mengalahkan berita ke-ingintahuan masyarakat tentang keberadaan Park Chanyeol.

Pewaris dari Park Corp itu seolah hilang ditelan bumi, tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya bahkan ayahnya sendiri. Tapi mereka tahu jika sahabat-sahabat mereka seperti Sehun, Johnny dan Luhan mengetahui keberadaan Park Chanyeol. Walau beberapa kali ketiga sahabatnya membantah dan secara terang-terangan berbohong mengatakan tidak tahu dimana Chanyeol.

_'Park Yoochun pemilik Park Corp dilarikan kerumah sakit setelah ia terjatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri dirumahnya sendiri'_

Berita itu menjadi berita terhangat dan paling banyak diberitakan oleh sekian banyaknya media tevisi dan berita di Korea Selatan dan juga media asing.

Chanyeol tahu tentang ayahnya yang masuk kerumah sakit dan Baekhyun pun tahu, mereka bahkan tengah menonton televisi ketika berita itu ditayangkan oleh media televisi di Barcelona. Namun Baekhyun tidak dapat berkata apa-apa selain hanya menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol, yang justru terlihat marah bukan merasa hawatir.

Atau mungkin Chanyeol hawatir? Hanya saja ia tidak ingin Baekhyun justru balik menghawatirkannya.

Tangisan putra kecilnya menjadi pemecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua yang hanya terdiam melihat televisi. Baekhyun berlari kedalam kamarnya untuk melihat putra kecilnya, yang menangis didalam box bayi yang dibelikan oleh Chanyeol sebelum putra kecilnya itu lahir. Chanyeol ikut menyusul Baekhyun kedalam kamar.

"Dia haus?" Chanyeol duduk disamping Baekhyun yang tengah memeriksa pantat putra kecilnya.

"Ya, dia haus." Baekhyun pun membuka tiga kancing bajunya untuk memberikan asi pada putra kecilnya.

"Aku juga haus Baekhyun." celetuk Chanyeol membuat alis Baekhyun mengeryit "Aku haus, aku ingin seperti Ricard."

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya dan hendak protes namun ia urungkan karena Ricard, putra kecilnya menangis kencang dan mengencangkan isapannya pada puting payudara Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun kesakitan, padahal giginya saja belum tumbuh tapi bayi kecil itu bahkan mampu membuat Baekhyun kesakitan hanya karena isapannya yang terlalu kencang

"_Aahh_~"

Tapi justru malah terdengar seperti desahan sensual ditelinga lebar Chanyeol.

"Hei dia mesum." Celetuk Chanyeol lagi yang sekarang mendapat tatapan tajam dari sang istri.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu, dia masih bayi suamiku sayang~~"

"Tapi dia membuatmu mendesah, huh putra _daddy_ jangan mesum pada _mommy_ mu sendiri sayang~~" ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Ricard kecil menghentikan tangisannya.

Oke Baekhyun _speechless_

Entahlah, Baekhyun harus bagaimana lagi mencegah suaminya berkata yang tidak-tidak karena Chanyeol memang seperti itu, terlalu jujur dan frontal.

Chanyeol masih disana memperhatikan putra kecilnya yang asyik menyusu pada Baekhyun, diam-diam ia terbawa pada kenangan indah bersama ibu kandungnya. Ia dibuat menerka-nerka pasti dirinya yang masih bayi juga terlihat kecil, mungil dan lucu seperti putranya sekarang.

Kenangan indah saat ia berumur 5 tahun terlintas dalam kenangannya. Umur 5 tahun dimana saat-saat paling bahagia dalam hidupnya karena ia dan orang tuanya pergi ke kebun binatang bersama-sama dan pulangnya mereka ke taman bermain dan menaiki biang lala.

Chanyeol juga masih ingat itu tepat di hari ulang tahunnya, dan hari itu merupakan kado ulang tahun terindah dari orang tuanya yang tidak akan ia lupakan sampai kapanpun, karena kenangan itu merupakan satu-satunya kenangan bahagia sepanjang yang ia ingat sebelum ayahnya terobsesi pada bisnis perusahaan dan melupakan ia dan ibunya.

"Sayang bisa gantian menggendongnya aku harus memasak." Permintaan Baekhyun menjadi pemecah lamunan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyerahkan putra kecilnya, Ricard yang sudah terbangun pada pangkuan Chanyeol. Suaminya itu terlihat lugas memangku Ricard tanpa ada rasa takut Ricard akan menangis dalam pangkaun Chanyeol.

Setelahnya Baekhyun melangkah kedapur di ikuti Chanyeol yang sudah menimang-nimang Ricard dipangkuannya dan juga menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang ia hapal atau mengajak Ricard berbicara, dan bayi kecil itu seolah mengerti dengan ucapan Chanyeol, putra kecilnya ikut meleguh menggerakan tangan-tangan mungil itu yang masih terlihat sangat mungil dibandingkan dengan tangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang melihat pemandangan itu tersenyum lebar, betapa indahnya pemandangan suaminya yang tengah menimang putra kecil mereka yang baru berumur 5 hari itu. Inilah kebahagian yang selama ini ia inginkan, hidup dengan tenang bersama dengan suaminya, Chanyeol.

-o0o-

**Pukul 13 : 25, Barcelona**

Dan tak terasa waktu bergulir begitu cepat, terhitung satu tahun sudah terlewati begitu saja, si kecil Ricard kini sudah bisa berjalan dan bisa mengucapkan 2 sampai 3 kata seperti memanggil kedua orang tua nya, _mommy _dan _daddy_.

Ricard tumbuh dengan begitu baik, Chanyeol menjadi ayah yang lebih rajin bekerja ketika si buah hati lahir satu tahun yang lalu. Ia bahkan memiliki bisnis restoran kecil-kecilan yang ia kelola bersama Baekhyun. Semua tidak lain untuk masa depan Ricard kelak. Si kecil Ricard tengah dipakaikan baju oleh Baekhyun, Ricard kecil sudah bisa membantu Baekhyun memakaikannya baju, Ricard akan membantu dengan memasukkan tangan ke lengan baju yang Baekhyun pakaikan untuknya.

"_Mommy!"_ Si kecil memekik ketika ia mendapat cubitan gemas pada pipi Chubby nya. Baekhyun tertawa melihat bibir anaknya terpout dan wajah yang ditekuk kesal.

Selama satu tahun ini Baekhyun merasakan sekali bagaimana rasanya menjadi ibu rumah tangga, ia kerap merasa kecapean bahkan sampai sesekali ia sakit karea mengurus Ricard sendirian, karena ia tidak memakai jasa pengasuh ataupun pembantu, ia tidak ingin melewatkan pertumbuhan si kecil Ricard tanpa kasih sayang sepenuhnya dari ia dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang sibuk bekerja dirumah sakit hanya bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan Ricard ketika malam hari, dan itupun hanya beberapa jam saja karena Ricard akan selalu cepat tidur jika ia berada dalam pangkuan Chanyeol. Baekhyun akan selalu takjub ketika hanya dengan elusan dari Chanyeol saja Ricard akan cepat tidur.

Pernah suatu hari ketika Ricard kecil terserang flu dan menangis terus-terusan membuat Baekhyun ikut menangis karena melihat Ricard kecil yang demam tinggi dan tidak berhenti menangis. Tapi ketika Chanyeol datang tangisan itu berhenti dan hanya dengan sebuah melodi indah yang Chanyeol ciptakan, Ricard kecil tertidur lelap dalam.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa ia yang mengandung dan melahirkan Ricard kalah dengan Chanyeol yang hanya bisa membuatnya.

Tapi anehnya Ricard kecil dulu sulit sekali memanggil Chanyeol dengan panggilan_ daddy_, padahal Baekhyun sudah mengajarkannya tapi balita itu akan selalu memanggil _mommy_, _mom_.

Ricard kecil hanya bisa memanggil Chanyeol dengan panggilan _'Dda dan Ddy'_, tapi Chanyeol bersyukur karena walau ia sibuk bekerja anaknya tidak kurang kasih sayang dari orang tuanya karena ada Baekhyun yang menggantikannya ketika ia bekerja.

Hari ini sepertinya Chanyeol akan pulang terlambat karena ketika jam sudah menunjukan waktu jam 8 malam, Baekhyun belum mendengar suara pintu rumah mereka dibuka dan ada teriakan 'daddy pulang' yang selalu di ucapkan Chanyeol setiap kali suaminya itu pulang.

KLEK

Baekhyun yang sudah merapihkan penampilan Ricard mendengar suara pintu terbuka, namun keadaan masih sepi. Ia yang merasa curiga menyuruh Ricard kecil diam dikamarnya lalu Baekhyun berjalan mengendap dengan sebuah tongkat_ basseball_ ditangannya.

Langkahnya ia bawa pelan untuk sampai diruang tengah rumah sederhana mereka, ia sudah bersiap melangkah lagi keruang tengah, namun badan bertubuh besar yang terbaring di sofa ruang tengah rumahnya membuat ia melemparkan tongkat_ basseball _itu asal dan berhambur menghampiri si pemilik bertubuh besar itu dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Sayang~~" Baekhyun yang melihat wajah Chanyeol begitu pucat tampak resah "Sayang kau kenapa?" Baekhyun membungkuk untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah suaminya.

Chanyeol tidak merespon, nafasnya memburu kepalanya terasa begitu sakit, pening dikepalanya semakin membuat ia mengeryitkan alisnya dan menahan nyeri yang semakin menyerang dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin kalang kabut. Ia berkali-kali memanggil Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak meresponnya. Baekhyun memegangi dahi Chanyeol yang penuh dengan keringat, ia terlonjak kaget merasakan suhu tubuh suaminya itu.

"Loey, hikss kau kenapa?" Baekhyun sudah menumpahkan air matanya merasakan suhu tubuh Chanyeol "Tubuhmu panas sekali hikss, aku harus menelpon rumah sakit." Gumamnya dengan masih menangis.

Baekhyun pun bangkit untuk menelpon, tapi tangannya sudah lebih dulu diraih oleh Chanyeol yang sudah membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"Sayang aku tidak apa-apa, bisa kau membantuku ke kamar?" Chanyeol sudah akan bangkit, Baekhyunpun menghapus air matanya dan membantu Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar mereka.

Ricard kecil yang melihat ayahnya dibopong terlihat bingung, tapi ketika wajah kesakitan ayahnya terlihat, kedua iris mata balita itu terlihat berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

"_Mom, dad_ waeyo?"

Baekhyun yang tidak ingin Ricard melupakan darah Korea, memang mengajarkan Ricard berbicara bahasa Korea dan untungnya anak itu cepat mengerti di umurnya yang baru satu tahun, walaupun terkadang pengucapannya masih belum benar karena ia masih balita.

"_Daddy _tidak apa-apa sayang, _daddy_ hanya demam." Jawab Chanyeol dengan ia yang berbaring disamping tubuh putranya.

"_Dad, are you okay?_" Si kecil Ricard akan lebih pintar ketika ia hawatir pada kedua orang tuanya.

"_Yes, daddy_ okay jagoan." Chanyeol mengalihkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun yang masih menangis memegangi tangannya "Sayang aku baik-baik saja ini hanya demam, sekarang bisakah kau membantuku mengambil obat yang ada didalam tas kerjaku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan lelehan air mata yang masih membasahi pipinya, ia kemudian berlari keluar kamar untuk mengambil tas Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah merasakan jika ia sakit sejak kemarin, namun ia tidak ingin membuat istri cantik dan putra tampan nya sedih jika tahu ia sakit, jadi ia memilih untuk menahan rasa sakit itu dan meminum beberapa obat yang ia resepkan sendiri, ia seorang dokter jadi ia jelas tahu mana obat untuk penyakitnya sendiri.

Setelah membantu Chanyeol meminum obat, suaminya itu tertidur dengan lelap karena pengaruh obat. Ricard kecil sudah ikut terlelap disamping tubuh ayahnya, Baekhyun yang tidak ingin anaknya tertular memindahkan putra kecilnya ke tempat tidur kecil milik Ricard yang berada dikamar mereka. Baekhyun sempat mengecup kedua pipi dan dahi anaknya dan mengucapkan kata pengantar tidur yang selalu ia ucapkan untuk Ricard.

"_Daddy _dan_ mommy_ menyayangimu, tumbuhlah dengan baik sayang."

Ia pun beralih pada Chanyeol, merapikan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Chanyeol agar demam suaminya itu cepat turun, ia beralih menuju dapur untuk mengambil air dan mengompres suaminya.

"Cepat sembuh _daddy_, kami menyayangimu." Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol sebelum ia ikut terbaring disamping Chanyeol setelah menyimpan handuk kecil didahi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

**Pukul 20 : 47 Waktu Seoul, Korea Selatan**

Di Korea Selatan, Luhan yang dibantu Sehun dan Johnny harus memutar otak mereka agar dapat mengelabui Park Yoochun yang ternyata sudah mencium gerak-gerik Luhan yang akan meninggalkan Korea.

Ya sesuai rencana nya seminggu yang lalu, ia akan pergi ke Barcelona untuk menemui Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan si kecil Ricard Lie. Ia juga akan memberitahukan kabar gembira tentang ia yang sudah bertunangan dengan Sehun kemarin malam. Dulu saat anak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lahir, Luhan tidak bisa datang karena dilarang Sehun. Tapi saat ini ia diperbolehkan untuk melihat kedua sahabatnya tersebut.

Dan Sehun hari ini sudah mempunyai rencana untuk menggali informasi tentang ayah Chanyeol, ia akan mengadakan pertemuan tertutup dengan Jongdae untuk mencari tahu kemana Jongdae berpihak, pada Park Yoochun atau pada sabahatnya, Chanyeol. Jongdae yang tengah melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemennya harus dibuat terkejut ketika mobilnya dihadang oleh mobil lain. Ia sempat akan memaki si pengendara mobil tersebut jika saja Sehun tidak lebih dulu keluar dan masuk kedalam mobil Jongdae tanpa permisi.

"Jalan saja aku ikut denganmu." Ucap Sehun yang duduk dibangku belakang mobil Jongdae

"Apa yang kau laku.."

"Aku ingin berbicara mengenai Park Corp, sekarang lanjutkan perjalananmu kita akan membicarakannya setelah kita sampai diapartemenmu." Tambah Sehun yang sudah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Jongdae menurut saja, ia kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemennya dengan Sehun yang duduk dibelakang tanpa berbicara lagi. Jarak yang ditempuh untuk sampai ke apartemen Jongdae tidak membutuhkan waktu sampai ber jam-jam lamanya, Sehun yang sudah tahu letak apartemen Jongdae tidak terlalu terkejut, ia mengikuti Jongdae yang berjalan lebih dulu menaiki lift menuju lantai dimana apartemen Jongdae berada.

Namun ketika mereka sudah sampai disana Sehun menarik Jongdae masuk kedalam pintu apartemen lain yang letaknya bersebrangan dengan pintu apartemen milik Jongdae.

Awalnya Jongdae ingin menanyakan maksud dari apa yang Sehun lakukan, namun ia urungkan ketika ia melihat keberadaan Johnny dan Luhan didalam apartemen dimana ia dipaksa masuk oleh Sehun.

Jongdae duduk disofa dengan sedikit gugup karena Luhan duduk sambil memainkan sebuah pisau ditangan kanan-nya dan apel ditangan kirinya. Bukannya berprangsangka yang tidak-tidak tapi ia hanya bersikap waspada jika-jika nyawanya berada dalam bahaya.

"Kau terlihat ketakukan sekali, kami tidak akan membunuhmu Jongdae, kami disini hanya ingin bertanya padamu tentang ayah Chanyeol." Jelas Johnny agar Jongdae tidak ketakutan dengan aura seram yang dibuat-buat oleh Luhan.

Luhan masih menatap tajam Jongdae tanpa berniat membelah apel yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Sehun duduk disamping Luhan dan memcium bibir wanitanya dengan gemas karena tingkah Luhan.

"Oh ayolah jangan bermesraan diwaktu yang tidak tepat Oh Sehun." Johnny memperingatkan Sehun agar tidak membuat si rusa China itu lebih marah, karena Luhan kini sudah menggeplak kepala belakang Sehun.

"Oke oke ayo kita lanjutkan." Sehun ikut bersitatap dengan Jongdae "Aku tidak suka berbasa-basi jadi aku akan langsung pada intinya saja. Aku ingin kau berkata jujur pada kami, apa kau mengetahui keberadaan Chanyeol?" Tanya Sehun

Jongdae melihat satu persatu pada mereka dengan saliva yang ia telan secara perlahan, aura saat ini layaknya ia yang sitangkap oleh penjahat kelas kakap, Luhan bahkan tidak henti-hentinya mengetuk-ngetukkan pisau yang ia pegang pada meja dengan sangat keras.

Menit demi menit berlalu namun Jongdae masih belum mau berbicara, Luhan yang kesal akhirnya melempar pisau yang ia pegang ke atas meja sehingga menghasilkan bunyi keras yang mengagetkan semua orang yang ada disana.

"YAKK! KAU TINGGAL JAWAB SAJA APA SUSAHNYA SIH." Teriak Luhan kesal pada Jongdae.

"YAKK! LUHAN KAU INGIN MEMBUATKU TERKENA SERANGAN JANTUNG." Pekik Johnny. Sehun sendiri sudah terjatuh dari sofa karena kaget, dan Jongdae sudah memegangi dadanya, seraya bernafas dengan cepat.

Luhan saat ini tidak jauh beda dengan ibu tiri kejam yang tengah menghukum anak tirinya. Sungguh galak.

"A..aku.."

"Aku yakin kau tidak gagap, berbicara dengan benar atau akan membuat kau tidak akan bisa berbicara lagi, karena aku akan memotong lidahmu itu." ancam Luhan kini dengan ia yang berdiri didepan Jongdae.

"Kau memancing singa betina marah Jongdae." Sehun memperingatkan Jongdae lagi.

"A-aku tahu dimana Chanyeol." Jongdae akhirnya membuka suaranya

Luhan terlihat kaget begitupun dengan Johnny dan Sehun.

"Jadi maksudmu si singa tua Park Yoochun sekarang sudah tahu keberadan Chanyeol dan itu semua karena kau? Lalu dimana Chanyeol sekarang?"

Mereka semua bersandiwara tidak mengetahui keberadaan Chanyeol untuk memancing Jongdae berkata jujur atau tidak kepada mereka.

"Tidak." Bantah Jongdae

"Apa maksudmu?" Johnny dibuat tidak mengerti dengan maksud Jongdae

"Park Yoochun tidak tahu dimana Chanyeol karena aku tidak memberitahu keberadaannya, yang aku tahu Chanyeol berada di Barcelona bersama dengan Baekhyun dan setahun yang lalu Baekhyun baru saja melahirkan anak pertama mereka."

Luhan, Johnny maupun Sehun saling bersitatap mendengar penuturan Jongdae yang mengatakan Park Yoochun tidak mengetahui keberadaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Mereka tidak akan mempercayai Jongdae begitu saja karena jika Jongdae memihak pada Park Yoochun maka saat ini Jongdae pasti tengah memasang umpan untuk mereka.

"Kau tidak bohongkan? Chanyeol dan Baekhyun benar-benar ada di Barcelona?" Luhan kembali bertanya agar Jongdae tidak curiga jika mereka sebenarnya sudah lebih tahu daripada Jongdae.

"Dari informasi yang aku dapatkan mereka berada disana." Jongdae menunduk sebentar sebelum akhirnya menatap kembali mereka bertiga "Bisakah aku meminta bantuan kalian?"

Johnny mengeryit, apa maksud Jongdae?

"Bisakah kalian membawa sahabatku, Chanyeol pergi dari Barcelona dan mencari tempat yang lebih aman?" Jongdae meneteskan air matanya "Ayah Chanyeol sudah menyuruh bawahannya untuk mencari mereka di Barcelona dan mereka akan melakukan pencarian mulai minggu depan, aku takut mereka menemukan Chanyeol, jadi aku mohon bantu mereka pergi dari Barcelona, hanya kalian harapanku." Jongdae menegadah "Hanya kalian yang bisa membantu sahabatku, aku mohon."

Mereka semua yang ada disana terdiam.

Sekali lagi baik Luhan, Sehun dan Johnny bingung harus mempercayai Jongdae atau tidak, karena sekali lagi ini bisa saja umpan untuk memudahkan mereka mencari keberadaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Karena sedikit saja pergerakan dilakukan Chanyeol, maka mereka yakin jika Park Yoochun dapat mencium keberadaan Chanyeol.

**Pukul 08 : 00 waktu Barcelona**

"Heungg." Chanyeol yang merasa tubuhnya sudah lebih baik bergerak pelan untuk bangun karena ia yakin ini sudah pagi.

"_DADDY, MOM DADDY MOM_."

Teriakan keras dari arah samping tubuhnya membuat Chanyeol berjengit kaget, ia lalu terkekeh melihat putra kecilnya yang tengah memegangi _pigure Iron man_ ditangannya menatapnya penuh hawatir.

"Hei jagoan, merindukan _daddy_." Chanyeol mengusak kepala putranya dan menarik Ricard kecil untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya.

Ia sudah lebih baik jadi ia tidak terlalu hawatir putranya akan tertular demamnya.

"Ada apa sayang?" Baekhyun datang dengan masih menggunakan apron ditubuhnya.

Chanyeol dan Ricard kecil menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum. Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol sudah terbangun mendekat untuk memeriksa suhu tubuh suaminya

"Syukurlah demannya sudah turun." Baekhyun bernafas lega

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Sekarang sudah jam 8 pagi, ada apa?"

Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya dan bergerak memindahkan putranya kembali duduk dan ia mencoba untuk turun dari kasur, tapi rasa pening yang menjalar dikepalanya membuat ia kembali terduduk dan memegangi kepalanya.

"Hei kau belum sembuh, tetaplah ditempat tidur." Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol untuk berbaring tapi lelaki itu menolak.

"Sayang aku harus bekerja."

Baekhyun tetap membaringkan tubuh Chanyeol dan karena merasa pusing Chanyeol ikut merendahkan tubuhnya dan kembali berbaring.

"Aku sudah meminta izin pada rumah sakit bahwa kau sedang sakit, jadi kau tidak perlu bekerja hari ini. Sebentar lagi aku selesai memasak, kau harus makan dan minum obat lalu beristirahat." Chanyeol sudah akan memprotes, tapi wajah galak istrinya membuat ia bungkam

"Istirahat atau aku akan marah padamu." Ancamnya dan Chanyeol jelas kalah. Ia tidak akan mau Baekhyun harus sampai marah padanya.

"Sayangnya _mommy._" Baekhyun menatap putra kecilnya "Bisakah Ricard membantu _mommy_? Jaga _daddy _disini, jangan sampai _daddy_ meninggalkan tempat tidurnya, jika _daddy_ turun dari tempat tidurnya Ricard panggil _mommy_ okay?"

"_Ayey captain_." Ricard berseru dengan anggukan lucu yang membuat Chanyeol kembali mengusak rambut putranya gemas.

"Kalau begitu _mommy_ tinggal dulu ya, _mommy_ harus memasak bubur untuk _daddy_."

Baekhyun pun melangkah keluar kamar untuk kembali kedapur, tapi lengkingan suara bel dipintu rumahnya membuat ia memutar tubuhnya untuk membukakan pintu rumahnya.

"Siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini?" Gumamnya

Tanpa rasa curiga Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya tanpa melihat dari _intercome_ siapa yang bertamu pagi ini.

CEKLEK

Pintu itu terbuka dan Baekhyun harus dibuat terkejut dengan kehadiran seorang wanita bertubuh mungil tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya, wajahnya memakai masker untuk menutupi wajahnya, serta memakai topi berwarna putih yang dipakainya.

"Baekhyuniee hiksss hikss." Si wanita berhambur memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, membuang topi dan masker yang ia pakai "Aku merindukanmu Baekhyun..hikss."

"Luhan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Tidak banyak komentar hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih banyak pada yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk sekedar REVIEW.**


	20. B FOR C CH 19

**DARI AWAL FF INI DIBUAT, UNTUK ENDING NANTI TIDAK ADA YANG BERUBAH, DARI AWAL SUDAH DITENTUKAN AKAN BEGITU JADI JANGAN HERAN ATAU KAGET KALAU TIBA TIBA ADA ADEGAN INI ADA ADEGAN ITU, KARENA DARI AWAL DIBUAT EMANG AKAN SEPERTI INI BUAT JALAN CERITANYA. THANKS**

_**Happy Reading…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BGM Chen Feat Baekhyun - Really I Didn't know**_

"Bagaimana kabar Sehun dan Johnny, apa mereka baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun menyiapkan makan siang untuk mereka, Luhan tengah bercengkrama dengan si kecil Ricard.

"Mereka berdua baik-baik saja, sibuk dengan bisnis yang mereka jalankan."

Walau mereka baru pertama kali bertemu tapi si kecil Ricard cepat akrab dengan Luhan, seperti sekarang Ricard tengah asyik memperhatikan satu persatu photo yang memperlihatkan masa mudanya bersama Baekhyun, dan ada juga photo Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat masih di Korea.

"_Mommy and daddy right?_" tanya Ricard ketika melihat sebuah potret yang dulu sempat Luhan ambil secara diam-dima, ketika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah berpelukan dikencan pertama mereka.

"Aigoo kenapa kau lucu sekali huh!" Luhan memegangi wajah Riacrd, menghujaninya dengan ciuman di kedua pipi balita itu.

Baekhyun senang dengan kedatangan Luhan ke Barcelona, walau sebagian hatinya ada rasa hawatir ketika mengingat ia yang tengah dalam pelarian dari ayah Chanyeol. Hawatir jika keberangkatan Luhan ke Barcelona tercium oleh ayah Chanyeol, dan dijadikan sebagai alat untuk melacak keberadaannya dengan Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun cukup yakin jika Luhan bukan seorang yang bodoh sampai tidak memikirkan segala konsukuensi kedepannya.

Chanyeol ikut bergabung setelah ia merasa lebih baik dari demamnya. Chanyeol sama halnya dengan Baekhyun, bukan suatu kabar baik jika Luhan datang berkunjung kemari secara tiba-tiba tanpa memberi kabar terlebih dahulu.

"Kita akan berbicara setelah makan, bisakah?," Luhan lebih dulu menyeruakkan isi pikirannya sebelum Chanyeol bertanya maksud dari kedatangannya.

Tidak ada percakapan lagi setelahnya, mereka dengan khidmat menikmati sarapan pagi yang disiapkan Baekhyun. Mungkin bukan disebut lagi sarapan ketika mereka menyantap nya menjelang siang.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi?" Baekhyun menjadi pihak pertama yang memulai permbicaraan mereka yang berlangsung diruang keluarga Chanyeol dengan menemani si kecil Ricard bermain.

Luhan menghela nafasnya dan memperlihatkan jarinya yang sudah melingkar sebuah cincin pertunangan dirinya dengan Sehun.

"Aku dan Sehun sudah bertunangan." Senyumnya mengembang bersama dengan Baekhyun yang menjerit histeris dan memeluk Luhan.

"Kapan kalian akan menikah? Aku dan Chanyeol akan datang ketika kalian menikah nanti." Ucap Baekhyun begitu antusias, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang menanggapinya biasa saja.

"Itu dia masalahnya," Luhan memasang wajah sedihnya "Sehun kembali ke China dan ia harus mengurus perusahaan di China kurang lebih sampai 2 tahun."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Ayahnya sedang mengembangkan bisnis di Eropa dan Sehun yang harus mengurusnya." Luhan kembali memeluk Baekhyun memasang wajah masam.

"Kenapa tidak minta Sehun menikahimu dulu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau secepat ini hehe."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

Chanyeol masih dengan pemikirannya, menerka-nerka sesuatu yang ia yakini bukan hanya kabar baik itu saja yang ingin disampaikan Luhan padanya dan Baekhyun. Luhan dan Baekhyun masih asik bercengkrama dengan pembahasan pernikahan Luhan yang harus ditunda sampai 2 tahun lamanya.

"Apa ayahku tahu keberadaan kami?" ucapan Chanyeol sontak membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun yang tengah tertawa menghentikan tawa mereka dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya aku kesini untuk memberitahu kalau ayahmu akan mencari keberadaan kalian disini mulai minggu depan, dan kalian hanya memiliki waktu seminggu ini untuk pindah dari Barcelona." Luhan menunduk, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun "Aku tak akan mengundang kalian ke hari pernikahanku, itu semua demi kebaikan kalian. Maafkan aku Baekhyun."

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Luhan dan menenangkan Luhan yang sudah menangis, tatapan Baekhyun beralih pada Chanyeol yang tengah menunduk menautkan kedua tangannya, terlihat jelas jika suaminya itu tengah berpikir. Lalu Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada si kecil Ricard yang asyik memainkan _pigure Ironman_ yang dibelikan Luhan.

Oh tuhan apa mereka masih harus terus berlari bahkan disaat mereka sudah memiliki kehidupan lain dalam keluarga mereka. Dan mereka sudah merasa nyaman di Barcelona. Haruskah mereka kini lari lagi menghindari ayah Chanyeol?

Baekhyun merasakan perasaan salah menyeruak dalam hatinya, ia merasa dirinyalah penyebab semua ini terjadi, sampai harus membuat Chanyeol lari menghindari ayahnya sendiri.

"Kita akan ke Canada, Luhan kumohon bantulah Baekhyun merapikan pakaian kami," Chanyeol bangkit "Aku harus ke kantor pemerintahan untuk mengurus kepindahanku."

"Jangan Chanyeol!" Luhan mencegahnya "Jangan memberitahu pemerintahan disini jika kalian pindah, karena ayahmu akan mudah menemukan kalian nantinya."

"Luhan aku akan mengatakan pada mereka kalau aku harus kembali ke Korea. Jadi tenang saja, aku tidak akan berbuat bodoh dengan mengatakan akan pindah ke Canada."

Luhan hanya mengangguk, membiarkan Chanyeol yang masih dalam keadaan sakit mengurusnya sendiri dengan memalsukan kepindahan mereka.

Sepanjang garis takdir kehidupan Baekhyun, mungkin saat inilah saat-saat terberat yang harus di laluinya, atau mungkin ini hanya permulaan dari takdir kejam yang akan ditemuinya didepan nanti?.

Cinta yang senantiasa ia pertahankan harus menjadi penyebab utama kematian mereka, jika mereka tertangkap oleh orang yang seharusnya mendukung cintanya sempurna dengan Chanyeol.

Walaupun Baekhyun memang tegar tapi, ada satu titik dimana ia lelah dan mengeluh pada Tuhan dengan garis takdirnya yang begitu kejam. Ketika malam menjemput, malam itu menjadi satu-satunya malam dimana Baekhyun menyerah dengan ketegarannya.

Ia menangis memeluk kedua lututnya di kursi meja makan setelah memastiskan Chanyeol dan si kecil Ricard yang tidur bersama Luhan sudah menjemput alam mimpi mereka. Ia tengah mengeluh pada Tuhan, mengeluh tentang garis takdir kehidupannya yang seakan tidak pernah bosan membuatnya harus menderita lagi dan lagi. Tidakkah Tuhan sekali saja berbaik hati padanya dan Chanyeol, agar mereka tenang menjalani kehidupan mereka tanpa harus berlari dari Park Yoochun, ayah Chanyeol.

Tangisan pilu itu menjadi pengiring malam yang indah bertabur bintang, indahnya bulan dan bintang yang bersinar menjadi kelam ketika tangisan Baekhyun pecah.

Chanyeol yang merasa kehausan bagun dari tidurnya untuk minum, namun ia terkejut dengan tidak adanya Baekhyun ditempat tidurnya. Dengan pelan ia berjalan keluar kamar untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun.

Suara tangis menyedihkan yang ia dengar sangat pelan, membawa Chanyeol semakin penasaran untuk segera melihat siapa yang tengah menangis ditengah malam begini. Namun keberadaan Baekhyun yang tengah menangis memeluk kedua lututnya di kursi meja makan, hati Chanyeol terasa dihujani jutaan panah yang menusuknya.

Istrinya menangis, setelah hampir selama ini ia tidak pernah melihat tangisan menyedihkan itu selain saat Baekhyun menangis karena hawatir ketika ia yang jatuh sakit, atau ketika Ricard sakit sampai harus dirawat dirumah sakit saat si kecil masih berumur 4 bulan.

Ucapan Luhan tadi siang menjadi satu-satunya prasangka Chanyeol dibalik tangisan pilu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol masih berdiri disana, dipintu penghubung antara ruang makan dan ruang tv rumahnya. Memperhatikan Baekhyun yang belum berhenti menghentikan tangisannya. Ketika tangisan itu semakin menyedihkan, Chanyeol menghampiri istri tercintanya untuk ia rengkuh dalam pelukan hangat yang ia tahu menjadi hal yang paling di sukai istrinya.

Awalnya Baekhyun terperangah dan kaget, namun ia mengenal jika suaminya lah yang kini memeluknya, Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya dalam dada bidang suminya yang bergetar dan kini terdengar juga ikut menangis bersamanya.

"Maafkan aku sayang, aku belum bisa membahagiakanmu, maafkan aku." Chanyeol menumpahkan air matanya bersama dengan Baekhyun.

Jika ia boleh jujur sebenarnya sejak Luhan mengatakan jika mereka harus pindah, Chanyeol sudah ingin menangis. Ia ingin sekali membunuh ayahnya jika saja itu tidak membuatnya harus masuk kedalam penjara. Kenapa ayahnya tidak bisa berhenti mengusik kehidupannya, kenapa lelaki tua itu belum sadar jika Baekhyun lah yang menjadi sumber kebahagiaannya, dan hanya Baekhyun lah yang ia inginkan menemaninya sampai tua, dan sampai ajal yang hanya bisa memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Aku bahagia menjadi istrimu, tapi kenapa ayah..." Baekhyun tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya ketika rasa sesak dihatinya kembali menyeruak.

Restu dari sang mertua yang seharusnya Baekhyun dapatkan tidak akan pernah ia dapatkan seperti paRa pasangan suami istri lainnya. Kehidupan rumah tangga mereka harus dibayang-bayangi pengejaran dan pelarian yang mereka lakukan. Bahkan disaat buah hati mereka, cucu yang seharusnya dibangga-banggakan oleh sang mertua, justru semakin membuat mereka meningkatkan kewaspadaan akan pengejaran yang dilakukan sang mertua yang tidak pernah berhenti mengejar dan mencari mereka.

"Aku janji setelah ini ia tidak akan bisa mengusik kita lagi, aku janji ia tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan kita. Bersabarlah untukku Baekhyun."

Mereka menangis bersama dimalam sunyi penuh bintang dan bulan yang bersinar indah. Kesedihan, penderitaan yang mereka alami sekarang seakan tidak pernah ada ujungnya.

-o0o-

Johnny sudah mendarat di Canada ketika Luhan mengabarinya, jika ia sampai di Seoul dan paket untuknya juga sudah sampai di Canada kemarin siang. Ia dan Seulgi bergegas menuju mension besar yang dibelinya di Canada, untuk ia tempati bersama paket yang sudah dikirim Luhan.

Paket yang dimaksud adalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersama si kecil Ricard yang sudah sampai kemarin siang di Canada, dan sudah berada di mansion milik Johnny yang dibeli berdua bersama Chanyeol dengan atas nama Johnny.

Ya, di mansion itu tempat terakhir yang akan menjadi tempat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menetap, juga tempat Chanyeol menjalankan bisnis pemberian kakeknya. Perusahaan yang dulu dijalankan oleh Johnny akan ia ambil alih secara diam-diam melalui Johnny sebagai pelantaranya. Chanyeol juga akan membuat sebuah klinik kecil-kecilan dipinggir kota Canada, ia sengaja menjauh dari pusat kota agar ayahnya tidak dapat menemukan mereka.

Kenapa Chanyeol memilih Canada sebagai tempat pelarian mereka selanjutnya? Karena kabar yang ia dengar dari Jongdae, ayahnya sudah menarik semua anak buahnya yang berada di Canada setelah melakukan pencarian sebelum mereka mencari Chanyeol di Barcelona.

Ia harus membalas kebaikan Jongdae suatu saat nanti, karena telah membantunya menyembunyikan keberadaannya dan Baekhyun dari Park Yoochun.

Seulgi begitu antusias ketika melihat si kecil Ricard yang bertubuh gembil menghampiri dan memeluknya setelah dikenalkan oleh Baekhyun, Seulgi akan tinggal bersama mereka dan Ricard harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan mom atau eomma. Itu semata-mata untuk menghibur Seulgi yang sebelumnya sudah diberitahu Johnny, jika Seulgi baru saja mengalami keguguran, janin yang dikandung Seulgi harus pergi ke syurga, Seulgi terjatuh dikamar mandi sampai mengakibatkan pendarahan hebat dan membuat nyawa si janin yang baru berumur 3 bulan dalam perutnya, tidak dapat diselamatkan.

Baekhyun yang mengerti kesedihan yang dirasakan Seulgi hanya ingin membagi kebahagiaannya menjadi seorang ibu, dengan membuat Ricard memanggilnya eomma. Karena _mommy_ hanya untuk dirinya, agar Ricard bisa membedakan Baekhyun dan Seulgi, jadi Ricard akan memanggil Seulgi dengan panggilan eomma. Baekhyun tidak akan cemburu jika nantinya Seulgi akan dekat dengan Ricard, karena dengan begitu Seulgi juga bisa merasakan kebahagiaanya.

Konon kalau kita sulit mendapatkan anak, dengan mengangkat anak orang lain, Tuhan bisa memberikan kita kesempatan dan memberikan kita kepercayaan agar dapat mengandung lagi. Jadi anggap saja Seulgi sedang meminta pada Tuhan untuk diberi kesempatan mengandung anak dari Johnny lagi.

"Eomma Eulgi, aaaaa?" Ricard membuka mulutnya ketika menunggu Seulgi menyuapinya lagi sore ini. Sementara Baekhyun tengah merapikan pakaian Chanyeol, pakaiaan Ricard dan juga miliknya dikamar mereka.

Chanyeol dan Johnny sudah sibuk dengan urusan mereka, mengatur beberapa bagian di mansion besar mereka untuk dijadikan ruangan kerja yang akan Johnny dan Chanyeol pakai. Mereka juga tengah membicarakan biaya yang harus mereka keluarkan untuk membuat klinik dipinggiran kota Canada,letaknya tidak jauh dari mansion mereka.

Pengamanan yang super ketat juga dilakukan Johnnya dan Chanyeol dimansion untuk keamanan keluarga mereka. Menempatkan beberapa pengawal dan maid yang akan membersihkan rumah dengan seleksi ketat agar tidak merekrut orang sembarangan. Mereka mengambil maid yang berada dalam sebuah yayasan khusus maid di Canada demi keamanan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Pengawal yang mereka ambil juga dari sebuah akademi khusus _bodyguard_ yang juga sudah mendapatkan kredibilitas bagus di Canada. Memang mereka harus mengeluarkan uang cukup banyak untuk memberi upahnya, tapi bagi Chanyeol itu tidak seberapa dibanding keselamatan keluarganya.

Semua urusan yang harus ia urus selesai dalam seminggu, klinik yang akan ia jadikan tempat prakteknya juga sudah dalam tahap pengerjaan, karena sebelumnya Chanyeol membeli rumah tak terpakai yang dirombak untuk dijadikan klinik kecil miliknya.

Si kecil Ricard tumbuh dengan limpahan kasih sayang yang bertambah dari Seulgi dan Johnny yang menyayanginya selayaknya anak kandung mereka. Jika Seulgi memilih tetap bekerja bersama Johhny diperusahaan Johnny yang berada di Canada, maka Baekhyun memilih menjadi ibu rumah tangga di mansion besar dan mengurus Ricard.

Baekhyun akan menjadi koki handal jika pada saat jam makan tiba, karena ia memang tidak menyerahkan urusan memasak pada maid agar suaminya tetap merasakan rasa masakan Korea, negara kelahiran mereka. Para maid hanya membantu memotong dan menyiapkan segala bahan makanan yang diperlukan Baekhyun, soal bumbu dan rasa Baekhyun yang mengambil alih semuanya.

Dan tak terasa waktu berlalu lagi begitu cepat..

4 tahun sudah berlalu, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun sikecil Ricard yang sekarang menginjak umur 5 tahun. Mereka menyiapkan pesta kecil-kecilan yang diadakan di mansion mereka, dan hanya dihadiri oleh mereka berempat, para maid dan juga para _bodyguard_. Keberadaan Ricard memang belum bisa di perlihatkan pada dunia luar, karena Baekhyun masih takut jika sesuatu bisa terjadi diluar sana.

Dan hari ini bertepatan dengan ulang tahun pernikahan Luhan dan Sehun yang ke 3 tahun. Dulu saat Sehun dan Luhan menikah, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menghadiri pernikahan sahabatnya itu, karena Luhan juga tidak ingin jika karena dirinya, keberadaan kedua pasangan yang saling mencintai itu tercium oleh Park Yoochun, ayah Chanyeol. Sehun dan Luhan juga sudah melahirkan seorang anak berjenis kelamin perempuan pada tanggal 06 bulan Mei lalu.

Park Yoochun masih tetap sama, mencari keberadaan Chanyeol yang tak kunjung ditemukannya. 4 tahun yang lalu ia mendapat kabar dari anak buahnya jika Chanyeol sempat menetap di Barcelona sampai anak yang dikandung Baekhyun lahir. Namun ia tak mendapat satu pun photo dari cucunya tersebut.

Pernah sebersit penyesalan menghinggapinya karena membuat anaknya harus melarikan demi gadis yang dicintainya. Tapi ketika ia mengingat lagi perusahaannya yang harus mendapatkan kesulitan karena tindakan Chanyeol, rasa menyesal itu hilang dan digantikan dengan rasa benci dan ingin segera menyeret Chanyeol kembali dan menjauhkannya dari Baekhyun. Sifat seseorang memang sulit berubah jika tidak ada sesuatu hal yang mampu membuatnya berubah.

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang, ini dari eomma Gi," Seulgi menyerahkan sebuah kado berukuran besar yang ia beli sudah dari sebulan yang lalu untuk Ricard. Panggilan eomma Gi yang ia dapat dari Ricard membuat masa-masa kelam kehilangan bayinya sirna. Seulgi teramat menyayangi Ricard.

"Wow _amazing._" Ricard memekik senang ketika membuka kado pemberian Seulgi yang setinggi dirinya sendiri "Eomma, _this is for me?"_

Baekhyun yang melihat anaknya seakan tidak percaya dengan kado yang diterimanya dari Seulgi hanya tertawa. Tingkah anaknya itu sekarang sudah sedikit demi sedikit mewarisi sifat Chanyeol. Karena sewaktu ia kecil juga tidak jauh seperti Ricard sekarang.

"Ricard suka?" Seulgi ikut tersenyum bahagia dengan antusiasme Ricard terhadap hadiah darinya.

"_Yes_. Aku benar-benar suka eomma Gi, _thanks you_." Ricard mencium pipi Seulgi dan memeluknya senang.

Ia mendapat sebuah _pigure Ironman_ keluaran terbaru seukuran dirinya, edisi terbatas yang hanya dijual 100 pcs didunia. Jangan tanyakan berapa harganya, karena sudah tentu mampu merogoh kantong dalam-dalam bagi orang kalangan sederhana.

"Mana hadiah dari appa Jhon?'

Johnny tertawa begitu lebar dan keras karena ditagih hadiah ulang tahun oleh Ricard. Anak ini benar-benar mampu membuat orang tertawa hanya dengan celotehannya.

"Kemarilah sayang, appa punya sesuatu untukmu." Johnny mendekat dan memberikan sebuah benda kecil panjang yang dibungkus plastik.

"_What is this_?," Ricard mengangkatnya dan meminta penjelasan kepada para orang dewasa yang berada disana, lebih tepatnya kepada dua pasang orang tuanya.

"Seulgi ya ampun." Baekhyun menutup mulutnya ketika melihat alat tes kehamilan dengan dua garis merah itu.

Alat tes kehamilan itu terbungkus rapi dalam plastik yang diberi pita oleh Johhny.

"Kau akan menjadi seorang kakak sayang, eomma Gi memiliki bayi dalam perutnya." Ucap Baekhyun yang sekarang memeluk Seulgi dengan rasa bahagia terpampang nyata diwajah mereka berdua, seorang ibu dan calon ibu.

"_Really_? Daebak ini hadiah sempurna untukku. _Thanks you_ appa, aku sayang appa." Johnny mendapat pelukan bahagia dari Ricard yang katanya akan mendapat adik kecil dari Seulgi.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya menjadi tidak sabar untuk memberikan Ricard hadiah juga.

"Hey jagoan _daddy_ kemarilah, _daddy_ juga punya hadiah spesial untukmu." Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah benda kecil yang sudah ia pesan khusus untuk putranya.

"Liontin?" Ricard yang pintar tahu jika itu adalah sebuah liontin, ia duduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol yang memakaikannya liontin dengan gantungan kunci dari perak.

"Kunci ini akan membuka sebuah kotak yang isinya ada kenangan dari _mommy_ dan _daddy_ dan juga kau. Sana tanyakan pada _mommy_ kotak nya."

Ricard pun beralih menatap Baekhyun yang sudah memperlihatkan kotak kecil yang hanya bisa dibuka oleh kunci yang berada dikalung Ricard.

Ketika kotak itu dibuka, disana ada sebuah cincin pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, juga photo dari mulai Chanyeol mengenal Baekhyun sewaktu pesta diaula rumah sakit yang ia dapatkan dari pihak dokumentasi dulu. Dan photo-photo itu berlanjut sampai ke photo kencan mereka, pernikahan mereka, saat Ricard lahir dan sampai sekarang Ricard berumur 5 tahun.

Serta sebuah bola kristal kecil yang didalamnya ada photo Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Ricard. Jika bola itu digoyangkan ada butiran putih yang mirip salju bertebaran didalamnya.

Sebenarnya tidak tahu karena perasaan apa, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ingin memberikan hadiah seperti itu pada anak mereka. Tapi ia memang ingin Ricard mulai menyimpan kenangan lainnya didalam kotak itu, mengingat anak kecil berumur 5 tahun itu sangat menggemari hobinya yang suka memotret, walau masih menggunakan kamera ponsel. Dan tahun ini Ricard akan pergi kesekolah, jadi ia bisa semakin banyak menyimpan kenangan bersama teman-temannya didalam kotak itu, bersama kenangan dari orang tuanya.

"_I love you mom, dad_." Ricard memeluk kedua orang tuanya. Selain hadiah kotak kenangan dari orang tuanya ternyata Chanyeol juga sudah memberikan Ricard hadiah lain yang tidak kalah mewahnya.

Sebuah mobil keluaran terbaru yang akan digunakan Ricard untuk pergi kesekolah, diantar supir pribadinya nanti.

Pesta sederhana yang mereka buat untuk Ricard selesai ketika hari berganti esok paginya.

Namun Chanyeol dibuat heran dengan Baekhyun yang terlihat sering melamun dan kebingungan sendiri, seolah ia tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu hal yang ia enggan katakan kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri istrinya yang masih sibuk berlalu lalang kesana-kemari seperti setrikaan.

"Kau terlihat resah, ada apa sayang?" Chanyeol menciumi puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan penuh cinta.

4 tahun berlalu sudah mereka lalui dengan keadaan yang membaik semenjak mereka pindah ke Canada, dan Chanyeol rasa tidak ada lagi yang harus Baekhyun hawatirkan karena ayahnya tidak menemukan mereka.

Tapi kenapa Baekhyun segelisah ini.

"Loey sebaiknya kita menemui ayahmu." Ucapan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba membuat Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan menatap tidak percaya kepada istrinya "Hei dengarkan aku dulu..."

Baekhyun memegang erat tangan Chanyeol dan mengajaknya duduk bersama di ranjang milik mereka.

"Tidakkah kau merindukan ayahmu? Ia sudah sering sakit-sakitan, dan kudengar dari Luhan jika ia masuk rumah sakit sampai 3 kali dalam waktu sebulan ini."

Chanyeol masih diam, rahangnya mengeras dan ia menepis tangan Baekhyun, berdiri dan berlalu untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

"Sayang.." Baekhyun mengejar kepergian Chanyeol yang hendak meninggalkan kamar mereka "Sayang jangan marah, aku hanya merasa sebaiknya kita berdamai dengan ayahmu." Baekhyun memeluk tubuh kaku dan tegang Chanyeol yang masih diliputi emosi.

"Dengar Baekhyun." Chanyeol menghela nafasnya "Aku tidak ingin ia memisahkan kau dariku, jika kita menemuinya aku yakin ia akan memisahkan kita." Chanyeol hendak melepaskan pegangan erat tangan Baekhyun ketika ia mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

Ketika pintu itu dibuka, disana Johnny datang dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol

"Ayahmu..." Johnny yang kecapean berlari dari lantai 1 kelantai 2 dibuat kesusahan berbicara.

"Ada apa dengan si tua bangka itu?" sekarang Johnny ikut-ikutan membuat emosi Chanyeol meledak-ledak setelah sebelumnya Baekhyun memintanya untuk menemui ayahnya di Korea.

"Ayahmu kecelakaan dia, dia belum sadar. Aku baru saja menonton beritanya bersama Seulgi dan Ricard."

Chanyeol terdiam, rasa emosi yang sebelumnya menyeruak didalam dirinya menghilang dan digantikan dengan rasa iba. Karena bagaimanapun ia seorang anak, dan mendengar nyawa ayahnya berada diambang kematian ia cukup dibuat ketakutan akan kehilangan sosok yang selama ini selalu mengusik kehidupannya.

"Ayo kita temui ayahmu sayang, kumohon." Baekhyun memohon pada Chanyeol yang duduk dengan memandangi layar televise, menayangkan berita kecelakaan ayah Chanyeol.

"_Mom._" Ricard mendekat pada Baekhyun saat melihat raut wajah hawatir ibunya membuat ia ketakutan "Dia kakekku m_om_?" Tanya Ricard yang menunjuk layar televisi menampilkan photo Park Yoochun.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Chanyeol berlalu masuk ke ruangan kerjanya untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Memilih antara menyetujui perkataan Baekhyun, atau memilih tetap diam membiarkan ayahnya disana kesakitan tanpa ada keluarganya yang menemani. Mengingat anggota keluarganya justru akan senang ketika ayahnya sedang berjuang antara hidup dan mati.

Satu hari berlalu, Chanyeol masih enggan berbicara banyak dengan Baekhyun, ia hanya akan sesekali menanggapi ucapan anaknya, Ricard dan kadang menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun hanya dengan deheman.

Tapi...

Chanyeol tak bisa lagi menahannya, semua rasa kekhawatiran dihatinya membuat ia mengambil keputusan untuk pulang ke Korea bersama dengan Baekhyun, menitipkan Ricard kecil pada Johnny dan Seulgi. Ia mendapat pesan dari Jongdae jika saat kecelakaan terjadi, ayahnya sedang menangis menyesali perbuatannya.

Mereka kembali ke Korea setelah hampir 6 tahun lamanya melarikan diri, kedatangan Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun dirumah sakit saat itu membuat Jongdae seolah melihat hantu. Jongdae tidak menyembunyikan kerinduannya pada sosok sahabatnya itu, dengan memeluk dan menangis layaknya gadis SMA yang bertemu dengan kekasihnya setelah sekian lama terpisah.

"Ayahmu sudah sadar kemarin sore, kau bisa menemuinya nanti, dokter masih memeriksanya." Jongdae memberitahukannya untuk menunggu.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun menunggu untuk menemui Park Yoochun dengan perasaan yang gelisah dan takut. Takut akan penolakan yang diberikan ayah Chanyeol masih akan tetap sama seperti 6 tahun kebelakang. Takut akan suatu waktu mereka dipisahkan.

Ketika mereka masuk kedalam ruang rawat Park Yoochun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun disambut dengan senyuman dari lelaki tua yang masih lemas karena kecelakaan yang menimpanya.

"Kau pulang Chanyeol?" ayah Chanyeol menatap haru kedatangan Chanyeol.

Ia berusaha duduk agar bisa sekedar bercengkrama dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membungkuk sopan pada ayah mertuanya, Chanyeol masih setia menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun ketika diruangan itu ada satu pengawal yang berdiri tegap di sudut ruangan, menjaga ayahnya.

"Aku begitu merindukanmu Chanyeol, tidakkah kau merindukan ayahmu ini?" Park Yoochun masih belum menganggap kehadiran Baekhyun ada disana bersama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memilih berdiri dan berbicara menyeruakan apa yang sudah ingin ia katakan selama ini pada ayahnya.

"Aku dan Baekhyun sudah menikah, aku kesini atas permintaan Baekhyun. Awalnya aku menolak permintaannya, mengingat kau sangat ingin menangkapku dan menjauhkanku dari Baekhyun, tapi aku kasihan melihat kau tengah bertarung melawan maut, maka dari itu aku kemari untuk melihatmu yang sekarat." Ucapan Chanyeol yang ketus dan kejam membuat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan berbisik memprotes.

"Chanyeol dia ayahmu kenapa kau berkata seperti itu." harus Chanyeol ingat jika Baekhyun marah, Baekhyun akan memanggil nama lengkapnya bukan nama Loey.

"Tidak apa-apa Baekhyun, dia memang benar. Selama ini aku telah jahat pada kalian berdua, tidak merestui kalian dan sampai mengejar dan mencari keberadaan kalian. Aku minta maaf untuk itu." terdengar tulus untuk Baekhyun tapi Chanyeol yang tahu sifat ayahnya sama sekali tidak tersentuh.

Ketika Baekhyun mendekat untuk memeluk mertuanya, Chanyeol hanya duduk tanpa mau memeluk ayahnya itu.

"Kalian tidak membawa cucuku kemari? Padahal aku ingin melihat cucuku."

"Dia harus masuk sekolah, hari ini hari pertama ia masuk sekolah. Maaf." Baekhyun meminta maaf karena merasa menjadi menantu yang jahat tidak mempertemukan cucu dan kakeknya disaat kakeknya tengah sakit.

Chanyeol masih belum berbicara banyak, karena entah kenapa hatinya justru merasa lebih gelisah dan ketakutan, dan perasaan itu semakin menghantuinya.

Hampir 2 jam lamanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berada diruangan rawat Park Yoochun. Chanyeol yang sudah gelisah memutuskan pamit pergi. Rencananya ia dan Baekhyun akan melihat bayi Luhan dan Sehun.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak akan menetap kembali di Korea Chanyeol?" tanya Park Yoochun sebelum mereka pergi.

"Maaf, aku sudah nyaman ditempat baruku sekarang, aku harap kau mau menerima keputusanku. Aku akan kemari lagi besok sebelum pulang."

Park Yoochun tidak berkomentar, ia membiarkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pergi.

Jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi dengan perasaan yang cukup lega karena tidak lagi ditolak oleh ayah Chanyeol, maka berbeda dengan Park Yoochun yang mengepalkan tangannya, dan segera menyuruh pengawal yang sedari tadi berdiri disudut ruangan untuk menyeret secara paksa Chanyeol kembali kehadapannya.

Chanyeol sudah dekat dengan dirinya, ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang sudah ada didepan mata untuk membawa anaknya kembali kerumahnya. Jongdae dibuat heran dengan kepergian pengawal yang terlihat buru-buru seperti tengah mengejar seseorang. Kecurigaannya hanya tertuju pada satu kemungkinan, jika pengawal itu mengejar Chanyeol yang sebelumnya berpapasan dengannya pamit untuk pergi kerumah Luhan dan Sehun.

Ia segera mengejar mobil pengawal itu yang sudah melaju meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah berada didalam mobil menuju kediaman Luhan dan Sehun di iringi lagu kesukaan mereka.

Semua tampak baik-baik saja, Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya diatas rata-rata karena ia tidak ingin mereka dalam bahaya jika harus mengebut dijalanan. Tapi semua berubah ketika sebuah mobil sedan hitam melaju cepat kearahnya, awalnya Chanyeol pikir mungkin pengendara itu sedang terburu-buru, tapi ketika wajah pengawal yang sebelumnya ia kenali berada diruangan rawat ayahnya ternyata ada didalam mobil itu, Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tak kalah cepat dengan mobil dibelakangnya.

Baekhyun terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol.

"Seharusnya aku masih percaya jika ayahku bukan tipe orang yang gampang berubah pikiran, berdoalah Baekhyun semoga kita bisa lolos dari pengawalnya."

Aksi balap-balapan itu terjadi sampai ke jalan yang jalannya terdapat tebing curam, namun itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika mobil Chanyeol hilang kendali demi menghindari tabrakan dengan sebuah mobil didepannya. Chanyeol kehilangan konsentrasi karena harus membagi pokus dengan jalanan dan mobil yang tengah mengejarnya.

Chanyeol membanting stir mobilnya sampai membuat mobilnya berputar-putar ditengah jalan, mobil mereka berhenti di tepi tebing yang cukup curam, Chanyeol bisa bernafas lega, dengan cepat ia membuka sabuk pengaman yang dikenakan Baekhyun dan dirinya agar segera keluar dari mobil mereka.

Tapi..

BRAKKKK

Mobil pengawal yang sebelumnya mengejar mereka tidak bisa menghindari mobil Chanyeol, mobil yang dikendarai Chanyeol tertabrak dan berguling-guling diatas aspal sampai beberapa meter, Mobil pengawal itu juga ikut tertabrak oleh truk dibelakangnya.

Kecelakaan beruntun itu terjadi tanpa bisa hindari.

Chanyeol beringsut keluar dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, membawa tubuh Baekhyun serta keluari mboil dengannya. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dalam dekapannya, wajahnya berlumuran darah.

"Baek.. maafkan aku..." Baekhyun tidak bisa menanggapinya, tubuhnya lemas dan sama berlumuran darah seperti Chanyeol.

"T-tolong jaga a-anak kita, a-aku mencintaimu..."

"L-loey.. Park Ch-chanyeol.." Baekhyun menangis ketika melihat suaminya sudah menutup kedua matanya "Hikss C-chanyeol..."

Baekhyun beringsut untuk memeluk tubuh suaminya yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri, Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya dalam dekapan Chanyeol, menunggu keajaiban Tuhan agar menyelamatkan mereka berdua.

'_Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol...'_ \- ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

Pelukan hangat itu menjadi pelukan terakhir yang Baekhyun rasakan sebelum dirinya ikut memejamkan kedua matanya bersama suaminya. Suami yang dicintainya, cinta sejatinya; lelaki yang telah memberinya cinta begitu indah dan seorang putra yang begitu tampan.

BRAKKK BRAKKK

Tubuh mereka yang berpelukan harus terpental ketika mendapat hantaman dari mobil pengawal yang tertabrak truk, kedua mobil sedan hitam itu terjatuh kedasar tebing.

PRANG

Photo pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terjatuh, membuat Seulgi dan Johnny juga Ricard kecil yang tengah menonton televisi dibuat kaget.

"Eomma photo _mom_ and _daddy_ jatuh." Ricard berniat untuk melihat namun Seulgi mencegahnya, takut jika pecahan kaca itu bisa melukai Ricard.

Seulgi dan Johnny hanya bisa saling menatap satu sama lain, perasaan hawatir terlihat jelas dalam raut wajah mereka berdua.

"_Saya melaporkan langsung dari tempat kejadian, dimana kecelakaan beruntun yang menimpa satu mobil truk container dan dua mobil sedan baru saja terjadi tadi malam, kecelakaan ini terjadi karena salah satu mobil sedan berwarna hitam melaju dengan kencang dan tidak dapat menghindar ketika ada mobil lain dari arah berlawanan. Mobil sedan hitam lain dibelakangnya menabrak mobil sedan hitam didepannya sampai terguling dan terbalik beberapa meter dari lokasi kejadian. Truk container yang berada dibelakangnya ikut menabrak mobil sedan hitam sampai kembali menabrak mobil sedan hitam yang sudah terbalik, kemungkinan besar tidak ada yang selamat dalam insiden kecelakaan ini , karena kedua mobil sedan itu jatuh ke dasar tebing dan salah satu mobil itu terbakar..."_


	21. B FOR C CH 20 - END

_**Happy Reading…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sinar mentari siang itu terang sebagiamana semestinya dimusim semi tahun ini, bau angin musim semi tercium begitu menyenangkan. Burung-burung yang berkicau diatas pohon menyambut musim semi indah tahun ini. Bunga-bunga bermekaran, kupu-kupu bergembira menghinggapinya, lebah tidak tinggal diam untuk mengambil madu dari sang bunga yang mekar.

Semua orang bergembira menyambut musim semi tahun ini, tapi tidak bagi seorang lelaki yang baru saja menginjakan kakinya di Seoul, Korea Selatan, setelah selama 24 tahun ia tidak pernah mengunjungi negara itu.

Rahang tegasnya, kilatan mata tajamnya, menunjukan orientasi kekejaman yang jelas ada pada dirinya, hidung mancungnya menjadi point penambah ketampanan wajahnya, walau telinga lelaki itu bertelinga mirip seperti peri yang ia warisi dari ayahnya.

Ayah tercintanya yang sangat ia cintai dan ia rindukan.

Lelaki tampan itu menunggu dengan wajah menahan kesal, sudah satu jam lamanya ia menunggu di Incheon Airport untuk di jemput sesorang yang diutus pamannya. Namun sampai satu jam berlalu, orang yang diperintahkan untuk menjemputnya belum juga menunjukan batang hidungnya, ia hanya mendapat pesan jika orang itu sedang dalam perjalanan, tapi karena macet jadi orang itu terlambat.

Ingin rasanya dia mengumpat, tapi ia orang asing disini, sebisa mungkin ia harus menjaga sikap di negeri orang. Ia menengok kesana-kemari kali saja orang yang menjemputnya sudah datang.

Dari kejauhan ia melihat seorang gadis bertubuh mungil membawa-bawa papan nama bertuliskan dirinya, kini ia yakin jika gadis itu yang disuruh pamannya untuk menjemputnya. Ia bawa langkahnya untuk menemui gadis itu yang juga terlihat tengah mencarinya, ia tepuk bahu si gadis yang kini berbalik ke arahnya. Namun ia terpaku ketika gadis itu berhadapan dengannya, paras gadis itu mampu membuatnya diam berdiri kaku dengan wajah memerah seakan hendak menangis.

Wajah itu, wajah yang begitu mirip dengan orang yang sangat ia rindukan selama 19 tahun ini.

"Hello tuan ada apa?" ucapan si gadis masih belum bisa menyadarkan dari keterdiamannya "_Excusme_, apa kau mengenalku?" Lagi sigadis bertanya dengan dibumbui nada jengkel dalam kalimatnya.

"Hei tuan kau menangis?" sigadis terkejut kala melihat bulir air mata mengalir diwajah si lelaki yang akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau anak paman Sehun?"

"Dari mana ka... AHH TUAN RICARD LIE!." Sigadis memekik ketika ia berhasil menemukan orang yang diperintahkan ayahnya untuk ia jemput di bandara "_Sorry sir_ aku terlambat, jalanan sangat penuh!"

Lelaki itu adalah Ricard Lie, anak tunggal Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Aku menunggumu satu jam disini. Kau yakin jalanan macet?" selidik Ricard.

"Heol, kau tidak percaya padaku tuan Ricard? Asal kau tahu aku ini bukan anak yang suka berbohong pada orang tuaku!" ucap Si gadis tidak suka.

Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu menuduhnya berbohong, disaat ia harus berkali-kali memaki orang dijalanan karena menghalangi jalannya.

"Ya sudah dimana mobilnya?"

"Disana!" Tunjuk sigadis yang kemudian berlalu mendahului Ricard, namun Ricard menarik tangan si gadis sampai gadis itu kembali menghadapnya.

"Bawa koperku, aku lelah menunggumu jadi tenagaku sudah habis." Ricard melangkah meninggalkan sigadis yang kini sudah memegangi kopernya, walau wajah tidak terima jelas terlihat diwajah si gadis.

"Hah!" sigadis menatap tidak percaya Ricard yang menyerahkan koper besarnya padanya "Astaga, kalau dia bukan anak paman Chanyeol mungkin aku sudah menendang kemaluannya. Sabar Baixian kau harus kuat dengan lelaki so keren itu." Si gadis menarik paksa koper yang terasa berat untuk dirinya, memasukkan nya kedalam bagasi mobil dan berlari masuk kedalam mobil untuk kembali menyetir.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya bagi seorang Baixian, yang terkenal mampu menyihir setiap lelaki dikampusnya, hanya dengan pesona kecantikannya. Kini harus dibuat kesal ketika seorang Ricard Lie, menyuruhnya selayaknya ia seorang supir dan pembantu.

"Bisakah kau mengantarku ke suatu tempat?" Ricard yang semula duduk bersandar membuka kedua matanya yang sudah memerah.

Awalnya Baixian ingin menolak permintaan lelaki itu, namun ketika kedua matanya bersibobrok dengan kedua mata teduh yang memerah seperti ingin menangis, ia kembali teringat sebelumnya jika lelaki itu meneteskan air matanya ketika menatapnya. Sekilas ucapan ibunya sebelum ia pergi menjemput lelaki bernama Ricard itu, terngiang ditelinganya.

_'Jangan kaget jika kemungkinan ia memelukmu atau bahkan menangis didepanmu, wajahmu begitu mirip dengan ibunya.'_

Mungkin ibunya benar, bahwa ia begitu mirip dengan ibu dari lelaki bernama Ricard itu.

"Oke." Tanpa berkomentar lebih Baixian mengemudikan mobilnya menuju satu tempat yang menjadi tujuan pertama lelaki itu menginjakan kakinya di Korea Selatan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka sampai, Baixian membeli dua bucket bunga _baby breath_ untuk diberikan pada Ricard.

"Ini bawalah, ku rasa kau akan membutuhkannya!" Baixian menemaninya dan mengantarkan Ricard sampai dekat dengan tempat tujuan nya.

_**Seoul National Cemetary**_

Ricard berjalan sendiri untuk sampai kedepan makam orang yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini. Baixian memilih berdiri sangat jauh dari Ricard, agar lelaki itu bisa lebih leluasa menyalurkan apapun yang dirasakannya. Karena Baixian tahu lelaki sok keren itu pasti sedang menahan tangisnya.

Ricard berdiri kaku setelah menemukan dua nama orang paling penting dihidupnya.

**Park Chanyeol**

**Park Baekhyun**

"_Mom, dad_... aku datang." ucapnya lirih "Maaf untuk 19 tahun lamanya aku tidak menemui kalian."

Ricard tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya yang ingin terjun dari kedua kelopak matanya, ia menangis setelah jatuh terduduk didepan makam kedua orang tuanya.

Baixian menatap sedih punggung yang bergetar itu tanpa berniat menghampirinya, sebenarnya ia ingin menghampiri Ricard untuk memeluknya, tapi ia urungkan karena itu hanya akan membuat si lelaki malu jika ia memergokinya menangis.

Pertama kalinya bagi Baixian melihat seorang lelaki menangis, tentunya selain ayahnya sendiri. Ayahnya dan ibunya juga akan menangis di hari peringatan kematian sahabat nya, Park Chanyeol dan Park Baekhyun.

Baixian yang bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan sosok orang tua Ricard yang sering diceritakan kedua orang tuanya, merasa yakin jika orang tua Ricard memang orang yang sangat baik, dan sahabat yang baik bagi kedua orang tuanya. Kadang Baixian juga menemukan ibunya tengah menangis memegangi photo kedua orang tua Ricard yang tersimpan rapi dirumah mereka.

Ricard menaruh bunga yang sebelumnya ia bawa, pemberian dari Baixian. Ia menaruh bunga itu disana dengan kedua iris matanya yang memanas. Ricard mengepalkan kedua tangannya, kilatan emosi dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu. Ia ingat tekad kuat yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan begitu saja. Tekad kuat yang mampu membawa ia menginjakan kaki di Korea Selatan.

_'Aku akan membuat Park Yoochun merasakan apa yang kalian rasakan dad, mom. Aku akan membalas dendam padanya.'_ \- batin Ricard berbicara.

"Aku mencintai kalian, _mom, dad_. Aku akan sering berkunjung mulai sekarang." Setelahnya Ricard berlalu pergi dengan wajah yang sudah kembali datar tanpa ekpresi.

Bahkan Baixian mengeryit heran melihat raut wajah lelaki bernama Ricard itu, sangat cepat sekali merubah raut wajahnya. Enggan memikirkan lelaki yang baru ditemuinya, Baixian memilih tetap pokus pada tugas dari ayahnya untuk membawa lelaki Canada itu kerumahnya dengan selamat.

"Sorry _dad_ tadi aku terjebak macet, ini aku sedang dijalan pulang bersama tuan Ricard Lie tamu kehormatanmu." Baixian seolah acuh dengan keberadaan Ricard yang mendengar apa yang dikatakannya kepada Sehun, ayahnya.

"Aku tahu, aku salah karena bangun terlalu siang, kumohon _dad_ berhentilah mengomel karena aku sedang menyetir sekarang. Ya ya ya sampai jumpa dirumah." Baixian menutup telepon itu tanpa menunggu balasan dari sang ayah disebrang sana.

Sesampainya dirumah mereka sudah disambut Luhan dan Sehun yang menunggu kedatangan Ricard. Sehun sudah melihat photo Ricard yang dikirim oleh Johnny sebelumnya, tapi ia tidak menyangka jika wajah Ricard memang seolah duplikat dari Chanyeol, dan saat melihat Ricard turun bersama dengan Baixian dari dalam mobil, mereka berdua terpaku dengan pemandangan itu.

Luhan benar-benar seperti bertemu lagi dengan dua sahabatnya yang sudah pergi ke syurga. Baixian yang mirip dengan Baekhyun dan Ricard yang mirip dengan Chanyeol.

Mungkin ini hadiah dari Tuhan untuk dirinya, karena dulu sewaktu hamil dia mengidam ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun tapi tidak pernah kesampaian, selama masa kehamilan nya, ia memikirkan sahabatnya tersebut. Ia sangat rindu, bahkan di hari pernikahan nya Baekhyun tidak bisa datang. Tapi Luhan mengerti keadaan lah yang membuat mereka tidak bisa bertemu, sampai akhirnya anaknya benar-benar mirip dengan Baekhyun.

"Sayang hapus air matamu, kita harus bahagia menyambutnya." Sehun mengingatkan kala melihat air mata mengalir dikedua pipi istrinya.

"Aku menangis bahagia sayang, aku seperti melihat kedua sahabatku kembali." Luhan menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum agar Ricard tidak merasa canggung melihat air mata yang mengalir dikedua pipinya, ia tidak ingin mengingatkan anak itu dengan kesedihan mendalam bagi mereka semua.

"Aigoo kau begitu tampan sekali nak." Luhan memeluk Ricard yang juga memeluknya "Aku begitu merindukanmu, anak lelakiku yang begitu mempesona." Bagi Luhan Ricard memang seperti anaknya sendiri.

Mereka sering pergi ke Canada untuk mengunjungi Ricard, namun sudah hampir 5 tahun ini Luhan belum mengunjungi Ricard, karena Ricard yang menyelesaikan study nya di Prancis. Ketika Sehun dan Luhan mengunjungi Ricard mereka tidak pernah membawa Baixian, sehingga Ricard tidak tau bagaimana paras Baixian. Ricard hanya mengetahui bahwa Sehun dan Luhan memiliki anak perempuan bernama Baixian.

"Aku juga merindukanmu eomma Lu." panggilan lain untuk sahabat dari orang tua nya, seperti layaknya Ricard memanggil Seulgi dengan panggilan eomma Gi.

"Kau tidak rindu padaku son?" Sehun merentangkan tangannya menyambut Ricard yang memeluknya diselingi tawa.

Baixian memperhatikan moment saling memeluk itu disamping mobil sambil menyender, sesekali ia meneliti kuku-kukunya yang sudah ia hiasi dengan kutek berawarna merah maroon.

"Oke aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku _dad._" Baixian membuyarkan moment haru itu "Sekarang tuan Ricard silahkan bawa sendiri kopermu kedalam, karena aku ada urusan lain!" Iya hampir lupa jika ia harus menemui temannya, Baixian menarik koper Ricard dan menaruhnya didepan pemiliknya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Luhan menyipit melihat anak gadisnya berniat bepergian lagi.

"Sorry _mom_ aku tidak bisa ikut makan bersama tamu istimewamu, aku harus menemui Yeri _mom._" Baixian bergerak gelisah takut jika ibunya melarangnya pergi, padahal ia sudah janji akan bertemu dengan Yeri.

"Jangan pulang lebih dari jam 9 malam, atau kau tahu sendiri konsekuensinya." Ancam Sehun ikut bersuara.

"Yeah _dad_ aku tahu." Baixian masuk kedalam mobil setelah mendapatkan izin "Sampai jumpa nanti malam _mom, dad love you_." Setelahnya mereka hanya menggeleng melihat Baixian yang berlalu.

"Anak itu memang tidak pernah betah dirumah, ku harap kau memakluminya ya." Luhan tersenyum pada Ricard yang sebelumnya ikut memandangi kepergian Baixian.

Ricard hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Sehun dan Luhan masuk kedalam mansion yang bisa dikatakan cukup besar itu. Jelas rumah Sehun dan Luhan begitu mewah dan besar, mereka orang kaya no 1 di Korea Selatan dan China. Siapa yang tidak tahu mereka.

Ricard tak menyangka jika ia benar-benar sampai di Korea, jika mengingat 19 tahun yang lalu, ia benar-benar dunia bagaikan kiamat baginya. Kehilangan kedua orang tua kandungnya yang begitu ia cintai.

_**Flasback dihari kecelakaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun 19 tahun yang lalu.**_

_Park Yoochun menatap ngeri mobil sedan yang sudah hangus terbakar dibawah jurang, ia tengah menyaksikan anggota kepolisian setempat yang mengadakan olah TKP ditempat kejadian._

_Berita yang ia terima dari Jongdae, mampu membuat ia menyesali perbuatannya yang menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mengejar Chanyeol, sampai harus berakhir dengan anaknya sendiri dan menantunya dinyatakan tewas terbakar bersama dengan mobil sedan yang mereka tumpangi._

_Mungkin Tuhan telah benar-benar menghukumnya. Bagaimana sekarang ia kehilangan Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun, yang selama ini dibencinya, karena telah membuat Chanyeol rela kabur darinya._ _Kini ia tahu arti dari kata 'penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat', kini ia mengerti dan kini ia merasakannya._

_Menyesal._

_Park Yoochun menyesal, ia menyesali semua yang sudah ia lakukan hanya demi ke egoisannya. Kini disaat ia menyesali semuanya ia sudah kehilangan Chanyeol. Bukan hanya kehilangan Chanyeol yang pergi jauh darinya, tapi ia kehilangan Chanyeol untuk selama-lamanya._

_Hari itu semua orang yang mengenal Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melakukan penghormatan terakhir mereka._

_Upacara pemakaman dilakukan dirumah duka (Jangraeshikjang), keluarga, sahabat, teman, dan mereka yang mengenal Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, datang untuk memberi hormat kepada mendiang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun._

_Pakaian hitam itu menjadi penanda jika mereka tengah berduka, tangis mereka pecah dihadapan peti mati kedua jenazah dengan photo mendiang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun._

_Kyungsoo yang belum sempat mengatakan maaf pada Baekhyun, berkali-kali meminta maaf dalam penghormatan terakhirnya, dan menangis seperti hal nya Luhan yang sudah menangis dipelukan Sehun._

_Johnny dan Seulgi tidak datang ke Korea, mereka memang tidak diperbolehkan datang disaat upacara pemakaman ini digelar. Sehun melarang mereka datang sekarang demi menyembunyikan keberadaan Ricard yang tidak boleh diketahui Park Yoochun._

_Johnny juga tidak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihannya di Canada sana, ia bahkan menangis sendiri diruangan kerja milik Chanyeol. Seulgi menangis disaat Ricard tertidur. Ricard yang baru berumur 5 tahun harus kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, dan terlebih lagi, baru beberapa hari yang lalu mereka merayakan hari ulang tahun anak itu._

_Setelah 2 hari berlalu, Seulgi dan Johnny baru mengatakan apa yang terjadi kepada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mereka menjelaskan jika orang tuanya harus pergi meninggalkan Ricard ke syurga. Kala itu Ricard kecil yang sudah mengerti apa arti dari pergi ke syurga, menangis kencang dan memanggil-manggil Chanyeol dan Baekhyun._

_Seulgi memeluk Ricard kecil dan menangis bersama, Johnny juga tidak menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Apalagi mereka berdua tidak bisa memberikan penghormatan terakhir mereka untuk sahabatnya, karena harus menyembunyikan keberadan Ricard._

_Hari kelam itu tiba bagi Ricard, tak ada kesedihan yang lebih mendalam selain Ricard yang kehilangan kedua orang tuanya._ _Sejak saat itu Ricard menjadi lebih sering diam, kadang ia tertidur diruangan kerja Chanyeol karena menunggui ruangan itu, berharap suatu hari ayah dan ibunya pulang dan membangunkannya._

_Tapi itu tidak pernah terjadi sampai bertahun-tahun lamanya._

_Ricard tumbuh menjadi pemuda tampan yang diwarisi dari ayahnya, Johnny bahkan dibuat kagum dengan paras anak itu yang bagaikan pinang dibelah dua dengan Chanyeol. Setidaknya kehadiran Ricard mengobati rasa rindu mereka pada Chanyeol. Tapi tetap saja, Chanyeol dan Ricard itu dua orang yang berbeda._

_Menginjak umur 19 tahun Ricard memilih berkuliah di Prancis, ia mendapatkan gelar sarjana dengan cepat karena kecerdasannya. Diumurnya yang 24 tahun ia sudah mendapatkan gelar master, dan mengajar dikampus-kampus elite di Prancis._

_Ricard mulai mencari penyebab kasus kecelakaan yang menimpa kedua orang tuanya._

_Jika dulu ia menyimpan rapat-rapat keingintahuannya terhadap kehidupan orang tuanya, maka sekarang ia menggali semua masa lalu kedua orang tuanya sampai sedetail-detailnya._

_Fakta bahwa Park Yoochun tidak merestui pernikahan orang tuanya menjadi titik terang dari semuanya, yang membuat Ricard mengerti kenapa dulu mereka sampai harus berpindah dari Barcelona ke Canada. Dan fakta yang ia dapatkan dari media bertahun-tahun yang lalu, membuat ia yakin bahwa kecelakaan itu terjadi tak lain karena ada campur tangan kakeknya, Park Yoochun._

_Tekadnya untuk membalas dendam muncul ketika ia melihat Park Yoochun tersenyum puas, kala bisnisnya yang dibawah kendali Jongdae sebagai CEO nya, berhasil. Jongdae menggantikan Park Yoochun yang sudah tua._

_Maka dari itu Ricard meminta kepada Johnny untuk bisa kembali ke Korea dan mengajar disalah satu kampus di Korea, ia juga meminta Johnny memberikannya wewenang untuk mengambil alih perusahan milik Chanyeol, yang masih atas nama Johnny._

_Johnny sebenarnya menolak keras usulan Ricard tentang ia yang ingin ke Korea, namun dengan alasan Ricard ingin mengenang orang tuanya di Korea, membuat Johnny mengalah dan membiarkan Ricard ke Korea. Tanpa Johnny ketahui, sebenarnya Ricard ke Korea hanya untuk balas dendam pada kakeknya._

_Seulgi merasa kehilangan begitupun dengan Wendy, anak Seulgi dan Johnny yang sudah seperti adik Ricard sendiri. Ricard memang dikenalkan sebagai kakaknya Wendy oleh Seulgi dan Johnny, jadi yang Wendy tahu jika Ricard itu adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri._

_Akhirnya Johnny meminta bantuan Sehun dan Luhan untuk menjaga Ricard selama di Korea. Kabar yang didengar Sehun dan Luhan tentu saja merupakan kabar bahagia, karena dengan begitu ia bisa melihat Ricard dan Baixian bersama._ _Jujur saja Sehun dan Luhan sangat ingin menjodohkan Baixian dan Ricard, karena ketika melihat mereka berdua, baik Sehun, Luhan, Seulgi dan Johnny merasa melihat sosok Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pada diri mereka._

_Jika mereka dulu membiarkan takdir begitu kejam pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, maka kali ini mereka ingin takdir yang bahagia untuk Ricard dan Baixian._

_Ya, semoga saja apa yang mereka inginkan itu benar-benar terjadi, dan semoga saja kali ini Tuhan memberikan takdir yang indah untuk Ricard dan Baixian._

_**#Flasback End**_

Baxian telah sampai di sebuah café tempat ia janjian bertemu dengan Yeri. Setelah ia memakirkan mobil, ia berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa karena ia sudah terlambat dari waktu yang telah ditentukan.

"Yeri ah... maaf kan aku sedikit terlambat." Baxian langsung duduk dihadapan Yeri dengan cengiran lebar.

Yeri memukul bagian belakang kepala Baixian.

"Sedikit apanya hah? Bahkan aku telah menunggumu dari satu jam yang lalu."

"Hehe! Maaafkan aku ya, aku sedikit ada urusan. Aku disuruh oleh ayahku untuk menjemput lelaki menyebalkan yang baru saja datang dari Canada. Ia adalah anak dari sahabat orangtua ku yang pernah aku ceritakan dulu."

"Ah, anak sahabat eomma mu yang meninggal karena kecelakaan itu?"

"Yaps kau benar! Awalnya aku sedikit bersimpati dengan dia, tapi setelah bertemu langsung dengannya, aku langsung menyesal karena pernah bersimpati padanya." Baixian mengingat kembali pertemuan mereka dibandara "Ia sungguh menyebalkan, seenaknya saja menyuruh ku ini itu, seolah-olah aku ini pembantunya. Ah sudah lah jangan membicarakan dia lagi, membuat moodku buruk saja!"

"Kau yang duluan membicarakannya! Dan lagipula, kau jangan terlalu membenci seseorang Baixian, bisa saja nanti kau malah tergil -gila padanya." Goda Yeri.

"Yak Yeri, kupastikan hal itu tidak akan terjadi, mana mau aku dengan lelaki yang sok _cool_ dan angkuh seperti itu, sedangkan banyak lelaki lain dikampus yang mengejar-ngejar ku, dan bahkan lebih tampan darinya."

"Okay okay baiklah sang primadona kampus."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, sibuk menikmati makanan dan minuman yang telah dipesan oleh Yeri sebelumnya. Seperti biasa _strawberry cheese cake_ untuk Baixian. Bahkan makanan kesukaan nya Baixian pun sama dengan Baekhyun, berbeda dengan Luhan yang menyukai _cokelat cake_.

Baixian sesekali mengecek ponsel untuk memastikan ada atau tidaknya panggilan dari ayahnya. Sehun amat sangat _protektif_ kepada Baixian. Ketika Baixian keluar rumah, biasanya Sehun atau Luhan selalu mengecek keadaan Baixian untuk memastikan bahwa Baixian baik-baik saja.

Tapi ini bahkan sudah beberapa jam setelah kepergiannya. Namun tidak ada satu pun panggilan masuk dari kedua orang tua.

"Hah!" Baixian menghela nafas pelan.

_'Mungkin mereka lupa kalau mereka mempunyai anak, pasti mommy dan daddy sibuk dengan lelaki menyebalkan itu, sampai lupa pada diriku'_. Baixian menggerutu dalam hati, merasa perhatian orang tua nya telah direbut Ricard.

"Baixian, kau sudah dengar gosip terbaru dikampus belum?," Yeri membuka obrolan untuk memecah keheningan. Yeri tiba-tiba teringat akan gosip yang dia dengar kemarin siang. Kebetulan ia sedang lewat di depan ruangan dosen dan tidak sengaja mendengar berita tersebut.

"Aku tidak suka bergosip." jawab Baxian singkat.

"Dengar dulu, ini bukan gosip seperti yang kau pikirkan!"

"Jadi gosip apa? Paling hanya seputar fans yang menyukai ku bukan?"

PLAK

Yeri kembali memukul bagian belakang kepala Baixian. Memang sahabat Baxian yang satu ini sangat hobi memukul kepala orang. Maksudnya memang tidak sengaja, tapi tetap saja lumayan menyakitkan.

"Dasar kau pede sekali! Ini tidak ada hubungan nya dengan dirimu tau."

"Tidak perlu memukulku bisa kan? Lama-lama aku bisa gegar otak karena ulahmu."

"Hehe! Sekarang dengar oke. Kemarin saat aku tadi tidak sengaja melewati ruangan dosen, aku mendengar bahwa di kampus akan kedatangan dosen baru, ia masih muda dan katanya sangat tampan".

"Wah benarkah? Tampan?" Baixian memekik seolah berbinar ketika Yeri mengatakannya, namun itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika ia kembali berbicara "AKU TIDAK PEDULI. Bagiku yang paling tampan di dunia ini hanya ayahku, idolaku seumur hidup." Baixian menjulurkan lidah mengejek Yeri.

Meskipun Baixian berkata tidak peduli tapi entah mengapa hatinya berkata lain, seolah-olah akan ada suatu hal yang terjadi.

"Oke-oke baiklah kalau kau memang tidak perduli. Tapi awas saja nanti ketika kau melihatnya, bisa-bisa kau langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama." Balas Yeri

"Itu tidak akan terjadi Yeri ku sayang, aku tidak akan tertarik dengan lelaki manapun, aku sudah berjanji tidak mau berpacaran sampai aku lulus kuliah. Pegang janji ku Yeri".

"Aku pegang janjimu Baixian. Jika kau mengingkarinya aku tidak akan segan-segan memenggal kepalamu." Yeri mengatakan hal tersebut sambil tersenyum jahil, tentu saja dia tidak serius dengan ucapan nya. Bagaimanapun Baixian adalah satu-satu nya sahabat terbaiknya.

"Yeri, sepertinya aku harus pulang, sekarang sudah jam 7 malam, aku harus pulang sekarang jika tidak ingin terjebak macet, atau aku akan pulang terlambat dan siap-siap mendengar omelan panjang dari ibuku."

"Baiklah hati-hati di jalan sampai jumpa besok dikampus, dan jangan lupa bayar pesananku, hari ini giliran kau yang traktir".

Yeri melambaikan tangan kepada Baixian.

Baixian pun beranjak dari kursi melambaikan tangan kepada Yeri, ia berlalu menuju kasir tentunya untuk membayar pesanan mereka. Setelah membayar Baixian pergi ke parkiran mobil. Ia menyalakan mesin dan menjalankan mobil untuk pulang ke rumah.

-o0o-

**Rumah Sehun & Luhan, 07.00 pm**

Didapur Luhan terlihat sedang menyiapkan makan malam, sedangkan Sehun dan Ricard sedang beristirahat dikamar mereka masing-masing. Luhan memasak kimbab dan jjamppong, dan tidak lupa kimchi, makanan khas Korea. Ia sengaja memasakkan menu tersebut karena ia tau Ricard pasti sudah lama tidak merasakan makanan Korea karena telah lama tinggal di Canada dan Prancis. Dan tentu saja Ricard pasti merindukan makanan seorang Ibu. Bagaimanapun Luhan menganggap Ricard sudah seperti anak nya sendiri.

Kurang lebih selama satu jam Luhan berkutat di dapur nya seorang diri, biasa nya ia akan dibantu oleh Baixian, namun karena Baixian sedang tidak dirumah ia terpaksa mengerjakan semuanya sendiri, meskipun ia sedikit kerepotan. Setelah memasak ia menata meja makan sedemikian rupa. Setelah semuanya siap Luhan pun membangunkan Sehun untuk mengajaknya makan malam.

"Sehun, sayang, bangun makan malam sudah siap, ayo kita makan!" Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sehun, membangunkan suaminya tersebut. Sehun salah satu orang yang paling susah dibangunkan.

"Sehun, bangun! lekas mandi sehabis itu kita makan, kasihan Ricard pasti dia sudah kelaparan."

Mendengar nama Ricard Sehun langsung bangun dan duduk diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Mian sayang, aku terlalu capek dan ketiduran."

"Ya sudah sana, bersihkan badanmu lalu lekas ke meja makan, aku mau membangunkan Ricard dulu."

"Nee sayangku!" Sehun mencuri ciuman di bibir Luhan lalu lari terbirit-birit ke kamar mandi untuk menghindari amukan Luhan.

"Dasar mesum." Luhan ingin mengejar Sehun namun terlambat, Sehun sudah terlanjur masuk ke kamar mandi dan mengunci pintu. Ia memilih keluar dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

Luhan pun pergi ke kamar Ricard untuk mengajak Ricard makan.

"Ricard, nak bangun sudah waktunya makan malam, eomma sudah menyiapkan makan malam."

Ceklek

Pintu terbuka dari dalam, ternyata Ricard sudah rapi dan wangi. Ia sudah bangun dari tadi sore, hanya saja ia malas untuk beranjak keluar.

"Nee eomma Lu, Sebentar lagi Ricard akan turun kebawah!"

"Eomma tunggu di bawah ya sayang!" Ricard mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

15 menit kemudian mereka semua telah berkumpul di meja makan dan memulai makan malam mereka.

"Ricard, appa dengar kau akan mengajar disini, benarkah?".

"Nde appa! Aku akan mengajar di Seoul University, sebagai dosen jurusan bisnis."

"Berarti kau akan menjadi dosen Baixian. Baixian juga kuliah jurusan bisnis di Seoul University." jelas Sehun

"Tolong perhatikan Baixian ya nak, ia emang agak sedikit nakal tapi sebenarnya dia mempunyai hati yang lembut." Potong Luhan

"Nde eomma, tentu saja aku akan memperhatikan dan menjaga adikku. Eomma dan appa tidak perlu khawatir, selama Baixian di kampus dia akan menjadi tanggung jawabku, dan akan kupastikan Baixian akan baik-baik saja."

Sehun dan Luhan merasa agak tidak rela ketika Ricard mengatakan Baixian sebagai adiknya, tapi ya bagaimanapun mereka tidak mungkin memaksakan kehendak mereka secepat itu kan? Mungkin dengan berjalannya waktu semua akan berubah.

Tanpa terasa mereka pun telah menyelesaikan makan malam, waktu pun telah menunjukkan jam 8.30 pm. Mereka beranjak dari meja makan dan kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Sedangkan Luhan membersihkan meja makan, dari sisa-sisa dari makan malam mereka.

Baixian sampai dirumahnya jam 10 malam, ia terlambat sampai rumah, ia terjebak macet hampir 2 jam, karena ada kecelakaan lalulintas. Ketika ia memasuki rumah keadaan rumah sangat sepi. Tidak ada satu orang pun, mungkin kedua orang tua nya sudah tidur. Padahal biasanya kedua orang tua nya selalu menunggu nya pulang, bahkan sekarang menelpon pun tidak, ia berpikir pasti karena Ricard.

Baixian semakin kesal dengan kehadiran Ricard, merasa perhatian orang tua nya telah direbut darinya. Walaupun Baixian sudah berumur 19 tahun, tetap saja ia hanya seorang gadis manja yang terbiasa mendapat kasih sayang berlimpah dari kedua orang tuanya.

Keeseokan harinya, Baixian bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Ia harus sampai dikampus jam 8 agar tidak terlambat kelas bisnis.

"Selamat pagi _mom._" Baixian mencium pipi Luhan.

"Pagi anakku yang cantik." Luhan balas mencium pipi Baixian

"_Mom_, kenapa tadi malam tidak menelponku? padahal aku pulang terlambat, ketika aku sampai rumah kalian tidak menyambutku seperti biasanya." Baixian bertanya sambil menghabiskan sarapan yang telah disiapkan oleh Luhan.

"Maafkan _mommy_ ya sayang, tadi malam _mommy_ kecapean karena harus menyiapkan makan malam sendirian, siapa suruh kau keluyuran dan tidak membantu _mommy._"

"Mian _mom_, aku tidak akan keluar malam lagi dan berjanji akan selalu membantu _mommy_ ". Baixian mencebikkan bibirnyam dengan air mata yang siap jatuh di pipi mulus nya.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, _mommy_ hanya bercanda. _Mommy_ sengaja tidak menelpon mu karena _mommy_ percaya kau sudah mampu untuk menjaga dirimu sendiri. Sudah jangan menangis seperti anak kecil saja."

"Terimakasih _mom_. Aku sangat menyayangi _mommy._" Baixian memeluk Luhan dan mencium Luhan bertubi-tubi untuk menunjukkan betapa bersar rasa sayangnya pada ibunya.

"Oh iya, _daddy_ dan Ricard kemana _mom_?" Baixian tidak ragu untuk menyebut nama Ricard, walaupun ia baru bertemu kemarin dengan lelaki itu.

"Mereka sudah pergi dari pagi sayang, _daddy_ mempunyai janji dengan klien, sedangkan Ricard sudah pergi juga, katanya ia mempunyai urusan."

"Baiklah _mom_." Baixian merapikan tasnya "_Mom_ aku berangkat ke kampus dulu, aku harus menyerahkan tugas pada dosen bisnisku."

"Hati-hati dijalan dan jangan mengebut, mengerti?"

"Oke _mom!_" Baixian mencium pipi Luhan dan berlalu pergi.

Sesampainya dikampus Baixian bergegas menuju ruangan dosen dan mengetuk pintu dosen bisnis-nya

"Ya masuk!" terdengar suara dari dalam ruangan. Baixian pun masuk dan duduk dihadapan dosen nya.

"Oh Baixian, kau datang untuk mengumpulkan tugasmu?"

"Nde pak?"

"Aku ada berita untukmu dan tolong katakan pada mahasiswa lainnya, mulai besok aku tidak akan mengajar kalian lagi, karena aku sedang mengajukan cuti untuk melanjutkan S3 ku di luar negeri, ada dosen baru yang akan menjadi penggantiku selama aku tidak disini. Tapi kau tenang saja, dia orang yang baik, aku yakin kalian akan cocok dengannya." Ada keryitan di alis Baixian mendengar kata cocok yang disebutkan dosennya.

Entahlah ia merasa kenapa ia tidak akan suka dengan dosen penggantinya ini.

"Kenapa Baixian? Apakah kau tidak terima aku pergi?"

"Ani. tidak pak, aku hanya terkejut saja."

"Kau bisa menemui dosen barumu di ruangan sebelah, bilang saja namaku, aku sudah mengkonfirmasi bahwa kau akan datang untuk mengumpulkan tugas,"

"Nde pak, terimakasih. Kalau begitu saya permisi, semoga S3 bapak berjalan lancar." Baixian pun beranjak dari ruangan tersebut lalu ia menuju keruangan sebelahnya.

Tok tok tok.

Baixian mengetuk pintu itu terlebih dahulu.

"Masuk!" terdengar sesorang menyahut dari dalam.

Baixian terpaku sebentar, sepertinya ia mengenal suara ini, apa hanya halusinasi nya saja atau memang ia merasa itu adalah suara Ricard? Ia menepis pikiran tersebut.

Ia pun mendorong pintu dan masuk keruangan tersebut. Ia menutup pintu dan berbalik, dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika yang tampak didalam ruangan dosen itu adalah seorang Ricard Lie, dengan wajah dingin andalan nya.

_'Sial'_ gerutu Baixian dalam hati.

"Baixian?" Ricard menoleh sebentar "Kenapa kau hanya berdiri disitu? Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Ricard berkata sambil kembali memeriksa dokumen-dokumen kampus yang ia terima dari dosen sebelumnya, yang mulai sekarang akan ia gantikan.

"Apa kau yang akan menjadi dosen bisnisku?" tanya Baixian ragu dengan masih berdiri ditempatnya.

"Oh kau mahasiswa yang dibuang padaku." jawab Ricard santai.

"Yakk aku tidak dibuang!" Baixian memekik tidak suka dengan ucapan Ricard yang mengatakan dirinya dibuang.

"Sama saja! Dosenmu sebelumnya memberikanmu dan teman-temanmu padaku, itu tandanya kau dibuang." Ricard berjalan ke arah lemari yang terletak beberapa buku miliknya yang baru disusun disana "Mana tugasmu? Dosen sebelumnya mengatakan jika kau belum mengumpulkan tugas bisnismu!" tanyanya

Baixian yang semula ingin memprotes dan meminta agar bukan Ricard dosen bisnisnya yang baru, kini ia dengan wajah kesalnya bergerak untuk duduk dihadapan Ricard dan menyerahkan tugas makalah bisnisnya yang belum ia kumpulkan, karena terlambat mengerjakannya.

Ricard memeriksa tugas makalahnya dengan teliti, mencoretnya dengan santai ketika ada kesalahan dalam lembar makalah milik Baixian. Didepannya Baixian melotot tidak percaya pada coretan yang bertuliskan _'REVISI'_ dikertasnya, dosen sebelumnya sudah mengatakan jika makalah miliknya sudah oke, dan ia tinggal mengumpulkannya hari ini. Tapi lihat sekarang, Ricard dengan santai mencoretnya dan menuliskan beberapa kesalahannya disana.

"Penyusunan katanya masih ada yang salah, _margin_ kiri dan kanan tidak rapi, jarak spasi antar huruf ada yang tidak sama, penempatan koma dan titik masih salah." Ricard menyerahkan kembali makalah tugas milik Baixian "Perbaiki dan berikan padaku hasil perbaikannya lusa. Ingat, serahkan disini bukan dirumah." Tambahnya.

Baixian masih diam, ia tidak percaya jika ia harus kembali mengerjakan makalahnya yang menurutnya sudah benar. Ricard yang melihat keterdiaman Baixian merasa ada yang salah.

"Kenapa kau melamun? Bukankah kau tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengerjakannya?" Ucapnya mengingatkan.

"Nde yang mulia, hamba permisi." Baixian mengambil makalahnya dan berlalu dari Ricard tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Didepan ruangan Ricard, ia menatap tajam pintu ruangan itu dan mengumpat pelan "Aku akan membalasmu, lihat saja Ricard Lie sialan."

Ricard yang mendengar nada mengelikan dan umpatan itu, hanya mampu menyunggingkan senyumnya, ia kembali merapikan ruangan barunya. Karena mulai hari ini ia akan menjadi dosen mata kuliah bisnis, dan juga mengerjakan bisnis milik ayahnya.

Walaupun paras Baixian kadang membuatnya ingin sekali memeluk tubuh Baixian, karena begitu mirip dengan mendiang ibunya, tapi ia harus ingat jika itu bukan ibunya, dia Baixian. Baixian hanya kebetulan memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan mendiang ibuanya. Baixian dan ibunya adalah dua orang yang berbeda, jadi ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Baixian.

Pandangannya kembali memanas ketika koran yang berada diruangannya berisi berita tentang _'Park Yoochun yang bangkit dari keterpurukan, setelah Park Chanyeol meninggalkan luka mendalam dihatinya'_ Ricard berdecih tidak suka dengan pemberitaan itu, menurutnya semua itu hanya sebuah kedok untuk menutupi kejahatannya yang telah membuat anaknya yang tak lain ayahnya, dan ibunya meninggal dunia.

Ricard mengambil koran itu, merobeknya dan membuangnya ketempat sampah.

"Aku harap kau tidak akan terkejut dengan hadiah-hadiah yang akan aku kirimkan padamu, kakek." Seringaian menyeramkan itu menjadi pertanda, jika kebenciannya pada Park Yoochun sudah mendarah daging.

_Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk berdua, dibawah sebuah pohon besar disebuah bukit dengan rerumputan hijau dan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Tangan mereka saling memegang erat satu sama lain dengan kedua mata mereka yang terpejam, menikmati semilir angin musim semi yang menyegarkan._

_Sesekali kedua iris mata mereka terbuka untuk saling memandang satu sama lain, senyuman itu terukir dengan begitu indahnya dari bibir keduanya. Mereka seolah hanya hidup berdua di dunia itu. ditemani burung, kupu-kupu, kelinci yang berlompatan kesana kemari, lebah yang mencari madu dibunga yang baru mekar, dan binatang lainnya yang ikut bergabung untuk berteduh dibawah pohon itu bersama mereka berdua._

_Ketenangan yang mampu membuat hati keduanya tenang, tidak ada perasaan takut akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang tidak mereka inginkan._

_"Mom, dad.."_

_Suara panggilan yang menyedihkan itu terdengar kala keduanya masih menikmati angin yang berhembus menerpa wajah mereka. Mereka berdua berpandangan dan mengeryit akan panggilan yang terdengar begitu memilukan. Merasa tidak asing dengan suara yang begitu mereka kenal._

_"Mom, dad..." panggilan itu kembali terdengar dan berhasil membuat mereka bangun, mereka berdua duduk dan mencari arah sumber suara itu._

_"Mom, dad.. aku merindukan kalian, tidakkah kalian merindukanku?," nada memilukan dan isak tangis yang menyedihkan itu membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bangkit berdiri, menengok kesana-kemari mencari suara memilukan itu._

_"Mom, dad..." lagi, panggilan lirih itu semakin jelas terdengar dan kali ini ditambah dengan sebuah bayangan seorang lelaki, berlutut dengan punggung gemetar, menangis dalam sebuah kamar, ada potret Baekhyun dan Chanyeol didepannya._

_Ketika bayangan seorang lelaki itu mendongkak, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terpaku. Wajah itu, mereka jelas mengingat wajah itu._ _Baekhyun menitihkan air matanya melihat wajah lelaki itu._

_lelaki itu adalah anaknya, anak yang selama sembilan bulan dikandungnya, anak yang dilahirkannya dengan penuh perjuangan, anak yang begitu ia sayangi dan ia cintai._

_"Ricard.." ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara bersamaan, seraya berjalan untuk menghampiri bayangan anak mereka yang tengah menangis sendirian. Betapa sangat ingin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memeluk punggung gemetar yang tengah menangis itu._

_Mereka berjalan mendekat, namun mereka seakan tidak berjalan. Karena mereka tidak pernah bisa sampai pada bayangan itu, bayangan Ricard yang tengah menangis pilu._

"Ya Tuhan, aku tidak percaya ini," Seorang wanita menatap tidak percaya pada dua tubuh manusia yang berbeda jenis kelamin, terbaring lemah dengan beberapa alat bantu rumah sakit memenuhi tubuh keduanya.

Kedua orang yang selama ini ia rawat bersama teman dan juga kekasihnya tanpa sepengtahuan publik. Kedua orang itu kini membuka kedua mata mereka, setelah sekian lamanya terpejam dalam tidur panjang mereka selama 19 tahun ini.

Ia kemudian bergegas memerika keduanya yang masih lemah, walau ia jelas dapat mendengar keduanya menggumamkan sebuah nama yang sama, nama anak mereka, anak mereka yang menyangka jika mereka sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi.

Wanita itu merogoh ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang. Dan ketika sambungan telepon itu tersambung, ia berbicara dengan bulir air mata berjatuhan dikedua pipinya.

"Jongdae-ahh..." ia menangis disela-sela ucapannya, dan mendengar kekasihnya disebrang sana ikut panik karenanya "Jongdae-ah, mereka sadar..."

Secercah harapan itu terlihat dalam sebuah kegelapan yang begitu kelam. Harapan akan sebuah kebahagian untuk orang-orang terkasih yang mereka tinggalkan.

Harapan yang dinantikan semua orang 19 tahun yang lalu, kini harapan itu menjadi nyata, ketika kedua orang yang terbaring lemah itu membuka kedua mata mereka.

Tuhan ingin mereka berbahagia. Kekuatan cinta yang membuat mereka kuat.

_**'Anakku, maafkan daddy nak. Tunggu daddy dan mommy kembali padamu sebentar lagi. Daddy dan mommy akan bersama-sama denganmu lagi anakku.' – Park Chanyeol.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**~ THE END ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO EPILOG**

**AKHIRNYA FF INI END**

**Mungkin aku lebay, tapi sumpah ngetik part ini aku nangis,,,huhuhu..**

**Ini End ya pemirsa, ini beneran END hehheee.. udah ah aku tidak banyak mau berkata apa-apa.**

**Aku dan baekhyeolliiee mengucapkan banyak terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah mencurahkan begitu banyak cinta untuk FF kolab kami berdua yang akhirnya selesai ini.**

**Dulu awalnya FF ini bakal pendek dengan 10 Chap saja, tapi lama kami ngetik semuanya jadi bertambah sampai akhirnya sekarang jadi 20 Chap dan 21 dengan Prolog. Percayalah sebenarnya kami gak tega bikin FF gini hahahaha.**

**Untuk yang kepo kenapa gak ada epilog, karena ini akan ada SEASON 2 nya dengan judul B Always For C.**

**Terima kasih untuk cinta yang kalian berikan readernim, sekali lagi kami berdua mengucapkan banyak terima kasih. Love you and see you.**

**Follow ig ku ya.. id nya ****Aybaekxing**


End file.
